Unlocking Leli's Heart
by Runecat311
Summary: A Romance story of Kallian the City Elf and Leliana fem/Leliana, don't like it, dont read it. Rated M as a Just in case sorta thing. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_Unlocking Leli's Heart Chapter 1: The City Life_

I walked cautiously through the thick forest my ears perked listening for the faintest sound of life, my river-blue eyes scanning the ground and trees for signs of disturbance, pale body tense ready to release the dull-tipped arrow strung on my bow. I hid in the shadows thinking (hoping) she couldn't see me.

"Oh, Kalli you aren't even close." I heard her sweet, song-like voice turn to a giggle that melted my heart.

"Right, because that explains the grass!" I called, looking at the divot in the earth where she dug in her foot to climb the tree. "I got you this time." I muttered as I drew the bow to my eye scanning the tree, stepping closer to the base…closer…closer…

_Snap!_

"What-?" I was cut off as I heard her squeal and felt her tackle me in the side, pushing us onto the ground; my bow discarded three inches from us, my back impacted into the ground, my cheeks red and my lovely bard resting on top of me her feet in the air swaying, elbows rested on my chest, and her long hair tickled my nose. Her face was hidden in a hood, but my Elvin eyes could pierce through the darkness. She let her long, auburn hair down, her ice blue eyes looking down at me, her perfect skin color shined from sweat, her rose pink lips stretched into a smile revealing her ivory teeth. She moves her hair away to stare at my face while I was too busy thinking.

_What kind of rogue am I? How did I not hear her breath, or her muscles tense, her hair sway in the wind, or hear her feet shift or-?_

"Aw, what's the matter, Kalli? Are you berating yourself my bard apprentice?"

I blushed, ashamed that I'm so easily read by someone so beautiful. "Yes, I must be the worst student you've ever taught."

She giggled. "I'd have to say otherwise my dear Grey Warden."

"Oh?"

"Mh-hmm. You stay concealed in shadows, you push your senses to their limits, and most importantly I've never taught anyone other than you."

I sighed in defeat. "You're right, I'll learn in time."

My Red-head Orlesian Bard smiled. "Well, I'm glad I could help."  
I cocked my head, still keeping my lips in place as if I were deep in thought. "How can I repay you, Master?"

The Bard giggled once more. "How about showing me that gorgeous smile of yours?"

I sighed she's not the first or last to point out that 'beautiful' feature; I smiled showing my own set of teeth. She sighed contently. "There's my beautiful, smiling angel."

I brought my head back to its original position where I had my eyes staring into hers. "I thought angels were only humans."

She shook her head. "I thought a lot of things before I met you."

"Glad I could help you make up your mind." We both giggled, she grinned as she caught me drifting to sleep in my blissful state. "Wake up."

"I'm awake, honest."

"What? No you're not! Get up!" The Bard's voice was altered.

"What?"

"Get up!"

I opened my eyes to see my fire head cousin crossing her arms, her smug yellow aura matching her smile. "Shianni? What are you doing here?"

She laughed. "I'm here because I begged your father for me to get you up to share the good news! You _do_ remember what today is, don't you?"  
I raked my brain for any reference to the past months, but only came up with my steamy misadventures with the lovely, redheaded seductress. I shrugged, hopeless. "Summers day?"

Shianni laughed. "No! You and Soris are getting married, remember? Your husband, Neleroas is here early!"

I giggled, blushing. "Of course, how could I forget my own wedding?" I sighed. "Well I should probably just get this over with."

Shianni's yellow aura fused with a bit of worry blue. "That's the spirit, cousin." She muttered to express her worry while at the same time sounding as if she were joking.

I sighed, a little exasperated at how she refused to see things my way, but kept my mouth shut as I got up in my underwear to look for the wedding dress in my footlocker, Shianni's aura turned a worried dark blue, smugness gone. "You…speak in your sleep cousin…you aren't…in love with a human are you?"

I turned to her. "No Shianni. I don't even dream, if I do I'd remember what they're about." _Lies._ "What do I say in my sleep anyway?"

Shianni hesitated; my ears could hear her shuffle her feet as I acted as if I was still on the hunt for the dress even though it was sitting right on top of everything. "You…speak of a name a lot…it sounds like a woman's name…you…like men right?"  
I grabbed the dress, closed the lid of the trunk and put the dress on top and looked at my cousin. "Of course I am, or else Father would disown me, remember? I like guys…honest…I don't look at women _that_ way."

Shianni smiled, her aura turning smug-yellow once more. I sighed in relief, only audible for my small ears. When it hit me I never remember the dream-woman's name. "I'm just curious, what name do I say in my dreams?" I wasn't casual enough; Shianni's aura mixed with blue and yellow again. She shrugged.

"I'll tell you, eventually. For now get dressed and ready for the big day; I need to check on the other bridesmaids." She left through my door leaving me to my own thoughts. I stood in front of the mirror and pointed out flaws only I could see. My hair was long, reaching the mid section of my back, and unlike Shianni's colorful, fire hair, mine was a deep blood red, the blood I wished I could shed with blades or fists. I looked at my reflection's eyes, eyes the color of a freshwater river, I looked at my pale, snow-like skin the only down side to having being the offspring of an Orlesian clan-elf _and_ a Ferelden slave. I stared at my lips now in a concentrating frown, their color was a pretty light pink, my smile seemed like it was the _only_ attribute I considered pretty…even beautiful sometimes. I was shorter than most elves, I only came up to Shianni's chin who was at average height she came to a human woman's chin leaving me the smallest thing on earth (besides the dwarf merchants). I couldn't get the conversation between Shianni and I out of my head, she was right I don't like guys…but I don't like girls either, and I knew it was because of my 'gift'. My gift that I was born with included the following: One: I could read people's auras, (_everyone) _human, elf, even animal, but once someone was dead I saw nothing. Two: I could see the past of a living thing by skin contact, unless they put a mental block up in which case I get a major headache, Three: I had very good hearing and sight, even for an elf, and Four (I'm pretty sure this has to do with it anyway): I loved no one. I tried. I feel nothing. Oh, and then there were the dreams of the redheaded Orlesian Bard woman. At first I thought it was me, well the me I always wished to be: smart, flirty, clever, a Bard, and human, but once the dreams took a more…passionate turn I realized this woman _had_ to exist, since I dreamt of her every night two years ago on my 18th birthday. I pushed the thought away as I put on the dress (the white, gold trimmed dress); the shoes that went with it, and quickly tied may hair in a pony tail as I headed for the door to the room that served as a kitchen, living room and (at night) my Father's bedroom. My Father stood looking into the fire, his back was to me. I walked with more noise than I'd normally allow. He turned and saw me; a smile on his aged, weather-beaten face he came up to me in my strapless dress and hugged me. "My little Kallian."

Thankful that we both were wearing gloves and therefore I couldn't feel the shock of his touch and see a few memories of Mother, I hugged him back. He let me go, looking at me with his brown eyes (I got my eye color from Mother), his aura a happy-yet-sad orange-blue. "I guess it'll be the last time I'll ever call you that."

I smiled wearily. "Father…I'd like to talk about this…arrangement."

He smiled, aura matching his I-saw-this-coming look. "I knew this was coming, what's wrong?"

I flushed at my stupidity. "I-It's just that…what if I don't love him?"

He sighed. "That's what I thought about any elf before I met your mother when she was captured and put in this Alienage…" He sighed deeply. "She was such a fool."

I felt my rage boil in my blood. "The shems that killed her made the bigger one!"

"Kalli watch your language! I think it's time you found Soris, and please keep the…rogue training to yourself we just don't want to seem like troublemakers."

I sighed, feeling the rage cool down a bit. "Yes, of course." I walked to the door calling out a farewell as I left.

I looked around at the auras. Happy orange, lust pink, smug yellow, giddy violet, remorse black…wait remorse? I followed the aura to its source: Nessa and her family. I approached my friend Nessa, wanting a few answers. "Nessa, what's going on? Why is your father packing?"

Nessa's dark aura lightened with the color of hope. "We…have to move."

"Why?"

Nessa's father who was never too fond of me pushed Nessa aside. "We have to go to Ostagar to serve the soldiers. We were kicked out by the human who once owned our home…said we couldn't pay enough to keep it."

I looked at Nessa's father in the eyes, but after seeing his aura, decided to hold my tongue. "Very well, I'll go then." I started to walk away to continue to find Soris until I felt Nessa's bare hand touch my shoulder. "Wait." I heard her call as I saw a few glimpses of the human's cruelty. I turned to see Nessa's worry induced aura. "What's wrong, Nessa?" I asked.

"It's just that…I'm afraid of what waits for me in Ostagar…I'll be the first young woman the soldiers have seen in a while…and…I'd rather not have my fate set just because my father was too stubborn to ask for help…" I knew what she meant. So many humans who were bored with their wives, wanting something more…'Exotic'…came to this particular Alienage in search for women to satisfy their craving; that was just the beginning of how my mother was killed. I hadn't a clue how the men in Ostagar were, whether they had the manners to treat elves differently or not, but I knew there'd be a few handful of men who either had the experience or heard of what it was like to rape a helpless elven woman and I knew I just couldn't take the chance. "Nessa, I think I persuade your father to get you to stay."

Her aura turned to a copper color relief. "Oh thank the Maker! But how, father rarely considers my opinion why would he favor yours? He'll only let me stay if he thinks I have a future here."

"I think you could stay with my Father."

"Really?" Her eyes widened.

"Yes, just let me speak with him, you try to stall." I ran back to my home, and after convincing my Father, ran back to Nessa's father who was just about to leave through the gates with Nessa right behind him. "Wait!"

Nessa's father groaned. "What now?"

I panted when I caught up with them- Rogues are _not _meant for running-. "I think that Nessa should stay."

Nessa's father scowled. "I will _not _be convinced to split up my family by a twenty year old!"

I smiled. "What if I'm not just speaking for myself?"

He raised his eyebrow. "Interesting, who is he?"

I knew I'd be able to win; I have been renowned for my silver tongue and my peacekeeping ways, able to calm even the most enraged soul. "My Father volunteered to care for her."

His eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. "Really? Would he care for her? Provide for her? How can I trust him with my daughter?"

I gave a small laugh. "Well…he raised me didn't he? And I'm not one to boast, but I think he did a pretty great job don't you?"

He chuckled. "That is true! Oh, Kallian I'm starting to believe I was wrong about you!" He turned to his daughter. "Is this what you want?"

Nessa nodded. "Father I fear of what the soldiers will do to me, please, let me live here."

Nessa's father nodded. "Very well, Nessa I'll honor your decision, I have been a fool for not listening to reason."

Nessa hugged her father. "Thank you so much!" She let go and after saying their farewells left to go to my Father's house, leaving me with her father.

"I should get going then, I have a long journey ahead of me."

I nodded. "Farewell sir."  
He laughed. "Such manners even after I was so rude to you, please, call me Berkan."

"Very well, farewell Berkan, and may the Maker guide your path."

He smiled. "Ah, three things a man will love you for and three things I hope are passed down to your children: your smile, wisdom and gentleness." He nodded once and turned to walk out the gate. I flinched inside at the mention of the word 'children'. It was something I never really wanted in life; it was something my Father wanted me to have just so he can be called Grandfather, and I felt like that's what all people expected me to have, well besides one of my bridesmaids Maria, a black haired elf who accidentally stumbled upon me praying to the Maker, begging Him to take my powers away. She was the only one who knew everything about me, and, because of her, I was more cautious about where and when I prayed, I can never afford to slip up again. I was so wrapped in my own thoughts that I rammed into Soris, nearly knocking both of us in a puddle. "Whoops, sorry Soris!"

Soris grinned. "Have a lot on your mind, cousin?" I could see from his aura I wasn't the only one who wasn't too thrilled on the whole 'arrangement'.

"Aw, Soris don't tell me you're getting cold feet."  
He chuckled. "And you don't?"

I frowned. "Point taken."

"You shouldn't, Kallian. From what I hear your betrothed sounds like a dream, mine sounds like a dying mouse!" I could see his aura turn green with envy. I giggled.

"So I take it you would like to trade?"

He laughed. "I bet you'd like that wouldn't you?"

I felt myself blush. "What are you talking about?"  
Soris chuckled. "You know full well what; Shianni told me about your dreams."

I felt anger pulse through my heart. "Who else knows?"

Soris caught my look. "No one else, only me; she worries about you."

"Oh." I felt ashamed for thinking Shianni would stoop that low. When it hit me Soris might have a few answers to my questions about who I dream of. "Did she say-?"

"She said I wasn't supposed to tell you." He crossed his arms, his aura changing to a smug-happy yellow orange. "Come on, Kallian don't look at me that way! I'll tell you after the wedding, ok?"

I beamed. "Promise?"  
He made an X over his heart. "I swear." He sighed sorrowfully. "Oh, Maker I hope my bride has as good a smile as yours, Kalli."

I blushed. "Oh come _on _Soris, you can't possibly think my smile is _that _pretty."

He chuckled. "I'm not the only one who thinks that Kalli."

I giggled. "True." We were both quiet for awhile then I smiled and bowed low, pointing to Shianni and the other bridesmaids. "Shall we?" Soris sniggered and grabbed my hand as he walked by. "Let's." We both giggled and pulled each other to the betrotheds we could never truly love for two completely different reasons, and if I would've known what would occur then I'd…no…I'd still would've dragged Soris and myself to our destinies if I'd known.

Anyway we approached Shianni waving us down, everyone was staring at us, no one saw the shem that snuck up on Maria. The dumb copper-head grabbed Maria's neck wringing her, dry-humping her, his drunken aura mixed with lust. Maria screamed her aura a panicked dark green. "Let me go! Please! Stop!"

The shem chuckled and let her go, Maria ran behind me I placed a protective hand in hers. The copper-head spoke. "What's wrong? We're just looking for a little fun…come on boys grab a whore and have some fun." His filmy gaze met Shianni's and he approached her. "Oh, hello…pretty thing…come to keep me company?"

I felt rage boil in my blood as shock passed through Shianni, Soris grabbed my arm his touch and memories bringing me back to my controlled state. "I know what you're thinking, but please don't do this."

I let Maria's frightened gloved hand go and shook Soris' hand off. "I'm not going to start something needlessly, but I won't let them harm Shianni." I didn't hear his reply; I heard no one as the copper-head turned his gaze on me. "Oh look at this pretty little bride. Enjoy the hunt boys, this one's mine." He approached me hands raised to grab my face. Shianni yelled at him. "Don't you _dare_ touch her!" The shem didn't listen, instead he did the exact opposite: he placed both his hands on my cheeks. I was blinded by the confusing images of his past-when one is drunk the past can be a bit blurry-and was immediately brought back by his words, and his tightening grip. "So small, so fragile…almost like paper and glass…let's see the glass shatter." He smiled tightening his grip painfully. I felt the bones begin to crack, I felt myself blacking out.

"I said don't touch her, pig!" I heard Shianni's voice and heard a bottle shatter. I reopened my eyes to see Shianni holding a broken off bottleneck and the shem lying on the ground unconscious we all felt relief until one of his goons showed up mouth open in awe. "You bitch that's Vaughan the arl of Denerim's son." Shianni turned white as two other goons picked him up and every elf began to panic. I had a clearer head and smiled at the know-it-all. "You know he's not supposed to be here; if you don't say anything about this little…mishap, then we won't."

The goon looked ill, his aura turning into a brilliant flame colored rage-fear. "Y-you bitch! This isn't the last you heard of us you knife-ears!" He ran off as two new strangers approached: a tall, blonde, tan male of average height, and a tan dirty-blonde female with ears that poked out of her fancied up hairstyle. The male spoke. "Is everyone alright?" Shianni smiled deviously and took her spot next to me. "We're fine just a bit shaken."

"The arl's son drank a little too early." Soris said in response to the dirty-blonde's puzzled look. Shianni glared at Soris while I giggled at his attempt to make both of us look bad.

_Nice try, but it'll take more than a corny observation to scare them off._ I thought as the auras remained their happy/concerned/curious color they had swirling about since they got here.

"Soris, this is Valora." I caught Shianni's eye and bowed before the blonde hair blue eyed male and gave him my gloved hand. "And this handsome man must be Neleroas." He kissed my hand and let me stand properly again before speaking. "I'm a very lucky man to be so warmly welcomed." He smiled. "Well, here we are, are you nervous?"

"I was until I saw you." I smiled. _Lies, lies, lies!_

"I will wake every morning finding new ways to make you happy." He whispered in my ear.

_Gulp!_ True I had absolutely no experience in this, but I knew a sex reference/invitation when it was presented. Shianni was gone to my relief; just me, Soris, Neleroas and Valora standing beneath the tree.

"I think…we should leave you guys to get ready." Soris said. "We'll see you in a second."

Neleroas smiled. "Don't be too long now." I chuckled nervously as Neleroas and Valora passed us by and then turned to Soris. "Alright Soris what now? Jumping at your shadow again?"

"Ha-ha, very funny Kalli, but no. There's another human here, this one's armed." I looked at the direction Soris pointed at and saw the shem. He had two blades: a long sword and an iron dagger, he wore armor and he had tanned skin and a dark beard and darker eyes, but that didn't get my heart pounding; no, what got my heart beating faster, sweat pouring down on my neck and my nerves ready to spring; what I saw- more like what I didn't see – was he had absolutely no aura! "Let's go see him, see what he wants."

I didn't wait for Soris' reply; I walked up to the man with the invisible aura, taking my gloves off for this encounter. When I got within two feet of him he turned his head. "Hello there, I suppose a 'congratulations' is in order."

"Oh, thank you. I'm Kallian, but everyone calls me Kalli." He nodded his head and looked in the opposite direction as if he didn't really care. I couldn't take the silence for long, nor did my curiosity. "What are you doing here?"

The man smiled warily. "I'm afraid I can't say, but I'm looking for…something."

"Oh? Have you found what you're looking for?"

The man nodded. "I think I have."

"Then you can leave."  
The man smiled again. "I'm afraid I'm not leaving yet."

"Oh, then we can compromise?"

The human chuckled. "She keeps her head level even when faced by an experienced and armed adversary; a quality gift."

"I'd say; whenever her cousin stirs things up with the other humans, she soothes them." Our Elder strolled in the conversation standing next to the shem. "It's good to see you my friend."

"Same to you; did you say she ends certain situations?"

"Indeed, almost like she knows how people feel; she meets a stranger and embraces them like family, besides certain humans of course."

"Wait, so you _know_ this…this human, Elder?" I asked staring at the man who was also staring me down.

"Yes, his name is Duncan of the Grey Wardens."

I bowed my head before him feeling utterly embarrassed, extending my bare hand. "Well met, Duncan."

The Warden laughed. "So quick to change your tune are you?" I put my hand down, smile faded, knowing his true meaning from his words _I know who you are and what you do._

"What's a Grey Warden doing so far out here?" I asked.

"I came looking for a possible recruit." He put simply.

"He's here to see you, Kallian." Our Elder added.

"Me? Why?"  
Duncan cleared his throat. "Well I did come here eighteen years ago to recruit Adia, but since there wasn't a coming Blight she wanted to stay with her family and more importantly her small, blood-red headed daughter and I respected her word and left her alone." I was in shock, for this was the man that wanted to take my mother on the adventure of her life, the one she refused just for me. "Once I heard that she was dead I had no intentions of returning, but your Elder told me much about you, but you must be bored with such talk, you have a wedding to attend to don't you?"

"Oh, yes…Farewell, Duncan."

"We'll talk after the ceremony." I nodded again and turned expecting the Ceremony to take place whether I loved Neleroas or not, to talk to Duncan, to hear the name of the dream-woman from Soris, to be a part of the supposedly bright future my father and many others already saw for me; what I didn't expect was Vaughan coming with his goons before I could say 'I do' with his goons, grabbing Maria, Vanessa, Valora and Shianni brining them to the center, pushing everyone out and me being knocked out after offering myself to go as replacement for the others, after being laughed at by copper-head saying that I was beautiful, but wasn't going to 'satisfy' him and all of his men.

I was in complete darkness hearing everyone's voices.

"Maker keep us, Maker protect us!" Vanessa's chanting in the background.

"Oh, I hope she comes to!" Shianni's worried voice followed by the cool touch of a rag…no a torn section of someone's dress…soaked in water.

"She'll be fine. Remember the thug that stabbed her in the gut? She lived then."

"But she didn't blackout! She _stood, _took the blade out and said she forgave him! She _never _blacks out!"

I felt Valora's hand touch my wrist replaying the time we were brought to the castle as they tossed me in the cell, hitting my head on a rock, which explained why I felt pain and why I was blacked out. "Her pulse is normal."

"Then why isn't she waking? Shut up Vanessa! You're driving me insane!"

"Look her eyes are opening!"

I woke up to see Shianni remove the torn part of _her_ dress from my head, to see Maria on my right side smiling in pride and Valora smiling shyly. "I told you she'd be alright."

"You don't know that!" Shianni snapped. "How are you? Are you ok? Where are you hurt?"

Everyone's aura was worried blue and panicked green. "I'm fine, Shianni, really. How is everyone else?"

Shianni smiled. "We're fine just scared, we were more worried about you; you're really brave for what you did."

"I saved no one yet. I'll try and talk to him; he _must _be sober by now."

Shianni rolled her eyes. "He'll listen once he's had his way with us."

"Maker keep us, Maker protect us!"

"Great now this again." None of us could tell Vanessa to shut up; the door broke down and a least a dozen guards burst through the door before we could say a thing.

"Hello wenches." The lead guard spoke. "We're your escorts for Vaughan's little party. We'll take…" He pointed to Vanessa, Maria, Valora, and Shianni. "The preachy blonde, the black haired one cowering in the corner, the homely bride and the drunk." He turned to two of the guards. "You two; bind the last one, she's the scrapper."

Vanessa stood between us and the guards. "No! I won't let you-!" The guards used their blades and slit her throat; her body landed at our feet dead. The rest of the small group left for the…'party' and I was left with two idiots.

One of the guards smiled at me. "Right, you heard the Captain be a good little wench and just maybe we'll let you go early." I couldn't help but to smile, Mother has trained me explicitly well, and now was the time to prove that her training wasn't a waste of my time. _First step: play the victim._ I raised my hands in front of me, acting ready to be bound. "Alright boys, you want it? Come get it." The guards stared at my alluring display of body movements and my twirling hands, but what they didn't see were my makeshift daggers hidden in the back part of my dress. _Second step: know where your weapon is._ I smiled, gripping the handles in each hand. "Well boys, there's two of you, one of me, and one dress zipper, pick a hand, one has the zipper…the other has a…surprise, it's a win-win." One of the guards elbowed the other in the rib cage, their lust aura blazing. "Vaughan was right: she _will _be easy to tame."

"Looks like she already is." The other replied.

_Third step: Give them a reason to approach._ The guards picked their hands. "Alight pretty thing we picked your body parts, now you pick ours." _Fourth step: Unleash your fury._

"Die, fools." I lunge the blades in their hearts before they could react, I smiled in my triumph.

"Whoa awesome job, cousin!" I turned to the voice and smiled.

"Soris!" I motioned to the lifeless bodies at my feet. "Like what I did?" Soris couldn't speak for a moment. "Looks like we didn't have to come save you when the girls have yo-." His eyes met Vanessa's cold, lifeless ones. "What happened to Van-?"

"She died, Soris, but you have some explaining to do!" I ran up to his face, fear entering every pore. "Who's 'we'?"

Soris gulped. "M-me and Neleroas."

_XXX_

I kicked the door open wearing some hand-me-down leather armor that luckily fit me, but was also a bit revealing wielding a long sword in one hand and a real dagger in the other, rage filled my gut at the sight I beheld. "What in the name of the Maker did you do to Shianni?" I demanded seeing two goons and cooper-head looming over Shianni's trembling body lying on the floor, clothes torn, eyes red and swollen. "P-Please just g-get me out of here! I want to go _home_!" she managed between tears.

"Shut the fuck up, Bitch!" The cooper-head replied tossing a shiny object at my cousin, making her yelp then pass out more from fear than pain. The brat turned his head and saw me fully, and paled, aura darkening in fear. I smirked. "Alright, _Bastard_, I see you've got something to say, so say it! Now!"

"Y-yes! Of course!" He bowed before me, whimpering like a baby. I took the opportunity to swap my blades for a longbow. "I am prepared to offer you a-!" He couldn't say a word before I took out his two goons with my bow made of oak, and arrows stolen from the Dalish. I tossed the human-made thing aside, pulling out the dagger, pointing it at his neck. "Any last words, Shem?"

He was bawling now. "I-I-I thought-!" 

I laughed at his demise, looking at his pale blue eyes. "That what? I would _listen _to a proposition to betray my family? You thought _wrong! _Now you die the same way you had Vanessa butchered." I slit his throat enough to keep him alive to suffer before he suffers for all eternity in Hell; there is no mercy for the merciless. I turned to Soris who for the first time has seen this side of me (The Rogue side) and decided better to keep his mouth shut as I ran to Shianni's side. Soris took this as his cue and went to save the other girls trapped in the closet. I clutched the ring Neleroas forged for me, reminding myself of his feeble attempt to save me. _The fool should've known! He wouldn't have chased after me! _I scolded myself silently until Shianni stirred under my leather gloved hand. "What 'appened?"

I sighed. "A lot of things, Shianni, you're safe now."

She reached up and touched the blood from the armor. "So much blood…same color as your hair." She sniggered. "Guess you got your wish."

I shook my head. "Now's not the time for jokes, cousin."  
Her eyes widened a little, fear engulfed her aura. "You killed them all, right?"

"Not just them, but all the bastards that harmed you, me, the bridesmaids, and the ones who mercilessly killed Vanessa."

She lay back in my hands like a ragdoll. "Good…" She closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

XXX

So we all got back to the gates and guess what happened? The stupid guards came! They hadn't a clue who did the slaughtering, but knew an elf did the dirty work, so I took the fall, that's when Duncan recruited me, he only gave me a few hours to say good-bye. I was reminded of my promise by father, hugged by Maria and Nessa, thanked by Soris who refused to tell me of the dream-woman, hinting he'd marry Valora, but I saved Shianni for last. I walked into the room that was once mine to see her standing before me, as if expecting me. "You're very brave for what you did, saving us, and taking the blame for everything."

I shrugged. "Just followed my moral values and applied my skills I learned from mother."

She beamed. "You always do, Kalli: do the right thing that is, and someday they'll write legends about you. You came with such rage in your eyes, surrounding your being, like, like…" She couldn't find the word to describe me. "I'm sorry, Kalli. I would say 'hero', but that sounds like it'd be too weak."

I smiled hugging her, knowing she'll be back on her feet in no time. I turned to leave, but she grabbed onto my hand, towing me back. "Here I want to give you these." She handed me a book with leather bounding, but no title. "I found it before we were taken, before the wedding. It…explains a lot cousin, read it. It explains your gifts and…dreams."

"Thank you, Shianni."

Her aura turned guilt scarlet. "I would tell you her name, but…I can't. It's not my place, you seriously have to meet by chance, or so it says." She shrugged returning to her old self already. "Oh, and here, I have a feeling a Grey Warden will look less suspicious carrying this around than a common city elf." She handed me a gold coin, I looked at her in awe. "It's what Lord Vaughan threw at me. Before you came he said…I had to…dance for him if I wanted it."

"Shianni-." I started, seeing her aura change to the mood of the memory. She raised a hand to stop me.

"Please, it's enough that you _know_ how everyone feels, what everyone's seen, but I'll be alright, really. I just don't want people looking at me like I'm made of paper and glass…like how they see you: fragile and defenseless."

"I'll miss you, Shianni."

"I'll miss you too."

We hugged and I left out the door, only to be stopped by her voice one last time. "Hey."

I turned to see her smiling.

"Try not to get killed out there, okay?"

I smiled and nodded. "I promise." And for the last time that day I left the only place I called home.

_XXX_

I OWN NOTHING! They all belong to Bioware, well except Kalli, she's mine, mine, mine, mine =D hope u enjoyed it, leave comments!

C U next time in Chapter 2

3 Runecat311


	2. Chapter 2

As always the world of Ferelden is by Bioware, I'm just barrowing it. Kalli is MINE! ENJOY N leave ur comments

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Chapter 2: New Faces, New Places_

It wasn't long before we reached Ostagar. Duncan was always observing me when we set up camp so I never so much as glanced at the book Shianni gave me. Stupid Shems always poking their nose into other beings business. A major factor that drove me away from the book was Duncan and his training; he knew what I was, knew what I can do, an he was testing my limitations.

_You are one of few talented individuals _His words rang in my ears. _One day you will know everything, but for now just do as I tell you._

_Do as I'm told? Does that mean he's holding information over my head? What am I any-?_

"And this is Kallian of one of your alienages, Your Highness." Duncan said motioning to the blonde in gold plate armor. I bowed before him (not offering my hand for the new outfit Duncan gave me didn't come with gloves) and spoke. "It is an honor, my King." I heard Duncan sigh in relief, and King Callian chuckle, that's when I chose to spit on his gold plated shoes. "It's an honor to meet the Scoundrel who brought nothing but pain to my family!" I yelled at him, I couldn't help it I felt so much rage. I wanted him to feel as me, my family and my whole race felt: worthless. I expected the soldiers to come and clasp me in chains, but the King smiled and turned to Duncan _laughing_.

"You chose a rather spirited one, is that Adaia's daughter?"

"The very same." Duncan chuckled. I was in too much sock. It was enough that Duncan knew my Mother, but now the King too? I had to go somewhere quiet. I excused myself from the meeting that had turned to talking of the Blight and sat in the corner of some ruin where the shems wouldn't glare at me or the Chantry Sisters wouldn't curse the ground I walked on confusing me for a Dalish elf instead of a Maker-following city elf. I sighed recalling that one particular Sister who cursed me and my whole race of 'non-believers' to eternal damnation. I never was too fond of the Chantry or its followers, for me The Maker wouldn't just damn a whole race because a handful of people didn't believe in Him. I sighed once more slipping my pack off the black cloth sleeves of my new outfit. It was as if Duncan pulled the armor out of a story book. My torso was leather of some kind, it held on to my body like silk, but was lighter than air, and virtually impenetrable, it was green and I loved it. The leggings I wore were black like my cloth sleeves, but unlike the sleeves, the leggings most likely came from the same beast as the leather. It was flexible and didn't stretch off my skin, almost like it was another layer of skin all together. I closed my eyes remembering the night Duncan gave it to me.

_'It's ancient elven armor.' He said, handing it over to me. 'It was specifically designed for the elven rogues; flexible like cloth when needed, but hard like steel against any blade or bow, but lighter than air.'_

_'What is it made of?' I asked feeling my eyes widen._

_'No one knows.' He said looking in another direction, his eyes seeing a past event, while his body stubbornly remained in the present. 'Anyway,' he said as his soul returned to the present. 'I thought you'd like it, your mother certainly did.'_

Back in the present I shuffled through my pack until I found the book with no title. _Might as well, since I'm alone._ I thought as I flipped the page to the cover page and Table of Contence.

_This book is for the Messengers, sent to right wrongs, using their powers for the greater good. -M_

I glanced at the Chapters until I found what sounded like what I was looking for and turned the page.

'_Chapter XI: Visions of Passion_

_When The Messenger comes to the age of adulthood for their race he or she will experience dreams; these dreams involve the Messenger with its partner or Nuller (see Chapter XII for details). It is believed that the closer the Messenger and Nuller are to meeting each other for the first time, the more the Messenger remembers from the dreams. Although it is common for Messengers to dream of the opposite sex of their race it isn't uncommon for races to dream of each other (Ex: elf and human). This is the most likely reason that, in the times when the elves had immortality, Human and Dwarf Messengers outlived many in their race (See Chapter III for details). It is also not unlikely that the Messenger dreams of the same sex as them, it is mostly believed that the Maker sends certain individuals as a Messenger to right the wrongs of a certain religion(s) that believe in the Maker, but are interpreting His word wrongly...'_

My heart skipped a beat as I flipped through the pages for the chapter I was seeking.

_Chapter III: The Lifespan_

_'A Messenger initially has no lifespan or point of dying or aging. Of course a Messenger can still die of injury, he or she can still bleed, but they never die of their old age or illness, their death is ultimately decided on the death of their Nuller, for when a Nuller dies, its Messenger dies within the same second. When the Nuller feels pain or illness, so does the Messenger it belongs to...'_

My heart picked up speed with the nerves that fused within my blood, but I was curious about one last thing, and flipped through the pages for the last time that day.

_Chapter XII: The Nuller_

_'The Lover of the Messenger has been given the name Nuller due to the fact that whatever powers the Messenger possesses (See Chapter I for a list of powers and augmentation) they will have no effect on the Nuller, for example if the Messenger has enhanced senses they cannot use them to locate the Nuller, or if the Messenger has reading capabilities or can see the past of a being by touch, the Nuller won't present the array of colors of emotion and the Nuller won't be able to reveal his or hers past to the Messenger by touch, no matter how much skin contact they share. Of course, there are beings that have the same blocking capability as the Nuller (See chapter II for details)...'_

I looked up from the book, looking at the auras dancing, hearing all the voices.

_All this time I was a Messenger? An _Elf _sent by the _Maker? _Why would He-?_

"What are you _reading?_" spoke a voice.

I leapt from where I was sitting, turning around in one swift movement, unsheathing my daggers. "Who are you?" I demanded from the blonde knight that strikingly looked like the King. The knight lowered the blade with his chainmail gloved hand.

"I could ask you the same question." He said laughing. "I'm Alistair of the Grey Wardens, a Junior to be exact."

I looked him up and down, not believing him for a second, because of the aura that swirled off his body. "Yeah right if you're a Grey Warden then how can I-?" I cut myself off.

_Maker's Breath what am I doing?_

_"_Can what? See my aura?" He said as I lowered my blade from his neck. "Don't worry, Duncan tells me everything, and so he did about you."

I sighed in relief. "Thank the Maker." The knight stood there smiling.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I asked.

"Are you going to introduce yourself?" Alistair asked, offering his hand.

_This is a very odd shem. _I thought as I grabbed his hand and shook it. "I'm Kalllian, but they call me Kalli."

"Charmed." Alistair chuckled. "We should get going then." He said motioning towards the gates leading to the Wilds.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Oh, you don't know? I guess that book was more fascinating than Duncan's Quest then."

"No." I said feeling my temper flare. "I was just…distracted."

"Calm down, I was only kidding. Right as Junior Officer I am to help you and the two other recruits obtain three vials of Darkspawn Blood, and some abandoned treaties from an abandoned tower."

"Is that all?" I asked being sarcastic. "They don't want us to go and slay a dragon as well?"

Alistair chuckled. "Aw, come on it's not that bad, I had to retrieve Darkspawn blood too."

I sighed. "Alright, lead the way oh masterful _Junior Warden_." I said bowing low pointing the way to the gates.

"And they call me strange." I heard him mutter loud enough for me to hear. "Anyway, what were you reading?" I sighed at his persistence.

"It's a long story."

"Well we have a long journey."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Alistair looked at me with shock. I met his stare and cocked my head innocently.

"What? I was only curious, and it's not like I could get away with it while everyone was watching."

"Yes well, I understand the whole 'I hate the Chantry' vibe, but don't you think reading a book about the Chastened is kind of…odd?"

"Don't you think being a Templar drop-out is a bit odd as well?" I countered.

"Point taken…" He sighed and remained quiet while the other recruits whispered behind us.

"…I want to remain loyal to my wife…"

"…but they don't have very many elves like that back home now do they…"

"…but she has to want it too…"

"…not if we jump her…"

I rolled my eyes as the conversation between the cowardly knight and the lust-driven criminal thickened. Alistair caught my look.

"What's wrong?" He whispered only loud enough for my hearing.

"Our comrades seem to be talking about me again." I whispered back.

"How can they help it when you're the only attractive female in our party?" He asked smirking.

_Oh, now I have Ser Flunks-N-Whines a lot drooling over me. Great!_

"I need to stop a minute." I said. "Perhaps we should all take a break while the tower's in our sights."

"I think that's a good idea." Alistair quickly replied. "After all the tower isn't going anywhere soon."

"Yeah but the Darkspawn are." Said Ser Coward.

_Enough of this!_ I thought as I strayed away from the conversation between the men. I walked a bit of distance until I was near a small pool of water surrounded by earth. I crouched down and washed the blood off my face from the Darkspawn blood. The armor seemed to have proven its keep, it wasn't even scratched or torn, not a single mark or blood stain. As I looked myself over I heard a twig snap. I looked up to see a small Marsh Bunny.

"Oh, hello." I said gingerly, I've always loved the creatures I shared the world with, and backed off the water a little bit. "You want some water?" I sat a fairly good distance to get a better view of the rabbit, and was immediately confused. Marsh Bunnies are always brown, black or a mix of the two colors, this one had a white splotch on it's black body, everyone knew white ones never survived their first year; another concerning factor was that whenever I approached a bunny or rabbit, the aura was always a panicked orange, this one was a curious yellow, and it's eyes weren't right, they gleamed yellow, like a cat.

"What are yo-?"

"Kallian! There you are!" Alistair yelled coming to my side. "What were you doing out here, getting petrified from fear of a bunny?" I turned my gaze and slugged Alistair in the arm.

"More like trying to get out of the spotlight for once." I smirked. "Come on, let's get out of here." I said turning one last time to see the Marsh Bunny, but it was gone.

_The sooner we get out of this place the better._ I thought and left to go to the tower that held the treaties, leaving the pool and the mysterious bunny behind.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I certainly left the pool behind, but not the bunny, in fact that 'bunny' turned out to be an even more mysterious Morrigan and her mother Flemmeth. Flemmeth, like Duncan, had no aura, and when she clasped on to my hand all I felt was the coldness similar to that of a corpse, resulting in a splitting headache, which worsened during the heated battle of words between Alistair and Morrigan all the way back to the ruins. When we returned, Duncan said we-as in the two recruits and me-had to drink the blood we collected from the Marsh, oh and the part that I absolutely loved was when he said we had a chance of dying. So in the present I'm standing alone, the coward stabbed after a feeble attempt to kill Duncan and bolt to freedom, the lusty criminal on the ground, dead, and Duncan holding the goblet to me.

"Take it, and be one of the Chosen." He said. I shrugged my shoulder and grabbed the cup with both hands and drank the rest of the blood. I couldn't have been more foolish. The blood burned down my throat; it felt as if I swallowed liquid fire! It continued to burn in my stomach and everywhere as it seeped into my veins, mixing with my own blood. I feinted for the second time of my life that day as images swam in my brain.

_My father stood before me after my eighteenth birthday, his eyes serious. 'Kallian, I don't care who you are in love with as long as he isn't these three things: Dwarf, Human or female.'_

'_Why? You afraid I'll give you _Halflings _as grandchildren?' I asked. I was drunk from mother's Orlesian wine she save just for me on my birthday._

'_Kalli I'm serious! And don't do these three things: Kiss a shem, Become a Lesbian, and most importantly never have sex before marriage!'_

'_Even if it's with a girl?'_

'Kalli!'

'_Alright, alright….I pwomise never to marry, kiss or have pre-marital sex with a shem, a Dwarf or a female! Happy?'_

_My father sighed and blew out the candle. 'Good-night, Kalli.'_

_I woke in a feathery bed feeling very warm. I sat up and looked round at an unfamiliar room, I felt something stir fairly close to me. 'I thought I felt a bit colder.' I heard the Orlesian accent. 'What's wrong, Kalli?' _

'_I just feel a bit warm is all.' I said quietly, my throat feeling very dry._

'_Well I can't say for certain that's from an illness.' She giggled her girlish laughter. 'Here let me feel your head.' I felt her hands glide on my body putting me back between her legs; we were both sitting up now. She hung on around my ribcage with one arm, and felt my forehead with the other. I relished the coolness of her skin and fell back, lying on her shoulder. 'Oh, Maker, I think you're right Kalli, you're boiling up!' I didn't nod, or grunt any acknowledgement to her words as I continued to fall. 'Kalli open your eyes, and look at me! Kalli!' _

_I opened my eyes, burning everywhere, and saw a dragon perched on a rock glaring at me through glowing green eyes._

'_You're my daughter now young one; obey me, your Father.' Said a voice that was neither male nor female._

'_It burns, Father! It hurts too much!' I screamed._

'_Let go, my young one, it will all be over soon.' Said the beast as his gaze softened, his mouth on my forehead._

_I felt myself relax, I felt myself slip away, welcoming a dark, cold embrace._

_Fight him, Kalli! Said a voice in a familiar Olesian accent I opened my eyes feeling my thoughts and the burning return. _

'_I'd rather lay here and die then serve you!' I screamed at the dragon._

_It raised its head off of mine and growled in a low tone. 'Then burn like the fools before you.'_

"Wake up! Wake up, Kalli!" I heard Alistair's voice.

"You see, Alistair, there was no reason to fear, she is strong, much like her mother."

I placed a hand on my scolding hot head, Duncan left, leaving Alistair and I, giving me time to recover. Alistair looked at me with sad, sad eyes.

"What did you see?" He asked once I was able to open my eyes without flinching from the light.

"I saw…the promise I made my father…a dream, and the dragon." I said, not looking at him.

He nodded. "The arch demon."

"I-Is that the thing the King wanted to fight? The thing that if slain the Blight will end?"

He nodded again. "Best part is we get to kill it, but don't worry, we start with the oldest member until they die, then the next oldest, until…let's see…the line reaches down to you." He smiled.

"Okay, I get it, I most likely won't be seeing this arch demon anytime soon."

"Well you might see, but you certainly won't be the one slaying it."

I smiled. "Alright, where's the meeting?" Alistair grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Right this way, my Fair Lady."

"Boy that's gonna get annoying."

"What me leading or me calling you by what you are?" I shook my head and followed him.

_This little battle won't be so hard, we have the King, mages, me, the Grey Wardens and Loghain. I was overeating, how could those scrawny little Darkspawn of the Marsh stand against Magic, Senior Wardens and a whole army of Shems?_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

As it turned out those "scrawny" Darkspawn came with more then Hurlocks and Grunts; they had Ogres as well. I wasn't in the battle because I had Ser Whiner with me in a tower to light the signal for Loghain traitor-face who left the battle after I killed an ogre in the tower (Do _not _ask me how he got there!) and lit the beacon with Alistair whining all the way, I got knocked out by an army of Darkspawn that shot me not once in my arm with a poison-tipped arrow, but twice, then we got rescued by Flemmeth, I woke up a day later to Morrigan's yellow cat-like eyes being the first thing I see, now I'm traveling with Alistair (Who chose to let me lead), Morrigan (Who was forced to travel with us by her mother), a mage named Wynne (who met us on the trail to Lothering) and my new Mabari hound I called Mutt. Now there's only two Wardens left: Me and Alistair, and we're on this hopeless quest to call on the treaties we received from the tower (actually Flemmeth 'held on' to them for us) with the odds stacked against us and the arch demon waiting for either me or Alistair to slay it. I love my life.

We walked up to the gates of Lothering, Wynne and Alistair behind me and Morrigan and Mutt on either side of me.

"Do you _really _think it a good idea to bring the elderly woman and the beast with us?" Morrigan asked.

I laughed. "Morrigan, I bring Wynne because unlike you she has healing capabilities." I looked her up and down. "And when have you been able to block auras?"

Morrigan looked distant, her aura flashed on and off. "Er…after we met, Flemmeth told me everything I needed to know about blocking you."

"Is it hard to do?"

"Very."

"How so?"

"Well, if you _must _know 'tis the taint in your blood, the Darkspawn blood has augmented your abilities, or have you yet to figure that one through your book?"

I sighed shaking my head, smiling. "Yes Morrigan I have. I seem to hear quite farther than I normally would, and I can see what I hear, I can see if the aura of the person is directed towards me or not, I can see how strong it is, and I can see every shred of a person's past when I touch them."

"Did I ask what you could do? I am not interested in how strong your powers are."

"Oh? Or is it the fact that I'm discouraging you from building your shields?"

"No comment." She remained silent as we walked on. "Why do you keep the beast then if Wynne is so useful?"

"Well I need someone other than you to talk to, no?"

I saw a ghost of a smile appear on Morrigan's face, amusement shined in her eyes. "Indeed you do."

Everyone thought Morrigan was a cold-hearted bitch, and she is. She's like me she just needs someone who'd listen to her instead of shun her away from their thoughts or conversations. Everyone was silent I scanned with my ears the many conversations going on around me, until I found a specific one that stopped me dead in my tracks. A male elf and his female counterpart were standing in one of the craters that made up the camp. The she-elf wept into her lover's shoulder, her lover comforted her.

"It's alright, Serra, we're safe and we're together."

"F-For now!" She wept harder. "W-What if the Darkspawn drive us away again, Talos? Then what?" She continued to cry into her lover's shoulder as Talos rocked them both gently from side to side. My heart shattered as I saw their auras turned into a crystal white: Love. The auras melded together as Talos comforted Serra, finally Talos gently pushed Serra off his now soaked shoulder and felt around in his pocket. He pulled out a necklace with a dazzling gem in the center. The gem was light blue and shined brightly. Serra opened her mouth in shock.

"Talos, where did you-?"

"Not now, Serra, not now. The gem is a spirit-stone, I learned how to carve one when we were apart, as long as that gem glows like that I remain alive, living only to be reunited with you."

"W-What h-happens when you're dead?"

"This gem will turn into stone, my love. Wear it always whenever you miss me, and I'll always know where you are."

"Talos, I love you."

"And I you, Serra." I saw them embrace and that just ruined me, I felt my heart tear and destroy, I knew there was someone out there for me, but what's the point if I don't know who it is?

"I need I drink." I said when my senses returned to my head. I walked into the door of the nearest bar, I'm not a heavy drinker, but once I find my wine, I drink until I'm drunk, especially at times like this. I stroll in with Morrigan right beside me, Alistair hesitating, and Wynne directly behind me giving me the evil-eye, guess who was there already drunk beyond repair? Loghain's men. Three burly men in heavy plate armor, aggression swirled in my direction, the lead guard put his face so close to mine I could smell the beer from his breath.

"Well, lookie here, boys, it be an elf, not just any elf, the traitor Grey Warden herself." I smiled shyly putting my hands up to block his reek and took a step back. "Look, I don't want any trouble here, perhaps we can have a mutual agreement."

"HA! Alright wench, here's my bargain, you an' me an' me men have our way with you, then you all can leave an' we act like we never have seen your mugs here."

I stiffened as he touched my arm, I trembled at the intention of his touch, rage engulfing me, I felt myself change to the rogue I always hid away for too long. I heard Morrigan chuckle.

"Fools picked the wrong target." Morrigan mouthed the words to start the fight…'Three'….'Two'….'One'….

I was the first to move I brought out the daggers from my sleeves and kicked the leader to the wall I pinned him there with my daggers shoving them under his shoulder plates, nailing them into the wood. I brought my other two daggers from there sheaths I closed the distance between me and the guard and slid the dagger gently down his bare throat. "I'll be back for you, I pwomise." I whispered in his ear then flipped backwards landing in front of the other two. "Hey boys, you want me? Come get me." They charged simultaneously towards me, charging head-on into my raised daggers, ending their life I chuckled as I slipped the daggers out of the stiff, weapon-raised bodies of the soldiers and made my way to the ungrateful Shem that started the whole thing. I slid the dagger to his throat pointing the tip near the main vein that would end his life in a matter of seconds. "Say hey to your men in Hell for me, sweetie." I raised my dagger and swung down, only to feel someone grab a hold of my hand, stopping me.

"Stop." I heard an Orlesian voice speak.

"No, it can't be." I whispered feeling my rage extinguish completely. I turned around to the force that stopped me and blinked several times to make sure I was seeing anything. But no, the short auburn hair, the flawless complexion, the ice blue eyes that dulled with sorrow and sparked with determination, the rosy lips, Chantry Robe and dagger strapped to her hip, the warm sensation of her touch didn't vanish or disappear. I lowered my hand as she persisted.

"No more killing, there's enough blood shed already." She said her tone as cold and hard as the ice that were her eyes. I put my daggers in their sheaths, and grabbed the first dagger from the man's shoulder plate, and held onto the second.

"Tell Loghain he'll have to do better than a bunch of drunks to catch me." I whispered and yanked the dagger out freeing the guard. He bowed his head and darted around me taking his time to leave before Morrigan growled at him using her lion voice and snake eyes. I turned full on to view the Chantry sister whose name always slithered in and out of my mind when I woke from the dreams. She blushed when neither one of us spoke for a long while.

"I'm…sorry I had to intervene, but I felt as if you weren't in control of your rage at the time."

I smirked. "And how does a Sister have good of reflexes as yours?"

She giggled. "Not all Chantry Sisters were offered to the Chantry some of us lived more…colorful lives."

"Oh? And what colorful life did you live by, Sister….?"

"Oh, pardon me, I am Leliana. I was a traveling minstrel when I was younger if you must know."

"No problem I'm Kallian. It's a pleasure to meet an ex-minstrel, if you don't mind if I ask where you hailed from?"

"Orlais, obviously." She said with a giggle. "I couldn't help but to over-hear the guards say you were a Grey Warden, if so then I'm coming with you."

"Are you certain that is wise, child?" Wynne asked. "We are going to stop a Blight."

"I understand your concern, but I wish to come with you. I…had a vision, and I wish to help in anyway I can." Leliana said putting her hands behind her back, sucking her bottom lip nervously. "Isn't it the Warden's decision and not yours? I don't mean to stir more trouble, but aren't you as much a traveling companion as I would be?"

I went to open my mouth to accept, when Alistair closed my mouth with his hand. "We…have to discuss this for a brief second." He pulled me away as we made a huddle in the corner of a bar.

"You honestly can't be thinking about this, are you?" Morrigan whispered.

"Why, jealous she might catch my attention from you?" I whispered back.

"From the way your conversations have been going 'tis not an impossibility." Morrigan muttered.

"I don't mind her, but don't we have enough crazy as is?" Alistair spoke neither agreeing nor criticizing my decision.

"What's the matter Alistair worried she may be more awkward than you?" I chided

"Actually I'm more worried about her making a fool out of you." He said winking, obviously trying to get under my skin.

"Wynne, any rebukes?" I asked.

"I was a bit concerned about what she thought she was getting herself into, but she seems to know what she's doing, and I won't deny a person like that in our group."

"Alright, Mutt what about you, you want her in?"

He barked once.

"The 'ayes' have it." I stood and turned to Leliana who was standing attentively, but no longer looking nervous. I walked up to her holding my hand out. "Leliana, welcome aboard."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**XXXXX**_

**Okay, just to clarify: The world of Ferelden= Bioware**

**Kallian= MINE**

**The soul gem and the whole situation behind that= MINEEE**

**The Book about the Messengers= Also MIINNEE**

**The whole Messenger idea= Mine, mine, mine!**

**Hope you like reading this as much as I like writing it**

**C U next time**

**Runecat311 3  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: The Past Which Binds Us_

I sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that day and took another swig of the skin of wine. While in Lothering I had to spend days at an inn to please the Reverend Mother to let me release the Quannari Sten from his cage; it's not as if I couldn't pick the lock myself, in fact that's what I was about to do, but I saw the intelligent eyes of Leliana and figured to try and prove to her I'm not just some heartless cutthroat and got the key from the head of Chantry herself, oh but the recruitment didn't stop there, right when we were about to stop for camp when we left Lothering we were ambushed by the assassin Zevran, and after defeating him I allowed him to travel with us for I knew he meant us no harm. I sighed again just shaking my head.

_What a week._ I thought.

"Are you going to share the wine or do you intend to be completely hung over by tomorrow?" I heard the ex-Chantry Sister giggle. I chuckled with her and handed over her wine skin (Leliana and I hit it off immediately; sharing stories even though I had too few and obviously sharing wine). "I've never known a Ferelden to drink so much of this; it is Orlesian wine after all."

"I've grown accustomed to the drink after a while." I put simply. There was no way I was going to tell her how completely wasted I was during my first year of adulthood off of my mother's left-over wine.

"That is odd." Said Leliana.

"Not as odd as a Sister acquiring such a thing." I countered playfully.

She sighed. "If it makes you feel any better I got this while I was still a Minstrel in Orlais."

I raised an eyebrow. "Were you very rich, because that tastes like the older stuff to me."

"No I was, quite frankly extremely poor, but it's a wonder what men would give you if you just flashed a little charm, showed a little skin, and always they loved flirts. It's like men always thought that by flirting you belong to them." Leliana giggled mischievously. "I remember this one time I-." She cut herself off and remained quiet for sometime before changing the subject. "I never got to thank you for purchasing the armor and bow."

I smirked looking up at the setting sun. "You're welcome; I couldn't have a fellow rogue go around in a chantry outfit. What'd you do with that thing anyway?"

Leliana did a double take, and choked on the wine she was drinking. "How…How did you know I was a rogue?"

I smiled a bit. _I know a lot more than that, my Bard. _"Just an educated guess, but you move fast even for a normal rogue, pardon my asking, but you weren't just a normal minstrel now were you?" I asked looking at her this time and immediately regretted my asking. She hugged her legs to her chest, staring off into something long in the past. She sighed finally and looked at me smiling, tears threatening to erupt from her eyes.

"I…should have figured I couldn't hide from you…you always seem to be able to read people. I wasn't any normal minstrel, no, I was a Bard, or have you already guessed at that?"

I felt terrible, so I went over and put my hand on her shoulder. "Leliana, I'm so, dreadfully sorry. You didn't have to tell me, and you don't have to hide from me, I would never force you to talk about something that hurts you, I'd never say anything to hurt you."

Leliana flinched, seeing another past event through her eyes, her tears slowly began to fall, her smile now a deep-in-thought frown. "I…it has been awhile to hear someone say that and finding a person that means it…thank you, Kallian." Her eyes dried up her smile back as she took a long gulp from her wine skin. I smiled, one thing still pestering my mind.

"If you were in Orlais, what brought you to Lothering?" Leliana brought the skin away from her lips. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." I said seeing her see her terrible past.

"No, Kallian, it's fine. You are ever so honest to me, and you deserve a friend who is the same. I…just don't wish to discuss this right now…perhaps another time?" I nodded, there was nothing else for me to do, and stared off into the sunset again. There was a long pause until she smiled looking at me. "I think I'll grow my hair out again, I miss the length of it so much, I'm so envious of yours." She sat facing me, and I felt myself blush.

"Envious? Of this hair?" I asked untying it from it's ponytail for the first time that day, letting it fall wherever it wanted. "It's the color of blood, it's ever so ugly." I grimaced to emphasize my thoughts on it.

"No it's not." She insisted, playing with my hair. "It's very beautiful, few Olesians have it it's a very rare color. My mother had hair like this, but I got the common auburn color. Did one of your parents come from Orlais? I see it in not only your hair, but in your eyes and skin as well."

_More like the Snow-whiteness of my skin. _I thought. "My mother came from an Elf-Clan in Orlais." I said, still looking at her. "She…was captured and put in the Ferelden alienage, the same one my father was in."

Leliana looked as if she were thinking of something. "What was your mother's name?"

"Adaia, although I don't see why that matters." I said utterly confused.

"Adaia?" Said Leliana. "As in Adaia of Orlais? Your mother was Adaia? I should have _known_by the way you fight! Oh Maker I'm such a fool." Leliana spoke with such energy and excitement.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "My mother told me she was a bit infamous, that's how she was banished, but I'm confused. What did she do?"

"Oh I've heard stories of the Rogue Adaia. How she released many elves from slavery, how she showed such rage in her fights, but such compassion off the battlefield, how she stole from kings and slaves alike and did it all for her Clan. She inspired me to become a Bard, but of course one cannot approach a stranger and ask for the Bard occupation, so I proved myself through my minstrel and battle skills instead."  
I was wrapped up in Leliana's own story that I forgot about my mother. "How were you found? Who found you?"

Leliana giggled mischievously. "I've had my fair share of bar brawls and court battles to last me a while, of course they wanted stealth as well, but I didn't hide. I found if one blends in with a crowd, to act like you had every right to be there, then they wouldn't suspect you to be dangerous. As for who found me, many people came, promising me many things, I could only choose one and…" Leliana's excitement turned to sorrow. "…I wasn't wise." She bit her bottom lip then stood, no longer looking at me or anything here in the present. "I'm sorry, Kallian…I need to…" She fled into the forest. I let her go; I didn't want her to hurt while she was around me, I knew I had to play it slow, no matter what I dreamed of, but Maker was it hard! It's not only my intentions of keeping Leliana from looking at me as if I were coming on too strong that held me back, but it was also what I promised to my father.

_Don't become a lesbian, don't kiss a shem or lesbian, and don't have pre-marital sex._

If only my father knew, would he have changed his mind? I still stay up at nights wondering. I looked back to where Leliana fled, until I heard something behind me. It sounded like…an incoming projectile…like a…fireball! I leapt to the side, unsheathing my daggers as the fireball incinerated the spot I abandoned. I looked to the source of the fire and felt my rage crawl into my gut.

"What the fuck, Morrigan?" I demanded.

"I was only testing your capabilities." Morrigan said with the most innocent look on her face. "I've been calling out to you for sometime, but you sit there idly staring off into the forest where the Sister vanished off to, and thought what better way to wake you from your thoughts then with a small fireball."

I looked at the charred earth once more. "And what would've happened if the 'small' fireball hit me?"

"How quick you are to forget how strong I am. You'd have been incinerated completely, never knowing what hit you." She flashed an impish smile, her yellow eyes sparkled.

I clicked my tongue. "Right…so…what did you need me for?"

Morrigan chuckled. "'Tis time to stand guard together, or have you forgotten that too?" I rolled my eyes and stood to join her with our night watch. When we got to the outer ring of camp, Morrigan stood hidden in the night, while I climbed onto the branch of a tree. Morrigan looked up at me. "What _are _you doing?"

I smiled. "Making a fool of myself."

She shook her head. "'Tis already done, don't you think?"

I shrugged my shoulders from my post. "Maybe. Most likely." I leaned back hearing Morrigan scoff. I felt the breeze rush past me in my tree and felt a pang in my heart.

_Mother, please help me, I am so confused. What should I do?_

I felt a drop of water land on the place where my heart rested. I sighed shaking my head.

_I know, I know: listen to my heart. I just hope she feels the same way._

I felt a gentler breeze drift past and circle around my head I felt a wetness on my forehead and the breeze was gone. I smiled sadly.

_I love you too, Mother. Thank you._

This time I felt a gust of wind hit my face and I heard her voice. "Your welcome, Kalli, do not be discouraged by Leliana, her past is as dark and troubled as yours she needs time." I sighed once more and stayed up for most of the night until Wynne came alone.

"I couldn't find Leliana anywhere." She said. "So I came alone."

Morrigan shrugged her shoulders, and waited for me to climb down from the tree. "'Tis obvious is it not? She has left us." I rolled my eyes as I walked with Morrigan right beside me, and stared at the place where Leliana vanished. Morrigan leaned in and whispered into my ear. "Five galleons say you can't find her until morning." I sprinted into the forest to find Leliana, faintly hearing Morrigan say something about making an easy five galleons.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I walked slowly following Leliana's tracks, I knew where she was: the lake, and stopped before the braches that would reveal her to me I raised a hand to brush them aside, when I felt my Mother in the wind.

"You're not stopping me, Mother." I said.

"I know, I just came to tell you that what she says you must understand, she is torn and broken inside and needs someone to understand."

"I know." I said pushing the branches to reveal a weeping Leliana. She was standing instead of sitting, which greatly bothered me, her head buried in her hands, body trembling with the effort of producing more tears. I approached her, standing by her side and touched her shoulder. She lifted her head in shock and stared me in the eyes with her bloodshot ones.

"I-I'm s-sorry…I-I just-."

I brought her close into a hug and rubbed her back soothingly. _How I wish I could do more._

"Shh, shh. It's alright Leliana, I'm here." I said quietly, bringing us both to sit on the ground. Leliana wept into my shoulder while I held Leliana comfortingly. I rocked us both gently as my Bard continued to weep.

"I-I want to tell you." She rasped after a while.

I gently pulled her face in front of mine, brushing strands of hair away from her face to look into her determined and hurt eyes. "Tell me what, Leliana?"

"I will tell you about…me…my past…everything." She said holding back more tears. "It all started when I went to the brewer to get this…" She said rising the now empty wine skin. "I didn't mean to kill him, but accidents happen…"

_It happened years ago; don't ask for the number for I could never remember. I entered the winery cautiously, unsure if Mark was sober or not. I strolled to the counter and I slid onto the countertop and rang the bell, my nerves on fire. Mark's head popped from below the counter and I felt myself flush._

He's drunk._ I thought, seeing him beam._

"_Well, there's my girl! Wha can I do for you missy?" He asked, grinning from ear to ear. I sighed and rolled my eyes, feeling my mask of lust and flattery melt from my inner fear._

"_I'm here for some wine." I spoke, emphasizing every word slowly. "Red and very old." I saw him open his mouth in awe, and his eyes glazed over in lust. "H-how would you like to pay?"_

_I smiled, feeling my nerves ignite and my fear boiling to the top. "I'm afraid I'm a little low on money, perhaps…we can work out a payment?" _

_He smiled looking me up and down with that lust filled glint in his eye. "Sure, sweetheart, how about you try some of my personally brewed wine. It's white, but I'm sure you'd like the taste."_

_I raised my eyebrow, licking my lips. "Lead the way." I winked. He stuttered a little and led me to his private room where he kept his oldest wine and his…"Personally brewed" wine._

_I put my dress back on, smug that I didn't have to lose my virginity just yet, but frightened about my first kill. I looked at Mark's dead body and clicked my tongue._

"_Sorry Mark, but it had to be done." I said to his bloodied, naked and limp body. I poured the wine I desired into my wine skin feeling guilty but the feeling didn't last long when I took the first sip of the most intoxicating wine in all of Orlais. I turned around to leave when I heard a voice._

"_You did very well." Said a husky feminine voice, I turned around and saw a brunette female lounging on the windowsill smiling like an alley cat. "But what about your hair? You don't think the guards will suspect you when you just walked away from his direction looking like that? Oh, but you have a plan don't you?" She spoke before I even have a chance to defend myself. "You will creep out of a window and blend into a crowd of onlookers, won't you? I've been watching you, Leliana." She said, walking over towards me, leaving me little room to move for she had me pinned against a wall. "I know more about you then just your name, like how beautifully you sing in the mornings, how you always take hours to fix your hair, how you blush from nerves when flirting or charming a man to give you what you want, how you remain a virgin and how you aspire to be a Bard, which." She spoke, tracing the line of my chin. "I can help with." She smiled coyly and stared deep into my eyes._

She's beautiful. _I thought. The woman stared at me for a while with her emotion filled brown eyes then broke out into fits of laughter. "Pardon me, Leliana I know so much about you, yet you must know too little of me." Said the woman. I shook my head realization flashing throughout my whole being. "No I know who you are. You are the Bard Marjolaine aren't you?"_

_The woman chuckled. "Maybe I haven't been watching you as closely as I thought. Yes I am Marjolaine, and I ask of you, Leliana, to join me you will improve much, and learn to become a Bard."_

_I couldn't believe what Marjolaine was saying, it was my wildest dream come true, yes I have interested many Bards like Kroja the Terrible, Mona the Beautiful, and Luna the Brave, but never have they come face to face tp me like Morjolaine has, but Marjolaine had only one apprentice. I cleared my throat and blushed for my question seemed foolish to me. "Marjolaine, I'd love to be your apprentice, but I am a bit confused…what of your other apprentice? I thought you only trained one." Marjolaine smiled as she seemed to be looking into the past._

"_Barjo betrayed me, Leliana, and I had him killed, I need a new apprentice, someone who thinks before acting, someone who's smart enough to listen to my every command, are you willing to take the job? I will not ask again." She beamed on the last part, fiddling with my already messed up hair. I hesitated for a second before answering._

"_Yes Marjolaine, I'll join you." I said with a smile. Marjolaine smiled her cat-like smile and grasped my hand, pulling me to the window. "Splendid, now follow me to our hideout, your training will begin there." She chuckled as she flung herself out the window. I hesitated a short while. Never before have I felt this way towards a woman, and it frightened me for only a short time as I flung myself out the window after her, not knowing that'd I would almost sharethe same fate as Barjo._

_5 months later…_

_I panted heavily, the wooden dummies massacred and the other humans Marjolaine lured killed. I shook with such ferocity, staring at the last wooden dummy that needed dismantling. I took in a deep breath, still shaking, and waited. The dummy swung its blade arm, I ducked and hesitated then drove my dagger into the chest and sliced it back and forth. I stood, shaking even more, the dummy ruined I sheathed my dagger, then I felt her touch on my shoulder._

"_Leliana, you are sloppy again." Marjolaine said, standing next to me. I bowed my head in shame; sweat pouring off my face, my hair clung to my scalp and neck. "I apologize, Marjolaine." My Bard Master dismissed my apology. _

"_Leliana. When you believe I am not watching you, you never miss a step, never hesitate, but when you are aware of my presence, you shake, you forget steps and add on, you tremble as if the earth is moving from beneth you, and you hesitate. I wonder, Leliana, why is this?"_

Oh, just kill me now. _I thought. "I…I…perhaps another time?" I attempted. Marjolaine wrapped her arms around my stomach. _

"_No, my apprentice, I will not let you leave unless you tell me." She whispered into my ear._

"_Marjolaine…ever since I became a minstrel, ever since I heard stories about Adaia and you, and even when we first met, I…I…" I gulped trying to force the words that clung to my throat._

"_You…what, Leliana?" She whispered oh so alluringly into my ear._

"_I have…developed feelings for you, Marjolaine, I…love you." I closed my eyes and winced, expecting the worst. For her to laugh, to ask me to leave, to kill me, but no, instead she laughed softly into my ear, and slowly licked my lobe, her hands rubbed up and down my body._

"_I feel similarly, Leliana." She whispered. "I never knew that you felt the same."_

"_Neither did I. I…just wish we could see if it's…something more." Marjolaine pushed me gently and spun me around, looking into my eyes. _

"_More?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "You mean you wish to lose your virginity to me, Leliana?" I remained quiet which Marjolaine interpreted as a yes. "Well, I have been invited to play for a noble as a minstrel, how about we go together and…how do they say…see where it goes?"_

_I nodded my head that was still gripped by Marjolaine and smiled. "I'd like that." _

_Marjolaine smiled and brought us into an embrace before whispering. "Then it's best if you wash up then, no?"_

_At the party, after Marojolaine and Leliana performed_

_I stood next to Marjolaine, my hair in a complex bun, Marjolaine's in some kind of pony tail/bun combination; my nerves were on end as a slow song played. Marjolaine smiled mischievously stood in front of me and curtsied before me offering her hand._

"_Shall we?" She asked, hand still in midair. I took her hand and helped her up._

"_Of course." I said as she pulled us to the dance floor. I was blushing as she took lead like the male in a relationship, and I followed like the helpless girl everyone thought I was. Marjolaine giggled, seeing my reddened face, one arm hugged my back, the other now grasped my face , she leaned in, her mouth hovering next to my ear. "Are you embarrassed of me, Leliana?" She asked as her hand that was on my back ran down to my ass. _

"_Marjolaine, stop!" I whispered back._

"_Stop what?" She asked even though she knew exactly what._

"_Not…in…public!" I demanded, as I brought her hand to my waist._

"_Oh, and that is so much cleaner." She said sarcastically. "Why can't I show my affections to you openly?" Marjolaine asked now trailing kisses down my neck. I stiffened as she trailed her barrage of affection to my lips. She sucked on my bottom lip, nipping it gently. I pushed her away before I got too wrapped up in the passion she so openly wished to display. Marjolaine was confused. "You are confusing, Leliana. First you say you have feelings for me, and then you act stupidly, ignoring my kisses, and shunning my touch. Why is this?"_

_I swallowed hard, feeling the blush engulf my whole face. I knew I had to tell her why, so I leaned in close to her ear and whispered to her. "I'd be more open if we can find a private room." _

_Marjolaine chuckled a little. "Leliana, you said before that I needed to take things slow, are you sure this is what you want? I do not wish to hurt you." I smiled feeling what I thought was the truth to her words and kissed her neck. _

"_I am sure, Marjolaine. I am ready for this." I whispered only loud enough for her. Marjolaine picked me up like a husband would carry his bride, and kissed my cheek. _

"_I know just where to go." She said and fled from the dance floor as I clung with my arms around her neck. She led us through a door of a corridor with countless others, into a room with a double feather bed. She grinned at me and placed me gently on the bed. She unzipped her dress and slipped out with only her bra and underwear remaining and landed on top of me, shredding my dress for she couldn't find the zipper, leaving me in underwear as well. She stripped herself of the underwear and wrapped her arms around my back, hands on the clip of my bra. She smiled demonically, kissing me furiously on the lips, only parting when our need for oxygen overpowered our passion. Her hands still held onto the clip. _

"_Last chance, Leliana. If I do this I won't stop until you are no longer a virgin." She said in a teasing voice. I scoffed and rolled my eyes at the skinny woman on top of me._

"_Take it, I need it no longer." _

"_You will regret that."_

_I cocked my head. "Why?"_

"_I play rough." She said as she bit a soft spot on my neck._

"_Quit stalling." _

"_As you wish." She said as she unclipped my bra, taking it off then flinging it to some area of the room. "You're mine now."_

_The following morning_

_I awoke the next morning feeling sore and sweaty. Marjolaine was right: she did play it rough. I stretched then suddenly realized that I had my arms around Marjolaine and that I have wakened her. She stirred underneath me, looked down at me and smiled._

"_I told you that I played rough, did I not?" She said as she traced a scratch mark on my cheek. Her salty touch burned the still open cut as she skimmed down the length of it, she brought the finger to her lips and sucked on it for the longest time._

"_Ah, you taste brilliant, mon chaire." I raised my head and brought our lips together while our tongues danced to the music of passion. We broke apart after a short while, too short for Marjolaine. She grasped my hair and began to pull me back for another kiss._

"_And you say I taste brilliant." I said after we broke apart the second time. "Compared to you, I must taste like a dead fish." Marjolaine laughed and shook her head._

"_My, my Leliana, and they say I'm the flirt." She touched my nose lightly and stood to leave, but I held her fast. _

"_And where do you think you're going?" I teased as I pulled her back to the bed._

_Marjolaine clicked her tongue, voicing her disapproval. "Are you going to be demanding this often, me amore?"_

_I smiled a little as her hair teased my nose. "Oh yes, especially when you ruin my clothes." I said motioning to the shreds of the torn dress from all directions. Marjolaine giggled._

"_You know you could just go the way you are, I'd have no objection to that."_

"_Just shut up and come here." I said finding a newfound courage. Marjolaine sighed._

"_Very well." She said before she kissed me so forcefully, so passionately I felt myself go limp from her touching and I let her love me._

_Several months later_

_I ran up to the remaining dummy, no longer trembling, no longer afraid of my spectator, I felt free. I slid as I saw the blade swing in my direction, and stopped right in front of the dummy, I stabbed with all my might with the dagger, and cut its arms off. I stood with not even a drop of sweat on my brow as I finished it off by a step and thrust with my dagger at where its heart would be. I straightened and sheathed my blade in one swift movement. I was not surprised by the touch on my shoulder or the voice that followed it._

"_Very good, Leliana." Spoke my Lover. I turned into her and kissed her fiercely. We broke apart by Marjolaine pushing me gently. "But we need to work on your dagger thrust."_

"_What did I do wrong?" I asked playing my victory over the dummy countless times in my head._

_Marjolaine smiled. "You cut off his arms, and that was good, but what would've happened if he still had his arms? You have to duck Leliana, I will not have an apprentice that dies from her head being chopped off." She turned me around and encouraged me to get in my stance. "Here." She said as she held onto my hands to guide me. "Do it more like this…" She said as she forced my hand that did not hold the dagger to lie on my stomach as she gently squeezed me close. "Keep your undaggered hand on your waist or stomach, and hold it tightly like this…as for your dagger…" she guided my armto a scrunched position. "…keep it close to your body, that way you have to duck. It gives the illusion to enemies that you will lunge head on, they will never see it coming." She moved her feet in between mine. "Now." She whispered in my ear. I stepped, ducked then lunged at my target, decapitating the dummy. I heard Marjolaine laugh as she clapped._

"_Very good, Leliana." She said as I turned to make eye contact with her._

"_I did learn from the best." I said bowing my head to my lover. Marjolaine scoffed._

"_You flatter me too much, me amore." She said closing the gap between us. I trembled slightly as she gently traced my jaw all the way down to my chin using her nail. "I have a job for you, Leliana." She whispered into my ear._

"_Anything for you Marjolaine; what must I do?" I asked._

"_So eager today aren't we?" She laughed gently, breathing into my ear and down my neck. "I need you to kill a man by the name of Vincent Bonaparte and recover anything that's on his corpse and bring them to me." _

_I nodded. "Do I have a time limit on this?"_

"_Intercept him today when he goes to visit the council, he won't be followed. Fail to do this Leliana and I will be most…upset. Do you understand?" I nodded once more then Marjolaine kissed my neck. "Good…now go, you do not want to be late."_

_Later that night_

_I burst through the door to find Marjolaine at the table grinning from ear to ear. She motioned to the chair across from her. "Ah, Leliana. So good to see you me amore; come, have a seat and tell me what you have found."_

_I glared at her. "Spare me the pleasantries, Marjolaine!" I growled and slammed the documents onto the table in front of her. "You care to explain these?" I motioned to the documents containing the structures, weaknesses and battle strategies for Orlais. "You were going to betray Orlais, weren't you?" I demanded, feeling the rage boil from within me and the tears that threatened to pour. Marjolaine looked from the documents and me, stood then held me in an embrace. _

"_I'm so sorry, my Leliana." She said in a broken voice. "I thought it was the right thing to do…I promise I won't do this anymore…I was going to send them forged documents, that's what I have been doing, but the risk is too great. They threatened my life if I refused to send the real documents! I'm sorry Leliana!" She said as I felt the tears drop onto my shoulder. "I will not do this anymore, tomorrow I'm sending the documents back, this I swear to you." I held Marjolaine close and returned her embrace._

"_It's alright, Marjolaine, I'll always be here, and I'll always protect you, no matter who comes after you." I held her close unaware that she forged my handwriting to forge the documents that night, sent the real documents to Ferelden the next day, sent the forged documents to the Council, and told the enraged guards where to find me so they could torture me for information._

_Two days later_

"_We know you know who forged these documents, now tell us! Who forged them?" The guard snarled. I lifted my beaten, bloody and tired head to meet his piercing gaze and spat at his face._

"_I won't tell." I said coldly as the guard wiped his face. He motioned for the torturer to step away from his corner. _

"_Five lashings." The guard said. "Maybe that will loosen her tongue."_

"_Aye aye, sir." Said the man with the whip. I tightened my muscles and bit down on the cloth they had given me as I started to count the cracks of the whip. The first one burned on my back, the second and third lashed on my shoulders, the fourth burned across the first and the last one whipped around my back circling my waist causing it to bleed from the deep gash. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks as the guard brutally grabbed my face._

"_Who did this?" He asked again. "We will kill you this time if you don't tell us!" I trembled I knew I couldn't say Marjolaine was involved I still felt loyal to her, so I said only two words, those two words I have come to regret every day. _

"_I did." I said, my voice broken with defeat. The guard smirked. _

"_Then it's a traitor's punishment for you. John!" He signaled for the man behind him. "You know what to do." The one he called John came up to me and grasped my forearm with one hand, and my shoulder with the other. _

"_It'll hurt more if you move." He said. "So it's best if you go limp." Then he broke my arm._

_That night_

_I shivered in the cold both from the pain from having John break then mend my limbs, from the ropelike injuries that burned from my touch or chilled from being exposed, and from the lack of clothing exposing me to the cold. I started to look for shreds of cloth to help warm me when I heard her again._

"_Leliana!" I felt my heart leap with joy at the sound of her voice._

"_Marjolaine!" I approached her face that appeared in my barred window. "I'm so glad you're here!" I squealed with joy. Marjolaine stuck her hand in and gently grazed my face where the injuries lay. _

"_What did they do to you?" She asked in a concerned voice._

_I shook my head. "Everything you could imagine."_

"_Good thing they didn't catch me." She looked scared for a second. "You didn't mention me did you?" I shook my head._

"_Of course not, I would never do that, you mean so much to me." I held on to her hand. "So what's the plan?" I asked._

"_What plan?" Marjolaine looked confused._

"_You know the plan to get me out of here." I said letting go of her hand._

"_There is no plan, Leliana." She said gazing into my eyes with amusement._

"_W-What do you mean?" I asked feeling my sense of hope sink._

"_Leliana, when we…how you say 'made love'...I only saw this as a way for both you and I to relieve ourselves of tension, but you said you had…feelings for me, and although you are most likely the most brilliant Bard of the century…I could not let you live if you were going to be consumed by emotion, so I had you do my own personal jobs while you were useful, but you found out what the documents were and you tried to have me be something I'm not, you have run out of uses to me, Leliana. Sure your injuries will heal, but they will leave rather ugly scars, and I want my lovers to be flawless."_

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "B-But Marjolaine, I-."_

_She placed a finger on my lips. "Sh, sh, don't say anything stupid, Leliana. I must go, they will be executing you soon at least you don't die a virgin, yes? Good-bye Leliana." She disappeared into the alley, leaving me shivering violently. Marjolaine was my last hope and she never even loved me. How could she do that? I heard the guard open my cell door._

"_Come with me, traitor!" Said the guard. "Or I'll kill you here!"_

_I turned to face him, feeling anger pulse through me. "Someone is dyeing here, but it won't be me!" I charged at the guard._

_Several days later_

_I knew I couldn't face Marjolaine I knew that I had to let it go, for hate is poison to one's being, and I would not let her get to me. I had to flee Orlais, but I never thought I would end up in Ferelden, nor did I think I'd get trapped in a storm. I saw a sign that pointed to a small town called Lothering. I entered the town, hoping to seek shelter for the night, but all the inns were full, so I went to my last hope: The Chantry…._

…and that is where I met the Reverend Mother, and how she convinced me to stay." She turned to face me. "Now you know everything."

I nodded. "I'm sorry about Marjolaine and everything." I said. "Do you…never mind."

She cocked her head to one side sitting so that she was facing me. "Do I what?"

I shook my head. "I said never mind, it's too impolite."

She frowned and shook her head as well. "Nothing's too impolite comming from you, in fact I've never seen or heard you say or do anything impolite. What's your question?"

"Well…I'm wondering if you have any scars? You don't have to answer it, I did warn you that-."

"Shush you. Maker you ramble more than I do. I do have scars from the whip, yes, but nothing more." She smiled. "You know, I can't help but think of my vision right now."

I chuckled. "Don't you mean visions? What particular one are you talking about?"

She sucked on her bottom lip, deep in thought. "I was thinking about that dream that resulted in a rose…I'm starting to think…no that's too silly."

"Oh no you don't!" I said playfully. "If I got to say something I thought was stupid, then you have to go through the same torture."

She sighed, defeated. "Oh, fine, you win. I think that…sometimes…the rose was supposed to resemble you in a way…" She smiled. "You must think I'm crazy comparing a woman such as yourself to a…fragile flower. I just feel so comfortable around you and I greatly enjoy your company."

I chuckled, feeling a blush come to my face. "So was it just Marjolaine, or do you enjoy the company of other women as well?" I asked and immediately regretted the words.

_So much for keeping it slow, she probably thinks I'm crazy._I expected many reactions from the Bard that was my Nuller. I expected her to flee, to compare me to Marjolaine's persistence, to laugh, but I wasn't prepared for this.

"What if I said I do, very much so in fact?" She said as she smiled and a small blush covered her cheeks.

_You little flirt!_ I thought, smiling to myself. "Then perhaps I'd just bat my eyelashes, maybe act a little coy?"

Leliana smiled again. "Ooo, then you'd have to do that when I'm not expecting it. Surprise me, no?" She started to laugh, but it ended up being a yawn. "It's getting late I suspect we should get some rest before we head off into whatever direction you lead us in."

I nodded, also yawning. "You're right, goodnight, Leliana." I said as I climbed the branch of the tree I was sitting under. Leliana gave me a puzzled look and cocked her head to the side.

"Do you sleep in trees often?"

I nodded. "Any chance I get."

She sucked on her bottom lip before speaking. "Mind if I join you? Wynne has probably given up all hope on me returning to stand guard with her."

I shrugged. "Not at all." I saw her face brighten as she approached the tree I was resting in. I shook my head and hung from the branch with my legs and offered my hands. "Need help?" The bard sighed.

"Maybe a little." I grabbed her by the arms and hoisted us back up. She clung around my waist. "You're stronger than you look." She said in shock as I chuckled. I rested with my back to the base of the tree and Leliana was between my legs, leaned up against my chest, with her head resting on my shoulder. I had my arms dangling until Leliana grabbed them and wrapped them around her waist. "Don't act so awkward, Kalli." My ears perked and my heart skipped a beat hearing my nickname being uttered from her lips for the first time. "We both are women and really close friends, no?" I felt my heart drop and my spirits sink.

_Yah, friends. Friends that flirt with one another. I wish I knew if you want it to be…more._

"You're right." I said, feeling myself drift to sleep, my arms wrapped comfortably around Leliana's waist. "Goodnight, Leliana."

She sighed, making herself comfortable on the branch we shared. "Goodnight, Kalli."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**OMG I finally finished it! OK so I can explain the delay for this one…I was sick :( ****. Still am a little, but I couldn't give up until this was finished. OK so the Chapters will start going rated M from now on as Kalli and Leli try flirting to see how the other feels about them going into a relationship, and then of course the chapter where Marjolaine shows up. Soooo until next time c u later**

**3 Runcat 311 **


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Time_

I woke early the next morning to find Leliana still wrapped in my arms, her head resting on my shoulder, her body limp and relaxed in my embrace. I would've thought her dead, she slept so soundlessly, but her short sweet breaths kept creeping down my neck, so I wasn't worried. I looked out onto the lake and the other trees surrounding it, the landscape glowing in the early morning sun. I couldn't help but to let my mind wonder, thinking about the Bard that slept so peacefully in my arms.

_Do I tell her what I feel for her? _I thought. _Do I tell her when she wakes, or later on during the day, in a week or a month or not at all?_ These thoughts bore into my mind until I felt Leliana stir. I parted my arms so she would feel the 'friendship' instead of the loving emotions I had for her.

"Good morning." She chirped looking up at me.

"Morning." I responded. "How'd you sleep?" I asked as I watched her stretch on our branch we shared last night.

"I slept peacefully, thank you." She said before adding. "It's no wonder you always sleep in trees, waking up to all of this…beauty."

"Nothingcompareswithyouhere." I muttered.

"What was that?" Leliana asked turning to me with a bit of a smile playing on her lips.

"Er…nothing, nothing whatsoever." I said unconvincingly.

She giggled. "I don't believe you. Tell me this instant or I fling you off this tree."

I felt myself blush; I had to think of something fast so I said the first thing that came to mind. "The trees remind me of my mother."

"How?" She asked cocking her head to the side in honest curiosity.

_Should've just told her the truth, now you've fucked everything up!_ I said mentally slapping myself.

"Er…it's a bit of a long story."

Leliana sat cross legged, her smile as wide as it would go. "Finally, I was afraid I'd be the only one with interesting stories."

I sighed, shaking my head at the memory, no doubt understanding a little of how Leliana felt telling her whole past.

"Okay, I was young, probably around…oh, twelve or eleven. I always loved climbing trees; everyone said that's how they could tell I was Adaia's daughter, my fascination of the forest. One day my mother was off to go to one of her rallies to have the human soldiers and lords treat us with more respect instead of like playthings, and saw me attempting to climb the tallest branch of the oak in the alienage…"

_Around the time Kallian described_

"_Oh, Kalli don't you ever give up?" Asked a younger version of Shianni, arms crossed, aura dancing in amusement. I brushed my leggings off and turned in the direction of the tree with a more determined energy. _

"_I won't give up until I reach the top!" I flung myself to the oak at the exact same time I felt a cold hand touch my arm._

"_Kalli…" Said a cool, beautiful, musical Orliesian voice. "…'Ow 'igh 'ave ju climbed?"_

_I looked at the clear blue eyes displaying shock, with bright red hair, no aura and elven ears with the perfect skin color of an Orliesian._

"_Moman…I…I-."  
"She climbed to _there_, Aunt Adaia!" Said Shianni pointing to the broken spot of where the branch would've been five branches below the top. My mother looked me in the eyes in pure awe. _

"_Iz dis true, Kallian?"_

_I nodded. "Yes Maman."_

"'_nd jo fell from zere? 'nd jo are un'urt?"_

"_Yes Maman, and no Maman. I'm sorry, Maman."_

"_Vut for?"_

"_For scaring you, Maman, for disobeying Papa and for not behaving like a normal elf should."_

"_Oh, Kallian." She hugged me close. "I could nevah be angary wiz jo for jo 'ave ze spirat of a Dalish." She pushed me gently so I could look into her eyes. "Kalli, jo know I von't be here foreva, but I promise jo, zat if I were to die before my time, I vill alvays vatch over you, I vill alvays be zare, if I am gone before ze Maker 'as called me, all jo have to do is climb a tree and I vill be zere in spirat."_

_I looked at my mother in shock. "How can you keep that promise, Maman? The Chantry says-."_

"_Tut, tut." Said my mother putting a finger to my lips to silence me. "Zat iz my point. Jo can not lizen zo ze chantry, zey are rong, my mozer did the same for me, as I am going zo do for jo, Kalli. I vill see jo zonight, ven dinar iz readie." She kissed my cheek before whispering. "Ze Maker 'as a plan for jo, neva forget zis." She hugged and kissed Shianni before standing to leave._

"_Aunt Adaia!" Shianni called._

"_Jes, Shianni?"_

"_Where are you going?" My cousin asked, giving her a determined gaze._

"_I am going zo anozer rights rallie. I can not just zand 'ere 'nd leave it all zo fate."_

_Shianni's aura turned to the colors of anger and determination. "Can I come, Aunt Adaia?"_

_My mother sighed and rolled her eyes playfully. "Not zis zime, Shianni, per'aps next zime?"_

"_But-."_

"_Au vour, Shianni and Kallian." She said not looking back. "Remember jour training, Kallian, remember vat I zell jo." We both waved goodbye to my mother, not knowing that would be the last time we ever talked to her or see her alive. Shianni turned to me, smiling aura the color of happiness and determination._

"_Some day I want to go to rallies, perhaps even start them, there's no way I'm letting the Shems walk all over us when we're older!"_

_I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, you'll be just like my mom, except minus the courage to use blades." Shianni pat me on the back, her long hair covering most of her face._

"_That's what I'll have you for!"_

"_I feel like I'll be cleaning up _your _fights instead of backing you up." I said rolling my eyes again._

"_Come on, Kalli, who ever died in a rally anyway? It's just voicing your opinion."_

…..as it turned out, my mother was the only one in her rally group that was ever raped, and was the only one who died…" I said feeling my voice breaking. "…we…heard what happened to her after we all ate dinner, a guard came in with her naked and bloody body asking who 'owned the wench outside the castle'. She…was captured…the only one in her group that was unafraid…she…unknowingly head butted the arl of Denerim, and…." I took in a breath before continuing. "…he said that no amount of gold could be paid for the offense she committed…that only a…'good piece of Orliesian ass' could pay for the offense she committed…she lost her temper…didn't hold her tongue…said that his head on a pike was a fair price to pay for the crimes _he_ committed against her and…us…and then he forced her to the ground…raped her, then in his fear…killed her….she was the only one who cared…who didn't think I was crazy or worthless…" I said feeling my courage and bravery slip, being replaced by the broken and sad girl I have shunned many years ago. I felt a tear slip down my cheek and tried to turn away so Leliana couldn't see my weakness, but before I could hide it I felt her hand on my chin, pulling it back to face her, her eyes filled with sadness and understanding. She pulled me into an embrace and she just held me, soothed me, and rubbed her hand up and down my back, whispering into my ear.

"It's alright, I'm here for you. I do not think you are crazy, and I believe you're far from worthless." She held me tighter as I felt tears roll from my eyes that I fought to hold back and I felt her smile. "It's alright to cry, you know? You don't _always _have to be Miss. Emotionless all time; even heroes have their weak moments, Kalli."

"It just…hurts is all…that's the only way I remember her: whenever I'm in a tree! You must think I'm so foolish." I said finally able to talk without emotions clouding my thoughts.

"No, not at all; I know what it's like to have a piece of nature reminding you of someone." Leliana said, releasing me from her comforting embrace.

"Oh? Who?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Every time I smell the flower Andraste's Grace I am reminded of my mother, but unlike you I don't have many memories of her. Mother died when I was very young, but I was taken in by the Lady Cecile, I feel ashamed that I have more memories of the Lady, than my own Mother, reminded only when I smell that flower." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "But unlike your mother, my mother died of disease, not from another person, and this is where I feel sorry for you, a young elf such as you shouldn't be afraid of all humans, shouldn't act hostile to them. As I told you before I found that hate is a poison that festers inside the soul, killing you if you aren't quick enough to release yourself of it."

"Sometimes a little poison can be helpful if you wish to numb the thing that hurts you most."

"But hate can lead you to do something you will regret later. Please don't let yourself be consumed. The arl will get what's coming to him, I know it." She said, trying to relieve me, when in fact it didn't.

"I made sure he got what was coming to him!" I snarled recalling the day of the wedding. "I made sure of that after his son raped my cousin and killed my friend!"

"I-I didn't realize how hard you elves have it, I apologize." Leliana said, no longer looking at me.

"Leliana, don't apologize, it's my fault, I succumb to rage easily. I'm…trying to see the good in humans, really I am, and you're helping out a lot, and I'm…trying to get you to like me-." I cut myself off seeing her head slowly rising to look at me, her eyes shining from the sun (or was that from amusement?). "Uh…I meant my race." I finished unconvincingly.

"You did _not!_" She giggled. "You meant yourself didn't you?" She demanded pinning me to the base of the tree.

"I…I did not-."  
"_Don't _lie to me, Kalli. Tell the truth, and I'll tell you!"

"Tell me what?" I asked feeling that I had the upper hand. She flinched away realizing her mistake.

"Maker!" I heard her mumble. "I see the tables have turned…alright, I have a deal…"

_Oh, making a deal with an experienced Bard, that's a smart idea. _I thought as I watched Leliana suck her bottom lip in the familiar 'I'm-thinking…I'm-thinking' pose, and raised my hand before she could speak. "How about this…" I said fishing a copper coin out of my pocket. "…heads I tell you what I _really_ meant, tails you say whatever you're blackmailing me with."

Leliana smiled giggling. "Sounds reasonable."

"Alright, here it goes." I flipped the coin and caught it in midair then slammed it on the back of my hand….I removed the hand covering it and….

"Tails!" I announced. "Okay, so tell me what you were going to say."

Leliana blushed a bit and cleared her throat. "Kalli…I-"

"_There _they are!" I heard Alistair's voice.

"Are they sharing a bedroll, or are they on a branch?" I heard Morrigan's voice approach as Alistair stood there looking up at us, shaking his head, his aura a defeated-playful yellowish color.

"Believe it or not, they're on a branch." He said glumly. Morrigan came to his side and glanced at us.

"So they are…" She turned to Alistair, holding her hand up, a smile creeping on her lips. "Two galleons." Alistair rolled his eyes and muttered something before handing over two gold coins. Morrigan smiled smugly. "Now to collect my other winnings from Zevrran." She said and placed a teasing kiss on Alistair's cheek before turning and walking off to camp, leaving us in the clearing. I raised my eyebrow at Alistair, while Leliana cocked her head.

"What was that about, Alistair?" I asked.

He blushed and kicked a stone. "Nothing, just a bet."

"Obviously." Leliana said rolling her eyes. "What Kalli means is what were the terms, and who betted on what outcome?"

"Oh well…" Alistair said again blushing furiously. "We betted on what was taking the two of you so long to return; Morrigan betted that you two were up in a tree branch of some sort, I betted you two were…sharing a bedroll…" He said face full crimson.

Leliana was aggravated. "What of Zevran?"

"He betted you two were…how did he put it? Oh yes…" He cleared his throat, working on his Antivan accent. "'steaming up ze lake with your fiery passion.'" Alistair said in a fairly good imitation of Zevran. Leliana just shook her head while I laughed, nearly falling from the tree.

"Well in that case you all lost." Leliana said in a voice that sounded as if it had a pang of longing, as if she wanted it to happen, I just brushed it off as my own crazed imagination. "We were up here, talking about our pasts, well mine mostly, on who I was, and what I was."

Alistair looked as if he had a second chance in a bet. "Which was…?"

Leliana rolled her eyes. "What other bets have you placed on us?"

"We betted on what Leliana did in her past that had her ending up in a Chantry for two years." Alistair put simply.

"I was a Bard."

"A very good one at that." _Damn it I did it again!_ But no one seemed to notice.

"Damn!" Alistair said marching off as Leliana and I slid off the branch onto solid ground.

"What'd everyone bet on?" I asked.

"Zevran said prostitute, Morrigan said some sort of assassin, and I said that you were just a minstrel. Morrigan wins again!"

We both laughed, as Alistair was unaware of the fact that no one really won on that bet either.

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

I sighed as I walked in the back of my group, observing what everyone was doing. Zevran was pestering Wynne about one reason or other, Alistair walked alone with his aura swirling in loneliness, Sten was walking alone being Sten, and Morrigan had Mutt suspended in midair, retrieving some article of clothing from his jaws. I chuckled quietly at my surroundings, but more so at how strong Morrigan's shields seem to be, she tested them on me herself at the old campsite by firmly grasping onto my hand, testing to see if I could get past, which I didn't, and I was having a fairly bad headache from it. I clasped my head with my hands as another wave of pain engulfed my brain until I felt two warm hands clasp onto mine.

"Kalli?" I heard Leliana's voice whisper in concern. "Are you ok?" She lowered my hands off my face to see me flinch from the brightness of the sun amplified from the headache, making it worse. "No you're not…" Leliana said pursing her lips together in concern. She turned her head to call for an early camp, but I silenced her by placing a hand over her mouth.

"I'll be fine…" I managed. "Just…give me your hands…" Leliana put her palms onto mine, I pulled her wrists to my head, and placed her palms there feeling her hands cool my head comfortingly (a thing Nullers are capable of doing for their Messenger), not harsh like Morrigan, Flemmeth, Duncan or Alistair. After Leliana's cool touch warmed and I no longer felt any pain I dropped her hands and moved on with her staring after me. She ran to my side to catch up.

"What was _that _all about?" Leliana asked, demanding an answer.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said not looking at her, still out of earshot of the others.

"Oh yes you do, and I want answers, _now_!" She said standing in front of me, her gaze determined, arms crossed, lip pouting. "I have never been able to heal anyone in my time at the Chantry, and you seemed to know that I'd be able to heal you, there is nothing that I have ever read as a Lay Sister or Bard that explains _that_, unless…unless…" She looked at me in awe. "You are a Messenger, aren't you?"

I gulped, thinking what I was to do. _Lie? No she's already had many people lie to her several times before. Tell the truth? She'd think I'm crazy. Say nothing? No, she's too determined. What to do, what to do?_

I inhaled, ready to give her an answer. "I will explain everything tonight."

"Everything?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Everything." I confirmed.

She nodded her head and stepped aside, letting me go. "After you."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I took in a deep breath approaching the fallen log that Leliana, _my Nuller, _sat on; no doubt she was waiting for me. I sat next to her on the log and we were both quiet for a long while. She went to speak, but I silenced her.

"Before I say anything, just promise me something."

Leliana nodded once.

"When I tell you everything, you must swear you won't run off, what I am and what I choose to be are two separate things, and this should change nothing of how we feel for one another."

Leliana nodded again. "I swear to you, Kalli, if you were to say you were half Darkspawn I would still feel the same about you as I do now."

I sighed. "Alright, so here it is." I looked her in the eyes so she wouldn't miss a word. "Leliana, I am indeed a Messenger. I can see people's auras, who they are directed at, how strong they are, I can see the past of others, their whole entire past not bits and pieces, I can throw my senses about in all directions, I can hear what I see and see what I hear, when I fight humans a venomous rage engulfs my mind, like some sort of dragon until all their blood runs from their corpses, no one can stop it…except you." I turned my whole body to face her. "When I see you, Leliana I only see your person, your…beauty, but not your aura, when you touch me…" I brought her hand to my cheek as an example. "…I feel only the coolness or the natural warmth, depending on if I have headaches or not, and when you are in a farther distance than me…I cannot cast my senses to find you. I can feel the pain you feel, I feel your weakness from an illness, two years ago when you were being tortured, I felt it, all of it…." I said looking at her stomach where her scar from the whip was. I continued on to the 'best' part. "Leliana, I am a Messenger, the reason my powers seem to have no effect on you, the reason I have that…connection with you, the reason your touch or presence can soothe my rage is because you are my…my…" I gulped the word clung to my throat.

"I am your Nuller." She finished for me; her eyes seemed to shine with an unknown emotion. She stared into my eyes, but it felt like she was burrowing into my soul. "I…my thoughts on you have changed a great deal, Kallian, ever since when I told you of my past, from the first day we met at the bar, those days we spent trying to please the Reverand Mother when I saw the Roguish nature spark in your eyes as you saw how easy you could pick that lock, but…it just seems like…you've given me the perfect reason to change my feelings on you."

I felt my heart shatter, my soul diminish and my skin grow paler (if that was possible). "You said you wouldn't-."

"Kallian, I know what I promised, just listen to me. Kalli, when you stood down and let the soljer live when you could've just as easily taken his life, I felt as if my thoughts on the importance of life mattered, when you were ever so patient with the quests you had to accomplish to free Sten, and took in Zevran I knew you showed compassion to any soul, when I told you of my visions, my past, when I fell asleep in your arms I felt protected, and accepted for who I am not the mask I used for others, and when I told you many stories that trailed on deep into the night, later I'd fall asleep, succumbed to the weariness, only to wake to see that you, instead of sleeping were watching over me, and that made me feel safe around you, even though you appear to have the same fragile look your mother possessed."

"I couldn't let someone so close to me die; you're a very dear friend to me, Leliana."

"But yet I am your Nuller, you say you and I are close friends, you even call me 'pretty' or 'beautiful' on occasions…and being friends is fine with me, but…sometimes…I find myself wishing that…I might want us to be…something more."

My heart fixed itself and leapt for joy, my spirit returned and glowed with happiness. "Leliana…" I said as my hands gently clasped both sides of her face, my features on my face strained, thinking of what to say next, but Leliana interpreted it wrongly, and looked away from me.

"I knew it, I'm sorry, I should've know that you-." I cut her off by pulling her face to mine, kissing her. At first it was uncertain, neither one of us knew how passionate to be, but then Leliana took the first move. She slipped her tongue onto my lips, and I allowed it entry, her tongue explored my mouth, our tongues dancing furiously, I grabbed the back of her head and moaned into the kiss, and Maker did she taste good! She tasted of the sweet, rich taste of Oleasian wine and strawberries, I felt her hands wrap around my small frame and pull me onto her lap as we continued our tongue tie, our lips parted when we could breathe no longer, I panted heavily while she just smiled.

"Are you quite certain that I was your first kiss, Kalli?" She asked.

I blushed. "Like you couldn't tell, I hesitated too much; I didn't even know what I was doing half the time."

"Ooo, then let's correct that, shall we?"

"Lead the way." I smiled.

She rolled her eyes, her lips approaching mine. "Gladly." She lunged forward, reuniting our lips, this time with little wait as her tongue gained immediate entry to my mouth, our arms wrapped around each other's bodies while I moaned with pleasure as she sucked and nipped my bottom lip when our tongues were apart. We separated our tongues one last time and broke the second kiss, she smiled.

"Better?"

"A lot better…now I don't feel like such an idiot."

"That feeling will pass after awhile, I know I felt awkward the first few _real _kisses I've had, but as they say, practice makes perfect, no?"

"You're so cute when you use that Orlesian accent of yours."

She smiled, her hands at my hair tie, undoing the knot. "And like I've said before…" She said as she released my hair from being up all day. "You look gorgeous with your hair down." She said with a smile.

"Gorgeous? You said pretty." I said playfully.

She rolled her eyes. "Alright so I sugar-coated it when I was flirting, could you blame me? I did not wish to seem like a common lesbian whore after knowing you for only two weeks."

I laughed. "Oh, you."

She cocked her hand. "What?"

"I have been holding back on my feelings as well."

She slapped herself in the face playfully. "Oh right, because Messengers are the only ones that get the visions of their soul mate." She said sarcastically

"I don't quite understand."  
She held my head in both her hands and forced me to have eye contact with her. "Kalli, for the past two years I have been having some very…interesting dreams about you, I never could remember your name or very much about you, but when we met it felt like I have known you for quite some time, even though it was the first time I have ever met you, and I know it's the same for you, except you seemed to have remembered more."

"So, all this time you have had the same feelings for me as I have for you?" I asked, realization hitting me.

She blushed. "I thought our first two kisses explained that quite thoroughly."

"You've never told me-!"

"And neither have you."

"I feel incredibly foolish." Leliana nodded as if to say she did as well, I understood why she didn't say anything, her arms wrapped around my waist, I sat in her lap, my arms wrapped around her chest, and my head rested on her shoulder, this was so peaceful for we were finally united together and nothing could destroy us, not even the Blight.

I sighed into the crook of her neck and kissed it tenderly. "I never want to leave this log." I said only audible for her ears. She giggled that bubbly, girlish laughter.

"I know how you feel, but we may have to." I groaned, tightening my hold on her, willing her not to go.

"Why?"

"Because, Kalli I have guard with Wynne tonight, and I do not wish to set her up again." I sighed defeated.

"Fine." I stood and helped Leliana up from the log. "See you when you get off?" I asked hopefully.

She giggled. "But of course, who do you think I am, Morrigan? I do not kiss and tell if that is what you're asking."

I felt myself blush. "No, of course not, I just…feel uneasy knowing you're on guard without me and I can't do anything if you get into trouble."

She shook her head, gently holding mine. "I know, Kallian, but I'm a big girl, I took care of myself before I even thought of you." She leaned into my ear before adding. "I'll meet you after my shift, alright? Go and find a tree that isn't so high, yes? I'll meet you there." She kissed my cheek gently before turning around to go catch up to a waiting Wynne who just stood there waving her down. I stared after her as Leliana and the old mage exchanged some words and laughed a little before heading to the guard post.

"I was beginning to assume you two would never happen." I heard an all too familiar voice from behind me.

"Ah, Morrigan. Why am I not surprised?" I said before turning to meet her amused gaze.

She shrugged her shoulders, rolling her eyes. "'Tis most likely you have known I was there from the beginning, or am I incorrect?"

I laughed a little before replying. "Come on, Morrigan I'm good, but not that good."

"Indeed." She said before adding. "But I'm not here to state the obviousness about your powers, what I'm here for is to ask a question about our destination."

I sighed figuring I'd play her little mind game. "Alright, what's your question?"

Morrigan gave a brief scowl before speaking. "I have looked at all the contracts, we are to be traveling to the Mountains of Orzamar, hike through the Brecilian Forest, going to the Circle Tower and walk to the Redcliff Castle, but none of them have a name even close to Denerim, but yet that seems to be your chosen destination. My question is why?"

"Because…" I looked away from her and out to where Leliana and Wynne stood guard. "Because I want to see whatever's left of my family." I put simply.

"Your family?" She asked with a hint of disapproval in her voice. "You are wasting two weeks worth of travel to go to Denerim for your own personal family reunion? 'Tis the family that wouldn't approve of your girlfriend, right? Why do you insist on seeing them, tend to scare the poor Bard away?"

I faced her now and felt the rage boil in my gut, but she didn't stop.

"And on top of that there is the great possibility that all that is or was your family could be dead, right? Or are you that ignorant and self-centered?"

"Morrigan I'm warning you-!"

"Whatever will you do, Messenger? Send a raining inferno upon me sent by the Maker? Wake up to reality, Kallian! I once thought you brave, I once thought you smart, understanding, confident, misunderstood, but no! Now I know that I was right, I have understood you all along. You're an ignorant, selfish, unreliable, unskilled and naïve Knife-ear!" She panted, I could see the anger blazing in her eyes that also engulfed mine, but I had to gain control, I spoke evenly.

"Morrigan…I know that you feel this is worthless…but you have had the luxury of saying good-bye to the only person of your family, I have not, I left them with a bunch of armored men, threatening them with words until I left the gates. You honestly think that the lords would send in armed men just to throw threats at my race? Didn't think so. I want to go to Denerim to see if I have something worth coming out of this thing alive, or if I'd be happier if I died on this stupid campaign, but seeing as your only family is a crazed lunatic of a mother that showed you no love or forgiveness, or even gave a crap about you, you don't understand my necessity to see if they are still alive, or if I need to seek vengeance or a blissful death." I felt angry, but I soon regretted those words as I spoke them, for Morrigan looked as if she were broken inside.

"I…" She looked down at the ground, and I could tell she was going to cry. "I need a little time to myself." She said before leaving me. I stared after her, until I felt someone behind me once more, and turned to find-.

"Leliana?" I asked in shock. "What are you-?"

"Wynne let me off early…I…had heard everything, Kallian." She said looking me in the eyes with such intensity I had to break it.

"For the record I don't care what-."

"Sh, I know." The bard said putting a finger to my lips. "I know, but what I am most curious of is this." She said looking me in the eyes the word 'hurt' would've been written on her face. "Is there anything else that keeps you alive, or is it all based on your family?"

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around my Bard, brining her closer. "It is based solely on my family, because, Leliana." I brought her head closer to mine. "If Shianni, Father and all those I knew died, you'd be my family."

"Oh, Kallian." She lunged forward and kissed me.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I watched the foolish woman change shifts with the blonde imbecile, and watched as the witch and the leader fought, then I saw the witch leave.

_Ah, so she has feelings for the Acrobat as well._ I thought. _How amusing._

I watched further as my target came into view, she was upset at first, then she embraced the unusually small elf and they climbed a tree promising one another to train as both Acrobat and Bard. I smiled as my thoughts spilled that Leliana wouldn't have a first lesson after I kill her and her Lover. I chuckle to myself because the elf is playing the same game as my Leliana did when she was a virgin.

_I may have to steal that pleasure from Leliana as well. _I thought to myself. I watched as Leliana and the elf fell asleep in each other's arms after discussing something stupid like love and such. I watched them wake and I watched them enter Denerim. I await for them to emerge, so I may kill that infernal thorn in my side.

"Enjoy your moments with your new toy, Leliana for they will be your last."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Oh what happens now? Of course I'm the only one that knows, and therefore will not tell soooo….HA! Ok everyone knows who belongs to what, right? Good that means I don't have to go over it.**

**Alright this won't be my only story for long, I am currently working on a Harry Potter thing right now, still working the retarded bits out. Sorry this chapter's sooo short, love ur comments n ill see u guys laatterr**

**Luv u all,**

**Runecat311**

**PS my life's going down the tubes right now, sooo can't quite get these out as fast as I want them to, so u no just throwing that out there….BYE**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Love Hurts in More Than One Way_

I steadied my breathing as we left the gates of Denerim, I was in the back of the group, and broke down when I felt her touch.

"Kallian, are you going to be alright?" I visibly crumbled from the comfort radiating off of her energy. I turned into her and started bawling like a baby.

"I DIDN'T EVEN SEE THEM! I CAN'T EVEN KNOW IF THEY'RE STILL ALIVE!...It's all my fault…" I whispered the last part. "All of it…my fault." Leliana hugged me close, rubbing her hand up and down my back in a soothing notion.

"No it's not, Kallian. Nothing that happens there could possibly be your fault." She said still attempting to calm me, when everything she had said failed to calm even one terrible thought, she whispered. "At least you still have me, no?"

I stopped the tears; it was bad enough I even showed that emotion in front of her, but it was quite terrible to have this display of despair on a public path, even though our fellow companions were leagues ahead of us and not a single traveler was in sight I couldn't help but think how foolish I was when she brought up that very valid point.

"You're right, Leliana, you always are."

She rolled her eyes, seeing my mood brighten. "Flatterer." She put lightly. "I am quite the opposite, but shouldn't we leave this conversation until later? The others will begin to wonder just who is leading this little campaign when our valiant, emotionless leader is away from their eye."

"They can hold off for a few more minutes." I said lifting my head from her shoulder and staring into the circles of ice she calls eyes. She took notice and started to blush.

"Ooo, looking for a little public affection I see, how very bold, and _cute_." She said leaning in closer. "I suppose a little won't hurt…" She almost closes the gap when a coal black crow flutters between us from behind, shifting before our eyes into a very familiar woman. I shook my head.

"Kind of a private moment, Morrigan." I said, still aware of her words she used to describe me the night before.

"Indeed, and I apologize." Said a very quiet and shy looking Morrigan. She bit her bottom lip, nervously fiddling with her fingers before adding. "But I ask that I have a private audience with you, Kallian. Alone." She said the last bit looking at Leliana who still had her arms wrapped around me. She looked between me and her, winked to me before speaking to Morrigan.

"Very well, Morrigan." She said while retreating her hands from my back, and leaving to join the others, but not before sneaking a quick peck on my cheek. I turned to Morrigan who still stood there nervously.

"Well? What do you have to say?" I asked, not bothering to apologize when I saw her flinch from the anger in my words.

"I know I very well disserved that." She started. "I came here to…apologize. What I said to you last night wasn't very kind and…you have always been kind and considerate to me…I wasn't sensitive to your situation, for I have never had the experience losing my family…never really had one...and I…I wish to-how do you say- patch things up. I want things to be as they were, before I said those…unkind, unthinking words to you, I'm sorry. Truly I am." She finished, adverting her gaze, her shields weakening, her aura swirling on and off, and I couldn't help but to feel my anger dissolve.

"It's alright, Morrigan." I said, feeling more shock at the words then Morrigan, but that is how I felt. Leliana's right, there's no need to hold onto anger and petty grudges; I just have to let it go, be the peacekeeper I was in the alienage. "You're not the first to call me Knife-Ears after all." I added, feeling my and her mood lighten.

She met my gaze again; an emotion sparkled in her eyes. "Thank you, Kallian. You have no idea how much this means to me." I saw how she seemed to be in a pick and choose situation, deciding one reaction over the other, so I picked for her and hugged her right then and there.

"It'll be alright, Morrigan, everything's mended." I said before adding. "But, you must realize I will always belong to Leliana, you and I are nothing more than friends."

She broke the embrace and looked at me as if I had gone insane. "Of course I know that, I'd have to be blind not to see that! You flatter yourself too much, my friend, you may like either or, but I prefer males." She laughed at my misreading and in the end so did I, only to be cut off by a scream. My eyes widened, recognizing the owner.

"Leliana!"

Morrigan smiled. "We should waste no time in getting there." She closed her eyes, her hands over her head before adding. "I suggest you stand back." I gladly followed instructions as she clapped her hands above her head and transformed in a puff of smoke. When it cleared I rolled my eyes. "Kind of cliché, but alright." I said as I climbed on the back of the black mare known as Morrigan, and bolted off in the direction of Leliana's scream. We reached a large clearing and I could not believe my eyes. Alistair, Wynne, Zeveran and Mutt lined up facing a full armored knight (Female), a bald apostate (Male), a female redhead elf, a male mage who showed no emotion, a Rottweiler, a female elf that looked almost exactly like me, but with blonde hair, and a brunette woman holding _my Leliana_ by the hair, a dagger at her neck and on her knees crying, she stopped the barrage of salt water when she saw us on the hill.

"Kallian!" She called out, bringing everyone's attention to me and my best friend in the form of a horse. Morrigan swished her horse tail indicating she felt the same awkwardness and wished me to get off immediately and I obliged. I walked with Morrigan (in her real form) by my side as the brunette Orliesian let go of Leliana's hair and let her take her place beside me, but forcing Leliana to face her, I faced my blonde clone, while Morrigan stood next to Alistair, facing the emotionless mage as he muttered something along the lines of "easy morph" and "anyone doing it". I looked at my surroundings as everyone faced their alter ego.

"Huh, this is strange." I summed up. The brunette laughed.

"Why do jou zink so, Kallian? Is it because the Messengar can't _see _our auras?" Asked the brunette who laughed, strolling to the blonde elf. I felt Leliana flinch, and realized immediately who this woman is.

"For starters yes, but I'd like to know who these people are, what they're doing here, and more importantly, what are _you _doing here, Marjolaine, and what made you think you could touch Leliana like that and expect to get away with it?"

Marjolaine clapped her hands in mock applause and laughed a little before speaking. "Oh, I love her, goes straight to business, this one." She said not talking to me, but to Leliana. "I may have to barrow her from jou, Leliana before I end both jour lives, jou know? So jou both don't die virginz."

I felt Leliana's rage boil, a look of hatred and bloodlust crossed her face, and I realized this was who she is as a Bard, and I loved it. Marjolaine enjoyed her rage, but not the spark of a Bard in her eye, most likely because she didn't see it, and just saw the rage, Marjolaine threw her hands up in surrender, going ever so close to the blonde me.

"Do not look so angery, Leliana, for just like jou I have moved on az well, this…" She said wrapping one arm around the starstruck blonde me. "…is my new lover, Kammian, but she prefers Kammi." She looked into the woman's eyes who said "_je t'aime_" and Marjolaine replied with an "I love you too" and their lips locked for a brief second before Marjolaine dipped with the elf clinging on to her and brought them both back to a standing position before breaking contact. Leliana looked aggravated; she turned to the blonde elf still wrapped in Marjolaine's arms and sspoke a flurry of Orlesian that I could not understand. The blonde shook her head and broke her lover's grasp, using a hand to make the sign of the Maker, mumbling in Orlesian, I looked at the surprised Leliana in confusion, when Marjolaine broke both our concentration with her laughter.

"Kammi can't speak English, Leliana, nor will she listan to anyzing jou say I told her jou and jour partner are demons, and will try to tempt her to betray me, as you can see…" she said indicating the kneeling, praying blonde elf. "…she believes in everyzing I tell her." I looked around at both groups, and realized someone was missing.

"Where's Sten?" I asked Marjolaine.

"Oh, that's ze good part, I had him banished by my mages in order for us to play this little game of mine fairly."

Leliana snapped. "I'm through playing games with you Marjolaine! I-!"

"Have not changed at all." Marjolaine said calmly looking into Leliana's fire-and-ice eyes. "Really Leliana, did jou 'onestly think I wouldn't be onto jour little scheme, luckily I had a group of my own to match jours, you will betray me, Leliana, jou are here to turn me in, why else do jou play these little games of the heart with the Messenger, hm? Jou plan to use her to?"

"She is nothing like you, bitch! Leliana has been shut up in a Chantry for two fucking years because she feared you! You honestly think I'm that stupid?" I screamed at Marjolaine, who seemed to flinch, but was otherwise not affected, she turned to me.

"Look at her, Messenger and face the truth, she is using jour little connection to get what she wants, that is what I taught her, I _made _her and she cannot change who she is, if she kills me she kills herself, because I have made her in my image, she can never destroy me without destroying herself, she is not the innocent girl she portrays herself to be, she is me and she cannot change no matter how much you will it to be otherwise."

I heard Leliana and I growl simontaniously in rebuttal. "You can't make a copy of a person, Marjolaine! Leliana is who she wants to be, you cannot control her, and I trust her no matter what you may say!" I looked and exchanged a smile with Leliana, then returned to Marjolaine, glaring at her before adding. "Let's play this stupid game of yours." Marjolaine beamed at that.

"Ah, I knew jou'd do it, but first jou must know your opponents, no?" She pointed to the blonde hair blue eyed female standing in front of Alistair. "This is Ali, a fully graduated Templar of Orlais." The female bowed before Alistair who gaped in awe, Marjolaine continued to the stone cold mage.

"This is the famous Shape shifter, Morgan." The cloaked mage with crystal blue cats eyes bowed before Morrigan, offering his gloved hand.

"Aue Chante, Madmuzel." He said; his hood covering his face as Morrigan hesitantly placed her hand into his where he brought it to where his lips would be. "Never before have I met a beauty such as yourself." He kissed her hand right before she slapped him.

"Then you will die happy knowing that I'll be the last thing you see, fool!" the cloaked figure brought a hand to his face and rubbed where Morrigan slapped. Marjolaine rolled her eyes and continued to the bald apostate with a long gash-like scar over one eye, the other eye was a blinded white.

"This is Winnie the Healer." Winnie bowed before Wynne and she nodded in return, Marjolaine went down to the redheaded elf.

"This is the assassin, Zaran." The elf woman who had emerald eyes and two daggers (one in each hand) spun them once and winked to Zev.

"Maybe once this is all over and done we could have a little fun, yes?"

Zev chuckled shaking his head. "As tempting of an offer as that sounds, I'm afraid not."

The redhead looked crestfallen. "Why?"

"Because we will are foes, no?"

"And?"

"And most likely one of us will be dead, no?"

The redhead grinned. "I still don't see what your point is." The elf giggled as Zev's jaw dropped as far as his joints will allow as Marjolaine continued down the line.

"Do not mind her, her mind is on sex all day and night, poor girl. This furball is Pureblood, she is my most loyal companion." The Rottweiler barked in reply, and Marjolaine motioned to Kammian.

"And jou already know my most loyal Lover, no?" She then motioned to herself. "And everyone knows that I am the current most renowned Bard in all of Orlais." Leliana and I both rolled our eyes while I spoke up.

"Right, so about this game of yours…"

Marjolaine smiled. "Oh, yes, ze game. As jou can see we 'ave ze best of ze best of our country, and I'd like to put zem to ze ultimate test, ze winners gets to leave, while ze losers die. Easy, no?"

I rolled my eyes as Marjolaine clasped her hands together. "Alright, who goes first?" Everyone was silent; no one wanted to verse their alter ego in a battle only Marjolaine and her little group no doubt practiced before hand. Finally Alistair's hand shot up.

"I'll go!"

Marjolaine smiled. "Excellent. Now if you two would follow me." She led the two templars behind us to a sparring circle drawn in the grass; she placed Alistair on one end, Ali on the other, both in full armor (minus the helmet) both wielding a sword. Marjolaine looked to both of the contenders. "Now ze rules are simple, jou both fight until there is only one of jou standing." Both the blondes nodded in acknowledgement then Marjolaine stepped back. "Go."

Alistair lunged forward with an attack, which was easily deflected by Ali, the female charged forward, knocking Alistair to the ground. He rolled as Ali dug her blade into the earth where Alistair's neck was and snarled realizing her miscalculation and sudden exposure. Alistair had his sword at the ready while Ali struggled to get her sword free, he charged and flipped Ali on her back with no weapon, he stepped on her arms, pinning her as he brought the blade to her neck.

"Surrender and I spare your life." Alistair put simply.

Ali looked disgusted. "Never!"

Alistair looked grim, morbid even; regret swirling off his body as he plunged the sword into the short haired blonde, decapitating her. Marjolaine looked on in pure shock while the rest of my group welcomed Alistair back with understanding for death is never something to celebrate. Marjolaine looked on with pure anger.

"The winner gets to choose who goes next." She said in an overall calm voice. Morrigan stepped into the circle.

"I'll go, I wish to get this done and over with."

"So quick to die, madam?" Morgan said as he strolled into the sparring circle. Morrigan ignited her hands with fire.

"Oh, I'll enjoy this."

Marjolaine stepped between them. "Zis is my game, my rules. You will not be fighting, instead you will be transforming into different forms, testing your shape shifting capability. First person to fail to change into one of the three forms is the loser; we will take turns deciding what you'll transform into, ready?" Both mages nodded curtly, the spell in Morrigan's hands extinguished.

"We'll start. Do you wish to pick their form, Zaran?"

The elf hesitated for a minute then nodded when she thought of her choice. "I wish to see them change into cats."

"Oh you must be joking." Morrigan and Morgan mumbled.

The elf shrugged. "I love my felines, can you blame me? My race and their species are practically related."

Both mages sighed as Morrigan changed into a jet black, yellow eyed cat instantly while Morgan transformed into a small tabby kitten with blue eyes.

"Well done." Marjolaine said to both mages as they shifted back. "Who on your team will choose?" Leliana and I exchanged looks, and she came forward.

"Let's see them transform into Blight Wolves." Leliana said. "Make this more challenging."

Morrigan smiled while Morgan's eyes flashed in alarm. With a clap of the hands and a purple cloud of smoke, Morrigan emerged as a perfect replica of a blight wolf and looked at Morgan tauntingly. He gulped and cupped his hands over his heart.

"Here goes nothing." He chanted words that I cannot pronounce, and in a cloud of smoke transformed into a very deep red Blight Wolf, then swiftly changed back, as did Morrigan. Leliana turned to Marjolaine.

"Your turn."

Marjolaine turned to her little group. "Well?" She asked the small, awestruck group. They remained silent then Kammian raised her small, elf hand and Marjolaine's gaze softened. "Yes, Kammi?" The blonde elf smiled shyly as she tried to pronounce or act what she was trying to say.

"Dra…Drage..ion…Dragion?"

Marjolaine looked a little confused at first then realization hit her. "Oh, Dragon!" She turned to the mages. "You heard her."

Morgan gulped and Morrigan paled a little. She and I both knew that only her mother may be able to do that, for Morrigan told me that when one changes their form they not only change their body and organs to fit the form they wish, but you also have to alter your mind to fit the creature you transform into, for you to capture it, defeat it by becoming the creature. Dragons are different though, you cannot copy a dragon, you become one by killing it with only a certain level of magic and a silver dagger then claiming the soul as your own, which explains Morrigan's eyes for Morrigan tried this once, and nearly killed everyone including herself and her mother once she transformed. She looked at me with nervous eyes I nodded and mouthed the words 'you're stronger now' and gave her an encouraging nod. She sighed and closed her eyes, bringing her hands to her neck and clasping it firmly.

"Here goes nothing." She took in a deep breath, expelled it, took another breath in and expelled it and repeated this seven times keeping her eyes closed then chanted the following.

"I ask of you, Sapha of the Air, to take this form, and make it thine.

Take my mortal body, and make it strong, take my human eyes and make them see.

Take my human senses and make them stronger, take my soul and replace it with yours.

Take my back and sprout your wings, take my mind and mold it to your liking.

I only ask that you allow me to keep my consciousness, and control what you do."

She dug in her nails to her neck and made eight slashes that glowed bright, but didn't bleed as Morrigan disappeared in a black cloud of smoke, the only thing we see are two blight yellow eyes, and white shiny teeth. When the cloud cleared, the dragon was seen, and I could not believe my own eyes. She was beautiful, her scales were ash black, except for her underbelly which was white, her eyes brighter, like the yellow flame of a candle, her wings white trimmed in red and her horns a deep scarlet. I expected her to charge, to breathe flame, but no, instead she brought her head to me and flicked her tongue on my cheek, a 'thank you' in Morrigan terms. We all cheered while Morgan paled, he began to stammer.

"I-I-I c-can't do that!" He cried. The dragon Morrigan lowered her head to face Morgan and showed her teeth in a reptilian smile.

"Then I suppose you lose." She said in a mystical voice that didn't sound like Morrigan at all and bit off Morgan's head only to spit it out in haste, and transformed back to the Morrigan everyone knew and loved. She came back with a dominant energy surrounding her as she smiled in triumph. Marjolaine not only lost this fight, but she lost her dog as well when Mutt slaughtered Pureblood, and Zaran died from choosing the poisoned goblet, and Winnie died when his shield took too much of his life force away, now the only people who didn't fight were me, Leliana, Marjolaine and Kammian. Marjolaine smiled in malice.

"So, since you die when Leliana dies, I suspect it's you and Kammian, no?" She said to me. I shrugged.

"Guess it is." Marjolaine growled that she didn't do as much as annoy me as she talked quietly into Kammian's ear, she nodded as she went with me to the sparring ring, Marjolaine and Leliana walked a little behind us, when we arrived at the sparring ring I was a little confused to see Leliana here as well as Marjolaine. Leliana leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"I'm translating what Marjolaine says to Kammi. I will not let her walk into this blind." I nodded as Marjolaine and Leliana explained the rules.

"This is a fight of skill only." Marjolaine started as Leliana repeated this in Orlaisian for Kammian. "You will not have any blades or armor, just cotton shirt and leggings and your bare hands and feet. As always this is a fight to one's death. May the best woman win."

Marjolaine and Leliana stepped outside of the circle with our weapons and armor then Kammian and I faced each other, she was dressed in a white wool shirt and leggings. She crouched down, her body scrunched, ready to pounce, her hands in front of her face, her palms facing towards me, and I suddenly realized she had extremely long nails.

"What are you-?"

She screamed and lunged her nails into my arm, immediately felt an intense burning sensation as her nails penetrated my skin and muscle and made their way to my bone. I screamed as she pulled them out and I clung onto my arm that suddenly went numb. I knew immediately that she had venom in her nails. _So much for walking in blind, the only one blind here is me._ I jumped from side to side, knowing I could do nothing with one arm paralyzed as it bleed way too much blood. As the venom started working its way into my system, I knew that if I didn't die from loss of blood, then I'd die of the poison that coursed through my veins. I continued this stupid routine of ducking, jumping, leaping and running to avoid any other contact from this trained woman, I knew at that moment I was going to die, that at any moment the trained martial arts girl would have me beat that I'd join my mother, that I would-.

"AHH!" The blonde elf screamed as an arrow penetrated through her chest where her heart was and landed at my feet dead. I looked to where the arrow originated from to see my Bard, her eyes blazing in furry lowering her bow, smiling a reassuring smile. I smiled back.

"Thanks." I mouthed. She smiled, her fire in her eyes extinguished, until Marjolaine went ahead and ruined the moment.

"Leliana! I should have known jou'd cheat! Jou always do!"

Leliana turned to Marjolaine, walked up to her, closing the gap. "The only cheat here, Marjolaine is you! I have lived my life out of fear because of you!" She screamed at Marjolaine, her face red with anger, she panted as she continued to scream at her ex-lover. "We are _through _with your games, Marjolaine, and so am I." She said, and plunged a dagger right through Marjolaine's cold, black heart. Marjolaine grunted, fell to her knees, looked at the dagger in horror and looked Leliana right in the eyes.

"Jou are me…never forget this…jou…are…me…" She chocked out those last words before her eyes glazed over and she stopped breathing, her body limp in Leliana's grasp. Leliana panted heavily a few moments, pulled out her dagger and roared in anger.

"I AM NOT YOU! I KILLED YOU! I AM NOT YOU! I AM…" She panted again, her face and body soaked in blood, her blood, _Marjolaine's_ blood. I made my way towards her, only to fall from the venom in my legs. She turned to me and sprinted to my side. She turned her furry to the group.

"YOU SAW THE FIGHT! YOU SAW HER CONDITION! WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HER?" She started crying, I could see my world going dark.

"Leli…" I called. She turned her head after barking orders to Wynne.

"What is it, Kalli?"

"Leli…how…did…it feel?" I managed to say. She continued to look at me with tears trailing her face, her ice eyes now surrounded by bloodshot red instead of pure white.

"It felt…exhilarating, no amazing, no…" She sighed. "Words can not describe how I felt."

I laughed a little; feeling my body go limp from the venom, the only thing I can see is her, not the trees, the sky or Wynne with her glowing healing spell, just her and all her beauty.

"That…was…me…when I…sought…my…revenge." I panted now, no longer seeing her hair or her face, only her eyes. "Leli…it's getting…darker…" I said as a chill surrounded my body. "…and colder…" I felt my breath coming in shorter gasps, if this is goodbye I had to make it right. "Leli…Leli…listen to me…I have…and…always will…love you…I'm sorry." I saw the horror on her eyes, tears pouring, no longer a river, but a waterfall.

"No Kalli! You can't! No! No, no, no, no!" She held me closer, her lips fiercely meeting mine, she held me so I wouldn't have to try to move my paralyzed arms. She broke the kiss after a short while, granting me more oxygen now that my body's demanding more of it. "Don't go, Kalli! Please! Fight it! If you love me you'd stay here…with me…" She placed me back on the grass, I felt Wynne's spell enter my body, failing to rid the venom that's killing me, then I felt her lay next to me, her hand rested on my heart, her head on my shoulder. "Please…don't leave me…" She begged. "I love you."

I felt my lungs fail, I felt the coldness of death suffocating me, chilling my body, all that remained was my fragile, slow beating heart, the cold swept over me, I could no longer see, no longer hear, no longer think, but the cold did not reach my heart. My heart remained warm, alive and functioning. After what seemed to be an eternity it started to pick up its pace, driving the cold away, until the warmth exploded within me, my hearing returned, so did my thinking; I opened my eyes and sat upright with a deep intake of breath. Leliana stirred below me, and came to a sitting position too, her eyes bleary from crying, everything was dark, the only light was from a fire.

"I k-knew jou'd vake." She said, her speak rather slurred and dry and weak.

"Leli?" I asked nearing the broken looking woman before me. "What happened? Why is it dark?"

Leliana sniffed and leaned into me. "They thought you died!" She cried into me. "I could feel your heart beat, so they said they'd set up camp here after we got Sten back! I-I was starting to wonder if you were gone! I thought you left me I thought-!"  
I cut her off holding her in my fully functioning, very much alive arms.

"Leli, I'd never leave you, I'll always be here for you, always."

She sniffed back the tears, a new fear engulfed her. "I-I…oh Kalli I'm scared! W-What if she's right?"

"Who, Leli?"

"Marjolaine!" She cried out. "What if we're the same? I relished in her death, and all the others and this scares me! I…I feel as if I'm slipping! Are we? Are we the same?"  
I held her chin gently with one hand, shaking my head at my poor Bard's condition, good thing Marjolaine was dead so I wouldn't have to kill her after what she did to my poor Leli.

"Leli. Let me ask you a question: Have you enjoyed it before you joined the Chantry?"  
She nodded.

"Have you found the cloister life boring, Love?"

She nodded again, no longer looking into my eyes.

"Then you're not slipping, this is who you are. You are a brave and dangerous Bard, embrace it! You can't run away from yourself, you'd end up dead."

She looked into my eyes and smiled. "Thank you, I…have to think this over…is it alright that we sleep separately tonight…I want to think this through on my own…"

I nodded, smiling. "Take all the time you need, I'll just lie back down and sleep." She giggled.

"Do that and they'll think you're as good as dead."

I cocked my head. "Why, don't plan on sharing the good news?"

She giggled again. "I will, but I think they'd prefer if they saw it for themselves."

I sighed as she stood her hand ready to receive mine. I grabbed it and she helped me up, we walked back to camp to find everyone but Morrigan was surprised to see me alive again, let's just say Morrigan is now ten galleons richer, shall we? I parted with Leli with a 'good night' and a kiss, and climbed a tree, resting up before we had to go to Redcliff the next morning.

_What a day._ I thought. As I started to doze off I couldn't help but wonder if Leli was having second thoughts about us after what happened with Marjolaine, which was understandable since I keep flinching inside every time we kiss since I am breaking my father's promise by kissing a shem (and woman) and becoming a lesbian, but I couldn't care less at the moment, for all I knew he, Soris, Shianni and Nessa were probably dead because of me, so is it wrong that I get to find happiness? Of course not. I curled up on the branch and fell asleep, knowing that my Leli was most likely in a similar boat as I was.

_****_

**TADA! Marj is dead (Thank the Maker), but what else lies in store for Kalli and Leli? If Morrigan doesn't share loving feelings for her, than who does? Don't worry most likely Leli and Kalli will get a little more intimate in the next chapter I just wanted this to be about Marjolaine and stuff related to that. OK So I'll see yall next time.**

**Luv u all**

**-Runecat311**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Love Made, Hearts Broken, Promises Both Made and Broken _

I woke early feeling grimy. I looked about me to realize I was in the white robe I wore the day of the battle, the day I almost died if it wasn't for my Leli.

_Probably a Nuller ability._ I thought as I landed in front of the tree I slept in the previous night. I turned around to find that there was a lake a few paces in front of me. _How did I not see that last night?_ I thought as I stripped myself of the blood-dried robe. I shrugged as I dove into the ice blue water from an overhanging rock cliff, plunging into the lukewarm waters. I resurfaced after what felt like an eternity underwater, letting the soothing powers of the lake comfort my mind as it cleaned my blood-dried body. I sighed in contentment, until I realized the lake was the same color as the eyes of the shem I tried to purge my mind of and sighed in longing.

_It was all my fault. _I thought. _She would've let Marjolaine live if it wasn't for me. I convinced her revenge was the way to go, and now she probably regrets ever having feelings for me. I'm so-._

"Aie!" I yelped as I felt something grab a hold of my ankle and started pulling me down. I broke free of my attacker and stood firmly in the stomach deep waters and turned in every direction looking for signs of disturbance, after a few seconds I gave up.

_Probably just the seaweed. _I thought before I heard a very familiar giggle come from behind me. I jumped and turned just to see the very thing that has been running through my mind only a few feet in front of me.

"Leli, you scared me half to death."

The now drenched and naked woman smiled, giggling again. "Now you know how I felt when you very nearly scared me _to _death."

I smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Leli. I should've been-."

"Shush, Kalli." She said placing a finger over my mumbling lips. "How could you have known that Kammian had poison in those feline-like claws of hers?"

I shrugged still not feeling too happy; she cocked her head, her lips mimicking mine. "What's the matter? Don't you know why I'm here?"

I nodded once. "I kind of figured why."

Leliana looked confused. "Then shouldn't that make you happy?"

Now I was confused. "I guess I am a little, seeing that your moral values won't be swayed by me anymore."  
"My moral values won't be swayed? What in the name of the Maker are you talking about?"

"You came to break up with me, right? Because you killed Marjolaine, because I convinced you revenge was the right way to go."

Leliana shook her head, understanding glistening in her eyes. "I'm not swayed easily, Kallian you know this." She came closer, closing the space so we were breathing each other's breath. "I came here to say thank you; that you were right about me. Marjolaine and I are different, but I love the world too much to ignore it; I am not a killer, but I don't belong shut up in a nunnery either, I loved the peace there but at times I found it…rather boring. I had fond memories with Marjolaine and I'll always remember them as such, but I realize that my place…now and will remain to be…with you, thank you for helping me see that."

I felt myself blushing over so much-but mostly the closeness-and ended up smiling. "Glad I could help."

She chuckled softly. "Sometimes the Maker sends others to show us the way when we get lost."

"And does the guide end up as the wanderer's lover?"

She laughed. "Sometimes, yes, but not normally, usually the guide ends up uniting the person who is lost with their loved one, and the guide normally isn't an adorable, little red-haired elf with a Ferelden voice and an Orlesian name."

"Ooo, you're using flattery on me, dear Bard? May I ask why?"

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh, you! Normally I love coyness, but not today. Stop being so shy and come here, no more stalling."

Now I roll my eyes. "I'm not-."  
She cut me off when her lips met mine. Her tongue gained immediate entry to my mouth after teasing my lips countless times. She closed the gap between us, our tongues still battling for dominance as we held each other close to our naked bodies. I moaned with pleasure, never before imagining what Leliana felt like without all her armor, but now craving to touch every inch of her, to trace every scar on her back and the one on her waist –which still had yet to be revealed- my mind was so wrapped in the passionate moment, that I nearly forgot my last promise to father. _Nearly, but not completely._

Our tongues broke apart by her smile. "It's a very good thing we're both out of our clothes, oui? One less thing to waste our time with." She came back in for another kiss, but I stopped her by backing away from her.

"Wait, what? I must've heard you wrong, but I could've sworn you said 'good thing we are both out of our clothes.'"

She looked at me as if I was the odd one. "Indeed I did. I believe so anyway. Why, what's wrong?"

I felt flushed, I couldn't breath let alone speak, but I had to try. "I-I er…uh…"

Well I did say try.

"I just think that…the others would be looking for us, wrong time you see."

"Oh, spare me! Its early morning, the sun has yet to show itself, no one will be up besides watch." She said as she shook her head while crossing her arms over her chest, obviously thinking I'm being coy and playing hard-to-get, and not trying to remain a virgin so I can at least prove _one _thing to my father: that I am _not _a hormone-driven (how did he say) Dyke.

Ok, so I am one of those things, but I certainly didn't want my father to know weather he is here in Fereldin, or in the Fade or heavens watching me.

"I…um…" I had to think of something quick. "I…just don't want to…uh…do that here."

She rolled her eyes, concern and some understanding flashed in those ice spheres of hers. "Then why were your hands exploring my body in a lust-driven frenzy?" She saw I was no longer looking at her, but at my feet (or where my feet would have been if they weren't submerged) and came closer. "Kalli? What's wrong? Is there something I can do?" I felt myself flush from my cheeks all the way down my neck.

"Look, it's nothing you can't help with, it's just…." I couldn't get the words out. "It's not like I don't want to, I just…" _Stop beating around the bush, get to the point. _"It's going to sound idiotic, but I…made a few promises to my father…all but one have been broken I…promised I'd remain chaste until...marriage." I flinched away from her, waiting for her to yell at me, scream at me, tell me I'm foolish, anything but the silence she displayed. I looked back to her face, understanding glistened in her ice eyes and she held my chin gently with on hand, and brushed away a few strands of hair with the other.

"I understand that you feel torn between your loyalties to your father and newfound loyalties to me. I understand you're trying to please both, I also understand that you wish to know if your father is even still alive, but you cannot please both sides for long, Kalli. In the end you must choose one." I tried to look away from her eyes, but her grip was as strong as the one guilt had on my gut. "I just want you to know that I will wait for you. I have waited two long years just to know if you even existed, I can wait a little longer until we are finally united as one." She kissed my cheek and left in the direction behind me while I just stood there, stunned and filled with the feeling of being understood. I also felt guilt, but eventually I left the lake, got my armor on, went to camp, recruited a golem named Shale, rescued Redcliff by sacrificing Lady Isode to get Morrigan to save Conor (Morrigan didn't like that last part much, but she'll get over it), now we are traveling to the Brecilean Forest, home of my kin (exactly two weeks after anything associated with the travel to and from Redcliff).

I traveled again in the back of the pack. Morrigan was scouting ahead as a sparrow, Mutt was with Sten, Alistair was talking with Zevran (No doubt placing another bet), but my Leli was being protected by the ever watchful Wynne. To the untrained eye, Wynne appeared to be talking to Leliana about me of course (Wynne's aura was evidence enough), but every now and then Leli would catch me staring and blow a kiss to me, or if I were unfortunate, Wynne would catch me doe-eyeing her and glare at me, reminding me of our little discussion earlier, warning me I may harm Leli in one way or another and blah, blah, blah. Needless to say I did call her a few names I do regret, but no one can tell me who I can and cannot love…except my father. It was one of those loving exchanges between me and Leli that our new recruit decided that was the most excellent time to talk to me.

"I was wondering something."  
"Ah!" I jumped being in the middle of acting like…how did Wynne phrase it…a lust crazed maiden. I collected myself and forced a smile to Shale (who ps doesn't have an aura either). "Sorry about that, what can I help you with?"  
Shale looked unamused as she (yes Shale's a she) looked between me and the now blushing and retreating Leliana. "I'd like you to explain its relationship with the sister. Both of you act as if you're mates, but aren't it and the sister both females?"

I smiled honestly and shook my head laughing. "Ah, Shale, you make me laugh. Yes Leliana and I are together, but we aren't 'mates'. In fact we have yet to mate, you see?"

Shale looked puzzled. "No I don't. Why do you claim to be the sister's mate when you are not?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"What I mean is…you mentioned before these 'feelings' or 'emotions' and from what I have gathered is that you and the sister have…feelings for one another?"

"Yes, Shale."

"Then why have you yet to mate?"

"Because, Shale!" I said feeling my temper flare. "I have made a promise to my father about this."

"Ah, I see. So it hasn't mated with another creature before?"

"No."

"I see. Well my curiosity has been quenched; I will go see what the Quannari is doing."

I shook my head as Shale left for Sten. Those two would get along just fine. I was prepared to have another staring contest with the back of Leliana's head when out of nowhere Alistair showed up.

"Hello, Alistair." I chirped hoping he'd get me out of the rut Shale left me in, he always cheered me up.

"Hey Kalli! Quick question."  
"Yes…no…maybe…oh, maybe the answer is cheese?"

Alistair rolled his eyes while I giggled. "I'm just kidding, Alistair, shoot."

"Alright I have noticed that you and Leliana aren't well….you know…'getting along'…so I was wondering if-."

"Whoa, whoa. Wait! _Wait_! Why did you make it sound like the term 'getting along' was said by Zevran? Does that mean what I think it means?"

Alistair chuckled. "Yes, unfortunately. Anyway back to my question."  
"Oh, right sorry."

"I was wondering if you two have…split up? Because I wanted to know if you-"

"Leliana and I are fine, thanks, just hitting a rough spot."  
"Oh. May I ask what?"

"My father is getting in the way."

"Oh. Does this have to do what you told me in Lothering, before we met Leliana?"

"Yes."

Alistair took a gulp, like he was going to regret saying his next words, but I couldn't tell because I was too busy doe-eyeing Leli.

"Personally I think that…if you love someone then…you shouldn't let anything hold you back, you can't just let an opportunity slip through your fingers, if you love her like you and me both know you do, then don't be afraid, you can't just let her go because of your father! You may never get a chance like that again."

I smiled, amazed that a shem just convinced me of a very important decision.

"Thank you, Alistair. I never would've thought you'd be so deep, it's like you know how it feels to let an opportunity pass you by."

"N-Not a problem." He said. "But…shouldn't you wait until camp to tell her?"

My heart was too filled with emotion. "I will, but if I can pry Wynne away from her, I'll talk to her the way only couples would so that way it won't seem so sudden."

I looked at Alistair, smiling at my plan to see him smile too, but seeing his aura a sad and happy color.

"Great idea, Kalli, you're always so smart."

"Thanks, Alistair. Wish me luck." I said then dashed to where Wynne and Leli were.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I waved to Kallian as that small, redhaired, sea-blue eyed Orliesian looking elf bolt to the two women who were taller than her. I saw her 'convince' Wynne to move using powers Maker only knows what. I felt fine until a little sparrow fluttered beside me and transformed into the second prettiest woman in our group.

"Hello, Morrigan."  
The lovely witch rolled her eyes the way she normally does to keep up the I-hate-Alistair thing.

"Hello Indeed." She started. She looked in my direction and laughed softly. "Let me guess…you convinced her that it was best to let go of her idiot father and grab ahold of something with more meaning to her and instead of choosing you she chose Leliana?"

I gave her a mock look of surprise. "How in the Maker's name did you know that little birdie? Oh wait were you a fly that time? Or maybe a newt? Squirrel?"

"Alright, I get it. I'm surprised you knew all along, may I ask how?"

I smiled knowing I was about to steal a quote from my closest friend. "You just did. I always wondered how accurate your bets were."

The Witch of the Wilds whimpered in mock emotion. "Was I too precise?"

"Too often."

"Ah, I learned my lesson." She said regaining her composure, and I just had to break it again, just to see her squirm.

"I heard you hurled a fireball at our leader." I turned to see her cross her arms over her chest.

"And?"

"I guess we both want something we can't have."

"What in all of damnation are you implying, Templar?"

"You like her too." She sighed and rolled her eyes, I could see the hurt in them. "That fireball wasn't meant for Kalli." It wasn't a question, but a fact that seemed so obvious at the time.

"I was aiming for the Bard, I was…envious how close she was getting to Kalli, but then she moved and I missed. I try so hard just to keep my shields from harming her mind, and she…" the witch just shook her head. "She doesn't notice." We both sigh as we watch the woman of our discussion lip-lock with our rival.

"So, where do you go from here, templar?" She didn't wait a second before transforming into a sparrow again and flying away from me, to the camp that was only a few paces away, pondering over Morrigan's question.

_Where to go from here indeed._

"You can't be serious!"

"I'm not known for lying you know." I said leading Leliana in the opposite direction.

"But you _never_ insist on not sleeping in a tree before. What's the occasion?"  
"Oh nothing, just trust me."  
The woman I was dragging behind me rolled her eyes, her lips in an amused smiled. "First you find me Andraste's Grace, which by the way are beautiful, then you speak sweet nothings to me after you got Wynne to disappear from my side. What'd I do to disserve such love?"

I stop in an empty field and smile. "By just breathing." I said while caressing her cheek. She leaned against my hand as I leaned forward to kiss her, but my laughter at my own thoughts ruined the moment.

"What is it, Kalli?" She asked opening her eyes to see me trying so hard to hold back my fits of giggles. I sighed, regaining my composure.

"I just find it a bit odd that the heroine falls for a woman and not a man. This can't be the first time this has happened, can it? After all we aren't the first or last women to fall for each other."

Leliana followed my lead and sat down next to me. "So you are wondering if, perhaps I have any stories."

"Yes."

She was across from me, both of us looking at each other, more so while the Bard sucked at her bottom lip, racking her brain for any possible romance stories to help set the mood.

"I know only one." She said at last. "It is called Ragna (A/N: for those who don't know how to pronounce it its Rag-nah) and Inglacious (In-glace-ious)."  
"Rage and Calm." I said translating the elvish words. "Tell me the story."

She smiled as she began. "In ancient Fereldin, there was a beautiful maiden named Inglacious, she was so beautiful that many men came to her, trying to prove their worthiness to her, but she refused them all for she did not love them. One day the earth shook at the settlement, everyone thought the earth would open up and swallow everything that walked the earth, and then, finally a dragon appeared. It roared in anger as it spewed fire and smoke, of course Inglacious never saw the dragon, but she was told of its ferocity, how it seemed to have been spawned from rage. She was also told of the dragon's request: to give it something to distract it from it's rage. When Inglacious asked her informer what they planed to offer, he told her that the Chantry would offer the dragon meditation for its rage, prayers to the Maker to release it of all fury. Two weeks passed and the dragon killed the Lay Sister for not giving it a faster curative. When Inglacious heard of this she demanded her home closer to the path of the dragon, so she wouldn't be the last one to hear of any news regarding the dragon. Her request was granted, and soon a knight came to the path, when asked of his plan by Inglacious the knight said he planned to have the dragon accompany him on adventures, to distract the dragon of the thing that troubled it. A year passed, all possible quests the dragon could do was completed, and the dragon still remembered its rage, and killed the knight for restricting what it could do. Months passed, and a drunkard took to the path, offering the dragon all the liquor and booze it desired, and so it was for two months before the drunkard forgot to give the dragon more, and in its sober state, the dragon remembered why it drank in the first place, and killed the drunkard for his cowardly methods. The next day, Inglacious could take no more and took the path herself to the dragon's lair. She entered the lair with such fearlessness one would think her a hardened adventurer, when she came inside the liar; she heard the dragon's enraged breathing; she came to it and asked its name. The dragon opened its eyes, and Inglacious marveled at its beauty, for the dragon had eyes of Safire.

'I am Ragna for I have known rage all my life.' It said to the maiden. 'What is yours?'

Inglacious bowed to the dragon's eyes, for she could not see the rest of it. 'I am Inglacious, for I can pacify any rage.'

The dragon growled in happiness, for she was the first human to ever introduce itself before her. They exchanged many conversations during Inglacious' visits to the lair, and before too long, they fell in love, but the rage within Ragna still existed. One day Inglacious asked the dragon to come into the light so she could see her, and Ragna obliged and followed her lover into the sun. When Ragna emerged, Inglacious took in what was before her: The dragon was ten feet tall, her scales were blood red, and her belly decorated in white scales.

'You're beautiful.' Said Inglacious, and she kissed the forehead of the ailing dragon, and Ragna transformed. Before Inglacious was an elf with the same Safire eyes, her hair the color of fire, and her skin tanned, Ragna approached the woman and smiled with teeth as white as her scales.

'All my life I have been trapped.' She said. 'My whole life I was enraged that I could never find love, but you have freed me from my prison, now I no longer know rage, now I know only love. I will curse anyone that is responsible for your death.'

Then Ragna kissed her and Inglacious kissed her back, they returned to the settlement arm in arm, but a man who attempted to win Inglacious countless times was filled with envy, and planned his revenge. The next day when Ragna and Inglacious went for a walk, the man waited with bow and arrow, aimed at Ragna's heart, he released the arrow, but Inglacious offered herself as the target, for she could never let her lover die and the arrow pierced her heart, and killed her instantly. Ragna, ashamed that she let her lover die allowed rage to engulf her heart once more, but it wasn't at the man, for he left after he shot the arrow. No, Ragna was enraged at herself for she allowed her lover's death to happen, but before she could turn into the dragon, Ragna cursed herself to forever wonder the Fade in her dragon form, as a spirit, forever searching for her Lover, and killing any that get in her way. It is believed that once the Rage Dragon and her peaceful Lover are reunited, The Maker will return to end the world, for the greatest love and angst story is finally complete and there is no need of any more."

I hung onto all the words of her story, engulfed in all the words to the very end. "That is very beautiful." I said at last.

Leliana smiled. "I think of it often, now that I'm with you, I feel that you are like Ragna the Rage Dragon, and I-."

"You are Inglacious the nug." I smiled teasingly.

"A nug? Inglacious was a human, the calm in Ragna's storm, the water to her fire, the serenity in Ragna's hurricane."

"Yes, and if Inglacious were an animal she'd be a nug. Peaceful, quiet, calm in even the most stressful situations, that's you."

Leliana smiled and shook her head again. "Fine, have it your way, I bring up a very romantic story and you compare it to the main food item of a dwarf."

I chuckled. "You're right I ruin _everything _I disserve to be punished."

Leliana giggled. "Alright." She approached me as I backed up to a trunk of a tree in mock fear, she pinned me there and kissed my lips. When we broke apart I smirked.

"I said punish, not reward."

She gave a low laugh. "Mmh. Maybe you should punish me then, so I know what to do next time."

I smiled smugly, showing all my teeth. "Gladly." I leaned in for another kiss, our lips locked; I reached with my hand and grabbed the back of her hair, entangling my fingers in it. I was so absorbed in the passion, the feel, the lack of feel, and realized she was still wearing her clothes, and that I wanted them _off_. I went for the tied strings that held up her casual cloth top, and felt her brake the kiss and fling her hands to mine.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked, still dazed from my bold moves.

"Trying…to…get…your top…_**off**_!" I stated as my fingers tried and failed countless times to undo the knot, only stopping when Leliana pulled away from me a little bit, clasping onto my hands.

"Are you sure, Kalli?"

I sighed while retreating my hands to my side. "I made a mistake, trying to pick both sides, but now I know which side matters most to me. Leli, my father may disown me, my mother's clan may think I am committing treason, but I couldn't care less, what matters to me now and forever is that I have you and that you love me."

We sat like that until a giant gust of breeze caught me and pushed me into Leliana's waiting arms. She smiled. "I guess that means your mother approves." She pulled me up, one hand holding my cheek, the other brushing my hair from my face. "I knew you would come around, good things come to those who wait, no? And I hope it is a bit more than good." I felt myself blush in the Bard's arms. I didn't say a word as I tried again to undo the knot of Leliana's shirt made of cloth, but as hard to shed as metal. The Bard giggled and pulled my hands away again. "Here, allow me, this is not your common knot." She made a few swift moments and soon the blasted leather strings were undone. "Now you can get this off, I think, I'm not sure if I have an extra knot." I pulled the shirt off of my beloved Bard then she pushed me to the ground and pounced on top of me, and undid her bra. "I think it would be better if I took the lead, no?"

I felt myself flush not only in my cheeks but my whole body, remembering how I had criticized myself about a small kiss. "Yes, I agree."

She smiled predator-like as she undid the clumsy knot at my shirt and shed that off just as swiftly as she did hers, the only things that prevented us from full skin contact was my bra. She massaged my breasts underneath the fabric as she deftly made her way to the clip.

"I must warn you, Kalli, if I do this I will not stop. You may have an unquenchable rage, but I feel something a bit stronger, I feel desire."

I stretched my arms above my head. "Do your worst."

Her smile seemed to grow more catlike. "With pleasure." She said as she undid my bra and flung it away. Her eyes dilated as she scanned me over. "Those leggings will have to go, Love." She pulled those off as well then resumed her position on top of me. She started kissing me, my nerves were on end as she started at my lips, then my jaw and neck; finally she made her way above my breasts. "Are you sure you wish me to continue?" She said teasingly.

I moaned from the lack of touch and slapped her playfully. "Just…quit teasing."

I didn't hear her reply as she began to massage my exposed breasts then she licked them, sucking only briefly on the nipple. I moaned in pleasure as I reached up to her leggings.

"Your turn." I said as I pulled down on her clothing, revealing the rest of her scarred body. My eyes met the darkest scar, the one on her waist. I traced it with my finger, it started at her thigh, and slowly went upward, ending at her abdomen, just bellow her belly button, it was a dark red, and looked very deep and angry. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

She shook her head. "Don't be, I have you now." She leaned down and kissed me fiercely. "Now where were we?" She said as her hand made its way down my body and made its way to the last article of clothing that stubbornly clung to my hot-and-bothered body. She felt me tense and kissed my lips chastely. "Don't worry, my love. Lay back, relax, and leave it all to me." I took in a deep, shaky breath and let it out in a gasp as the very last thing I promised my father was broken: _Do not have pre-marital sex._ And for once in my life I couldn't have cared less.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Ta-Dah! Hopefully this'll be enough till I get the next chapter in. As always reviews are welcome, and We'll see what happens in the Brecillian Forest.**

**Still luv u all,**

**Runecat 311**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Kallian's Past and Future_

I walked in the back of the group, looking at everything my fellow comrades were doing. Morrigan was debating over something with Alistair and Zev, Shale walked beside Sten in idle conversation, and Mutt and Wynne were just glad of each other's company, but my gaze wasn't looking for the obvious activity of the others, no I was looking for one specific person I was shocked to find that wasn't with Wynne.

"Looking for me, Kalli?" I heard a lyrical voice speak from behind me.

I smirked and turned to face the voice. "Leli, there you are."

Her eyes shinned with happiness. "Oh, come on you can't get rid of me that easily."

I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I don't plan to." I said as I leaned in for a kiss.

"Must you do that here?" Alistair demanded his aura swirled with anger.

"Are you jealous, Alistair?" Leli jested.

Alistair had the five mile stare; blush was forming and his aura glowing in embarrassment. "I-I…no…just…don't do that with everyone looking!" He stammered. I rolled my eyes.

"It wasn't in the public view _Alistair!_ Last I checked I was behind you!"

Leliana came between me and the Templar who was having a bit of violence mixed in his aura. "Stop it both of you! We won't find the elves if we continue our bickering." She turned to me. "I suggest you and Alistair talk this out, yes? I hate to have only one Grey Warden alive just because I currently date one of them."  
Morrigan chuckled. "'Tis not what my mother would call it." Laughter from Zevran and a blush from both me and Leli was enough to convince me to talk this out with my pal Alistair. I motioned to a semi-private area away from the others and he followed. I spoke when we were out of hearing distance from the others.

"What's up, Alistair?"

He scowled. "You dare ask me that?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, aggravated. "I think that is what I said. So tell me."  
He was fuming, you didn't need my gift to see that; he approached me red in the face, and if it were possible he would have steam emitting from his ears. "It's because…" He took a deep breath and remained in control as he gently graced my cheek with his chainmail hand, his eyes watering. "I can't touch you and _she_ can…" His voice was breaking. "Because…I can't love and _she can_!" He brought his hand back to his side as I realized all the teasing and jokes were his way of flirting, that he loved me. I ran up to his turned back and forced him to face me. "Alistair, look at me." His eyes did not obey. "Look at me!" I slapped his face warningly, and he made eye contact. "Alistair, even if I didn't love Leliana, even if she was like everyone else it wouldn't change a thing about how I feel for you. I cannot look at a male or another female and find them attractive; I only look at them as a friend at best, nothing more. I am not in control of whom I love and that scared me for the longest time because I thought I'd be forced to live alone! Live a lie for as long as I live! For all eternity! To always know everything about a person, to never find someone that accepts me for the real me and not the colorful masks I present. Leliana is the only thing that makes me happy, why must you pin me as the bad guy? I do not control my own fate!"

He sighed and looked at me. "That's all I wanted is your happiness."

"Then let me go!" I demanded as I let his face go.

"I…" I felt his arms pull my face to his, his clumsy and clammy lips met mine, and I could do nothing about it as he rendered me helpless. Finally he let go and I felt dizzy, we were both panting. "I can't Kalli, you're giving up on the best thing that could happen to you! If you die tomorrow I will not weep, I will laugh because Leliana will know how I feel right now." He turned and left me there, standing with a pulsing headache and wounded heart. I walked out of the clearing soon after, my mind still pulsing with the mental brick wall Alistair had naturally (or maybe this was a result from his Templar training) and joined the others. "We're good…let's move on." I commanded the others; all were fooled by my tough façade, all but one.

"You're hurting." Leliana said as she grasped my wrist as I was about to walk with the group.

"It's…no big deal." I winced in between words.

She made me turn to face her as she took off her cloth gloves. "All pain you carry is a big deal to me, Kallian." She closed her eyes and looked as if she were in deep concentration, her hand glowed a bright blue then she placed the energy on my forehead, ridding my headache instantly. She opened her eyes and smiled. "There, all healed." She smiled as I had an expression of surprise.

"Y-you…how did you do that? You didn't seal the Bond did you?"

The Bard looked confused. "You think I'd deceive you, Kalli? Lie to you? No I think not. You aren't the only one that benefits from reading that leather book of yours."

"Oh, right, a Nuller ability. Sorry." I blushed.

Leliana smiled again and held the side of my face gingerly. "It's alright. I can never be mad at you." She leaned in and I wrapped my arms around her as our lips made contact, our tongues reuniting from last night and this morning. We separated after what seemed like too short a time and Leli's eyes glistened with sadness. "I still don't see why you won't let me Bind my soul to yours. I mean when you die…if you die, I want to be there, in the Fade with you, I do not wish to wait for age to capture me. I want to be-."

"Leli, please, I know you want to be there for me every moment in life…and death…so do I, and I will be there for you the second _you_ die, but I don't want to condemn you to the same early death I and all Grey Wardens are destined to have."

"But I thought you said you were unaffected by the taint."  
"I said I may, Leli. I can't get sick, but the taint…this is different. It's not a sickness, it's a poison, and I can't for the life of me find if the blood effects me the same way it effects everyone that's a Grey Warden. I just…" I clenched my hands at my sides. "I just don't want you tied to the same short life I have a chance of living, I want you to be free."

"By ridding us of being together even in death? In the Fade? Where is the logic in this? I want to be with you and only you, forever! Please…don't hold this over my head, don't taunt me. You could die tomorrow for who you are, and if you do I…I wouldn't be able to live on, I just won't!" She looked as if she were on the verge of crying. "I don't want you to promise me anything, just…think about it…for me…please."

I hugged the Bard to me. "There, there Leli. I won't force you into a decision; in fact, the Bond is entirely up to you. I have no say in it, so please don't shed unnecessary tears."

She hit me in the shoulder playfully. "Oh, you! It's your fault for making me feel this way."

"That's right I'm the evil soul in this tale." I teased letting go of her.

She laughed as she left my shoulder, drying her eyes. "I…I am very happy I'm with you, you always know how to make me happy when I am troubled just like I know how to calm you when you are consumed in rage."

"I can't have my beloved nug fidgety now, do I?" I smiled as I caressed her neck. She leaned her head into my touch.

"You are a dragon, Kalli…you always know how…how to…charm me." She said as I started to massage her neck with my small elven hand. She sighed blissfully as I started to have her turn so I could massage her fully, but she didn't even get to turn before we heard a girly high pitched scream.

"Alistair!" We said together. We bolted through the clearing, passed all the brecillian trees and made it to a separate clearing to see a group of elves circling a terrified Alistair, a meditating Wynne, a patient looking Mutt, a bored and overly allured Zevran, a very bored, no emotioned Sten and Shale, and a magic empowered Morrigan, which explained the trap-circle with the elves drawing their bows. One elf with white blonde hair, leather armor with a silk cover that draped over her stomach, leather leggings and a sun and moon tattoo on her cheek (the mark of the next leader) approached me with so much anger and distain.

"Step back, flat-ears and take your tracker with you or you end up like the others!" She motioned to our group.

"Who are you referring to as 'flat-ears'?" Leliana asked, for the huntress didn't look at either of us.

The huntress motioned to Leli. "You, shemlian! Take your tracker or slave or whatever this pathetic excuse of an elf is and go before I kill you!" I stepped in front of the huntress and lowered her arrow.

"I am slave to none, and I don't track! So why don't you lower your bow and back off my friends before you lose something, we're looking for a clan, not a bunch of rogues looking for trouble."

The clan elf remained her cool, but her aura swirled with hate. "Smart tongue you have there, dull-ears. When this band of weaklings, particularly the young witch said that their leader was coming I was expecting someone a bit…oh I don't know…" The elf took a step closer and brought her hand on the top of my head which only came to the top of her chest. "…taller!"

I gritted my teeth as I reached for my dagger.

"Kallian!"

"Lara!"

"Leliana?"

"Tamlen!"

We all froze. The blonde elf's arrow and bow was now held by a dark haired male, and Leli was grabbing onto my dagger wielded hand. I glanced apologetically at Leli and the blonde Lara shot an angry but at the same time loving glance at Tamlen.

"Why are you stopping me, Tamlen?"

The dark haired, dark skinned elf motioned to me. "Don't you know who she looks like?"  
"What are you talking abou-?"  
"Adaia!" He rasped and turned her head towards me. The clear eyed elf paled and ducked her head in a short bow to me. "My apologies, Kallian. I didn't realize you were…Tamlen, do you see what I'm seeing?"

"I see that she has the power to help us."

"Great I can help out the clan and all, but what in the name of the Maker are you talking about?" I demanded the two clan elves.

Lara held her hand up, cutting me off. "Calm the rage spirit that possesses you, Messenger, we know who you are; come with us and bring the shemlian with you."

"Her name is Leliana." I said. "And why can't I bring the others with me?"

Lara stopped and gazed at the elves circling my friends, bows still taunt. She looked at me then at the others, and motioned to the elf females. "Mal pyrn, moraes." She said, all the elves lowered their bows, and one elf with a tattoo that made her face look more feline then anything else bowed to Lara.

"Shar pai o shal ti sai pai shor si malaes, Lara?"

"Thylyrn iar, eil caer eil ae ol si malaes."

"Or, Celaer."

Lara turned to me and motioned for me to follow. "Sondraer and her band of Huntresses will be keeping an eye on your friends; you and your…Shamlian companion will come with me and Tamlen." We started walking only for Lara to stop and turn to the long black haired, perfect skinned, and very exposed elf flirt with Zevran. "Jhyli!" I didn't see what the woman was doing, I didn't want to I had all the beauty in the world right beside me. When we did start moving, Leli's calm touch helped me to see that I was a bit of a jerk to Lara.

"Hey, Lara…about the 'band of rogues' thing-."

The blonde elf flicked her wrist as if chasing away a fly. "Don't worry about it, Messenger, you and I are held by the same rage spirit."

I raised my eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Are you unaware of the story of Ragna and Inglacious?" She asked.

"You mean that story exists?" Leliana asked. I turned to her to see a blush start to form.

"I knew you made it up, Ragna seemed to look a little too much like me." I hugged the Bard close as she blush violently.

"You made up a story about Ragna? Tell me of it and I'll correct anything that you have that's incorrect."  
Leliana told her the story, and Lara smiled. "You are so close, except the ending. Actually, the envious man raped Inglacious while Ragna was away, Ragna was infuriated when she returned and found out and wanted to make sure that any child that was conceived was hers and only hers, so she split her soul in two, she kept the elven form for herself, but the rage spirit she sent into the unborn, they were twins, some time after the elf Halflings were born the man returned and killed Inglacious and mortally wounded the now mortal Ragna. Ragna took one of the elf children and sought out an elf clan and the twin lived there after Ragna's death, the other twin was taken by the man and he tossed it in an alienage, where she was adopted by a slave. It is said that the rage dragon split in two and possessed both children, and there is only two elves that possess this spirit; it is in both an elven slave and a Dalish elf, showing that two different beings are one." She marched on as we approached the clan. "I was recognized to have this spirit by our current Keeper, Zacharas, but you…you seem to have that air to you. The one thing that isn't so great about the spirit is the lack of control of the rage, and that one day you need to pass it on to your daughter." My stomach flipped at that and Leliana gently aand reassuringly squeezed my hand.

"What happens if you don't?"

Lara laughed. "No one has done that yet."

"But what if…hypothetically…the descendent of Ragna was a lesbian?"

"You know I asked our Keeper that, but I forgot what he said, you could ask him if you really want to know, but I'm not worried about me…as you can see…" She motioned to Tamlen. "…I have already imprinted on someone, and that someone is male, and is the father of our unborn." She motioned to the dark colored silk that draped over her stomach. "We just found out, so don't be surprised if you don't see it yet, I'm just taking precautions, this is not the common Dalish armor after all." She said catching my look. I nodded my head.

"Congratulations." I said sounding like I meant it.

"Thank you." Tamlen said as we passed the guard at the entrance of the Dalish camp. Lara had us move out to seek a bald elf with a tree tattoo that covered his whole face, the sun and moon tattoo dangled from a branch.

"Lara, what is a shemlian and…_that _doing here?" The Keeper said with disgust in his voice. Lara bowed to the Keeper.

"I apologize about the shemlian, Zathrian, but the elf…she is Kallian, Adaia's daughter and-."  
He waved her words away. "I am very much aware what…_that _is, that is why I want her and the human ou-."  
"But _look closely, _Zathrian, she isn't a common elf." Lara rasped defending herself.

"What are you-? Oh, I see…very well, I will not deny help when it is offered."

"Actually, I was wondering if you could help us." I said, motioning to have Leliana to show the Keeper the Warden contract; she did so and the Keeper squinted his eyes to read the script on the paper. "There's a Blight present and we need the help of the only elven clan in Fereldin." I explained; the Keeper nodded.

"I see…so I think it's safe to assume you have others with you?" He sounded as if he was asking, but something told me he already knew we had others. Lara bowed her head.

"Yes, Keeper, but I had Sondraer and her Huntresses to watch over her comrades at the gate."

The Keeper nodded his approval. "Very wise of you Lara, Tamlen go get them for us, I have a feeling they will be of use to us." Tamlen bowed and left while Lara looked very angry.

"I am not as fragile as glass from my current condition, Keeper." Lara said crossing her arms.

"If I questioned your usefulness you and Tamlen would be back in your original clan, I wish to discuss something with you and…her." He said motioning towards me.

"I'm sorry, but what are you talking about?" I said fuming over the Keeper referring to me as 'that' or 'her'.

He waved my anger away. "All in due time, but for now leave your shemlian and follow me." He turned to leave as Leliana pulled my arm back to give me a quick kiss good-bye. Zathrian stopped and turned to me. "Is she your Nuller?" He motioned to Leliana; I nodded. "Gods help us." I heard him mumble. "She comes too; I think she'd be interested in this." I followed the Keeper with Leliana behind me and Lara by my side, I looked to her for information, but she looked just as confused as I am. He led us to his tent and we entered only to sit in a small circle. Zathrian turned his gaze to me. "You are Half-Clan. You know this don't you?" I nodded. "But Adaia never said how she left the clan let alone why." Again I nodded. "Then I will tell you, Kallian Harmonus." Lara paled.

"You're _that _Kallian? I knew it! Well, not before Tamlen pointed that out to me, but I still knew it!" She bowed her head to me. "It's an honor to meet you."  
Zathrian spat at my crossed feet. "Meeting this _mistake _isn't an honor!"

I felt Leliana stiffen at my side. "Would you please stop speaking in riddles and answer the questions looming in Kallian's mind? If this is an attempt to scare me off her it won't work!" She crossed her arms in anger and slight victory as Lara and Zathrian looked at her in shock

_That's my girl! _I thought.

Zathrian looked to me again. "She didn't Bind to you did she? That would be a second time a Harmonus made a mistake."  
"No, Zathrian she hasn't. And what's this about my mother?" I said coolly.

"Good, one less thing your father to worry about, but you want to hear a different tale don't you? You want to hear about your mother's banishment. I'll tell you, but Lara you can leave now, I wanted you to be aware of who she was." Lara bowed her head to the Keeper and left out the tent flap, leaving us alone; Zathrian looked to me and began the story. "A while ago, before you were conceived and after your parents were wed, Adaia and Cyron fled from the alienage to this very camp. We accepted Adaia back with open arms, but your father…he was a bit of a surprise for us."

"Wait, you mean to tell me my coward of a father now fled the alienage for my mother's clan? I do not believe you!" I said interrupting the Keeper.

"I will tell you the whole tale whether you believe me or not." He replied coolly. "As I was saying, your father was a bit of a surprise to us when Adaia introduced him as her husband, she was already promised to another elf within our ranks. He stepped aside knowing he has lost the chance to win her heart, but he wanted to see your father and mother suffer. One day he approached the Keeper at that time and convinced him to have a test for Cyron, to prove he will remain loyal to the clan by resisting temptation in the form of sex with his wife, the Keeper agreed, and the test was set. Cyron proved his worth, he and Adaia never even slept in the same tent for countless moons. One night after the second year of Cyron's promise, the Keeper died. It was said that his successor found out that it would be the particular night where Cyron would be free of his test. So the Keeper's successor took over, and he hated Cyron, he hated Adaia for choosing Cyron, and he had no intention of lifting the test. Adaia found this out and was furious with him. She convinced Cyron to meet with her in a clearing whose location is still a mystery to us today; she brought a dagger with her and a bedroll. When Cyron arrived Adaia told her plan was to just have sex that resulted in no children just for passion, he agreed, but before they made love, Adaia had an inkling to carve their names and the name of a child into a tree, it was just for pretends sake, but Adaia's dagger was enchanted, it was one of Ragna's daggers, and it fulfills the wants and wishes of its user, and when they carved the names into the tree, the dagger sensed the true desires of both Adaia and Cyron, and spoke to Ragna's spirit to grant Adaia her wish to have the child both her and her mate wanted, and the spirit left Adaia and possessed the child that was conceived that night. When the clan found out about Adaia's pregnancy the Keeper gave her choices, and…" He looked at me once and grimaced. "She chose to leave the clan with Cyron and her _mistake_. That's when the werewolves chose to strike, because Adaia was no longer there, all because of _you_." He spat after the last word. I wasn't mad at my mother or my father; actually I found the story rather romantic. Well minus the werewolf invasion…something about that just didn't click.

"I see." I finally said. "So how can I help you so you can help me?" The Keeper smiled.

"I knew that'd be your answer. Go outside, Lara will tell you about our problem."

I pant heavily as I emerge from the forest and into the camp. I looked to my left just in time to see my Bard appear right beside me; I looked to my right to see an equally exhausted Morrigan grin when we make eye contact. We all start laughing softly as an elven crowd begins to gather, I raise my dagger hand as I speak. "Elves of the Brecillian Forest, I dove into the heart of the forest and have rid you and all beings of the werewolves." Everyone cheered, and I quickly silenced them with a wave of the hand. "Not all who we met survived, and I'd like to call on a few individuals who pertain to the departed." I lowered my hand as a dread filled silence started to fall on the elves as one question buzzed through their minds: 'Is it me?' I brought a scarf from my pack and held it up high. "Who is the mate of Danyla?"

A muscular, tree tattooed, brown haired brown eyed male stepped forward and held the scarf gingerly in his hands. "D-Did she say anything for me? Did she…suffer?"

I looked up at he man with pity. "She sends her love for you; she didn't suffer…I'm sorry for your loss." I said as I touched his shoulder. He bowed his head.

"If…if you need any smithing done, I will always be of service. No charge."

I let my hand go to go back to my side. "Thank you, that is much appreciated." I said to the blacksmith. He bowed low and kissed my feet.

"Bless the gods for you, Kallian!" He stood and took his place among the others. I motioned to Morrigan to give me the second object. She reached into her pouch and pulled out a helmet I took it and held it high.

"We retrieved this off the body of the crazy hermit. He has stolen many objects that were returned, but all we have left is this. Does this belong to anybody?" An elven woman came up to us and clasped onto it. "This was my son's." She whispered. "I've been wondering…praying…hoping he was still alive, but knowing his fate…is a blessing to me. Thank you." She said as she hugged me close. When she lrt go she bowed her head and disappeared back into the crowd. I motioned for Leliana to reveal the last object from the dead. She reached behind her and pulled out a staff, but not just any regular staff, it was the staff of Zathrian. I held it in my hand.

"This staff belonged to someone who has been protecting you for centuries, someone who knew everything about a person yet nothing, someone who killed to get the role of Keeper, and banished an elf because of her lover; this staff once belonged to the man who sent the curse of the wolves in the first place, but this staff…" I paused as the elves drank in all the evils their Keeper committed right under their noses. "This staff also belonged to the elf who ended the curse spawned by hate by sacrificing himself, and that takes courage to end something you started…it takes bravery to reverse the thing you created it takes wit to know what needs to be done and it takes intelligence to do what is right instead of what you want to happen." I ended the speech I scanned the crowd with my eyes before continuing. "And it is my honor to present this staff to his successor…" I held the staff in front of me. "Lara, you are to lead these elves now." Everyone cheered and applauded as Lara made her way through the crowd to take the staff and to stand by me. Once the crowd died down Lara spoke.

"The only bad part now is that I have to get another tattoo." Laughter erupted from the crowd. "I wish that I can be as brave as Zathrian was when the time is right, let me start on the right path by doing this." She turned her head to me. "Kallian, as Keeper of this clan I decree that the elves will help you with the Blight! Call for us and we shall be there." Elves stated their approval; Lara commanded for silence again. "I'd also like to do what is right. Kallian, as Keeper of this clan I hereby remove the exile the previous Keeper bestowed on you, know that if ever you find yourself without family or home, you always have one among us."

I felt beyond happy, perhaps the term here is excited, I didn't know how to react so I just bowed my head. "Thank you." I said as I pulled myself out of the bow. Cheers erupted from the clan until Lara gave the order for everyone to return to their work and prepare for an upcoming battle. During that time I separated myself from the group and sought out the blacksmith, he bowed his head to me.

"Congratulations, Sister."

"Thanks." I felt myself blushing. "I think I may need your services now."

He wiped off his hands and head from soot and sweat. "What can I do for you?"

I fished around in my pack and brought out my ordinary, silver engagement ring. I held it up in front of us and smiled. "How soon can you craft a dragon on this?"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

We left the elven camp after three days. We needed to head out to Orzamar for the Dwarf allies, then we would seek out the Circle Mages…and…and…Oh Maker! I still needed to find the Ashes for the arl of Redcliff; I sat on a cliff in the forest thinking this over, and finally came up with the conclusion to fulfill the contracts now, and grab the stupid ashes when we go back to Redcliff when I felt gentle hands caress my neck.

"What's harming your mind this time, me amore?" I smiled as I leaned back into the arms of my Lover.

"Nothing, Leliana." I said closing my eyes as the Bard massaged every inch of my body, indulging in her loving touch.

"Lier." She whispered in my ear. "I know you're hiding something from me, now what is it? Tell me what plagues your mind."

I sighed as she not only read my mind currently, but my thoughts during the Brecillian Forest. "I'm just…thinking of the inevitable, Leli. What Zathrian did in the end…I do not think I could do."

"You mean…the arch demon?"

I nodded eyes still closed. "Yes, Leli. Alistair told me stories…stories that depict the Warden slaying the beast, then dying with it…I don't know if I'll be strong enough…brave enough to do what's right, Leli for if I die, I leave you behind." The bard started soothing me by brushing her hand against my head.

"It doesn't have to be so, Kalli. I could Bind with you if that'll give your mind the peace it needs."

I sighed. "Again Leli it's not my decision to make, it's yours."

"But I do not wish to do something that bothers you, Kalli. I want to do this but not unless you want me to."

I sighed again. "I really don't; you can have a whole life ahead of you without me...when I die."

"Again I say to you what life will I be able to live with you gone? My heart only belongs to you as well as my soul."  
"As mine are to you." I smiled. "Very well, why not?" I said as I felt her hands continue to massage and caress my body, but this time she was taking bits of armor with her.

"Are you sure, Kalli?"

I nodded. "Very much so." I said as I began to reach around her neck and untie the knot that held her clothes to her body. She flung the shirt off, and took only a moment to shift her position and take off her leggings. I took my shirt off as well as my leggings; she brought me up to face her and placed me in her lap.

"I love you, Kalli."

"_je t'aime_, Leliana." I said in her native tongue. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Where'd you learn how to say 'I love you' in Orlais?" I giggled.

"From you." I put simply wrapping my arms around her. "Amongst other things." She blushed.

"Do I talk that dirty in my native tongue?"

I chuckled. "Very much so, and I wouldn't mind if only I knew what you were saying." I said as I kissed her cheek. She chuckled.

"Oh, so I need to teach my Bard apprentice some Orleisian do I?" I kissed her lips as she brought us down, untying my hair tie as we went. "Tu es mienne, Kallian..." She reverted to her natural speech whenever we had passionate moments like this. "…pour toujours." She attacked my lips as our tongues reunited from only three days of lack of contact, how the soldiers left their wives for months or years I will never know, just three days had me wanting to stab myself for not being around my Bard...my Nuller...my **_everything_**. Leliana apparently felt similarly as she growled, nipped at my neck, and continually spoke in her passion induced Orleisian. I was no better, I dug my nails into her back, never wanting to let go of her, I spoke in the few elven phrases I picked up every now and again in the alieanage and fought to be the dominant one in the Binding. The very tricky thing about a Messenger Binding with its Nuller was that our current touching and kissing was as 'hot' as it would get, I don't make the rules I only follow them. I entangled my fingers in my Bards hair which has gotten longer since the fight with Marjolaine; she continued to caress my body as if it would disappear from her, that I would disappear and leave her broken just like Marjolaine left her.

"Don'…leave…moi…Kallian." Leliana spoke as best she could without speaking a flurry of Orliesian.

I smiled as I stopped kissing and nipping her neck. "I don't think I could even if I tried." I said and we continued to hold, kiss and caress each others bodies as our souls Bound as one under the nightsky.

**Am I awesome or what? LOL jk, but seriously how'd I do with this one, I'm an amateur after all. Ok so if you're wondering the elven words and phrases I translated at /eberron/aerenal_****.net/eberron/aerenal_**

**Luv all ur reviews and all u guys,**

**Runecat311**

**PS**

**Mal pyrn, moraes-** **Stand down, sisters**

**Shar pai o shal ti sai pai shor si malaes, Lara-** **What do you want me to do with the strangers, Lara**

**Thylyrn iar, eil caer eil ae ol si malaes-follow us and keep an eye on the strangers**

**Or, Celaer-Yes, Huntress**

**Sondraer-An elven name translated into Tigress **

**Tu es mienne, Kallian ... pour toujours-You're mine, Kallian…forever.**

**PSS **

**Sorry for the mispelled or mispronounced french, I'd like to thank Belette for catching that, so THANK YOU**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Consequences and Rewards_

I opened my eyes lazily feeling my Bard's arms wrapped around me. I smirked as this was not the first or last time she held onto me seeking comfort like I was a teddy bear and protectively like I was a glass doll.

I heard the Bard giggle. "I know you aren't made of glass, Kallian. You always make that abundantly clear."

I stiffened. _The Bond. _I thought. _Did we-?_

_Yes…we did. _I heard my Nuller's thoughts. _I'm very surprised that we weren't stripped of all our clothing. _She thought as she began tugging at my bra. _You were so demanding._

I chuckled. "I wasn't the one speaking in Orliesian." I countered turning to face the Bard, amusement and worry flashed in her eyes.

"Why do you look as if you made the gravest error in the world?" She asked, tightening her hold on my smaller body, not seeking comfort or giving me any, just holding me so I wouldn't run. "We proved last night that our attraction to each other was more than just lust, me amore. We proved that our bond is beyond the imagination of the minds of normal lovers, we proved that our love will prevail…" She loosened her hold on me to a gentle embrace. "…even through death." She kissed my forehead as she felt my mind begin to relax. I came around and returned the embrace, pulling myself closer to her so I could lay my head on her shoulder; I smiled.

_It's great we resisted temptation, formed a bond more powerful than the average lovers by Binding our souls and all that, but…do you think we can rid ourselves of whatever's left of our clothes now?_

I heard her laughter in my head. _I thought you'd never ask._ She quickly undid my bra as I lay in her arms, shocked at her speed.

_Have you been holding onto my clip all this time?_

_Guilty as charged. _I heard her bubbly laughter.

_You're so crazy._

_It's hard to keep sane when I'm holding my one and only temptation._

We kissed as our hands were once more free to roam as they pleased.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stretched alone near a small ice cold pool just at the base of Orzamar. _Almost there. _I thought looking up to the mountain. _Two more things to do after this, then… _I sighed looking back down at my feet, knowing exactly what. "The arch demon." I sighed again and closed my eyes.

"I have no idea what could be pestering your mind now, Kallian."

I perked my ears and turned to face the voice. "Oh, Morrigan…of course. What can I do you for?"  
The witch approached me, a smirk spread across her lips. "I find you a most curious thing, Kallian. You have everything a person could want: Wealth, the title of Grey Warden, a possible title of Hero, powers at your control, the woman of your dreams, but yet you're remorseful. Why?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just for your information, Morrigan you can cut out the 'powers at my control' because I can't think of a single person who wants an untold amount of strength as long as they have a…child." I spat at the last word. I never wanted kids, and when I was with Leliana I thought I'd be home free, but as it apparently turns out I have to at least have one daughter that is biologically _mine_ or the world suffers from the wrath of Ragna, well not elves, elves live while everything else dies from Ragna's spirit, the spirit I need to pass on if I don't want the world engulfed in flame. Morrigan put her hand on my shoulder, and gave a sign of sympathy, something Morrigan loathes.

"I…am sorry; I never knew that you have to do that…" I looked to her face and gave a small smirk, and she returned it. "If there's any form of magic that can help you I'd tell you, but…I'm afraid…without my mother's grimoire I'm about as blind as you are thinking of ways for you and the Bard to have a child that's fully yours." My ears perked, and I felt as if my mind was going numb. Morrigan chuckled. "I can see it in your eyes every time you look at her you wish you were male or the other way around to have the normal happily ever after every hero dreams of: Marriage, old age…children of your own, how am I doing so far?"

I sighed. "Right on the sovereign, Morrigan, why do you ask?"

Morrigan chuckled. "For one that knows me, this means I won five more sovereigns, for a more…sensitive and friendly approach…" She said wrapping her arm around my waist, her breath creeping down my neck. "I feel terribly for you, this shouldn't occupy the mind of a Warden whilst she has too many things to ponder over already."

"Wow Morrigan, who would've known that you had a heart?" I chuckled as I avoided her grasp, sliding to the opposite side of her. "Guess we should get back to camp?"

The witch chuckled. "You have nothing to fear, Kallian, like I said before, I am not interested in you. I always love to see you jumpy and I just wanted you to know you don't always have to suffer alone. I will be here for you as long as you need me."  
I gave a small chuckle. "And I'll always be here for you, Morrigan."

"I.." The Witch hesitated then slowly started to back away. "Life is too unpredictable to be making such promises." She left me, I felt it; she was scared. What I couldn't wrap my mind around was why? I didn't have time to ponder over this when I heard panting and giggling behind me. I turned to find Leliana sneaking behind me, but she didn't stop her assault there and pounced; she collided with my waist and brought us down to the surprisingly soft and grassy ground. We both chuckled as Leliana corrected her position so she was hovering over me, hair dangling, eyes staring down at mine; a smile spread across her face similar to the one in my favorite dream I used to have.

"Is it just me, or are you getting awful at this sneaking thing?" I joked as I wrapped my arms around my Bard's waist. She giggled.

"That was not my intention and you know it." She defended herself as her hand started to gently caress my face. "You are so _cute_!" She giggled as she gently touched the tip of my nose with her finger.

"Aw thanks, are you going to start calling me 'my pretty thing'?" I raised my eyebrows in an honest question; she smiled.

"I can think of many names to call you instead of recycling Marjolaine's old nickname for me." She said as she leaned in closer to kiss me. "For now…you are simply…" She kissed me gingerly on the lips. When we broke apart her normally calm demeanor was replaced by one of lust as she smiled predatorlike. "…_Mine…_" She said as she started to fiddle with the straps that kept my leather armor together; I smiled.

"And I am proud to be, my Bard."

Leliana looked at me, struggling to keep in control of her wanton desire. "And I am proud to be yours…which reminds me…you're doing so well with your Bard training."

I chuckled as my Bard seemed to be going a little off topic. "Normally we end up exactly like this, plus a make-out session or sex…sometimes both."

"But when we do focus on your training, you do so well. You apply your natural flexibility and speed from being an Acrobat into all your tricks and skills; you are _amazing_."

"Not as amazing as you." I countered lamely.

"Flatterer." She said flicking the sensitive part of my neck as punishment. "As I was saying you apply your Acrobatic skills to almost everything you do, but…I want you to show me just how flexible you can be without all this armor." She said seductively as she already began undoing the straps. I stopped her by grasping her hand; she looked at me, cocking her head.

"Don't tell me you're getting shy, Kallian." She asked giggling.

"No, but I do not want all of Orzamar to hear us, and I'd rather not give Zeveran the pleasure of watching us…" I motioned to a bush behind us, and Zeveran emerged, with –I'm very surprised to say- Alistair right behind him. Zevran was flushed from being caught, Alistair flushed for even coming along.

"Sorry ladies." Zeveran said with a charming, unaffected voice. "I did not mean to intrude upon your passionate meeting…I do have to say however, Leliana, you are better than me at charming. What you said about Kallian's flexibility was very…_steamy_."

Leliana bowed her head as I flushed from embarrassment, how Leliana wasn't affected by having our conversations and 'passionate meetings' watched by a pervert and a jealous wannabe I still don't know.

"Just…get out of here guys…before I break something." I said pointing to the camp. The men nodded once and left feeling my anger. I sighed, shaking my head, rubbing the bridge of my nose. "Those two are going to be the end of me, I swear…" I felt hands gently massage my tense muscles, sinking me back into the mood that was destroyed by the gamblers in our camp. "…no fair…" I grumbled. "…I started that." I said closing my eyes to the movements, leaning into the source of my pleasure. She brought us both down to a sitting position, removing my shoulder plates and casting them aside so she could massage me more fully. I groaned in pleasure at the pressure Leliana skillfully and masterfully applied to my aching muscles, when I remembered the mental wounds my Bard had were still fresh from Marjolaine's death. "Leli…how are you faring with Marjolaine's death? Do you miss her at all?" I felt her soothing motions pause and then quickly resume their miraculous work.

"There are times I miss her, yes, but not the vile fiend she was…I miss the woman who…" The movements got a little clumsy but all I cared for at the moment was my Bard, My Nuller, my Leli; my own discomfort could wait. "…who was kind to me…the woman who danced with me, the woman I fell in love with, gave my heart to, I miss the woman who loved music, played only the songs she loved, sang happily even when the day was quite the opposite, and I miss the woman who had a weakness for sugary cakes." I felt my Bard smile at the last part. I frowned as a new thought pestered my mind.

"Am I anything like her?"

"You are…" I felt Leliana struggle to find the words. "…you are how she used to be: a joy to be around, a constant companion, a good listener…and you possess a similar weakness to massages." She kissed my cheek as her hands resumed their perfect cycle of rising and falling down my back and shoulders applying pressure when need be (which was often); I smiled as peace engulfed her mind.

"I hope that one day, I can mean more -be more- to you than Marjolaine was."

She chuckled softly in my ear.

"My dearest one, I think that time has already come and gone." She leaned in to kiss my cheek again, but I turned to kiss her on the lips, a long, passionate, loving kiss. When we broke apart I saw my Bard was dazed and starstruck; she smiled. "You are getting bolder." She concluded through her lovestruck status.

"And you love it." I concluded.

_You mind reader. _I heard her thoughts in my mind.

_Only just as much as you are, my Bard._ I thought back smiling.

_How about I turn this back rub into a full body? You are very tense, me amore._

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm going to have to deny." I said hunting down my shoulder plates my Nuller so happily cast aside. The said Bard pouted.

"Why?"

"Like I said the first time we are on a mountain; sound travels very far and very fast."

"Fine, but you are going to get one before this expedition is over."

I chuckled. "Are you speaking of the Blight or Orzamar?"

The redhead Orlesian smiled wider. "I'll keep that bit of information for myself."

I called her bluff, both of us rising from where we sat. "I'm looking forward to it." She rolled her eyes and slapped me playfully as we walked to camp.

"Come on you, let's get the others and climb your foolish mountain."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Ugh, I think I've had enough politics for one day. _I thought not only to myself.

_I agree, although your gift did come in handy when choosing which side to follow, who would've known to choose Bhelen over Harrowmont? _The Bard thought back to me.

_I wanted to side with Harrowmont, but he had both weak mind and heart. _I rubbed the bridge of my nose. _I hate politics. _I felt her arms wrap around my waist.

_I know and I think that being down here, underground, isn't making things any better for you._

_I'm sorry Leli, you're right. I don't like being down here it's…unnerving._ I thought back looking at her eyes, both of us smiling. _Thanks._

_Anytime, me amore. _

"Ugh, someone stop this love fest 'tis very unnerving!" The mood was broken by Morrigan's complaint who also didn't like it here.

"Aw, you're scared this place will crumble won't you? Like in that small cavern we explored when we were little." An elven male said striding beside Morrigan.

"I swear you make me so mad, Axle!"

"Just like old times, eh?"

"Indeed, shall I set your leggings aflame like last time as well?"

I turned to the dark haired, blue eyed, very tall elf in annoyance. "Shut up both of you! We have made it this far without the both of you throwing fireballs at each other, now if you can hold off until we get back to camp that'd be very much appreciated." I growled, turning back to lead the others back to our camp just on the outskirts of Orzamar when I felt Leliana's hand entwine in mine. _You're too hard on them. Axle is only trying to rekindle a love destroyed by humans surly you can understand that._

I sighed audibly. _You're right, always are, I'm sorry._

_It's Ragna I'm sure of it. It's not your fault she's too hard to control._

_I'm still sorry; I should know how to control it better._

_It's not your fault, but you're very unnerved about something…does it have to do with Hespith and her forbidden love?_

_Something along those lines yes._ I looked her in the eyes. _It was seeing Hespith give up on Branka…hearing her speak of the love they shared, the love she lost hope on…reminded me of us. Leliana, if ever I'm consumed in the Blight, if I only care for the end of it, if I'm obsessed with it and ignore you do not give up on me…don't leave me…remind me of you…of us. Don't ever lose hope on me, Leliana._

Her hand moved to the other side of my waist, wrapping around comfortingly pulling me closer to her. _You need not worry, Kalli. I will not give up on you, as long as you don't give up on me._

_Agreed. _I nodded my head slightly. I blushed when I realized Leliana still had her arm wrapped around my waist. _Uh…Leli…?_

_Yes, me amore?_

_You…kind of… _I thought slowly, thinking that removing a limp arm would be an easy task, but I soon realized that this gesture of leaving her arm around my waist was intentional as the arm held fast when I tried to remove it with my hand. _…you kind of have your arm around my waist._

_I know._

_You know you're showing a little too much public affection, right? _I felt myself blushing at the stares we were receiving and the whispers we were causing amongst the dwarves. Leliana giggled in my head.

_Oh mon chérie, this is not anywhere close to public affection; I'm just stating a fact._

_Which is…? _I felt the flush engulf my face as my bard continued giggling.

_I'm simply stating that you are mine. This is not considered public affection in Orlais, not even close._

_Then what is? _I thought before realizing I made a grave error.

_This. _Before I even had time to react the Bard tightened her grip on my waist, dipped me, and kissed me. I responded to her by wrapping both my arms around her back, right below her shoulders, my legs wrapped around her waist as I pulled myself into the publically viewed kiss. She pulled us back up; I still had my legs wrapped around her waist, my hands now holding onto the back of her head in an attempt to not break the kiss. Cat-calls and wolf-whistles surrounded us when we finally broke the kiss; My Bard smiled coyly. _So that's how flexible you are…_

_I'm still wearing my armor though. _I thought as I began to unwrap my legs from around her waist, placing my hands on My Bard's shoulders for support as I did so.

_Not if I can get you alone you won't._ She smiled predatorlike as I lowered myself off her body. _You are absolutely sexy when you're wrapped around my waist like that. _She stood amazed and allured.

_Maybe I should use my Acrobat skills more often if it allures you so. _

_Yes, you should. _She thought back.

"Heh heh…_**HOT!**_" We turned our attention to the dwarf, the witch and the wizard, the two spellcasters glaring at the dwarf; I rolled my eyes.

"Morrigan, take the two recruits back to camp; tell them we're having a free-for-all tonight we all need a break."

Morrigan bowed her head curtly. "As you wish." She turned to the two men and motioned to the Great Hall that would lead them to the camp outside and they left us. I turned to the Bard.

"Ready for a night to ourselves?" As an answer she kissed me on the cheek. "Right, let's check out the sights of Orzamar then."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

We both agreed that we'd start from the slums and work our way to the Palace District since I found it fitting that my beloved Kallian started similarly and ended being such a beautiful and admired hero. We walked around, talked to the locals; there wasn't much you could do there. We were about to leave when a small dwaven child nearly ran over Kallian. She ran into the elf and knocked her over, the poor black haired, blue eyed, short, pudgy little girl blushed as she pulled herself off of Kallian.

"I-I'm sorry." The girl stammered. "I didn't-."

"Stop right there!" A guard yelled as he approached us. "Hello, Warden." The man with scruffy brown hair and a long, braided beard bowed to Kallian. "I see you caught our thief!" He motioned to the little girl who cowered behind the elf's scrawny, thin, and fragile-looking legs where she was easily seen. My beloved moved her hand behind the dwarven girl's back, pushing her reassuringly beside her and between us. The elf lowered herself to make eye contact with the little girl.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this." Kalli spoke with a soothing voice as she held the little one by the arm reassuringly. "Just stay right here with that lovely human right behind you, okay?"

The pale black haired dwarf nodded her head, tears on the verge of flowing. "Yes Ma'am."

Kallian smiled and shook her head. "Don't call me that, it makes me feel old, I'm Kalli, okay." The dwarf nodded her head again. Kallian stood, came close to me and looked me in the eyes. "I'll take care of this real quick, in the meantime, try soothing her; she's still scared half to death." I nodded.

"Of course, Kallian." She kissed my cheek and left before anyone even knew. The elf left with the guard to talk to him; I lowered myself down to meet the gaze of the girl.

"Only special people get to call her 'Kalli', did you know that?"

The girl's eyes widened with admiration. "No I didn't!" The Dwarf almost squealed with joy. "Why did she do that? I just met her."

I smiled at the Dwarf who sat staring at me. "Because she can see something special in you, or she wouldn't be defending you." I said speaking in half truths. The Dwarf nodded her head vigorously.

"I'm a Rogue! I'll be the best one ever! Once I'm skilled enough I wanna be a Bard! Maybe even a Grey Warden the first dwarf in over a century!" She declared standing filled with pride; I found myself giggling.

"That's a very momentous task for such a small one; which brings me to my next question why are you in so much trouble?"  
The girl drooped from her prideful stature to one filled with fear. "I-I was in a shop, you see…I saw a dagger in there…a Bard's throwing dagger…I wanted it, and the man in there saw that I wanted it and gave it to me for free, when I left he started calling out thief and the guards chased me. I was scared, I dropped the dagger in front of the store, but the guard still is chasing me; I don't know why."  
"Oh you poor thing!" I exclaimed holding the little thing close. "I'm so sorry, where are your parents?"  
"I don't got any." She said dejectedly. "I'm an orphan."

"I'm so sorry. But you know something?" I said putting the orphan girl down. "I'm an orphan too, and Kalli lost her mother when she was very young."

"But…you and Kalli are really pretty." She said confused.

"What's that have to do with anything?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well…everyone says that if I'm an orphan, then I have to be ugly 'cuz I don't got any parents."

I smiled shaking my head. "Beauty has nothing to do with being an orphan; you are very pretty yourself and don't let anyone tell you any different, another thing…" I said as the Dwarf looked up at me, hanging onto every word I said. "…if you're going to be a Bard, you'll have to learn proper grammar. It's 'I don't have any parents' not 'got' and 'because' not 'cuz'." I said, and was reminded of Lady Cecile. The dwarf girl looked down at the ground and kicked a stone.

"I'm sorry, miss…but I don't read or write that well."

I smiled reaching into my pack and presenting to her my own dictionary. "This used to be mine when I was little, it has all sort of languages, words and how to pronounce them." I winked to her. "I used to be ill-educated and illiterate as well."

The girl lunged and wrapped her arms around my neck, closing my airway. "Thank you so much!" The girl screamed.

"No…problem…if you could loosen your hold on my neck…" The dwarf apologized and loosened her hold. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. "Are you certain you wish to be a Rogue? You have the brute strength of a Warrior."

The girl laughed along with my joke until a shadow loomed over us. "Well little one, it wasn't easy, but I managed to let the guards turn the other cheek."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The toddler grabbed her legs so that she fell backward. We were all laughing at Kallian's demise.

"Anything for a beautiful girl such as yourself." She said as she rose to a sitting position, shaking her head as the girl blushed and began to back off of my elf. "Now to get you to your sister."

"Nadia!" She cried. "You know I live with my sister, Kalli?"  
"Just a thing I know." She shrugged as I realized that the child was touching Kallian's bare skin, her fingers to be exact. "So, you ready to be reunited with Nadia in the Palace District?"

"Yes!" The Dwarf stood as did we all, as me and my Love started walking; we realized that the poor girl couldn't keep up. Kalli turned to me, winked once and turned to the child.

"You need a lift?" She asked, kneeling down, arms open, ready to accept her. The Dwarf smiled and ran right into her open arms with such momentum that I thought they would both be tumbling to the ground again. Another thing that I'm surprised by in my skilled Acrobat was how much strength she seemed to possess as she caught the child and raised to a standing position, the pudgy girl resting on her hip, gripping her neck, my lover holding onto her with one arm, which seemed to be enough support. I raised my eyebrows in question.

_Don't you see her past, mon chérie? _I questioned her mind.

_Surprisingly no. _I heard her in my head. _And it doesn't harm me either. _

_That's good. _I smiled to her, the child she held not paying attention as she was being held by both of the elf's arms, her head on the elf's shoulder asleep. _But then how did you know about her sister?_

_The guard told me. _She thought to me. I blushed as I felt utterly foolish for not knowing Kallian could obtain information like the average person. My embarrassment was quashed by her kissing my cheek lightly and swiftly, resuming her stride in a matter of moments.

_Don't feel foolish, Leli. _She thought. _We're almost there._ She added as we exited a hallway bisecting the Market District and Palace District.

_Where is this Nadia? How will we find her if we don't even know the young one's name?_

_Look ahead. _She motioned with her head to a worried looking lava redhead with emerald eyes and tan skin. Once she saw Kallian she ran towards us.

"Oh there's my little Crystal!" She exclaimed as she came closer to us. Kallian motioned for her to lower her voice as she came closer, motioning to the sleeping Crystal. "Oh, thank the Stone you found her. I hope she wasn't too much trouble." The redhead rambled as green eyes sparked with relief.

"She was no trouble at all, Lady Nadia." Kalli bowed her head to the fabulously dressed Dwarf.

"Please, it's just Nadia." The Dwarf casually demanded. "I'm so glad you found my baby sister, me and Cara were looking everywhere for her; since Crystal's already asleep, do you mind if you bring her back to our place?" Kallian bowed her head.

"Of course."

"Right this way." Nadia motioned for the both of us to follow her into a normal Dwaven Noble home with elegant chairs, tables and furniture that looked like they were made of wood, but were indeed made of stone. We stood there for a while before Nadia motioned to Kallian. "Follow me if you please, Warden. I think you'll be more comfortable if Crystal was in her bed instead of wrapping her arms around your neck."

Kallian blushed. "Right…thanks. It's Kallian by the way, and the woman with me is Leliana." She said before she proceeded with Nadia, said Dwarf stopped momentarily to turn her head back to me.

"Take a seat, Leliana and relax. Your elf will be back soon." She flashed a smile before I could reply and left me standing there dumbly. I shrugged my shoulders, knowing full well that it'd be far too easy to locate the elven Grey Warden and her Bard human lover thanks to my little display of classic Orleisian public affection. I sighed as I eventually left the hall I was standing in to the lounging room Nadia motion towards a moment ago, and chose one of the marvelously carved chairs that were surprisingly comfortable for an object made of stone. Soon I heard someone open the door.

"Nadia!" I heard a scruffy voice come from the door. "Nadia it's me!"

"I know Cara!" I heard Nadia call.

"I couldn't find Crystal, Nadia." Cara said.

"I know, Cara. The Warden Kallian and the Bard Leliana did, they brought her home."

I ignored the conversations that occurred, I never paid much attention to my surroundings until I saw my Kallian pose in the archway, leaning against a wall, eyebrows raised, eyes unanimated, legs crossed as well as her arms, her hair in the familiar (now thigh long) blood red hair in a pony tail, a smile played on her face.

"Hello beautiful." She chuckled as she pulled herself out of the position to approach me.

"Kallian, you startled me." I said coming out of my own little imagination.

"Sorry." She said as she approached the chair next to mine. "I love that little girl." She said after sliding into place on the chair.

"I know she's so energetic and adorable. I didn't know you liked kids."

My Acrobat smiled shaking her head. "I said I don't like the idea of having kids, not that I don't like them. I love kids just as much as they love me."

"You did leave a bit of an impression; she wishes to be a Bard and then a Grey Warden. She has such ambitions."

"Kind of reminds you of a certain young woman who wished to be a Bard?" She raised her eyebrow to me.

"It does indeed, but I have had already heard tales of the Bards, I already _knew _a few Bards by name, but Crystal…she'll be going in blind."

"Hey, don't worry about it, Leli." Kallian said wishing she could hold me to comfort me, but we both knew this was impossible. "Last I checked a certain Bard turned out just fine after pursuing her dream."

"But it only happened after my dream turned into a nightmare." I said sitting to face her.

"Ah, but I pulled you out of that nightmare, didn't I?

I laughed lightly realizing a bit too late that Kallian was leaning into my breathing space. "Yes, you did, and I'm glad of it because I would've never known you are my Messenger and I your Nuller, and my heart would remain broken. Thank you, Kalli."

"My pleasure." She smiled as she closed the gap, kissing me full on the lips, we broke apart and she smiled wider. "That's how you show public affection in Ferelden, but I prefer the Orlesian way."

I was about to reply when our conversation was intruded.

"Aw, that's so sweet." We heard the familiar quiet voice of Nadia. We turned our attention to the voice when we saw Cara for the first time. She was a burly looking woman with short blonde hair, pale skin and brown eyes, she was behind Nadia, wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist, eyes glaring, stating the obvious _She is mine! _Aura she seemed to emit that Kallian no doubt saw.

"Looks like we ruined the mood eh, Nadia?" The blonde looked to the redhead; Kallian smiled.

"Aren't redheads and blondes supposed to hate each other?" She said to the blonde Dwarf.

"Aren't elves supposed to hate humans?" The blonde said bluntly, glaring at my lover.

"Touché." Said Kallian.

"Cara, we don't want any fighting here now…do we?" The redhead Dwarf stood facing the blonde.

"Nah, just messing with the elf, I like her, she's funny."

"The feeling is mutual, Dwarf." Kallian said raising an invisible glass in cheers.

"What Cara is trying to say is thank you." Nadia said looking very tense, sensing the anger rising in Cara as I felt a similar anger stir in Kallian; Cara relaxed and smiled.

"Yah, thanks. That little squirt means so much to Nadia...and me...but Nadia loves her more."

"No problem, it was our pleasure." Kallian said standing. "We won't waste anymore of your time; we need to get going to an inn for the night."

She winked subtly to me as she felt my heart soar with excitement. "Well, we're not gonna spend anymore of your time." Cara said standing aside, motioning to the door. "Again thanks for returning Crystal."  
"Like I said it was not a problem." My elven Acrobat replied as we were halfway out the door; Nadia waved from where she stood.

"Next time you're in Orzamar look us up, ok?"  
"We will." Kallian replied with a smile.

"We'll be rooting for you, Warden!" The happy lava haired dwarf called.

"Thanks Nadia." We called back as Cara closed the door behind us; Kallian turned to me with that familiar beautiful smile on her face. "Ready my Bard?" I sighed as I looked down at my chest high lover, her eyes shinning with desire.

"Not yet I'm afriad; I have an appointment with the blacksmith to check on my daggers." I said the half-truth with a smile before thinking to her, _Go on ahead to the inn, I'll be able to find it. _My elf giggled before kissing me on the cheek.

_Alright, but don't keep me waiting. _And she left, just like that. I laughed softly to myself shaking my head.

_The complete opposite of Marjolaine. _I thought as I walked down to the Market District. I looked about me before entering the Jewlery store, making sure I wasn't followed; once inside the bald, scruffy bearded Dwarf waved me in.

"Ah, Leliana! Here for the ring?" I nodded my head with a wider smile on my face.

"Did the crafter design it to my specific instruction?" I asked feeling just a prick of nervessness; the merchent beamed, handing me a rolled up cloth.

"You tell me." He said and I looked in amazement at the shinning silver band that lay in the middle; I held it up fiddling with it until I saw a ring of nugs on the ring. I smiled as I rolled the ring back up, placing fifteen sovereigns on the counter.

"Keep whatever's left." I said pocketing the ring somewhere Kallian wouldn't be able to find and set off in search of the inn.

* * *

I lounged on the fluffy down bed for what felt like hours before the door finnally opened. I looked at the doorway and quickly put my hair down when I saw my beautiful, leather armor wearing, shoulder length redhead Orlesian Bard who placed her hands on her hips at the sight of me.

"I'm sorry I must've entered the wrong room, I'm looking for a very shy, small elven woman with a gorgeous smile and dazzling hair she insists on wearing up." I chuckled.

"It's me, Leliana." I said shaking my head as my Bard approached me closing the door behind her; she still stood in front of me as she shook her head playfully.

"No, I don't think you're Kallian, because my Acrobat doesn't pose in lace undergarments as she is opposed to such things, and..." She adds before entagling her hand in my hair. "...she normally waits for me to release her hair." I shugged my shoulders, starting to get annoied at her teasing.

"I thought I'd do something different." I put simply. "I told you not to keep me waiting, I get bored fairly easily."

"I should leave you more often if you're dressing like this just for my pleasure." I sighed, rolling my eyes in synch to the Bard's smile.

"Just get over here." I said dragging the still fully armed and armored Leliana on top of me; my Bard giggling all the way.

"Eager today aren't we?" She giggled as she helped me to rid her of all things that were considered clothes off of her body. "You are definatly better than Marjolaine." She added as we cast aside the last scrap of leather armor.

"Just kiss me already; we haven't been alone for weeks now! The tension is killing me."

"When did you get so demanding?" She said now just hovering over my lips. "I _love _it." She said before she kissed me, before passion, desire and lust claimed our souls.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Ta-Da! Another love-filled chapter completed! Next stop The Mage Circle Tower and Flemeth's Hut...FYI I cannot take creidit for Axle this time, he belongs to my brother who wants to be unnamed, again I'm a review accepting author.**_

_**C u next time**_

_**~Runecat311**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Remember Me _

_I pant as I am thrust into another nightmare, or rather, an illusion cast by the Fade to get you to stay there forever. I look about me to try and find my Lover who I foolishly saved to rescue last. "Leliana!" I call out her name. "Leliana…please be safe…" I said more to myself then to her. "Please be safe…please be safe…please be safe…" I chanted as I ran through spirals and loops of the Fade searching for my trapped lover. "…please be-…Leliana!" I skidded to a halt as I heard her familiar giggle past a wall of…whatever the Fade is made of; I sighed in relief. "Thank the Maker she's alright!" I said, again, more to myself. I was strolling over as I heard a squeal of joy from my Bard._

"_Oh, Marjolaine…" I heard her voice; my stomach plummeted as I approached the end of the wall made of Fade material._

"_Leliana?" I called, reaching the clearing and the source of my Bard's voice to see a horrifying sight. There, in the middle of the clearing with mismatching furniture of Orlesian styles was _my _Bard wrapped around the waist of the Bitch that broke her heart (Marjolaine) kissing into her neck as Leliana closed her eyes, enjoying every minute of it. "Leliana!" I called again, despair settling in my gut. Leliana opened her eyes, swinging her legs from Marjolaine's waist onto the ground and walked to her side, both women facing me, one of them with a green glow in their eyes of a desire demon; Leliana turned to the demon. _

"_Marjolaine…who is this, an elven wench come to join us?"_

"_Leliana!" I called in despair. The demon chuckled in the voice of Marjolaine._

"_No, mon amore she is not, just another jealous intruder." She beamed._

"_NO! Shut up, demon!" I yelled at the desire demon in the form of Marjolaine; I turned to Leliana who still looked lovingly at the figure of her former lover. "Leliana! Look at me! You must know who I am!" I felt myself in a circle of despair. I watched as my Bard slowly turned to face me, a frown on her face._

"_I'm sorry; I haven't a clue who you are." I locked eyes with her and saw…complete emptiness…_

"_No…" I whispered, backing away as Leliana crept closer to me until I felt myself at the edge of the cliff of the Fade; Leliana smiled, realizing my situation. "Leliana, please! Please! You don't love Marjolaine, you love me! ME! Kallian! Daughter of Adaia! Leli, please try to remember…for me…" I pleaded with the spell influenced Bard. She approached me until we shared the same breathing space and I thought she was going to kiss me, but instead she smiled villainously._

"_Sorry, __chéri__." She said before sinking a dagger into my stomach. "But I have no memory of you…but I do admit…you do- oops I meant did- look very pretty, pity all those looks went to waste when you went crazy." She winked before pulling the dagger out of my stomach, pain searing through me, and she kicked me over the edge to fall into the empty, eternal oblivion of the Fade with a gaping hole through my stomach, releasing all the blood that I contained, allowing death to slowly grab ahold of my limbs, my mind, my body, my heart…_

"Kallian!"

"Ugh!" I sat upright; the blanket that draped over me fell to my side, only for me to fall back down on a pillow in pain. "Leliana?" I asked weakly as pain subsided from my gut, opening my eyes to make sure this was real.

"Of course, who else would be in your tent?" My Orlesian chuckled; I was desperately confused.

"W-where am I? What happened to me that resulted in this?" I asked motioning to my bandaged stomach while at the same time trying to sit up again, calling out in pain as I did so and sinking back down as Leli flinched from the pain shared through the Bond.

"T-…try not to do that too much." Leliana put simply brushing off my unspoken concern and apology. "You were injured after slaying Flemmeth, she had just enough energy to breathe one last wisp of fire that hit you in the stomach through that leather armor of yours; luckily we were able to heal the majority of the burn." I closed my eyes, trying to recall who was with me: Leliana of course, but who else...

"It was only us, wasn't it?" I asked, remembering the day we set forth to Flemmeth's Hut to slay her to grab…something…. "The grimorie!" I called out; I looked up at the smile that played on my Bard's lips as she held up a very small, black leather, evil looking book in front of my face; I sighed in relief.

"It was only us, Kallian…well us and Axle." Leliana smiled. "And I think we should head back before the others worry for our safety and come looking for us." I nod in agreement and was about to rise until Leliana pushes me back gently with the tip of her finger. "Where do you think you're going?"

"You said it yourself that we're leaving, so let's g-."

"I saidthat I think we _should_ be going not that we _would_." She said tapping on my shoulder when I tried to rise once more; I looked at her in confusion.

"Why not? I'm fine…healthy enough to travel that is." I argued.

"No you're not. You may be able to fool Axle, Alistair and everyone else, chéri, but I am your Nuller, your Bondmate; you cannot fool me." She said with a smile, seeing me start to smile too. _And soon you may have one more title to add to that list, my Bard. _I thought to myself as Leliana continued to speak. "You need to heal I know it, and I also know that your mind is bothered by…_something_." She said in a concentrating frown. "I tried to see the nightmare you were having, but you blocked me out, why would you do that?"

"It wasn't on purpose!" I said lying down. "I was just…I don't know…trying to protect you."

"Protect me? From what exactly are you protecting me from?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. _Don't block me out, chéri._ I sighed as her thoughts entered in my mind.

_I don't want to, but I don't want you to be…ashamed of me._

_I never could be Kalli; you mean so much to me already._ I heard her plea in my head; I sighed audibly.

_Leliana you don't know half of the things I block you from._

_Then let me in…please…_

_Leliana…just know that I think these things because I worry for us… _Before she could reply I thrust my memories into her mind…first the conversations with Lara regarding the spirit passing of Ragna into a child that has to be mine…the conversation about this with Morrigan…my father…the conversations with my father…the thoughts and words my father would cast on us…this current dream based on the activities within the Fade…and what actually happened in the Fade which wasn't as bad, but the blankness, the unfamiliar look in Leliana's eyes as she told me she couldn't remember me frightened me… _You did not remember me…_ I thought at the end. _You didn't remember me in the Fade…you promised you wouldn't, not that you could help it, but…I almost lost you…I don't know what I would've done if...if you…_I let my thoughts ramble and felt tears stinging in my eyes as I lay on the floor of the tent. I felt a presence on my side and turned my head to see my Leliana through tear-blurred eyes; she smiled and held me close, kissing me chastely on the cheek.

_I love you Kallian, and I always will. _She thought. "And I know that you will always be here if I stray. Will you forgive me for forgetting you and succumbing to the temptation of forgetfulness?" She spoke the words, giving them more meaning then if she thought them.

"I'll always forgive you, Leli no matter what you do as I hope you will do for me."

"Always, mon amore." She said; she sighed in exasperation after awhile as I felt her tighten her grip around my fragile-looking frame that wasn't in a bandage. "I don't know what'll be more torture for us: waiting for you to heal completely or sharing the pain of your burn being touched through the Bond from our love-making in my impatience." I looked down (instead of looking up for the first time) at my lover; a wide predatory smile on her face, her eyes shining in desire.

"As tempting as that sounds, I think waiting for me to heal would be a better idea. Safer, you know?"

"Very well." She sighed, defeated.

"I think we should send someone to lead the others to where we are." I continued attempting without much success to stay focused on the primary mission and _not_ my beloved Bard. "So will it be you or Axle?" My Bard sighed, reluctant to let me go.

"I was already three steps ahead of you, mon amore."

"Oh? So Axle is away now is he?"

"M-hm." She nodded into my shoulder. "He should be back in a little while."

"And what shall we do in the meantime?" I asked; my Bard giggled.

"Don't know, what do you think we should do?"

"Don't get me wrong I'd really love a moment for ourselves-."

"Sex."

"Yes that. I'd really love to do that-."

"Just say it, you're worse than Alistair." She giggled.

"Fine, I'd really love to have sex with you, especially since it has been a total of three months since we were alone, and if it was only me that suffers from my injuries I would do so gladly, but…considering we are Bound to each other now I don't think that's such a brilliant idea."

"You have a point." She sighed once more, upset that she has finally been defeated in her seducing game. "I wouldn't mind the pain so much, but you are correct, forgive my hormone driven desirers, I am…oh how do you Fereldan's say it? On the cycle, and-."

"What?" I asked, sitting up as a new realization hit me.

"I am on the cycle. Did I say it correctly?" She asked concerned, sitting up to face me.

"Yes, you're fine, that's not what I meant." I said flicking my hand as I would chase out a fly.

"What do you mean then?" She asked, obviously confused.

"Remember the rules of the Bond? The Nuller will be in the same current condition as the Messenger?" I said, trying to get her to see the same epiphany as me.

"Of course, but I don't see…." Her eyes widened in realization, a smile of victory playing on her lips. "…you aren't affected by the taint!" She practically squealed.

"Yes!" I said wrapping my arms around her, both of us flinched away from the embrace as my wound made its presence known. "I hate stomach wounds." I mumbled sinking back down on the pillow, Leliana lying on my shoulder, my arm wrapped comfortingly around her; we both sighed in complete bliss. I kissed my Bard's forehead, the center of her beautiful and precious mind; she smiled as she sighed in longing. "So my Bard." I said smiling to match her smile. "What do you plan to do once this is over?" She sighed opening her eyes from their blissful state to look up at me.

"I never put that much thought to it…hmm; let's see…what will I do?" She furrowed her eyebrows and bit her bottom lip in the familiar 'I'm thinking' pose; finally she answered. "A brief stop in the Chantry is a must, I need to tie lose ends, tell the Reverend that…that I found what I was looking for." She said tilting her head so I could see all her facial features. "I won't be staying there for good I just need to….to…oh Maker! I completely forgot!"

"What?" I asked feeling nervous.

"I… I thought the Chantry was where I belonged two years back, so I offered myself to become a Sister after the Blight was over…Maker I can't believe I forgot about this!" She sat up massaging the bridge of her nose. "Ah! That'll take awhile."

"What will?" I said sitting up, ignoring the protest of the burn.

"Well…when one promises to join the ranks of the Chantry…making the promise is a lot easier than changing your mind to return to the world."

"What do you have to do?" I asked bringing her hands away from her face so she would look at me.

"I…have to appeal to the Chantry…give them a religious reason why I have to leave and venture out into the world again." I gave a small smile.

"Hmm, and I guess being Bound to your female elven Messenger won't count?"

"Not even a little." The Bard giggled. "But if I can find a way for the Reverend to be on my side, which she always is, then I…I mean we…have nothing to fear, this will just prolong my escape by a few weeks at best; I wish to see the world once I become free."

"And what about us, Leli, does _this_ fit-in in that world of adventure of yours?" I asked playfully, raising our entwined hands.

"You are…" Her eyes shined thinking of words to describe us. "…You are the first thing I see in the morning and the last to see at night; I never want that to change. As soon as I escape the shackles of the Chantry I want to be by your side…forever." She said wrapping her arms gingerly around my body, being careful in my damaged state.

"Leli…" I said feeling the love she had for me radiating off her body, feeling guilty for even bringing this up. "…I'm a Grey Warden, bound to their rules, the rules of men…I may not be affected by the taint, but…I would still be called to go on very dangerous missions for the Grey Wardens." I said thinking she'd sigh in despair, but instead she giggled.

"Of course, of course, how important you are. Just know this my Grey Warden, that wherever your destiny may lead you…I will always be there at your side."

"Leliana…" I said in awe shaking my head. "…I love you _so _much." I whispered as I tilted my head up to kiss her; she leaned down to meet me half way. Lips met lips, tongue met tongue, arms explored bodies, hands were entangled in hair; she almost went to satisfy my desires then and there if it weren't for a little interruption.

"…and you left the two _alone_? Do you have any idea what _she_ is capable of doing?" We separated at the sound of Wynne's voice; I sighed in exasperation as Leliana lightened with excitement as she looked me in the eyes.

"Perhaps you should lie back down and feign sleep, yes?" Leliana said for we both knew what Wynne would think of me if she saw Leli holding onto my nude form, and me with my hand up Leliana's Chantry robes she wore as casual attire.

"Good idea." I said quickly lying back down wrapping myself in the blanket, closing my eyes and curling into a loose ball as we heard the conversations outside the tent.

"I'd hardly be concerned about our leader; she is open about her sexuality as much as Alistair is about sex in general." We heard Morrigan defending me. "Besides, I wouldn't worry about Kallian tempting the Bard, 'tis the Bard herself we should worry ourselves with."

"You'd be fairly surprised what our Acrobat is capable of, considering she's still alive after killing _your_ mother on _your _mission to acquire the grimorie." Wynne said, always trying to make me and Morrigan look like the evil ones.

"I did not ask her to toss herself in my mother's jaws; she could've denied."

"You and I both know she wouldn't deny you or any other person in need no matter the person or…_inhumane_ _beings_." Her voice sounded like she would be shaking.

"Like the blood mage she helped that was led astray or perhaps you're referring to the demoness and her charmed lover she let free. She believes in treating others equally and with the amount of respect she was denied in _human_ alienages or _human_ establishments, I cannot understand, but I…I…" We heard the voices draw near; the suspense was murdering both Leliana and me. "…_Axle_ I hardly think she needs three healers to heal the burn for Maker's sake!"

"Yes Morrigan."

_Smart man, Morrigan will like that. _I thought.

_She'll like anything that listens to her, I don't think it matters the gender. _My Bard thought.

_I knew she liked me._

_Who doesn't, mon amore? You are very easy to fall for._ Leliana thought as the tent flap opened, Morrigan first, Wynne followed.

"You, Bard! How dare you let her consciousness slip! She could be dead!" Morrigan berated my Bard; Leliana giggled.

"Morrigan, if Kallian were dead we wouldn't be conversing; she is fine other than the burn that momentarily pains her." My Bard explained as I fluttered my eyes open from my fake sleep.

"You are Bonded?" Morrigan asked. "Well that's just _brilliant_." She rolled her eyes; I turned so I was lying on my back.

"Hello, everyone, miss me?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Please tell me what the Bard just informed us is false." Morrigan said motioning to Leliana, looking paler than usual.

"For once I agree with Morrigan, but you can reveal this information later, for now I think we should heal you back to health." Wynne said; she turned her head to face Leliana. "I think it best you wait outside, healing a burn like this would…disturb you…."

_That is exactly what Axle said. _I heard her groan.

_They're right just do as they ask, please._ I thought to her.

_I will, but only for you. _She thought. "Very well, Wynne, heal her fast." She said before turning to face me. "I will see you later, chéri." She said before giving me a quick peck on the cheek. "Don't keep me waiting." She said as she stood and left the tent to help the guys and Shale set up camp. The two mages took this time to glare at me.

"Are you going to answer our question?" Wynne demanded once Leliana was out of hearing range; I sighed knowing better than to act dumb with an experienced mage and a very pissed off admirer.

"Yes Leli and I are Bound to one another."

"Dear Maker!" Morrigan cursed. "You might as well be dead now! I…you…oh you heal the fool yourself, Wynne!" She said through watery eyes and cracking voice as she bolted out the flap of the tent; Wynne held her icy glare at me.

"Another heart destroyed because of you." Wynne stated firmly. "I hope you're proud of yourself." I growled rolling my eyes.

"Alistair knew I never liked males…or human males for that matter…Morrigan knows that I only have eyes for Leli, as for Zevran…well…he flirts with everyone that's available so I wouldn't really call that heartbreak."

"Zevran is the only exception, but you aren't seeing my point!" She yelled. "You didn't heed my warnings and now you and Leliana will both pay for it!"

"Right…" I said sarcastically. "…because it's absolutely _terrible _that we both die at the same moment."

"You aren't seeing the point!" She demanded of me, pulling me up to a sitting position causing me to flinch in pain. "Leliana can _feel _this, Leliana can _sense _what you're currently thinking…and I bet she can hear this conversation now!" She said pushing me in the gut to lie back down; I flinched in pain.

"I get your point…" I said grudgingly. "…but I can't do anything about it now, we are Bound for life."

"That is not necessarily true, Kallian." She said as I met her gaze in horror. "There are…ways to reverse it…the Binding itself is purely magic…if one wanted to you could-."  
"How dare you." I spoke coldly. "You _cannot _tell _me _what is best for _us_!" I felt the rage claim me now. "Just because you're older, 'more experienced', possessed by a '_helping healing'_ spirit and the fact that you're a mage doesn't mean you are the most brilliant person on relationships! You lost your lover and your son while _my relationship _still exists. I will _not _take advice from a complete and utter _failure _at love like you!" I panted, the spirit crawling back into my heart to lay dormant, releasing me from its grip. I blinked from the energy it drained from me and looked at Wynne expecting her to be very angry with me, to cry, to be silent, anything besides the gaze of amazement that painted her face.

"You're right." She said after awhile.

"Huh?" My jaw dropped in amazement.

"You are right, Kallian, I lost my baby Ernie because I was too weak….my beloved Iris after my failed attempt to protect our little one, how would I know what is right for you and Leliana when all I know is pain, weakness and how to ruin love? I thought that if I can heal others physically, why can't I heal them internally or help to strengthen their minds and hearts, now you help me see why. I knew I wouldn't be much help with you and Leliana, you two are much like how Iris and I were…I just wanted to make sure that…that it wouldn't be _exactly _like mine, I didn't want it to disappear or fall apart, I wanted to know that you were going to stay strong for Leliana; she's like the daughter I wish I could have had." My eyes bulged at the wisdom, the cunning of this shemlen. "I guess you could call it a test and you passed with flying colors." She chuckled at the end.

_All this time it was a test? _Leliana echoed the shock I felt. _She reminds me of Lady Cecile, always had tests for my Lovers…well except Marjolaine._

_And me. _I jested.

_And you. _I heard her giggle before Wynne decided to pin me on the floor to look me in the eyes with a playful glare.

"But just to let you know, I still have my eye on you! You hurt Leliana in any way, I will come after you." Wynne continued to jest. "Just so you know I'm healing you for Leliana's benefit." She said as she cast a healing spell on me, ridding my body of the burn. "There, now I recommend you continue to lie there, it will take awhile for your body to respond to the spell; as long as you don't think of it, the pain won't linger."

"Thanks Wynne." I said saluting her like I would a soldier, receiving a chuckle.

"No, thank you Kallian." She said as she walked out the tent flap; I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Now…what to do?" I asked myself glancing to a wooden case which contained the lute Leliana gave to me as a present and pulled the instrument out of its case, remembering the day she gave it to me.

"_Every Bard needs one of these." She said presenting the oak case; I gaped in awe._

"_Leliana…this is….beautiful, brilliant even." I turned to face the Bard who gave me the gift. "But not as beautiful and brilliant as you." The Bard blushed and shoved me in the shoulder._

"_Don't thank me yet, open it." She motioned to the case that had my name engraved on the front; I followed the Bard's instructions and opened the case to reveal my own lute, covered in a deep red satin cover._

"_Leliana…what is this made of?" I asked taking the instrument from its case, admiring the lightly colored wood and bright strings._

"_It's yew; I thought it'd fit your personality." She smiled at me; I hugged my lover close to me._

"_Thank you, Leliana."_

"_Consider it a birthday present." She beamed before kissing me on the cheek._

"_You remembered my birthday? It's nothing special."_

"_Of course it is, without you I'd wonder the world incomplete and broken, without you I'd have no meaning." She separated from me to look me in the eyes to prove she was as serious as she sounded._

"_I won't be as talented as you in the musical arts of the lute though." I said truthfully, plucking strings out of tune to a song only Leliana knew._

"_That's because one has to play from the heart, first and not imitate others." Leliana said with a smile. "Most musicians play from an inspiration from nature or…other people."_

"_Ah, I need to find my muse, do I? I'll think of something, your birthday's coming up too you know."_

"_I am to hear your first composition do I? I can't wait." She leaned into me, pulling the lute down into the case and away from my grasp, pulling me into a kiss, pinning me to the base of a tree as I wrapped my arms around her neck, and my legs around her waist._

"What an amazing memory." I sighed in contempt, plucking the strings to my song. "Today's her birthday." I snorted. "Some present I gave her getting myself injured." I had it all planned out: roses, wine, lingerie in my size…everything I needed for my beloved Bard's birthday, ah but fate is a fickle thing isn't it? I sighed as I started up my song again, my introduction soft and pleasant, but yet…hidden pain lay beneath the beauty…like me. I started to harmonize with the melody I built up.

"Everybody's got something they had to leave behind…" I started, remembering both Leli and I leaving the only thing we knew, for me it was my family, for Leliana it was the country she grew up in. "…One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time…" My regret was killing stupid copper-head, Leli's was trusting Marjolaine. The tempo picked up, my voice got higher, more sorrow-filled as I continued on with the lyrics. "There's no use looking back or wondering how it could be now or might have been. Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go!" I paused to catch my breath as I continued with the song. "Oh, I've never had a dream come true, till the day that I found you…" This was obviously directed at my visions leading up to our first meeting in Lothering. "…Even though I'll pretend that I've moved on you'll always be my baby…" This was directed at Wynne's _brilliant_ _idea_ that we should break-up, advice neither of us wanted to follow. "…I never found the words to say you're the one I think about each day, and I know no matter where life takes me to, a part of me will always be with you." I played to distract any listener that I was out of breath, I licked my lips as I continued on, feeling no need to stop. "…Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time…and tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind!" This was directed at our first kiss on the log where we admitted our feelings for each other. "…There's no use looking back or wondering how it should be now or might have been…" The time I rejected Leliana's romantic advances, telling her I wanted to please her without harming my father's warnings. "…Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go!" I remembered when we did have our first time after some advice from Alistair. "I've never had a dream come true, till the day that I found you! Even though I pretend that I've moved on…you'll always be my baby. I never found the words to say you're the one I think about each day! And I know no matter where life takes me to  
a part of me will always be…you'll always be the dream that fills my head, yes you will, say you will, you know you will, oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget! There's no use looking back or wondering because love is a strange and funny thing! No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye! No, no, no, no! I've never had a dream come true till the day that I found you. Even though I pretend that I've moved on you'll always be my baby. I never found the words to say…you're the one I think about each day, and I know no matter where life takes me to a part of me will always be…a part of me will always be…" I inhaled softly from the loss of breath to sing the last part. "…with you…" I held it for as long as I possibly could before strumming one last note. "That's for you Leli, sorry I screwed up." I said to no one in particular, or so I thought; I stiffened as I heard applause, and looked to its source.

"Bravo! Bravo!" I heard my Bard before I saw her; she slunk her way into the tent, clapping, tears welling in her eyes, a smile on her lips. "You are by far the best musician ever! I loved it!" She continued to clap, as tears poured down her face.

"I do after all have to thank my muse." I motioned to the beauty and she blushed as a response. "Happy birthday, chéri." I smiled motioning for her to come nearer, which she did so gladly as I put the lute to the side. She kneeled to kiss me on the lips, when we broke apart she giggled.

"This is by far the best birthday ever." She said, desire filling her eyes.

"How about I make it even better?" I asked in a seductive way. "Sorry I don't have any lingerie, I know how much you like me wearing lace trimmed and 'frilly' things." I said with a smile.

"That's quite alright." She said after awhile, snapping out of her own little vision. "I find you plenty tempting as is." She said as she lowered us down to the ground, making small circles above my chest, causing me to inhale sharply at her touch.

"Oh I am? How am I ever so tempting to you, dear Bard?" I asked raising my eyebrows causing her to chuckle.

"I don't know…I always had a fetish for nude musicians." She said leaning in to kiss me; I clung onto her shoulders in retaliation.

"Oh no you don't!" I said flipping us to switch positions so I was on top, and my blushing Bard right below me. "It's you I need to please this time, baby." I said kissing her cheek before untying the knot at her robes, and with her help rid her of it, and tilted my head to the side in a questioning motion. "No undergarments?" Leliana blushed.

"I guess you know what Chantry women wore under their robes."

"Don't worry, Leli it'll just stay between you and me." I assured her before leaning in and capturing her lips with mine, her arms wrapped around my back as I started to rub her body with my hands, down her neck, around her breasts, past her ribcage, over her stomach and up her back and down again. She groaned in pleasure and slight anger as our kiss was broken.

"No fair…I was going to do that first." She said in slight retaliation, but yet encouraging me to continue; I chuckled softly.

"You will get to give me that full body massage later, I promise."

"_Before_ the Blight is over." She demanded.

"I swear." I said crossing my heart before continuing on to please my Bard as my massage made a path down her body lower and lower each time I went downward, teasing her as we kissed and I nipped her bottom lip and collarbone, feeling each of my successes through the Bond. Finally I decided to stop teasing her and enter her; she growled with pleasure as she bit down on my neck; she said something, but it was muffled and I could not hear her. She was an animal; she barely said a word, and when she did it was in Orlesian (the few phrases she didn't teach me), she growled and bit and dug her nails into various sensitive areas of my body as her hips rocked with the motion of me pleasing her and I loved it. I cast my thoughts into her mind to see if she agreed, but all I picked up from her mind was a very simple, four letter word that played over and over in her mind savagely.

_Mine!_

_As you are to me, beloved. _Her mind momentarily regained composure to talk one last sentence before succumbing to passion.

_Best. Birthday. Ever._

_Glad I could do that for you. _I thought back, but it was no use, her mind continued to chant only that one word as she bit into my neck and I nibbled on hers.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I fluttered my eyes open to find I was holding my beloved Elf. "Morning, Kallian." I whispered, kissing the back of her neck. She stretched and turned to face me.

"Morning, Leli." She said kissing my neck; I held her tightly, enjoying the moment we had together before we would set of for Haven. I started rubbing her back when I brushed up against a wound and felt where it laid on her body.

"What the-?" I began to ask turning Kalli so her back was to me and felt myself blush at the nail marks that decorated her body. "Did I do that?" I asked as Kalli chuckled.

"Yep, as well as this." She said tilting her head so that a bite mark glow bright red on her neck. "And these." She said propping herself on her arm to motion to the variety of bite marks and scratches on her stomach, breasts and thighs.

"Dear Maker! What got into me last night?" I said covering my mouth in awe and guilt. I've never done _that _before, even with Marjolaine.

"If memory serves me correct…I was." She said smiling, answering my question; I giggled along with her.

"Oh, you." I said leaning into her. "Come here." I kissed her as those magical, elven hands caressed my body. I smiled thinking of one thing Marjolaine told me that Kalli proved correct last night: Elves make one hell of a lover. "So when do we set off for Haven?" I asked the elf that was strapping on the armor I fixed yesterday.

"As soon as possible, but I still need to give Morrigan Flemmeth's grimorie." She replied putting on her leggings and grabbing the very cold-to-the-touch book that seemed to admit evil auras that only Kallian could see…I think. I smiled imagining the look on Morrigan's face when she realizes she was remembered by my greatly adored Grey Warden.

"I love that you always put other people's needs before your own." I said watching as my elven Acrobat pause at the tent flap to turn to reply.

"I'll continue to do so until the world no longer needs me." She said before blowing me a kiss and exiting the tent. I sighed as worry entered my heart; the world would no longer need her when the world ends or…when the Arch Demon is slain…

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I didn't mean to have worry take hold in my Bard's heart; I just wanted her to know that I'd always care for others and not purely myself. I shook my head and walked on from a momentary pause. _She'll figure it out, she always does. _I reassured myself before walking into the forest outskirts, hoping that what Axle told me was true, then shuddered remembering walking into Morrigan's tent to find said elf face down in the ground, hung-over and nude.

"Morrigan?" I whispered her name as I ventured further out of the camp perimeter. "Morrigan!" I whispered harshly. "Where are you?" I asked more to myself, a déjà vu feeling overwhelming me. I stiffened as I felt a breeze pass by, but it wasn't purely the breeze that set me off it was the…quiet…the stillness it was…unnatural.

"Come here, Kallian. I'm right over here." I heard the witch's irresistible voice beaconing me in the opposite direction I was facing, sending more chills down my spine.

_Leliana? Can you hear me? _I thought out, sensing something amiss; I heard the witch laugh.

"The Bard cannot hear you, no one can." I hesitated a moment, but my feet were attracted to the voice, as if they had a mind of their own, drawn to her voice, the voice of the witch. "Do not fear me, Kallian, I only wish to talk."

_Bullshit. _I thought.

"I can assure you it is the truth, now come." She demanded with not a hint of dominance in her voice. I didn't think anything else for fear of Morrigan hearing me. I didn't think, feel or blink I just felt myself drawn to the witch, I didn't know where she was until my hand removed dangling vines to find Morrigan facing a lake. I walked up to her to stand by her side, handing her the grimorie.

"I forgot to give you this." I said handing her the black book that seemed to sap all life energy, she reached with a trembling hand and took the grimorie.

"Thank you Kallian, I am…eternally grateful for your help."

"Yah, anytime." I said taking the time to look out at the lake like Morrigan was doing. "So…" I said after awhile. "…you wanted to talk to me about something?" I asked the still figure, looking at her. "Maybe you could tell me why Axle was in your tent this morning." The witch smiled.

"I think you know."

"I do. Then what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked looking at the woman that refused to look at me. She sighed, looking at the ground.

"I…it's about something that's been on my mind since you left with Axle and the Bard to find Flemmeth." She paused when I expected her to say more.

"Go on." I said nudging her with my shoulder.

"I…" She sighed and turned to face me for the first time. "….you do not love me, yet you went seeking Flemmeth."

"And I'd do it again."

"Why would you? I'm not what one would call the kindest person, yet you helped me. You didn't throw me to the side when we left the Wilds, and you didn't deny wanting to help me. Why did you, Kallian?" I smiled shaking my head and put a hand to her shoulder, lifting up her downcast head with the other so feline eyes could meet mine.

"Morrigan, you are my dearest and closest friend, I'd do anything for you."

"And that's what I don't understand!" She said turning away from me. "This friendship, it's…odd for me. 'Tis nothing I have experienced. I…followed your little band in the Wilds watching your progress; watching the men come in with such swagger, but you…you fascinated me. You walked with caution, paying attention to the slightest sights and sounds, and eventually you managed to see me in one of my forms." She paused, but I waited for her to catch her breath as she turned to face me to continue. "I am honored to be considered as a friend to you. You seem like a sister to me, you know a sister that survived." She added with a smirk; I returned the smile.

"I'm glad to be considered as such." I said bowing slightly.

"How about we make it official?" She said as she made her way into the lake, stripping herself of her clothes, making me desperately confused. She turned when she reached the center of the lake, motioning me to join her. "'Tis only a simple Binding ritual, Kallian, you have nothing to fear."

"Aren't Binding rituals normally…permanent?" I asked crossing my arms, Morrigan sighed in exasperation.

"Do you trust me or no?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest; I bit my lip. Sure I'd love to be Bound Sisters with Morrigan, but I had no idea what I'd have to do, and once one agrees to bind oneself to another, you cannot take it back, and knowing Morrigan she'd never tell me what I have to do unless I agree. I sighed reaching a decision.

"Alright Morrigan, tell me what to do." I said flinching as regret settled in my heart; the witch smiled.

"Good, now strip yourself of all clothing and join me in the lake." I removed my armor and plunged into the water to join the witch in the middle of the lake. I closed my eyes standing beside her, hoping to just get this over with. "What are you doing? You are getting a few steps ahead." She said tapping me on the shoulder; I jumped a few feet back when I only felt her touch and not her mental block.

"When have I been able to do that?"

"That'll be one of the few benefits of the Binding, now stand in front of me." She commanded, and I did so; she then extended her right arm, and motioned for me to do similarly. She grabbed onto the elbow of my left forearm, and I grabbed her right arm. "Now for the…peculiar part." She did not wait for my reply before clearing her throat. "I ask of thee, Spirit of Nature, to have my soul Bound to the elf Kallian as a sister." She motioned with her eyes for me to do something similar.

"I ask of the Maker to have my soul Bound to the shemlen Morrigan as a sister." Morrigan rolled her eyes and sighed; I was about to make a smart remark before ivy sprouted out of nowhere and tied our arms together, and it started glowing, and it started to burn. I tried to pull back, but the Ivy wouldn't let me; Morrigan shook her head in warning.

"Spirit of nature, allow me to know where my Sister is, allow me to know if she is injured or dead, and allow me to teleport to her at will." She said motioning for me to say something.

"Maker, allow me to…to know if my Sister needs me, allow me to know if she is dead or injured." I looked at Morrigan who had gratefulness shinning in her eyes for I didn't use her exact example, although at the time I didn't know why.

"I accept the terms of the Binding of I Morrigan and Kallian the elf. Let it be so." The vines burned as they tightened their hold, I knew better than to scream so I clenched my teeth and bit my lip, Morrigan on the other hand showed no sign of discomfort. After what seemed like hours the vine started to shirk, leaving our shoulders and disappearing when it reached our hands in a puff of smoke. I retreated my hand immediately, looking my arm over, it had scared where the vine had burned; I opened my palm to reveal an imprint of a Cypress leaf.

"Do not fear, Sister, 'tis only the evidence of the Binding." Morrigan said reassuringly. "Now I will be able to do many things I never could before…including this." She said placing her palm on my back, causing me to shudder slightly.

"Morrigan don't!" I said ducking away from her touch causing the witch to laugh.

"Calm yourself, Sister. I only jest."

"Right…a jest…then we should get a move on before everyone else wakes up."

"I'll be right behind you."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_You and Morrigan did what?_

_I know that it sounds stupid to you, but it meant a lot to her that I did it._

_And why didn't you at least inform me of this before you did it?_

_Our connection wasn't working; so sorry I didn't decide to wait until you strip me again to explain the new tattoo on my arm._

_Don't you _dare _use sarcasm on me, Kallian!_

_Look, it's not like I had sex with her or anything, it was a way to make amends is all, show once and for all we are only friends…very close friends._ She sighed exasperated with me, but did not wish to talk about this mentally.

_I'm sorry, it just…just…_

_Sounded like I cheated on you when I said 'I Bonded with Morrigan.'?_

_Yes, that's it._

_Don't worry chéri, I only have eyes for you. _I thought almost pleading that she'd accept my apology.

_You'd think I'd know this after being together for ten months. I'm sorry, Kallian._

_It's not your fault you're cautious, thanks to Marjolaine._

_I know, I know. I'm just…glad that you know._

_I'm right here for you, Leli, and I always will be, I won't leave you __**ever.**_

_I love you, Kalli._

_Je t'aime Leliana._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

We walked through snow as the wind bit at any exposed flesh.

"Are you quite certain the ashes of a _holy _dead woman are here?" Morrigan asked right behind me; I turned to her.

"Yes Morrigan, the Cult Leader said as much." She shrugged.

"Eh if not 'tis a very good place to die."

"That's the spirit, Sister." I smirked as I turned to continue walking the snow-covered path. "How is everyone holding?" I asked my little band I brought with me.

"Freezing, but still alive." Wynne responded for herself.

"No complaints." Leliana chirped merrily.

"I told you I was well for being led on a wild goose chase in a snow-covered wasteland." Morrigan mumbled.

"Mutt what about you?" I asked the wind. "Mutt? Mutt! Report, Mabari!" I called turning to look around in the blizzard; Morrigan laughed.

"Perhaps the fool dog got lost and froze?" I turned to her to give a retort when we heard a gong. We all froze in our spots and turned to see Mutt playing with a golden gong.

"What the-?" The ground quaked as a roar broke the silence, the blizzard died to reveal a flying dragon that landed in front of an entrance to a cavern. "Son of a bitch! Another fucking dragon?" I sighed exasperated and pulled out my two daggers. "Alright Wynne, stay here with Leliana to cast healing spells, Leliana shoot the bastard down with your arrows. Morrigan try to transform into a dragon or something useful for melee, or if you prefer stay behind and cast spells, Mutt you're with me." The dog barked happily and bolted to my side as I charged towards the dragon.

_Shoot for the eyes, love. _I thought to my Bard.

_I can help you! I can use daggers fairly well you know. _She pouted but more or less followed my instruction as arrows shot in the direction of the purple High Dragon.

_But you are the best at the bow, and also I need her distracted._

_Very well, but next time you aren't stopping me to fight by your side._

_Deal._ And with that I jumped over the dragon's lashing tail and buried my daggers into its shoulder as Mutt started attacking the tail, biting it to tear off sections. I dug my dagger-boots into the scaly flesh as I put my ear to its heart, hearing it beat. _Now where is the weak point? _I thought at the pumping heart; sure I could just slide one of my daggers underneath the scales that hid the heart, but that would take momentum, time, a steady hand, and a still target, all these elements I was lacking since the dragon flew and landed countless times to change its position, and always trying to loosen me to fling me off. I calm my breathing to match the beating of the dragons' heart, so its weak point would be revealed on my body, hoping that this dragon is an exception to Flemmeth, but alas as my breath matched the beating heart I found that the weak-point was at the back of the head as well, right beneath the crest. I sucked in my breath. _Time for a little Acrobatics. _I thought scaling the dragon, all the while thinking _where the fuck is Morrigan? _That question was soon answered as a fireball hit the dragon right above my head.

_Right here, oh beloved Sister._

_Sorry, just kind of alone here climbing up an actual dragon._

_Oh just kill it already! _I sighed, knowing she was right and waited until the dragon landed once more to strike, I flung myself up in the air, detaching myself from all four daggers, the dragon, seeing me as free food went to grab me, but failed as she grabbed my cloak, she tossed me in the air; I twirled in mid air as I pulled a spare dagger from my back, and dove to the dragon, striking it between its eyes then dangling from the implanted dagger, grabbed onto one of its horns, pulled the lodged dagger free to sink it beneath the crest to the soft spot where the brain laid. I was foolish when I slew Flemmeth, but I was not the fool in this case as I held onto the horn and dagger until the dragon fell to the ground dead as I toppled off its head. I stood from my little flip to stare blankly at the dragon corpse, eyes shot out with arrows, burn marks decorating its muscles, frost bitten scales falling off, and bleeding terribly where its tail should be. _Damn Mutt works fast. _I thought continuing to stare at the corpse until Leliana barreled into me in a tight embrace.

"You did it! I mean I knew you could, but still you are just…just…_amazing!_" She said, showering me with kisses all over my face, pausing when she reached my lips. When we broke apart I motioned to the corpse.

"Remind me never to make you angry." I said with a smile as we watched as Morrigan and Wynne approached us; Morrigan gave a scowl as she came closer.

"I rather prefer you _not _showing your adoration to our leader, Bard." She said shaking her head. "At least not in my line of sight!"

"Sorry, Morrigan." I said. "We'll keep ourselves contained." I added catching the shine in Leli's eyes that told a smart remark was on its way. I motioned to the cave entrance to the two witches and my dog. "Go ahead." I said, watching their backs retreat ahead of us, before we eventually followed.

_****_

**Ta-Da another chapter completed by yours truly. And a note I don't care if it's negative encouraging or just reminding me of my twisted mind, I want reviews people! **

**Luv u all,**

**~Runecat311**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Returning Home**_

As we walked on the path to Denirum to meet with the Arl of Redcliff to gather information to use against Loghain in the Landsmeet I couldn't help but fiddle with the necklace with the mirror-like gem on it. I lifted up the simple trinket as we passed the still blockaded Alienage to see the sad, pleading eyes of Shianni; I nearly wept when the fancy scrawl spelled out the words 'Do you still care for us, Kallian?' below Shianni's face and felt a caring hand placed on my shoulder.

"It's alright, Kalli." My Bard whispered. "You'll see them again." I turned into the touch of my Bard and hugged her; the time was late at night so there were no spectators or Chantry Sisters to witness this public display of lesbianism. "It'll be alright, chéri." She repeated in my ear; only to have the moment spoiled by one of my jealous admirers.

"Ah-hem!" Alistair coughed. "_We're_ still _here_! And _we_ _still_ need to see the _Arl_!" He said, his words forcing our bodies to obey as we tagged beside the Templar in the lead.

"Of course, you're Highness." I jested on Alistair's right.

"The future King needs his soljars attentive and _not _snogging." Leliana jabbed with me on Alistair's left, her accent always falling heavy on the word 'soldier'.

"Ladies, please I don't need this!" He said pushing both of us away from his side. "And Leliana it's soldier not 'soljar'!" He said in a very annoyed tone; he sighed, relaxing. "Let's just…go see what the Arl needs." He said walking away from us; we both shot a glance at each other and agreed that Alistair is not to be pressed and walked hand in hand to the Arl's estate. When we arrived we were greeted by many servants, all of whom led each of us to our rooms; Alistair had a room to himself, as did Wynne, Zevran, Oghren, Sten, and Shale while Morrigan shared a room with Axle (their relationship was rebuilding perfectly) Leliana, Mutt and I had a room to ourselves as well. I was then requested to see the Arl himself for details on the quest, and that they may 'interest me'; I was frightened of what he might have to say, but all I knew was if I had to slay another damn dragon he's on his own! I stepped into the room with as much courage as I could muster, coughing to make my presence known so he could face me; he cleared his throat to begin speaking, motioning to a chair in front of me.

"Kallian, have a seat." I looked at him oddly before sitting, noting the nervousness and concern in his aura.

"What concerns you, Arl? You know I can do anything extraordinary for you, why should this meager quest trouble me?" I asked as concern surrounded his being, he cleared his throat once more as he pulled papers from his cloak.

"I thought it may trouble you to know that certain elves have been taken and sold as slaves from the Alienages." He paused as my grip tightened on the arms of the chair. "This one." He confirmed my fears, holding out the papers. I looked at his eyes and his aura, the papers, back at his aura and snatched the papers from his hands to skim the words, regarding the capture, 'domestication' and profit of a number of male and female elves; I was enraged at the letters. I finally looked up at the human with new energy filling me as I smiled with bloodlust in my reply.

"When do we start?"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I sighed nervously, fidgeting with the small mirror around my neck, pacing in the courtyard alone.

_We wasted enough time as is!_ I thought. _Whose bright idea was it to wait two weeks anyway? _I asked myself, ditching the necklace to chew on my nails.

_Kallian __Harmonus-__Tabris! What have I said about biting your nails?_

_To not to... _I replied lowing my hand from my mouth, feeling very childish being scolded by my lover. _But I can't help it! I'm so close, and we waited too long!_

_You don't know that_. I heard her thoughts resound in my head as I felt her hand glide up my arm and to my shoulder, my shoulder to my cheek. _And if something did happen to them, I'm right beside you. _She thought as she gently kissed the opposite cheek. I took her hand and turned into her hold to kiss her passionately on the lips.

_Thank you. _I thought as we broke apart; I looked about us and growled in impatience. "Where is the rest of the group?" I questioned the sky; Ragna took the opportunity to help strengthen my anger. "Good for nothing dogs! I said _before _noon! What part of that didn't they understand?" I yelled, keeping my composure enough to just verbalize my frustration.

"They'll be here, Kallian, please calm down." Leli pleaded, grasping onto my shoulder again. "For me." Her eyes shinned with so much sorrow that Ragna slumbered back down in my heart; I caressed her neck the way she liked it as I spoke.

"I will, but only for you." I said, leaning in to kiss my Nuller.

"Agh! As if we couldn't get enough of this the night we got here!" Leliana and I turned to the voice expecting Morrigan, but instead seeing Alistair.

"You're all late." I grumbled at the small troop of Alistair and Morrigan; the witch crossed her arms over her chest.

"We wouldn't if Alistair hadn't feasted on every cheese on the table." She glanced at the Templar, awaiting his rebuke.

"It was _really good_." Was all the future king had to say about that. "Anyway, let's get going to the Alienage, what do we have to do again? It mustn't be important if I can't remember." I felt as if a lightning bolt struck through my body, but I was more hurt than angry as Morrigan and Leliana stood in front of me protectively, both women glared at him, Morrigan looked as if she'd strike him down with a spell, Leliana was in the stance to draw her dagger; it was my beloved that spoke in my defense.

"Alistair! Have you really no heart? Will you still cling to Kallian's rejection and harm her because of it? If so then you should leave now!" She motioned to Morrigan who had a purple spell swirling around her hand, and Alistair gulped. "We are a team!" She continued. "But we cannot function when a soul…ger can't even trust his comrade!" Alistair sighed, shaking his head, closing his eyes and throwing his hands up in surrender.

"I have no clue what you are talking about, but I think I'll just leave."

"You know damn well what I'm discussing of, Alistair, and you are very lucky I don't cut your tongue out for kissing _my _beloved!" Leliana growled, unsheathing her daggers. "Now get out, before I strike you where you stand." She said coolly, pointing her dagger to the door he just came out of; Alistair shrugged his shoulders.

"You are obviously delusional, but I'll listen to you, I'm out." He said a little too quickly sneaking away as he headed back into the door.

"H-he _kissed _her?" Morrigan asked with a little malice. "That…that fool! That idiotic fool!" She snapped, hands still swirling with that purple spell. "I'll kill him later, when we get back."

"Morrigan…" I croaked at last, feeling my voice. "Morrigan, it's no use dwelling on it. I will be feeling heartache and anger worse than this before the day is over." I said walking as Leliana and Morrigan stared after me; Leliana didn't hesitate for a second before joining my side with Morrigan walking behind us past the wide open gates leading to the Alienage.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

At first glance I really didn't see any difference to the place I once called home, but as I trudged past a puddle, I realized things had definitely changed and it wasn't for the better, it was worse….way worse. Human mages stood everywhere, but more specifically standing in front of a shack, facing a crowd of elves.

"Give me my daughter back!" A member from the crowd shouted.

"And my father!"

"What about my sister?"

"People! People!" The lead mage (A long dark haired male) said raising his arms as a spell lit his hands. "We are doing all we can, please just leave and all will be returned home!" The elves began to comply, and I was worried, the elves were never this quiet.

"Are we just going to do as they say?" I heard a familiar voice resound from outside the crowd, I looked and low-and-behold, my fire-haired cousin was standing only a few feet of me. "What about your niece?" My cousin questioned a retreating woman. "Doesn't _she _matter anything to you?" The woman opened her mouth to answer, but the mage would have no resistance from us.

"Enough, another word from any of you and you'll be a testing subject to the plague." He stated and many trembled in fear.

"Just put a sock in it, Shianni." An elderly man turned to my cousin. "_Some _of us still have family members to live every day for!" He shot her a glance and left, as did everyone else; Shianni sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"I wish people would show a little backbone like you did, cousin. Maker I really wish you were here." She said on the verge of tears; I came up closing the gap and prodded her side.

"Wish granted." I greeted her; she jumped.

"Ah! Maker, Kallian!" Shianni gasped before turning to face me. "I-Is it really you?" She stammered, touching my armor, and finally my face, assuring herself I was real. "I-I thought…you…at Ostagar…we even held a sermon for you! I can't believe this!"

"Well, start believing, cousin." I said as she hugged me tightly. "Shianni, loosen your grip." I said after a while. "You're choking me."

"Sorry!" She said retreating. "I just…you…I still can't believe you're here now you can help with this and…oh you must have so many questions!"?

"Indeed I do, Shianni, who are these people, and what's this about a plague?" I asked seeing Shianni take a sudden interest at the ground at her feet.

"Oh cousin, everything went terribly since your wedding!"

"You were married?" Leliana asked both hurt and confused. "Why didn't you tell me of this?" My Bard was hysterical as she stepped between me and my cousin to glare me down, her reason suddenly evident to me.

"Oh no, Leliana, you completely misunderstand, I never wanted to marry him in the first place-."

"That still doesn't make any of this right!" She scolded me. "So who is the lucky man?" She said as sorrow replaced anger.

"His name was Neleroas; remember the story I told you of the Arl's son, the one who kidnapped my cousin, me and a bunch of my friends? He killed my betrothed; I never made any vows to him." I said putting my hands on her shoulders, feeling her relax.

"I see." She said finally. "I feel…very foolish." I smiled at her as a blush crept up her neck and onto her face.

"No, you're not, just very, very jealous." I said seeing her smile.

"It's not like I can help it when everyone finds you so alluring." She whispered the blush disappearing as her voice carried a saucy tone.

"Kallian, don't you owe me some introductions?" Shianni interrupted, breaking any moment that was sparked.

"Uh…yes, of course." I said clearing my throat and spinning my lover to face my cousin. "Leliana, this is my cousin Shianni, Shianni this is my Nuller Leli-."

"I heard her name two seconds ago, Cousin!" Shianni all but squealed as she hugged my Bard close. "No wonder Kalli spoke your name in her sleep so often; you're such a pretty shemlen!"

"Shianni!" I called embarrassed as Morrigan cocked an eyebrow in curiousness.

"Oh right, no one's supposed to know about that." Shianni said laughing. "But we can get to embarrassing family moments later, because knowing you, you want to accomplish the goal at hand, yes?"

"Yes." I nodded my head as Leliana took her place beside me to avoid being the distraction for my cousin.

"Well, a lot of things happened, cousin…where to start?"

"How about the plague?" I pressed. "And where's my father?"

"Right, right, right." Shianni said massaging her forehead. "Um…Leliana, uh…you may want to be behind Kalli for this one."

"Just tell me Shianni!" I snapped, knowing Shianni was hiding something from me.

"Well…these people came weeks after…you know…and well, they take in any and all elves whether they are sick or no, and well…just yesterday…they took your Father, Kallian. They took Uncle Cyrion and the Keeper."

"W-What?" I took a step back, my legs feeling like jelly, but instead of falling into an embrace of my Lover I cleared my throat, finding my voice and rage; I couldn't falter now. "He's in the shack, right?" Shianni nodded.

"They only let 'sick' elves in though." I sighed as the words sunk in, shaking off all emotions and weak thoughts, I looked to Leliana, Morrigan then Shianni with newfound determination.

"I'm getting everyone out." I stated walking to the guards to do the best performance of my life as Morrigan glared daggers in my back, Leliana fidgeting with her shoulder length hair, and Shianni clapping in joy.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"P-P-Please. I-I-I'll give you anything, _anything_! Money? I'll sell these elves. No? Power! You want power, right? I can augment yours by offering the slaves lives! I'll do _anything!_ Let me live, _please_!" I smirked at the blood mage before me; rage pulsed through my every pore, blood soaked my skin, and I could've sworn I was starting to form my own aura, a fire aura, an aura that _kills._

"Tell me, _human_, do you know the story how I became a Grey Warden in the first place?" I asked; my voice full of fiery rage as Morrigan loved every second of Ragna's power and fury.

"N-No, only that…that you were captured, your cousin tortured and raped, when h-he promised you wealth and your life in exchange for the scrawny, bitchy cousin of yours as his plaything-." I smacked him for what he said about Shianni, spitting in his mouth when he tried to continue.

"And why isn't copper-head with us now, hmm?" I asked in my modified voice, still sending chills of fear down mine and the mage's spine and chills of arousal from Morrigan.

"Y-You refused him, killed him." He answered.

"That's a good boy." I said patting his head like I would a dog. "Now can you tell me why I butchered copper-head like I'm about to butcher you?"

"He was the reason you were banished?" He asked, shaking in my grasp; I shook my head, clicking my tongue.

"No, try again sweetie."

"B-Because the bribe wasn't high enough?" I laughed hysterically at that.

"No, you fool." I replied in a calm, cool, icy voice. "It's because copper-head harmed my family, my race, my elves, but most importantly…" I said pausing to put my mouth to his ear. "…I killed him because he was human." I smiled as I pulled out my dagger, gleaming with Shem blood. "And now you die like all other humans I'll ever come across." I beamed as the mage trembled from my rage, my power and his demise.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I hadn't a clue how Morrigan did it; she shut me out of the Bond I formed with Kallian, and augmented hers, feeding rage and magic into Kallian. She helped Kallian release Ragna, and take Kallian's body; this Kallian scared me. She grew to the height of an average woman, she grew muscle, she had claw-like nails, her eyes -Maker those eyes- turned enraged dragon red instead of those calm, anguished blue I have come to adore, her hair turned a dark rust color, her skin turned light brown, and the aura surrounding her and the room was fiery red, engulfing all in its wake, except for me, I was protected from Ragna's fury; I had to free her. Kallian told her tale to her prey like a cat would to a mouse while toying with it; I pitied the man, I knew I had to save him, to save everyone who got in her way. I stood from my lain position from being knocked down by a guard that Kallian had mercilessly killed, I approached the source of the fire known as Ragna as Morrigan stopped jumping up and down and clapping her hands like a three year old on her birthday; I looked at her for any objection, but she surprised me by her look of fear as she looked down at her feet, releasing her hold on Kallian so I may enter her mind. I reached out with my hand and placed it on her shoulder as she was about to strike, and felt a wave of calm envelope me.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I had no clue as to why I was awakened while my great-great-great granddaughter still lived; it was as if the thousand year old rage was forced into my granddaughter. As much as I refused and retaliated I was forced to consume and possess my granddaughter's body, to fill her with my rage; she told her tale with my voice, harming him with my body, until we felt a touch as cold as ice….no as cold as _her._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Inglacious?" I heard my tongue move, my voice still in that changed, matured, mystical tone. "Is…is that…you?" I was in no longer in control of my body as my hand graced the face of a new being, this female with delicate features and cream skin, her lose hair tongues of fire and gold reaching the midpoint of her back, her armor fit her frame perfectly and still showed off her delicate hips, my body held its breath as the hand lifted the face to meet my gaze. Something snapped inside Ragna's spirit when she saw that face, no, those eyes, those eyes of ice, of pure, untouched, unmelting ice; the rosy lips of this image smiled.

"Missed me, Ragna?" The voice was lyrical, as if she were singing when she spoke.

"Inglacious!" Ragna's voice spoke, hugging the short human to her. "Inglacious, I thought you were gone forever!"

"I was not, my beloved dragon." She cooed as she rubbed my back, causing Ragna to tremble in pleasure and me to shake in fear.

"But you were dead! Maric's arrow…you fell! Right in my arms! You bleed! You didn't breathe!" My ancestor rambled on to the spirit of Inglacious.

"Maric was a master of many weapons, the bow was not one of them."

"But then…why didn't you seek me out?"

"I tried, Ragna! I tried! But by the time I sought you out in the elf clan, I was too late, you were already dead." Ragna separated my body from Inglacious' spirit to look into her eyes.

"I wasn't dead, Inglacious, I had my spirit possess our children to help find you."

"Yes, but in the end you cursed them, I have heard the tales." She glared at Ragna -which reminded me of someone else's glare- and turned away from us.

"But then…how have you lived all these years?" Ragna pressed, placing a hand of the human's shoulder.

"I…have done similar magic to yours, Ragna." She said, still not looking at us. "I did mine out of sorrow, Ragna, I…had Maric take me, I allowed him to touch me, I allowed him many things but once I bore him a son and found out I was to have another child I fled. I was too weak to raise the little girl on my own, but I had befriended an elderly woman and she agreed to raise the child after my departure; I knew I wouldn't see you in the Fade and in my haste I bound my spirit to the child after birthing her so she may find your reincarnation, so I may find you, Ragna." She sighed, her musical voice shaking as she turned to face Ragna with tears brimming in her eyes, much like a person I couldn't recall…

_Leliana! _I thought as realization struck

"Forgive me, Ragna, I have cursed my descendants as well. All of them are female, all of them must know sorrow in this life in any shape or form; I'm sorry, Ragna!" She said, crying into my shoulder as Ragna held Inglacious' –I mean Leliana's- body to ours. "I'm sorry, mon amore…so sorry."

"Chéri." Ragna said embracing her close. "Why are you sorry?" She asked, allowing Inglacious to cry into her shoulder.

"I wasn't strong enough, Ragna." She spoke after awhile. "I wasn't strong enough to move on without you, I am a weak fool, Ragna." She poured melted ice onto our shoulder as Ragna stroked her back.

"Inglacious, I'm a wounded warrior and have no right to say this." She said, lifting her off our shoulder one last time, looking deep into those melting spheres of ice. "But I'm in love with that fool." She smiled wiping the tears away from the eyes.

"Ragna I do not love the wounded warrior…" She breathed, caressing the rough face of Ragna. "…I'm in love with you." Any words that could've been said were quickly dismissed as Ragna and Inglacious controlled our bodies to kiss one last time before releasing us from their hold. The release was a bright explosion of brilliant, white light, filling the room with love, peace, resolution and calm, but it was still too bright for Leliana and I to endure; we closed our eyes, still in the position our ancestors left us in. We opened our eyes and separated from the kiss, back in our normal bodies. I searched my heart feeling hope rise and fall, realizing the rage dragon still lived –ergo- I'm still bound by Ragna's Curse.

"What kind of magic is _that_?" The slave driver brought us to the present, pointing at the space behind us; we turned and saw Inglacious in her revealing dark purple and black leather armor and Ragna in her steel armor, with the crest of a dragon engraved on the shoulder plate, kissing each other passionately before disappearing before our eyes. "Demons! Stay away! _Stay_ _away_!" The mage begged, backing into a corner; I sighed.

"Do you promise to leave this Alienage and never come back?" I asked, still feeling a spark of anger from Ragna's fire, but no longer the engulfing venomous rage.

"Yes!" The human whimpered as I left my lover to approach the man; he winced as I extended my hand to him.

"Give it up." I said as the human blinked, looking up at me.

"W-What?" He asked bewildered.

"The contract between you and Loghain, give it to me." The human darted his eyes to my extended hand, to his robes and back before plunging his hand into the depths of his cloak and slamming the contact into my hand.

"Here!" He yelled before running for the door. "I'm out of this accursed place!" I smiled to myself, only to grasp onto the contract when he left when I realized I've lost my chance on revenge.

"You regret letting him go." Leliana said coming to my side, it wasn't a question. "But I have something you failed to acquire." I looked at her bewildered.

"What did I forget?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"The key to the cages." She smiled as she dangled a bronze key in front of my gaze as it hung from a leather necklace. I grabbed the key before kissing her forehead.

"Thanks, Leli."

"The cages you seek are here." We both turned to Morrigan who opened a door and motioning inside. "I think all those you seek are accounted for." She shot me a disappointed look before leaning against a wall. "I'll stay here until you are ready for departure."

"Thanks, Morrigan." I replied before leading both Leli and I into the room filled with cages, all contained hundreds of elves. I opened all the cages and watched every single elf leave them, and felt my heart plummet when I didn't find the aura I was seeking; I was ready to turn back when I felt someone hug me from behind.

"My little girl." I heard a whisper.

"Father!" I cried, turning to face him to return the embrace. "You had me worried." I whispered into his shoulder.

"_I _had you worried?" He asked, pushing me off him gently. "I prayed every day that you'd return, I prayed that those rumors weren't true." I felt my heart plummet. "But enough of that, you probably have work to do, I won't take up your time."

"Nonsense." We turned to the voice to see it was Leliana accompanied by Shianni and Nessa. "You have no idea how long this one's been talking about how much she misses her family."

"Is that so?" My Father gave me a questioning look. "And who's this?"

"I-."

"Uncle Cyrion, _she_ has questions, _you_ have questions, _we_ _all _have questions." Shianni stepped in to save me.

"Just get to the point, niece." Father said crossing his arms.

"How about you and _this _pretty shemlen come over for dinner tonight, Kalli, that way all questions will be answered." Shianni said wrapping her arms around Leliana causing her to blush and for me to get more than a little annoyed.

"Why Shianni?" I asked trying to compose myself and to keep this remark lighthearted. "You seem drunk enough already." I smiled at her cocking my head to indicate to release her hold on Leliana if she wanted to keep her drunken head from being in the gutter; she did so, holding her hands up in the air like an accused criminal with the most amused smile on her face.

"One is never too drunk, _cousin_!" She boomed happily. "So are you coming or what?" The sudden question caused both me and Leliana to blush.

"Of course Shianni, like you said we all have questions that need answering." My father shot me a smile.

"See you tonight then, daughter."

"Until then." I said as my father nodded his head, only knowing that I don't like to be touched, and left with Nessa and my cousin, leaving me with my Bard by my side, smiling from ear to ear. "Well…that went well."

"Just be happy I get to meet your family, but I hope they aren't as _flirtatious_ as Shianni." Leliana giggled.

"She drinks when she's nervous, it won't happen again." I assured her.

"I was more worried about _your_ reaction, chéri, if Shianni's jest causes your blood to boil that badly." She kissed my cheek as a blush crept into my skin.

"Shianni's different she knew about you and I." I said defensively as Leliana giggled into my ear as her lips brushed against my cheek.

"Relax, it was merely a jest." She spoke before leaving my side. "But enough of this, we have your family reunion to prepare for." She left me standing and staring after her; I smiled shaking my head.

_You little flirt. _I thought playfully before chasing after her.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I quickly slipped into the dress Leliana bought for me having already put everything else on, letting my hair go in a wave of blood. I glanced at the mirror in front of me chuckling softly. "Time certainly did a number on me." I muttered to myself, studying my reflected image like I did ages ago. My eyes now had bags under them, their color hasn't been altered in the slightest but they seem brighter somehow, my face is no longer like snow but has a bit of a sun-kissed look to it, not too much just enough to make me look alive instead of ghostly pale, my hair that I always hated now had a bit of character to it; rather than just a groomed waterfall of blood my hair was ragged looking, layered even, from having me, Leliana and Alistair hack or chop off locks of my hair whenever it was grabbed by bandits, Darkspawn or a common drunk. I admired the war-beaten beauties on my body, I admired my still small body overall, especially with the body clinging blue dress Leliana is forcing me to wear, only being held up by a gem encrusted collar; I thought I never looked more beautiful. A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Madam Kallian?" A maid spoke softly.

"Yes Carol?" I asked the elven voice, pulling myself away from the mirror.

"You have a guest here Madam; she says she's here to deliver something."

"Send her in then." I sighed, thinking it another secret admirer or Leliana; when I opened my eyes when the door opened, my mouth dropped in shock. "Lara?"

"Hello, Sister." The Dalish leader walked in holding a youngling in her arms with Tamlen beside her, both wearing the traditional Dalish armor.

"Maker, has it been so long that you have given birth to…"

"Luna." Tamlen motioned to the bundle in the leader's arms.

"Luna." I breathed the name. "Such a pretty name too."

"Thank you, Kallian." Lara beamed. "But we actually have come to deliver something to you."

"You have?" I questioned, not thinking of what it may possibly be.

"Yes." Tamlen stepped up, bringing a package out of his pack and into my hands to sit beside his lover on my bed; they both watched as I unfolded the cloth to have a ring fall into my palm. I held it up, my eyes wide with shock, for it was everything I have asked of; the ring was gold, in it was carved many elven runes –spells- but right on the ring was a silver dragon, eating its own tail with a ruby for an eye gleaming brightly in the dim light.

"This…" I finally found my voice as the pale skinned white blonde beauty and her tan skinned dark haired mate met my gaze smiling with knowing. "…this is perfect." I said in awe, I returned their smiles."Tell him I said thanks."

"It would be our pleasure." Tamlen said beaming. "Now we have to get going." He said standing before offering a hand to help his mate; she took it gladly and approached me with her daughter.

"Do you wish to see her?" The tree tattooed woman asked; I nodded my head once before looking at the quiet young elf known as Luna. She fit her name perfectly, she had the same pale skin as her mother, and looked at me with curious grey eyes, her hair already starting to reach her shoulders was as dark as night, her aura danced in curiosity and an unknown inner rage that was not hers.

"So this is the next holder of Ragna?" I asked Lara.

"Yes, but I believe she can do it." She said, caressing her daughter's cheek. "She already has proven to be so smart and strong; she'll be able to carry the weight destiny will bestow upon her, as it has and will with you and your daughter." She said the last part looking at me with her almost clear eyes. "Goodbye, Sister."

"Farewell, Lara." I hugged the leader gently before allowing her to leave with Tamlen; once they left I only had mere seconds to hide the ring before Leliana came into our room.

"I wanted to wait, but I saw Carol leaving from this direction and assumed you were finished."

"You have assumed correctly, my Bard." I smiled, quickly hiding the ring in a drawer of the dresser Leliana pinned me against. "You look beautiful tonight." I said to my Nuller and immediately regretted that, beautiful was an understatement, this being was ravishing, breath-taking, anything and everything higher than beautiful; she had on a scarlet dress trimmed in black frilly lace that showed off her chest without having people confuse her for a whore, she wore her hair down, but had it perfectly straight and neat as opposed to frizzy, she wore rose red lipstick just enough to tempt me to forget about everything and take her to the floor if it wasn't for her always reminding mind.

"We should get going then, you don't want to be late in seeing your family." I cleared my throat as she allowed me to pass her.

"Yes, but don't you think we're a little…overdressed?"

"No, I think we're dressed just fine, Kalli."

"You're keeping something from me, aren't you?" I questioned the Bard who just winked at me.

"As you are hiding whatever it is you shoved in the dresser drawer."

"How did you-?" She kissed me, cutting off my sentence.

"I'm a Bard, remember? I always pay attention to detail." She said when she broke the kiss.

"So unbelievably true." I said holding her hand in mine. "Let us be off then." I took the lead out of the estate and into the Alienage, and into their streets, just outside my Father's door; I knocked on the door three consecutive times.

"Password!" I heard a corny impression of a rough voice bark from inside; I sighed motioning to Leliana to hand over the bottle of wine we decided to bring.

"We've got Orlesian wine." I sang swing the bottle from side to side and almost at once the door opened to reveal my cousin Shianni, already red in the face in a formal white gown with black trim, showing just a bit too much cleavage, holding a bottle in one hand, leaning against the doorframe with the other.

"'Tis abou' time you two showed up!" She said wrapping her arms around us. "Come on in, the party's starting!" I stepped inside, shaking my head and rolling my eyes before I was embraced by another family member.

"Cousin!"

"Sorris!" I replied hugging my cousin whole-heartedly. "How's Vanessa?" I asked in earnest before seeing his aura change to black. "Sorris, I'm so sorry." I said, releasing him so I could look him in the eye; he shrugged; his aura lightening.

"Don't worry, Cousin, that was months ago, besides I met someone new." He smiled from ear to ear as her motioned to Leliana. "Almost half as pretty as yours, can't believe you beat me again in looks." I smiled, knowing full well Shianni already told him about me and my Nuller.

"I bet she beats you in performance." Leliana said, joining in on our conversation. "I certainly think so." She said, leaning against my shoulder as Sorris looked at both of us in fake shock.

"You didn't!"

"She most certainly did." Leliana smiled predator-like as she slowly traced my cheek bone to my jaw with a solitary finger; I nearly melted from the touch.

"Oh cousin, I knew we'd make an exciting elf out of you!" Sorris chuckled merrily. "Does Shianni know?"

"Oh Maker I hope not." I replied a little too quickly.

"Kalli, what did Sorris say that would have you use our Maker's name in vain?" I stiffened as Father joined in on the conversation.

"I…er…you see…-." I was on the end of my rope when Leliana stepped in to save me.

"She was concerned about her cousin's intake of alcohol, sir." Leliana pointed out, which my Father 100% bought.

"Yes, we always were worried about her." My father mused, taking a sip of his ale with Nessa beside him. "Good thing we have you, Kalli, you're always so responsible and honest." He said patting me on the back as I offered a fake laugh, begging him to leave. "Hey Sorris." My father turned to my dark haired Cousin, ignoring my silent plea. "When are we meeting that girl of yours anyway?" Sorris who had chosen to take a sip of ale at that time spat it out in his haste.

"Uh…well….you see." He swallowed before attempting to speak. "Uh…Holly is a human." He said quickly; we all froze in our place (even Shianni) to wait my Father's reaction. He smiled and embraced Sorris, then slammed him on the back when they broke apart.

"Good thing someone loves that mug of yours!" My father exclaimed. "Congratulations, Sorris!"

"T-Thanks, Uncle Cyrion." I was in a still-shock, and for a brief moment I thought that maybe Father would release me of my promise then I could tell the world about Leliana, I wouldn't have to hide anymore, but those dreams were soon dashed when Father whispered in my ear. "Good thing I didn't have Sorris swear anything to me, or I would be very displeased. I'm proud that you've kept your promises this far, Kalli. Don't let me down." He said before leaving us with Nessa, saying they had to go for a short walk; I turned to Sorris in question, but it was Leliana who spoke.

"I gave a few gold pieces to your Father so he could take Nessa out and propose to her privately." I smiled as I turned to face her.

"And what are we going to do until then?" I cocked my head to the side.

"I think I had Shianni settle that." She motioned for my wasted cousin to bring Maria and a hooded figure with her into our little group. "Shianni, what will we do to pass the time?" My cousin beamed villainously at me.

"It's your _favorite_, cousin."

_Oh Maker, no! _I thought as Shianni pulled out the empty bottle from behind her back.

"Spin the bottle!" She exclaimed as Sorris, the cloaked figure, Maria and Leliana sat down in the chairs they were standing in front of as Shianni placed the bottle on the table. She took her seat as I sighed shaking my head; massaging the bridge of my nose.

"I feel like I've been set up." I mumbled

"How very of you, Warden." The quiet voice of the cloaked figure spoke as she pulled back on the hood to reveal a black haired, blue eyed human woman. "I must say when Sorris told me of your brilliance, I'd never expect that we'd be able to pull this off." I clicked my tongue as I sat in my chair.

"And you must be Sorris' Holly." I said; she nodded her head once.

"Yes, a pleasure it is, Kallian." She beamed, her aura seemed innocent enough.

"Enough already!" Shianni slammed her fist on the table. "Time to play my favorite way of torturing Kalli." She smirked as she spun the bottle, which thankfully pointed at Holly and not me; Shianni grabbed the bottle and leaned in to Holly's face. "Alright, Holly truth or dare?" The human thought a moment before answering.

"Truth."

"Are you still a virgin?" Shianni chuckled as the human and her lover turned bright red.

"I refuse to answer your pathetic excuse for a question!" She replied flatly as Shianni's smile grew wider.

"That's a yes then." She backed down from her attack and motioned to the bottle. "Your turn, Holly!" She sniggered as Holly spun the bottle…..

Dares were made truths were told, and I silently thanked the Maker the bottle didn't point at me, but as soon as I was allowed to let a small sigh of relief, the bottle landed on me, my assaulter was Shianni who smiled like a cat demon.

"Alight Cousin, truth or _dare!"_ I felt like I was sweating, both physically and mentally. I had no time for Shianni's games, nor did I have the spine to answer her ridiculous, perverted questions. "Tick Tock, Kalli."

"Dare!" I blurted without thinking, soon realizing that's exactly what she wanted me to do.

"I dare you…." She cast her glance between me and Leliana. "I dare you to kiss your lovely shemlen Orlesian style." I groaned, gritting my teeth.

"Uh…can I get an easier one?"

"Nope either you kiss her or you allow her to kiss you Orlesian style, and you have to act like we aren't here; we'll make you do it over if it's not to my satisfaction." She smiled demonically as I looked to my Bard, my heartbeat racing, but my Bard just met my gaze and shrugged like it was no big deal. I sighed, standing from my seat to approach Leliana who stood to take the lead in the kiss.

"You all are such perverts." I mumbled to my family as Leliana giggled in my discomfort.

"Let's give them a good show, I'd hate to disappoint." I sighed, sucking in my breath, preparing myself to be viewed by my cousins and their dates.

"Get on with it!" Shianni called out.

"Then why don't you-!" Leliana took my distraction as an advantage, and tripped me by hooking her leg behind my knee and jerking roughly, causing me to fall in her embrace. She loomed above my face, her hair dangling in my eyes, one arm held my back, the other gently encouraging my leg to wrap around her waist.

"They'll make us do it again." She smiled as she touched the tip of my nose with her tongue. "Oh, don't be this way." She said as she saw me crossing my arms, and feeling me trying to pull my leg down. "You know you like it, especially when I do…_this_." I lost it when she brought her hand holding my leg up higher to my thigh, plunging her lips onto mine; I did as she wanted and wrapped my arms around her neck, wrapping my legs around her waist, pulling myself up into the kiss as Leliana brought us up, and pinning me against a wall, her tongue begging for entry into my mouth which I granted; she sucked on my bottom lip and bit it before entering my mouth.

"Not hot enough!" Shianni screamed. I groaned in annoyance, but my Bard couldn't care less as she took my hands and pinned them above my head, still attacking my tongue viciously as she added on to her attack, separating my legs and shoving her thigh in between them as I gasped in pleasure and surprise which was muffled because of the kiss; soon Leliana removed her knee, letting go of my hands as I dropped to the floor shaking, she turned to our audience and bowed.

"And that is how you kiss one's lover 'Orlesian style'." She winked as I attempted to control my shaking. Shianni stood, giving us applause soon after my recovery, and if it weren't for Leliana holding my hand as we bowed dramatically I would've strangled my drunken cousin. Needless to say that was all the fun Shianni had time for before my Father came in a little tipsy with Nessa wearing an engagement ring; I knew father needed some rest so Leliana and I decided it was time for us to go, and after saying our good-byes we left the Alienage to return to the Arl's estate and wait for our next mission, whatever that may be.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Ok, I know this most likely isn't my best one yet, but I was just a little upset at the game that you never got to do that 'family reunion' or that Shianni or anyone else you knew mentioned your relationship, and also when Leliana said 'we can talk about this later' when she found out you were originally betrothed, and Shianni acted like the conversation never actually happened, so that's just how I thought it should've went. Hope u liked it, and I'll see you next Chapter.**

**Luv all of you and your reviews,**

**~Runecat311**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11:Betrayal**_

"This was a _very _bad idea." I muttered to myself as dogs barked behind us and guards shouted ahead. I turned to my group, holding my breath instantly regretting my choice of comrades.

"Wynne, you and Shale take on the dogs, Anora stay here while I take care of guards that come this way." I received nods from everyone as I clutched my mother's dagger named Fang to my side.

_Not bringing you was my gravest error, Leliana. _I thought in hopes that she can hear me, but if she did I didn't get a reply before I was charged by two guards. I drove my first dagger in the first guards' neck after dodging, and clung onto the shoulders of the second as he attempted to pass me and brought him to the ground. "Nice try, darling." I smirked as I plunged Fang into his heart; I stood taking the dagger out and bowed low, turning to attack the guard behind me, tripping him before slashing his throat, and ducked in time for Wynne to hit the next guard with a spell. I stood sheathing Fang and my other dagger as I turned to face Shale and Wynne both bloodied from their fight. "Great job, guys." I said with a smile. "We outwit Howe." I looked over my team for casualties, when I saw that only Wynne, Shale and I were the only one covered in blood and Anora looked very annoyed I nodded once and began walking off. "Let's get going." Shale chuckled.

"Stupid humans, when I used to be a fleshy creature we always had a trap set up where they'd least expect it." I laughed with the golem.

"Yeah, you're right, even copper-head had a trap set up and he never saw me coming." I began to push open the door as I said this. "I guess it's a typical human thing, who knows? I guess they're that- damn it!" I exclaimed as the door shut behind me before even Anora could get through. I was surrounded by soldiers clad in silver, at least ten mages, and a woman with a very shiny green greatsword. "Wow, I guess you shems aren't as stupid as I thought you were." I observed the men and woman with a variety of swords, daggers, bows, crossbows and staffs, all trained on me. "Although…" I smirked motioning to the ten mages scattered amongst the solders. "…I think you overdid it with the mages, one is strong enough."

"Don't play stupid, Kallian Harmonus-Tabris!" The unhelmed woman with the greatsword bellowed. "We have heard of your feats."

"What in the Makers name are you talking about?" I asked the aggressive woman, seeing the aggressiveness and nervousness attaching to me like a web as I calculated what I was to do.

"You know full well what!" She screamed. "You slew Flemmeth, slaughtered the High Dragon, butchered many trained Orlesian men and women, defeated spirits and werewolves and not to mention scared our blood mage out of his wits with magic of your own."

"How'd you know that?" I asked searching the knights for a weak point.

"We know many things about you, Kallian." The woman laughed. "Like how I know that you are currently looking for a spot to toss a dagger into one of my men, go on, look, you'll find none." She smirked as I gave up my quest, aggravated.

"Alright, so what is it you want, shemlen, I'm a little pressed for time." I asked, acting like I had the dominant hand when in fact I didn't.

"You know full well what we want, Kallian. We want you to be a good girl and come with me nicely."

"And if I refuse to be put in a cell to be torchered?" I asked, gripping onto the daggers and slowly pulling them from their sheaths.

"Then I order my men to attack, which results in your death." My eyes widened. _Leliana!_ I sighed, knowing what I had to do, what I needed to do to get out of here. I sucked in my breath and approached the woman with courage that Ragna would be proud of.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I paced and paced and paced, always looking at the doorway, praying that every noise was her footsteps or her voice, only to pace again. I knew she was alive because I was, I knew she was unharmed even though I couldn't make any contact with her, suddenly I felt pain across my back and in the back of my head and fell to the floor in pain. No sooner had I recovered that the entrance door flew open and Wynne, Shale and a blonde woman I presumed to be Anora entered the Arl's room; I wasted no time in following them. I entered the room just in time for Morrigan to speak.

"It seems she has already betrayed us and she hardly had known us!"

"Put a sock in it, Morrigan, it's her own fault!" Alistair bellowed at the witch.

"I will not fill my mouth with any of your _disgusting_ socks, nor will I refrain from speaking the truth."

"We don't know that it was Anora's fault!"

"Then whose was it, since Kallian had no idea what lay ahead?"

"She-!"

"Where's Kallian?" I demanded the bickering group. Alistair turned to me as did Morrigan her look glaring, his was filled with sympathy and concern; The Templar turned to Wynne.

"Maybe you should be near her, just in case."

"In case what? Wynne, what's this about?" I turned to all present in the room as Wynne held me close and Alistair sighed as Morrigan rolled her eyes and Anora stood quietly, obviously confused on the whole thing.

"Well, you see, Leliana, during the campaign after they rescued Lady Anora, Kallian…was cut off from the others, trapped actually, and apparently they knew a great deal about her and she was captured."

"What?" I felt my knees grow weak and buckle underneath me; fortunately Wynne was still holding me and caught me, easing me into a chair. "Captured?" I repeated. "How? Why would she do that?" I felt myself grow hysterical.

"I'm sorry, Leliana, we haven't a clue where she is."

"Kallian! Oh Kallian!" I felt myself bawl into my hands. "Why didn't you take me with you? Kallian you fool!" I continued to cry as Alistair, Anora, and the Arl quietly left the room. Wynne stayed to comfort me, but I was far too hysterical to be comforted by anyone but my beloved; suddenly I felt a pain like a whip shear across my back, my shoulders, then my back again, I felt Kallian's anguish as she was beaten, stretched and whipped again, each pain more excruciating then the last. I lay on the floor crying, for I wasn't there with Kalli, my Kalli; I sat on my legs, crying in my hands until I felt a tender hand on my shoulder.

"Leliana?" I heard a calm voice.

"Wynne?" I looked up only to be slapped; I looked through clear eyes, anger replaced sorrow when I saw it was Morrigan this whole time, eyes glaring me down.

"Can you not see how _weak _you are acting?" Morrigan demanded of me. "No, of course you can't!" She answered before I had time to even process her question. "Kallian allowed herself to be captured, don't you understand? She could've taken those self-absorbed husks called men just as easily as she took Flemmeth!"

"Then why didn't she?" I barked out in fury. "Why did she let herself be caught, be tortured and enslaved instead of unleashing her rage, her power, at them?"

"I thought you out of all people would know the answer to that, Leliana." Morrigan put simply.

"Well apparently I don't, but since you do please share since I am blind!" I felt my rage boil towards the witch as her eyes began to shine with sympathy.

"Kallian allowed herself to be captured because she did not wish to injure you further if she fought, or kill you if she failed her task in returning." She said as she began taking off the black glove of her right hand. "Also because she remembers I possess _this_!" She said showing me a black and blue imprint of an aspen leaf. "Now do you wish to walk, or shall I transport us both?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_She's coming. _The thought echoed in my mind as my body lay striped, motionless and broken on the floor. _Hang in there…_ I thought to myself as a wave of pain began to blacken my vision. _If you faint…so does she! _I scolded myself. _Be strong!_ I tried encouraging myself to no avail as the cloud of pain continued to shroud my vision. _I said stronger you fool! Not weaker! _My breath came in gasps as I felt my limbs grow numb from the cold stone floor, that or from the blood flowing from an open wound. _Idiot…_I thought gritting my teeth as the cloud took over my vision.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I ran down a hallway quickly glancing through doors briefly before moving on, that's when my body froze and became immobile.

"What the-?" I asked before collapsing from weakness. "Kallian!" I called out immediately as a dark cloud of _her _pain began clouding my vision. "Morrigan! _Morrigan_!" I called out to the witch. "Where are you, Morrigan?"

"Here!" She said, sliding in her Chantry robe beside me, taking my hands in hers. "Is it Kallian?" She asked, her eyes burrowing into mine as her answer was received from her own Bound with my beloved. "Here, let me block you." She said as her hands slowly inched toward my head; I shook my head.

"Never!"

"I can only do it if you or Kallian give me direct orders, so unless you want to be the reason we all ended up in prison I suggest you let me block you." I shook slightly nodding my head slightly as she reached for my head with her hands again, closing her eyes as her hands glowed a faint green and suddenly my vision was cleared, I was no longer connected to Kallian. "'Tis only for a temporary time." Morrigan said, sensing my thoughts. "And you must never leave my side or the blockade will be severed and you will faint from the impact of Kallian's pain."

"Alright." I nodded my head, standing, "Let's find Kalli." I grasped onto the witch's hand and bolted through the hallway, through the only door that was open. I stepped inside in time for the key-keeper to turn and spot us only for his throat to be slashed open by my blade and fell to his death at my feet. "This way." I said walking towards a seemingly empty cell.

"But don't you need the-."

"I got it!" I cried victoriously at my success at picking the flimsy lock, opening the cell door and wasted in no time entering, looking for my Messenger. "Kallian." I whispered. "Kallian, please answer me!" I begged before hitting something with my foot; I looked down and fell to the ground, my eyes brimming with tears at the sight I beheld. It was Kallian, _my Kallian_ laying naked on the floor of the cell, her paler than usual body bleeding from open wounds from her once lithe, flawless body, her legs held webs of dried blood, her hair plastered together in real blood, dimming the color significantly, she laid on her side and I gently turned her on her back, causing her to groan in protest. "Sorry, chéri." I said as tears started to fall as I beheld her face. It was a gory mess, her once shiny blue eyes were dark purple slits, her nose looked crooked and bleed all over her lips which were unaffected by her beating; I scanned her body in horror; she was whipped in her ribs, cut in her stomach, and her breasts….they weren't cut or beaten or bruised, no, they were touched- _she _was touched - by the men, I knew this. I wrapped my arms around her broken form and kissed her neck tenderly. "Maker heal her!" I begged, holding onto my wounded warrior. "Please!" I sobbed into her shoulder, concentrating with all my might to heal her as Morrigan reestablished the Bond I have with my Acrobat little by little. I felt the spell working as I no longer felt her pain, her misery, knowing she was being healed. When I was sapped of all healing capabilities I looked to see if the spell worked to behold my Kallian no longer bruised, beaten or mortally wounded, but still remained covered in her own blood; I smiled at the fact that she will not suffer from the physical injuries from her capture. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at me.

"I knew you'd come and find me." She croaked in a dry voice; I held her closer.

"Not now, mon amore, not now, just rest and we will talk later."

"Good…idea…." She said before going limp in my arms again, but I did not follow her for it was the equivalent to her sleeping before me, and thank Maker for that loophole or else Morrigan would have to drag the both of us out of that mess. I looked up and behind me to where Morrigan stood, holding Kallian's pack.

"Give me a robe for her." Morrigan scoffed rolling her eyes.

"If you are worried about me looking at 'your property', I must inform you that-."

"I am well aware what you had to do for the Ritual!" I snapped. "It is not your eyes gazing at my Kallian I concern myself with, but our fellow comrades, so now if you would please…." I said glaring her in the eye. "…just give me a cloak." She snorted tossing me a brown woolen cloak I quickly wrapped around Kallian; I stood, holding my lover bride style and held her close before nodding my head to Morrigan. "Let's go."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Hold strong! _I coached myself as unconsciousness began to grip me. _Don't faint, be strong for her!_ Even though I had my eyes closed the entire time Leliana carried me out of prison and into the Arl's Estate, I couldn't help but feel myself shiver from post fainting. Only when I felt myself being placed in a tub of warm water and my lover beneath me as she began scrubbing my body and hair did I begin to lose my resolve. This brought a small, amused sigh from Leliana as she held me closer.

"It's alright Kallian." She whispered. "You're safe again." I sighed in content as her hold tightened on my nude form, and fell asleep in her arms. I awoke the next morning in a feathery bed feeling sore and unbelievably groggy; I groaned, putting my hand to my head which nursed a pulsing headache.

_Maker what-? _My eyes widened when the memories flooded my mind, both mine and of another; that's when I realized I had arms wrapped around my body. "Oh, hello." I said smiling through the pain.

"Don't give me that." Leliana scolded. "You worried me." She said, burrowing her lips into the back of my neck.

"There was nothing to be worried about, my dear Bard." I attempted to soothe my Nuller by placing my hands over hers that lay on my stomach.

"There was plenty to worry about." Leliana said grimly. "You were torchered, you were beaten, and you were touched."

"I was not."

"Bullshit!" She said which caused me to shudder for I never liked it when my beloved cursed; Leliana sighed sensing my distress. "I'm sorry." She said. "I just…I saw the wounds, Kalli, so do not say you weren't-."

"I wasn't talking about that." I said flatly. "I'm referring to when you said I was…'touched'." I almost spat out the word.

"Then why were your sexual areas untouched by the whip or the fists and daggers?" I felt my lover turn my face to meet her gaze as confusion and desperation filled her eyes.

"They were...'going to be saved for later'….the poor boys wouldn't do a thing to me with the task master watching…"

"I'm at least glad of that." Leliana cooed as she began to pull my hair away from my face. "I don't want anyone else touching or pleasing you besides me."

"I belong to you and only you my Bard." I snuggled into my lover, into the crook of her neck. "Maker I missed you so much." I breathed into my lover as the weight of reality crashed on me, the reality that I hadn't so much as kissed my Bard in public let alone touch her for what seemed like an eternity after Shianni's Truth or Dare, and holding her now I realized I longed her, craved her, _needed_ her, but I knew I had to remain strong and not fall into temptation lest we would start a few good rumors to add to the list of rumors already stirring about me and we wouldn't be able to make Alistair king since he has a lesbian speaking for him. I felt Leliana caress my sides as she slowly glided down to my inner thigh causing me to shudder. "Leli, what are you-?"

"Kallian I haven't so much as been allowed to be near you for a handful of weeks without fearing someone overhearing us, and I'm sick of it, I mean, we have our own room, _everyone _in the castle knows we are together."

"I know, Leli, I know." I said looking into her eyes and caressing her cheek. "But the Arl might want to speak with me, either he or Lady Anora, and as far as I know she doesn't know about us." She nodded sadly, knowing we weren't going to have our release now or at all this day. "How about this: once the Landsmeet is over, and Alistair is King, I allow the group to go for a Free-For-All for a couple of weeks. Sounds like a plan?" Something sparked inside my Bard as a smile grew on her face.

"Do you mind if I take you away from Denirum while we have off?" She raised her eyebrows seductively.

"What in Maker's name are you planning?" I asked laughing; she shrugged.

"You'll have to wait and see." She said before a knock came on our door.

"Madam Kallian? Madam Leliana? Are you both in there?" I kissed my Bard chastely on the lips before answering.

"Yes Carol." I said, still looking at my Bard.

"Oh, thank the Maker you're alright." Carol said from the other side of the door. "Um…I hope I'm not interrupting anything but the Arl wishes to see you along with Alistair and Lady Anora to discuss the Landsmeet."

"Thanks Carol." I said feeling a blush creep up my face. "And no you weren't interrupting anything." I added as I rose from the bed to find my armor which was pointed out by Leliana who directed my attention to a lone chair where my pack and armor laid. I grabbed my armor and quickly put it on to leave through the door, but only stopping momentarily to kiss my Bard goodbye before exiting the door, down a hallway and into the door that led to the Arl's room. I slid inside as the Arl of Redcliff, Alistair and Anora all stared at me as I entered the room, I smirked to myself holding back laughter as I twirled before them and bowed low. "Anyone missed me?" I asked, still trying to stifle my laughter. The Arl rolled his eyes, Alistair's eyes gleamed in happiness, his aura glowing in apology and Anora all but ran up to me. The blonde human studied me from top to bottom; her aura swirling in worry, finally her aura was filled with joy as she hugged me in a tight embrace, cutting off my oxygen.

"Thank the Maker you still live!" She exclaimed as she released me from her hold as I chuckled.

"I knew I attracted women, but I never knew I could attract royal women as well." I said causing the princess to blush faintly.

"No I'm just glad you're alive, Kallian." She began. "I'd hate to be the reason of a hero's death, and seeing you alive and unhurt is overexciting to me." She smiled as she went back to Alistair's side, a little too close; that's when I saw the faint silver line connecting the two I sighed inwardly.

_No wonder Alistair is so forgiving to me, I would be too. Lucky him, normally it takes half of one's life before finding one's soulmate. _That's when I remembered what Anora said about not wanting to be responsible for one's death. _If only she knew it wouldn't only be my death she'd be responsible for. _I thought with sadness before having my attention drawn to the Arl, whistling to get my attention.

"Now that I have _everyone's _attention." He began. "I wish to discuss the Landsmeet."

"What exactly do you wish to discuss?" I asked the Arl.

"I wish to discuss the whole thing itself, but this conversation is solely on _who _we are going to put up as the next heir." The Arl said scanning both Alistair and Anora. "And thanks to the heroic efforts of Leliana and Morrigan, you can help decide." He added as the grins on the couple's faces were wiped away as I inwardly had a panic attack.

_I only have to choose one? _I was not the best at politics, and if it weren't for Leliana I know I would've made a grave error.

_No, chéri, you don't have to choose one._ Leliana thought to me. _You can encourage them to pronounce engagement at the Landsmeet if their love is as strong as you saw it._

_Thanks, Leli._ I thought to my Nuller.

_Anytime, chéri._ Leliana giggled as I turned to the couple in question.

"Maybe they could propose engagement at the Landsmeet?" I asked. "Those two have been getting awfully close…or is it just me?" I raised an eyebrow at the Arl, waiting a recoil from Alistair that never came.

"Brilliant idea!" Alistair exclaimed holding the blushing Anora close. "She has the brains, and I have the charm and good looks, well ok, Anora has that too so I'll just have to sit there and look pretty…" Alistair rambled on like that, making Anora laugh every time he spoke as the Arl and I rolled our eyes.

"Glad you like the plan, but perhaps we can discuss your wedding plans at a later date, for now we need a break, all of us." He said the last part looking at me. "We'll take a week off, that way we'll settle whatever needs to be settling such as speeches, unfinished business, anything you need to get done." He said still looking at me. Our eye contact remained well until Alistair and Anora left. That's when he chose to speak.

"What are you wasting your time here, Kallian?" The Arl asked with a raised eyebrow. "Don't you plan to pr-?"

"Shush!" I insisted before blocking my Bard from the conversation. "Alright, go on with your question."

"Ok…" The Arl said very confused but offered no question of explanation. "As I was saying, why are you standing here staring at me for? Don't you have a lovely human woman to propose to?"

"Yes, I do." I said sprinting out the door, unblocking my thoughts for Leliana. "Thanks, Arl!" I called behind my shoulder. I ran through the door of my and Leli's room to see my Leliana turning from her packing; she laughed softly.

"Well, it's about time you showed up, Kalli." She said tossing me my pack at me, catching it with an 'Oof'. "I was ready for ages." She said, approaching me with a pack of her own, fully clothed in her armor. "Ready to go?" She asked, tracing my jaw with her index finger.

"Where?" I managed to say from the ecstasy her touch gave me as I looked at her with my eyes glazed over with emotion; she giggled at my helplessness.

"Wherever I want to take you, my Kalli." She whispered in my ear before kissing my lips. It certainly had been awhile for my body didn't want our lips to part_, I_ didn't want our lips to part. Leliana caught on and sucked on my bottom lip, nipping it as I moaned into her mouth, her tongue gaining immediate access to my mouth, her arms holding my hips to her as my arms were wrapped comfortably around her neck. This didn't last as Leliana pushed me lightly away from her. "Perhaps we should stop now, or we'll _never_ leave."

"That wouldn't be so bad." I all but whined. "Please, just a bit longer." I begged of the human woman who smirked as she wagged her finger at me.

"No mademoiselle, no contact in Denirum, remember?" She said beaming at my demise.

"Then what are we still doing here?" I asked wrapping my arms around her, placing my head on her shoulder. "Take me away from here." I begged silently causing her smile to widen as she picked me up with a little too much ease.

"As you wish, Kalli." Leliana said placing a quick kiss on my forehead before putting me down again and taking my hand in hers. "I think it'll be safer if we go away like this, lest Anora may grow suspicious." Leliana said as I nodded. She wasted in no time whisking me out the door, leading me to the stables and onto a white and black marble horse that Leliana lead out the gates of Denirum along a forest trail. It was during this time that I leaned back onto my Lover's shoulder, closing my eyes in content smelling the scent of the trees, and of my Leli which is more fragrant than any flower. I looked up to my Nuller's gaze as she met mine.

"We're out of Denirum now, mon amore." I said with a bit of pleading in my voice. "Could we, perhaps…-?" I never got to finish before Leli's lips claimed mine, her tongue gained immediate entrance to my mouth as she felt all of the pent of passion I held for her, as I felt a dominant lust come off her in waves, but alas the kiss was too short for me as she broke apart before we could get too into our passion, our lust for one another I pouted as I leaned into my Lover again. "How much longer until we reach our destination?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest as my Bard giggled.

"You look so cute when you do that!" She exclaimed.

"Stop beating around the bush and answer my question, please." I blushed as my Bard pecked me on the cheek.

"Not much further." She said before pausing to scan the area. "Actually…" She mused before urging the horse on through vines and underbrush, I closed my eyes as the greenery whipped across my body, I raised my hands up in preparation, but when none came I opened my eyes and gaped at what I was seeing. It was a clear meadow, a circular meadow with nothing but grass, surrounded by trees with a small lake to the side. Leliana slid of the horse, and upon seeing my shocked state giggled as she offered her hand to me.

"Mademoiselle?" She said before I clasped onto her hand. She pulled me down and into her arms before finally placing me on my feet beside her. "You haven't even seen the best part yet, chéri." She said before adding with a fox like wink. "This way." She said, pulling me in a direction before pinning me against a tree and locking her lips to mine, she pulled away and smiled. "Do you remember when we were in the Dalish Camp and Zevran and I went hunting and got lost?" I smiled, remembering quite fondly of that event.

"Yes I do, what's this got to do with-?"

"I'm getting to that." She said putting a finger on my lips. "Anyway, when Zev and I got lost we stumbled here and stayed for awhile, upon staying here I wondered away to explore, and that is where I found this." She said smiling turning me to face the tree she had me pinned against; my mouth dropped in awe. I brushed my hand against the bark to make sure this was real before reading the Elven names carved into the tree.

_Adaia_

_Cyrion_

_Kallian_

"This is…this is their tree." I said in awe. "This is where I was…where Ragna….this is where I began!" I exclaimed. I turned to my Bard, too filled with emotion to speak, so instead I decided to ram my mouth into hers for a brief kiss for I knew my Bar was far from finished with talking.

"Kallian, this is where you first came to this world, this is where my life first began to mean something by you being created. Kallian, this place is one you hold dear to your heart for one reason, and I hope that I can give you another." She cleared her throat before looking me in the eyes, holding me close to her as if she feared I'd disappear forever.

"Kallian, how many times did I say 'I love you', for I have lost count? You have entered the void I have found myself in, and you helped to pull me out. I have shown my love for you, and you ever so shyly showed me yours." I went to speak in defense, but she put a finger to my lips to continue. "You have gotten bolder now, and I thank the Maker for that, and although you try so hard to hide it, I still can see your blush of uneasy nervousness, as if you are afraid to love me. Oh, but my dear Kallian I am here to say you no longer have to fear love: mine or anyone else's. You are an eternal fire, my beloved, even when it's unnecessary. I fell in love with the graceful, vengeful, bashful elf I first met, I'm even more in love with the courageous lover you are now, and I will love you whether you turn into a tyrant, the bashful fool, a demon, or the very thing you sought to destroy. I love you Kallian Harmonus-Tabris and I will remain to be until both our hearts stop beating." She took this time to kneel on one knee, keeping eye contact, but now fiddling with something in her hand. "Kallian, will you be mine forever?"

"I already am." I answered, Leliana smiled when she knew I was following on with her she cleared her throat to remove the blockage nervousness placed in her throat.

"Kallian, will your heart beat for mine as mine already beats for yours?"

"It already does." I answered, waiting for more questions, but anticipating for _the _question.

"Kallian, would you stop slaying Darkspawn purely from my command?" She asked as her eyes also began to water.

"I await your command, my Bard." I said giving a small bow to her.

"Kallian, will you chase after me to the ends of the earth wanting to be reunited in my arms?"

"Of course." I said, hating that she was teasing my mind.

"Kallian, my Kalli, mon chéri, my Messenger, will you do this Bard an utmost honor…" She began as she opened her palm to reveal a silver ring. "…Kallian, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, running into my Bard as she hugged me close, she kissed me once before putting the ring filled with nugs on my finger. She noticed I was getting teary eyed as I admired the ring from more than just happiness.

"Chéri what's wrong?" She asked as she held my face with both hands, wiping the tears away. I shook my head at this gesture.

"Check my boot." I said simply she smiled shaking her head as she did so. I raised my foot as she took off my boot and noticed a circular object in my sock; she took that out and realized that too was an engagement ring.

"Aw, chéri, are you upset because I beat you to proposing?" She asked admiring the ring.

"Yes." I pouted my eyes dry now. "Some Lover I am." I allowed myself to be hugged by my Bard.

"Chéri, you are an amazing Lover, I just beat you to proposing is all." She stroked my back as I realized how foolish I must seem, my Bard realizing this kissed my neck before speaking. "Do you want to put the ring on my finger?"

"Yes please." I sniffed, taking the ring and putting it on her finger, claiming her as _mine_. She glanced at her ring as I stared at mine and I heard her sigh in contempt.

"Now I will always know who I belong to, my Ragna Drake Kallian." She looked up at me at the same moment I did to meet each other's gaze and we exchanged smiles.

"Now I can remain calm even when you aren't by my side to still my storm." I wrapped my arms around my Bard's head as she wrapped her arms around my waist. We exchanged a passionate kiss, again she broke it, remembering something within her mind.

"Now for the best part." She said taking Fang from my sheath and walking to the tree. Slowly she carved her name right below mine; she stopped, sucking on her bottom lip, thinking of something.

"What more do we need to do, Leli?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her waist to pull her away from the tree so we could finally get the release we desired. "Your name is carved into the tree as well as mine, what more do you need to-?"

"I'm thinking of a name for our daughter." She said tapping the tip of Fang to her lips as I felt my stomach plummet.

"Bu-but Leli." I stammered. "I mean, we don't know where we'll be in the next nine months. Like you said you would be in the Chantry, trying to convince the Sisters to leave the Chantry."

"I figured it out, if a Sister or initiate were to marry, all one had to do would have to be to send a letter of resignation and proof of marriage to a Head Sister of choice, and I know who I need to send the letter to."

"But I won't always be around Leli, I'd have to serve the Grey Wardens for at least three years before I can quit, I'd have to work to help rebuild the Wardens after the Blight is over and done with."

"I'm not entirely helpless you know."

"And furthermore, we don't even _know _who will be pre-."

"Kallian, please." She said silencing me with a look. "I know now isn't the most opportune time, in fact, having a daughter now is the last thing on my mind, I just want a nice romantic week, but…I don't know…I just want to know the name for our future daughter is all, no harm done." She said with a shrug, I sighed knowing half of that was a lie, but willing to think of a name, I mean we were planning for the future, the _only _part of my life that is certain. I took the dagger Fang and replaced the dagger in her hands with my body, she held me close as I rested my head on her shoulder, both of us deep in thought.

"It has to be like yours." I said my opinion. "It has to sound like the name of a flower."

"Or maybe it could be the name of a flower." She said as she started stroking my hair.

"I'd like that." I stated as we began to mull it over. It couldn't be Rose, that seemed like that would be calling an angel a demon, Lilly wouldn't do that be like having a Leliana Jr., and I would be able to call my love her nickname without causing confusion, Daisy sounded like the name of a Mabari or a lapdog, suddenly I thought of a perfect name, as did my Nuller.

"Violet." We said together.

"It's classy for a Halfling." I said, totally for it.

"It would fit her if she has either of our personalities." Leliana agreed.

"And she could have an abbreviated nickname like ours."

"Hmm…Leli, Kalli and Vi…not bad." She said, kissing my forehead, rubbing my back. "Very well, our future daughter will be named Violet." She said taking my hand that held Fang. "Let's carve her name together." I nodded as she held her hand over mine and began to carve the name of our future daughter…_V_…._I_…._O….L…E…T_. "There, perfect."

"Yep." I said sheathing Fang in my belt.

"Our completely intended for the distant future name of our daughter…that we will have eventually."

"Yep." I said again, neither of us believing in our words. I looked to her as she looked at me, her eyes glazed over in desire as were mine; I sighed in longing. "Do you-?" I didn't finish that question before her lips crashed onto mine, her tongue gained immediate entry to my mouth, her tongue explored every inch of my mouth as our hands explored each other's bodies; Leliana growled in exasperation at my skin clinging armor.

"Take this _off_." She demanded in an angry whisper. "_Now!_" She emphasized before nipping my neck.

"Yes mon fiancé." I breathed, backing away from her, shedding my leather armor, first the green leaf-like shoulder pads, the tight black torso, then my belt, my leggings, then the hidden sheath that held Fang that was so obvious to see without all my clothing, suddenly I felt a prick in my finger and quickly dropped the dagger.

"Ouch!" I yelped out in shock, seeing a cut that bleed nonstop. My Bard strolled over in nothing but a bra and undergarments to see why I was stalling.

"Aw, what's wrong, chéri?" She asked taking my finger that bleed and clicked her tongue. "Aw, has my little Acrobat injured herself?" She cooed. "Here, let me stop the bleeding." She said before taking my finger into her mouth and sucked on it until most of the bleeding stopped. "There, all better." She smiled lustfully. "Now to make love to you like never before." She purred, tracing circles on my collarbone, making me beam in pleasure.

"Here, I'm not finish stripping for you." I said, reaching for my hair tie with on hand, and the hook of my bra with the other, both were stopped by my lover before they could even reach their destinations.

"What have I told you about you stripping yourself, hmm?" She asked, slowly lowering us to the ground, but once she had me on the ground, straddling my hips, she did not wish for me to answer. "Only _I _get to do this…" She said unhooking my bra, taking it off my body and flinging it off to the side. "…and _only I_ get to do this…" She said pulling the hair tie off, releasing my hair from its prison. She spread my hair out on the grass as she slowly began massaging my breasts, sucking on each nipple before nipping my neck and lips and my super sensitive collarbone. She massaged my body all over, my tense neck, my tender breasts, my hardened abdomen and my moving ribcage, finally she reached to my legs and inner thighs, she gently gripped the ends of my lingerie and pulled it off, she kissed my lips in the heat of passion, her fingers toying with me as my body tensed in preparation. "…and only I get to do _this._" My Bard said with her Orlesian accent before plunging inside me. I gasped like I did the first time we made love, the night she first claimed me as her own. I moaned in pleasure feeling her inside me, my hips rocked in the motion until I felt a familiar bubbling heat inside me, only to have it extinguished every time she slowed.

"Leli!" I panted before moaning. "Leliana please quit teasing me!" I moaned out to my Lover who enjoyed making me squirm. She nuzzled into my neck and nipped into my sensitive flesh, making me moan louder both in pleasure and desire.

"Very well, mon fiancé." She cooed before speeding up her pace again. "Come for me, chéri." Again I felt the bubbling heat within me, but this time she didn't slow, instead she drove deeper into my core, her finger reached as far as it would go, and bent ever so slightly.

"Le-li-ana!" I moaned out her name as I came for her. I panted as she gave my body the chance to relax and recover from coming down from such a high. She panted as well for this was the first time in a long time we had made love. Once I recovered I pounced on my Bard, releasing her from her last scraps of clothing from her body. I kissed her lips fiercely, luring her tongue into my mouth after being in hers, and nipping on her tongue as my hands were free to roam wherever they wanted, I felt my cut sting as it roamed over my lover's body, but I ignored it for the most part as I brought my injured finger to her core. I paused momentarily to position my ring finger at her entrance, she groaned in anticipation.

"What in the Maker's name are you doing?" She demanded.

"I don't want you to get bloody is all." I said defending myself.

"Oh, who cares?" She moaned. "Just release me already!" I chuckled to myself as I resumed my original position.

"As you wish mon fiancé." I said before entering her with my bleeding index finger, setting the pace before having a second finger join within her.

"Ah, Kallian! Don't ever stop!" She begged digging her nails into my spine. I kissed her above her chest, licking in between her chest, making her moan more, her core was growing tighter, hotter, I could feel she was about to come. "Ah Kalli!" She gasped before coming hard on my hand. I didn't know why at the time, but I had a feeling to drive my fingers in one last time, deep within her and holding it before finally exiting her core. I put my cum filled fingers to my lips ravished in her taste of Orlesian wine and honey, along with my blood that tasted a bit off, in fact it didn't have the metallic taste of blood at all, but at that time I really didn't care, all I really was paying attention to was the taste of my Lover and the said Bard laying spent on the grass. I stood and grabbed a blanket and walked back to where my surprisingly exhausted lover lay. I laid back down beside her and wrapped the blanket around us as she remained conscious enough to wrap her arms around my waist and pulled me close, resting her chin on the top of my head as we both drifted off to sleep, unknowing that Ragna's rage no longer gripped at my heart so fiercely.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ta-Da! All that yuri lemony goodness, LOL. Please review and I'll see you next time when Alistair becomes king….or DOES HE? Dun dun DAH!**

**Love you world!  
~Runecat311**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: Moments of Greatness, of Stupidity, and of Weakness**_

"Alright, this is it!" The Arl announced. "After four weeks of careful planning, the Landsmeet is ours!" The group gave their cheers or solemn nods, well most of the group anyway. I cheered half-heartedly as I sat with my arm around my fiancé's waist as she fought hard against a wave of nausea, a battle she was losing.

"Do you need to use the toiletry?" I asked my Bard for what seemed like the hundredth day that day, and again she shook her head.

"It's just nerves." She insisted. "As soon as this Landsmeet is over I'll be fine." She said before her face paled and the wave of nausea was felt by both of us. "Excuse me." She bolted for the bathroom before I could even smirk in victory. As soon as Leliana was gone Wynne took her place.

"Is there anything wrong with her, Wynne?" I asked the elderly human that wore a smile of knowing.

"I don't think it's _wrong_ as it is unexpected."

"What do you mean?" I felt my body stiffen. "No. You can't mean-."

"She has nearly all the symptoms for it, and you _did_ perform the same ritual your mother did to conceive you."

"But we didn't even want-."

"That is not what Leliana told me." Wynne said through closed eyes and an irritable expression. "She also told me you didn't sound all for the plan."

"Not at this moment!" I said defending myself. "All I meant was that we waited for the Blight to be over with first!"

"All I'm saying is that I think Leliana would feel a little better if you were to know."

"Then why didn't she tell me already?" I demanded of the older woman.

"A pregnant woman's mind can be warped from the slightest suggestion or word. Even a sigh of content can be interpreted wrongly from a pregnant woman's ears." She explained. "I suggest you check on Leliana and get her to tell you before we leave for the Landsmeet."

"Good idea." I said standing to leave where my Bard ran off to.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I stood, feeling the nausea subside, massaging the bridge of my nose. "Ah, Maker if I would've known I'd be vomiting for four weeks I'd _never_ even considered fooling Kalli." I groaned feeling as if I were punched in the gut and vomited again. "Agh, I'm so foolish!" I berated myself. "If only I told Kalli."

"Told me what, Leliana?" I heard my beloved's voice before I felt her hand on a shoulder while another placed a damp cloth on my forehead.

"Kalli." I felt my voice betray me to call out her name. "Forgive me." I mentally slapped myself for allowing myself to slip and letting my heart take control of my voice.

"What do I need to forgive you for?" She asked pulling me away from the bucket I regurgitated in and pulled me into her embrace. I flinched at my cowardly acts, this is _my Kallian_ she would never turn me down or reject me. I met her eyes of lake water shining in concern.

"Kallian, do you remember when we took that week off and I showed you the forest?"

"Of course I do." She said tightening her hold on me.

"Remember when I said that I wasn't thinking about having Violet in this present time?"

"Yes, Leliana."

"Well…I lied." I said through clenched teeth waiting for a only a few seconds and not eternity to hear her reply.

"So did I." I heard her say through shocked ears. I looked to her smiling face with her blood red hair shining and her ears protruding slightly and found myself overwhelmed with emotions.

"So…you know?" I asked the nodding Acrobat.

"Yes, Leliana."

"Wynne told you." I said with the answer apparent on my Lover's face.

"Yah, she did." She sighed. I giggled at my beloved.

"I knew I shouldn't have told her." I pouted into my Lover's shoulder.

"Oh, so you'd rather be vomiting in fear then?" She asked as one arm wrapped around my chest while one hand glided down to stroke my stomach.

"No, this is so much better." I sighed in bliss while my Kallian kissed my neck. "I think we should go now or we'll never be able to leave." I said through groans as she started her kissing trail down to my chest.

"Very well." She said, stopping her attack. "Let's go." She said pulling me up to lead me to the others to go to the Landsmeet.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is everybody going ready to go?" I asked overlooking the group that volunteered to go.

"Yes, Kallian we are." Anora spoke. "Let's end my father's reign here and now." Everyone present nodded their heads in approval; I looked to the faces of the group. The cold face of Sten, the approving shining ice eyes of my fiancé Leliana, of the encouraging yet warning face of Wynne, the bloodlust cravings of Morrigan's, and the determination of Alistair's, and finally resting on Anora's brave yet worried face, our gazes met and I was reminded of my promise, a promise I might have to brake if Loghain goes hysterical.

"Alright, let's go!" I motioned to the door that would lead us to the hall and led all through the doors. Suddenly I felt the Bond between me and my beloved become blocked and Morrigan's sigh in my head.

'_Tis obvious we always end up in the traps of others is it not? _Morrigan said before we were surrounded by guards accompanied by one mage and the woman who captured me when I rescued Anora.

"You!" I shouted at the woman with the green greatsword who smirked wickedly.

"Me." She said playfully, feeling my rage bubble.

"You'll pay for what you did! You no good filthy b-!" I was cut off from Morrigan and Leliana pulling me back from advancing towards the woman.

"I know what you're thinking, Kalli." Leliana began. "But look at her aura, her eyes…you know she doesn't wish to do this, try talking her down."

"For once I agree with the Bard." Morrigan whispered feverishly as her hand covered my mouth. "The smartest thing would to not be covered in another human's blood and try to negotiate with her _before _that dragon claims your being again!" She persisted, shoving me in the direction of the woman wielding the greatsword. I bushed myself off from my Sister's fierce grip and approached the woman with an air of calm, allowing the aura of nervousness and fear to flood to me and I allowed the bright colored aura to seep into my skin, absorbing it, allowing the auras to become a doorway for the woman's past and seek the information I needed…

_The woman is young and is watching the Darkspawn invade her home…the villages are burned, her parents are dead…she had a sword but did nothing to save her parents…A Gentlock approaches the girl, only to be cut in half by a newcomer's blade…the blade and Darkspawn disappear to show a fully silver clad knight…the knight removed his helm revealing a handsome black haired male, the girl squealed with recognition as she called his name 'Loghain'….the knight smiled, offering his hand and the promise of protection, food, love and kindness which she took greatly…_

…_Years later the knight taught the girl to fight, how to take a life without a second's hesitation…but the knight had other thoughts than sending the girl off to fight wars at the bidding of a king she never knew; Loghain kept the girl as a private guard after her training was done at the consent of his king…_

…_Yet more years pass, and that little girl Loghain rescued is no more as she goes and tracks any man Loghain desires and brings them to him, but he never orders her to kill them, he has another knight do this instead…one day she grew furious and confronts her master "Loghain!" She bellows. "Why am I not allowed to kill this man?" She questions the grim faced Loghain who shook his head to her question._

"_Because, Loren I do not want you to end up like me…" He turns to meet her gaze before the scene goes white…_

I am cast out of Loren's mind, her past and placed in my own head, her auras of calm and bravery changed to the dark colors of fear and cowardliness as the woman began to back away, her sword up front, ready to slice me through.

"Y-You demon!" She screamed. "You freak! Stay away from me!" She backed away as far as she could against a wall her courage and resourcefulness were obliterated from her being only to be filled with fear. I approached her with newfound serenity and understanding as I approached her trembling figure, feeling a wind surround my being, stepping lightly on the floor.

"Hush, Loren." I said to her in a voice that was not my own. "You are safe now; I will not harm you." I said in a barely audible whisper.

"Lies!" She shouted spitting on my face. I felt rage boil into my blood, this new serenity and inner peace threatening to evaporate before regaining it just as swiftly.

"Let's try this again." I said approaching her once more, feeling the power coarse through my being.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I have seen Kallian use her powers over a dozen times, but none as powerful as this. Her eyes turned pure white when she absorbed the auras, she practically floated on her toes with each step, and her hair which lightened to a golden color flew about her as if trapped in a gust. She wasn't Kallian, but then again she wasn't Ragna (and she will never be). But then…who was she?

"Ah, I see you two found a way to go through with the ritual then." Morrigan said, brining me out of my thoughts.

"H-How did-?" She raised a hand cutting me off.

"If you believe you are the only one that _ever _reads Kallian's beloved book, you might want to reconsider." She began before motioning to Kallian. "Our beloved leader is no longer gripped by Ragna, as you can see; this is simply her Messenger or '_Holy_' side." She used all her loathing and sarcasm on the word holy. "And since there is no more 'interference' from the spirit of Ragna, she will present this form more often then she will ever again come forth as Ragna."

"Ah, I see." I said nodding my head before asking a question that stirred in my mind since the day it happened. "Morrigan, when you were capable of severing my Bond with Kalli…did she give you permission, or were you…-?"

"No I did not encourage Ragna to emerge, it was the blood mage, the same one that's…oh how do I say this…'blurring' your connection with Kallian right now." She began looking into my eyes. "Poor fool doesn't know what he was messing with. Anyway, Kallian told me while she was still in control to stop Ragna from tainting your being as well."

"So…that whole time…she was thinking of me?" I asked, watching Messenger Kallian approach Loren with such power and grace, doubting the words Morrigan said.

"You are the only reason she fights, you are the only reason she wakes, and you are the only reason she lives, so yes you are the only reason she allows herself to be consumed by these forms."

"She can…change forms at will now?" I asked surprised; I knew my Kallian had a strong resilience level, but I never thought it could possibly be to that extent.

"I have doubted her power too, but it seems her powers of control and restraint are on levels that I hate to say I must compare it to your 'Maker'."

"So are you saying you actually _believe _in the Maker, Morrigan?" I asked with a teasing voice and raised eyebrow.

"I'm not sure _what _to believe in now!" Morrigan scowls to herself shaking her head. "All I know is that Kallian's power is like no one else's. Her power even quarrels that of Flemmeth's."

"Stronger than Flemmeth?" I asked myself looking towards my lover. "Kallian…what are you?" I asked the foolish question placing a hand on the child that would inherit one of her sire's gifts and hopefully inherit the control. I looked from my womb to the woman of discussion who was now powering down to a yielding Loren.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

I pushed past the people gathered with my group behind me (minus Anora who wanted to stay), hearing Loghain babble about how _evil _and _corrupt _I am. I pushed passed the last person within the giant crowd as Loghain ended his speech.

"…we need to stand united against the Wardens! For we no longer need them! _We _were always here, _we _drove out the Orlesians, and _we _will end this Blight!" The crowd cheered as I rolled my eyes.

"And how do you expect to accomplish that when we're at each other's throats?" I spoke loud enough for all to hear; gasps from the crowd were heard and all eyes were on me as Loghain glared at my presence, smirking in vicious smugness.

"Ah, here we are! The Warden of my discussion!" He said as I walked up towards him in the clearing. "The criminal of Fereldan…" He continued with titles and names of disgrace. "…the murderous elf! Deviant of the Maker! This _thing _should be put to death! Arrest her!" I felt my blood boil, but quickly stifled it, begging my beloved to ease my mind –which she did- as I glared down Loghain.

"_You_ are not king yet, Loghain, nor am I going to stand here and compare crimes." I said coolly as Loghain laughed in mocking.

"Then who do you bring to be King if I am unfit?" He snarled.

"I pronounce Alistair as my candidate!" I said motioning for Alistair to stand by my side, which he did so without question.

"Ha! Why should _he _be King, he's just another Warden! You honestly believe the people to be so blind as to let Maric's bastard lead them?" He questioned me, pacing around us. "We know you're putting Alistair up so the Warden's can rule Fereldan!"

"No I am not, Loghain." I stated, watching him circle me and Alistair, hate filling his eyes.

"Then _where _is my daughter if you do not wish the Wardens to rule?" He demanded. I remained silent, wishing to keep Anora's promise to not tell Loghain where Anora hid. Loghain smiled, about to speak only to be cut off by an angelic voice.

"I am here, father." Anora spoke, approaching us with an air of calm, but an aura of nervousness. "People of Fereldan, we need the Wardens now more than ever in this dark time. We need not target the Orlesians any further." She said as Loghain's face turned to shock as his daughter motioned to me. "Trust in this elf and all that she says. Listen to her and she will bring us victory over the Blight." People mumbled; some cheered as Loghain's face turned grave.

"So you betray me too, Anora? Curse the Warden for tainting your mind." He shook his head, looking at the ground at his feet. "I suppose I have to bring you down too." We all looked at him questioningly before he spoke. "Would all people affiliated or traveled with Kallian Harmonus-Tabris please step forward!" There was a silent pause before I cast my mind out to Leliana.

_Don't fear, Mon amore, bring the others and stand by me._

_As you wish, chéri._ I waited only a second before Morrigan, Sten, Wynne and Leliana emerged from the group and spread out in the circle behind me (except Leliana and Morrigan who stood on either side of me). Loghain wasn't satisfied, and motioned with his hand to a guard near a door.

"Bring the rest!" He commanded as we all stood, watching horrorstruck as burly men dragged Zevran, Oghren, Mutt and Shale into the circle; Loghain smiled, walking to meet Sten's gaze. "Ah, the Quinari. A simple people with…not so simple tastes." Loghain smirked as Sten scowled. "Now tell me, brute, where did the Warden Kallian meet you?" Sten grunted and looked hesitantly at me before answering when I encouraged him on.

"In Lothering, human." He answered, staring at the crowd and not at Loghain's face.

"Ah, Lothering. I understand she met a few more people before and during her visit there." He swept his gaze to Morrigan, Zevran, Alistair and a very pale Leliana. "I also understand it's a very unusual place to meet a Quinari, tell me, what exactly were you doing there?" Sten grunted again, this time answering boldly.

"I was repenting for a crime I had committed."

"And that was…?" Loghain motioned for Sten to continue.

"Murder." Sten stated holding up his greatsword as Loghain chuckled.

"Ha! Murder! Will you follow a Warden who allows murderers in her list of allies?"

"You are one to talk Loghain considering you helped the Darkspawn murder most of the Grey Wardens and King Callian when it was_ you and_ _your men_ who were supposed to be helping us." I stated, since he wanted to win the crown _this _way, I was not one to roll on my back to submit.

"But at least I don't ally myself with assassins as well." He motioned to Zevran; I shrugged.

"He begged for mercy, and you also hired him to kill me; Zev, show him the contract." Zevran gladly unfolded the contract he had with Loghain before handing it to a nearby official who proclaimed it a true document; Loghain was running out of ammo.

"At least I don't have an _apostate _with me! Who, by the way, is the daughter of Flemmeth!" He snarled, thinking he had won, but I simply crossed my arms.

"Morrigan cannot control who she is born to nor can you or I." I felt my control slip briefly, allowing Ragna to control my tongue. "Nor can Morrigan control her destiny of being born with magic like all mages." I continued, feeling myself bulk with Ragna's courage. "But she can control her alliances, her thoughts, she can control her actions and responses and her spells. And she helped us to track down Flemmeth so I could sink the blade into her heart; Morrigan did this on her own free will." I spoke, feeling malice fill my voice so that it came out in growls. "And furthermore, Loghain, I do not order my allies to sell my own people as _slaves_!" I blurted, pulling out the document out from my pack. "Explain _this to me, Loghain! _Explain why I found _your seal _giving permission to sell elves, _your own people _into slavery!" I snarled feeling fire boil in my heart as Loghain smirked.

"It was _your_ people I sold, not mine." He stated coolly. "I would never sell a single Fereldan to fund my war, but a few mangy sick elves, yes." My resolution snapped and I went to punch Loghain in the face, but he caught my hand and tore off the glove, squeezing my palm so it stretched out, revealing my Bound Sister Mark. "Tell me, Kallian, why is it you have the mark of the Bound on your hand, hmm? Which mage did you Bind yourself to?" He brought his gaze to Morrigan and Wynne, but the knights knew better and grappled Morrigan revealing her tattooed palm; Loghain smirked and let me go, instructing his knights to do the same with Morrigan. "Is this _really _who you're going to trust to lead you to victory?" Loghain questioned those present, sneering at me as the knights let go of an enraged Morrigan. "Are you going to trust an elf who losses her temper? An elf who trust thieves and cutthroats as her allies? Are you going to leap at this elf's instruction when she is Bound to an apostate?" I snarled at Loghain, no longer in control of what I say.

"You are one to talk about alliances, Loghain when it was Howe, your loyal comrade, your right hand man that kept your daughter locked away in a tower and had a templar locked away to never see the light of day because he was after the apostate you had to poison the Arl of Redcliff, and had an innocent noble torchered until begging for death!" At this moment a girl came bolting onto the platform.

"What she says is the truth! I went to my brother and he absolutely refused to leave his cell until Reverend pardoned him!" The woman wept as an elderly man stepped beside her.

"What the Warden says about my son is also true, his injuries were so severe! Some of them beyond the Healer's magic!" That got the crowd from aiming daggers at me to aiming crossbows at Loghain who shrugged, turning to face me again.

"What Arl Howe does in his own time is not in my control." He said walking towards Leliana, making me stiffen. "At least I am not a deviant from nature itself." He muttered for only me to hear, smiling after seeing my look. "And who is this enchanting woman if I may ask?" He said louder pointing to Leliana. "Who are you, miss?" He asked my beloved in a forced sweet voice, and Leliana also feigned sweetness beside me.

"I am Leliana."

"Leliana, eh? And tell me, where'd you meet the Warden?" Loghain asked before a woman in dark hair wearing a Chantry robe appeared from nowhere.

"Leliana was in the Chantry; she was in the bar when the Warden appeared there!"

"Thank you, Angela." Loghain said to the woman before turning to Leliana with his questions. "A Chantry woman? My, my, I didn't know you were taught to fight in Chantry's."

"I wasn't." Leliana spoke through her teeth. "Some of us had lives before joining the Chantry."

"And what life did you lead, Leliana, before going to join the Chantry?" Leliana paled, not knowing what to say as Loghain approached. "My, my, I didn't know that was such a touchy subject. I do have to say your accent just gives you away, _Orlesian_." He practically spat the word; I growled, putting a foot in front of Leliana, shifting my body to stand between Loghain and my family making him laugh. "My, my, Orlesian this Warden is very protective of you, dare I say _possessive?_" He smiled, finding my weakness as I felt wave after wave of Leliana's fear, a fear brought by this man, a man that must be destroyed if my beloved and child were to survive, but no, Loghain kept at it, gently pushing me aside as he caressed Leliana's face, causing both of us to tremble in fear. "Now, now, there seems to be quite a connection between the two of you, a connection I'd say is more powerful than being a Bound Sister to an apostate." He stated, bringing his hand to Leliana's chin as both Leliana and I stood helpless as our deepest secret was about to be revealed. "Could it be…maybe…" Loghain lowered his face to kiss my Bard. "…maybe you two…are….-" He didn't do so much as graze my Lover's lips before a image of me walked past me, winked to me and shoved him in the side, toppling him to the ground as the crowd around us gasped in shock. Loghain stood as the image of me gave a small smile and disappeared then Loghain pointed between me and my Bard. "Ha! I knew it! I knew it! You're nothing but a sinner Kallian! A liar! A murderer! A cold hearted thief! And now I know for sure you are also nothing but a Maker defying dyke! And with an Orlesian as well! I'd say that's treason!" He chuckled walking in a circle around my enraged group, but something wasn't right, I did a quick headcount and was shocked to find one of us was missing.

_Axle!_ Morrigan, Leliana and I all thought at the same time before a small fireball appeared from nowhere, startling Loghain making him jump back as the fireball landed where Loghain once was. We all looked to the source to find the black haired brown eyed elf on a balcony, smirking in delight.

"I know how much you'd _love _for Kallian to be the lover of the most attractive woman of all Fereldan, but 'tis I that is that Orlesian's lover not the brave and valiant Kallian!" The three of us were confused, but both Leliana and I were comforted by Morrigan.

_Axle is making sure your love doesn't go to the public you fools; I suggest you both play along._ We were all relieved Axle managed to escape and find a way to stop Loghain from pinning me as the corrupt one; Leliana and I managed to follow Morrigan's orders and play along with what Axle said.

"Axle, my love!" Leliana proclaimed. "How did you find me my beloved?" Loghain stood open mouthed and shocked as I flushed from envy and Morrigan also turned a shade of green at the devotion and love projected into Leliana's voice to Axle. Leliana soothed my mind with images and memories of us together, which kept me neutral and quiet and made Morrigan scowl as she normally would through our link as Leliana and Axle both claimed their love for each other falsely.

"I always know where you are my Beloved Leliana." Axle replied as Loghain got red in the face.

"This is false! I know it to be false! I have a witness!"

"Don't you have to have more than one person to accurately accuse the person of a crime or of deviant actions?" Leliana asked Loghain whose smile broadened.

"Not only do I have _a _witness, dear Leliana, I'm afraid you know this person closely."

"What do you-?" Leliana and I began only to be cut off by the sound of steps approaching us, frozen in fear as the shadows behind Loghain began to take form. I set my jaw in anger, wrapping a protective arm around my Bard as she put her hands to her mouth, her eyes brimmed in tears, shaking her head.

"No, no, no. No! I don't believe this! I KILLED YOU! I STABBED YOU THROUGH THE HEART! How? W-why?"

"Oh, but my deer hest Leliana." A familiar Orlesian accent resounded as the shadows surrounding the being melted confirming Leliana's worst fears. "Did you 'onestly believe a simple blade could slay your beloved mentor?" Gasps resounded from the crowd as Marjolaine the woman we all believed to be dead took her sweet time in approaching Loghain's side. Although she looked overall the same, there were some differences to her, like a new scar slashing vertically over her right eye, making the once dark brown orb pure white, and she no longer wore armor, but the garments of a very high ranking noble woman of Fereldan green trimmed in blue with a and dark red at the breasts; the dress revealed her cleavage which in turn revealed the bright white scar just inches over where her heart is. She smiled sweetly at my Leliana, _winking to her _as she wrapped her arms tenderly around Loghain's arm before pointing to Leliana. "Zere iz my ex-apprentice and ex-lover, mon chéri." Marjolaine said tenderly. "And also the one who 'as been ravishing ze Grey Wardon Kallian." Marjolaine said smiling; while people started talking, confirming Marjolaine's true sexual orientation at the time Leliana was in Orlais, and while my beloved stood petrified, Axle crestfallen, and Morrigan overly pissed, I decided to do the smart thing to do at that time.

"People of Fereldan, are you going to believe Loghain's word while he's currently this woman's lover? An Orlesian he has told you time and time again that are evil? He's either lying to you or he's lying to Orlais, and since we have a war with the Orlesians, I believe it is you he is lying to!" There were murmurs within the group, and then finally an elderly man standing to the side raised his voice.

"Even though yours and Leliana's expressions practically gave away your relationship towards each other, we will give you the benefit of the doubt. Loghain what she says is true, you still need one more witness to claim they saw the Warden and this…ex-Bard Leliana ravishing or taking part in actions that should be between a male and female or just simply knew them to be affiliated with another female then your claims to these women would be true, otherwise it is simply a mere coincidence and will be forgotten in this certain case." Loghain grinned.

"Oh, I have another witness. Alright, Marjolaine dear you can call your helper." Marjolaine beamed turning her head to the darkness behind her, beckoning with her hand.

"Come 'ere Carol dear, do not fear 'er."

"Y-Yes madam." I heard the maid call then appear beside Marjolaine, fidgeting as Leliana and I looked on with shock. "I-I haven't seen much of anything." Carol began, tucking her long brown hair behind her pointed elf ear. "But I have heard a few things!" She corrected herself before the council could make a move to brush the accusation away. The elderly man spoke once again when Carol failed to speak.

"What have you heard?" Carol fidgeted from foot to foot; the poor thing was between sides, I looked as Marjolaine encouraged the thin pale elf gently by whispering in her ear and gently stroking her back the way a Lover would…a very close Lover.

_NO! _Leliana and I thought at once; I immediately focused all my power between Marjolaine and Carol and saw…

_Thank the Maker; we may still get her to remain silent!_ Leliana thought to me.

_With Marjolaine as a Lover? How?_

_Think Kallian, what did you do to make Loren side with us?_

_No, I won't do that to Carol, not with too many people watching_

_Then how do you intend to stop Carol from professing about how evil our love is?_

_I'm working on it…._

_Think quickly Kallian._

I looked to the balcony then to Carol who now was taking a deep breath, about to speak about Leliana and I.

_Brace yourself for the torches and swords, mon amore._

_With you by my side…death won't be so bad._ I smiled, casually reaching for my beloved's hand and capturing it; giving it a gentle squeeze as Carol began her sentence.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Don't you jus LOVE cliffhangers? I know I DO! LOL stay tuned for Chapter 13, and please don't forget to review.**_

_**Love you world,**_

_**~Runecat311**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: The Moment of Greatness**_

I held my breath as did my Bard as Carol released her breath with a flurry of words.

"I've heard Leliana pledge her loyalty to Kallian and Alistair to the end of the Blight!"

_What? _Leliana, Morrigan and I thought at once as Alistair stood open mouthed, Loghain infuriated and Marjolaine looking shocked.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"LIAR!" Marjolaine proclaimed as Carol whimpered. "I _knew _I shud 'ave nevar trustaid jou! You useless, arrogant lowlife!" The Bard Master proclaimed as my anger boiled; Leliana, Morrigan and Marjolaine all took note of this; Marjolaine continued berating my fellow elf. "You foolish slave!"

_Calm, Kallian. _Leliana thought, gripping onto my hand tightly.

"You stuped wench!"

_Remain at my side. _Leliana thought, attempting to calm the fires stirring within my gut.

"You idiotic, worthless b-!"

"That's enough!" The elderly man proclaimed calming my fires, and stopping Marjolaine from any more verbal threats toward the now weeping Carol. "I think I've heard more mistreatment towards an elf then I would like to hear in my entire life." The elder stated looking towards Marjolaine. "I may be an old man, and I may have seen Kallian act strangely towards the Chantry Initiate Leliana, but why were _you_, a high ranking Orlesian woman acting strangely towards the elven slave Carol?"

"Be'ause…" Marjolaine was stuck on her words, not knowing what to say for the first time, and remained silent as the elder looked to the crowd.

"I think we have enough information on both candidates, fellow leaders, you may vote now." The elder settled down back into his seat.

"As for me, I vote for the Grey Wardens Kallian's candidate; I may not be fully aware of her relationships, but so far she's been honest, and I rather have an honest dyke's word over the words of an average male who lies to the faces of his people." Cheers erupted and Leliana and I sighed from relief.

_One down…uh…how many other elders are there?_ I thought openly.

_Seven you fool! _Morrigan thought back to me.

"I agree with the Warden Kallian! Only Wardens know how to fight a Blight!"

"We are at the Wardens side!"

"All Hail the Wardens! May the Maker guide you to lead us!"

"My vote's for the Warden!"

"Let the Warden Lead us, Loghain has had his turn!"

"Give the throne to Maric's Bastard!" Everyone but Loghain and Marjolaine cheered; Leliana, Alistair, Axle, and even Morrigan hugged me in relief. I looked to Loghain who looked he could blow a gasket, and indeed he did as he stepped forth, unsheathing his sword; I quickly unsheathed my daggers, pushing everyone aside and nearly blocked Loghain's impaling blade with my crossed daggers.

"I will NOT SERVE ANY SON OF MARIC!" He proclaimed. "I demand a duel with this woman! Her and the BASTARD! To the DEATH!" The crowd booed and the elders murmured, finally, the elderly man spoke.

"Loghain in order for this battle to take place you need another person willing to participate on your side."

"Zat wood be moi." Marjolaine proclaimed standing in front of Loghain. "I vill keel zis woman, Kallian! After what she did to moi!" She then leaned in to whisper in my ear. "And ven I keel jou, I keel Leliana as vell."

"You kill more than just her, Marjolaine." I whispered back smirking. "You kill our daughter as well." I felt her flinch, then quickly regain her composure.

"I vill enjoy keeling 'er too." She said backing away from me to stand to Loghain's left as Alistair stood at my right; every living person spread out as the elder's voice resounded around the four of us.

"Now, there will be no rules as to what weapons you use or what fighting style you prefer. Again this is a fight to the death; the winner of this battle gets to choose who rules the people of Fereldan. Loghain, Warden, are you ready?"

"Yes!" We all responded and the fight began at the sound of a gong; Marjolaine was the first to strike as she lunged with her duel daggers, which I dodged thanks to Leliana's training and went to strike at her neck only for her to leap back as I slashed at empty air and went for a downwards blow which I blocked with my daggers at an 'X' formation. As I was pushing back, I glanced at the fight between Alistair and Loghain, and by the look of Loghain's crumpling form, Alistair was winning; I was brought back to my fight with Marjolaine as she chuckled.

"Jou are much stronger, Kallian." She smiled as my eyes met hers. "But not strong to take me down." I smirked with a small growl.

"I'm strong enough to do this." I said as I slipped one dagger in between hers, ducking to the side as I did so, gripping one of her wrists with my elbow, and pinning the other up and to the side with my hand, pressing my dagger's hilt against her wrist, slowly inching the blade under her fingers as she gritted her teeth and dropped the dagger as I pried the last of her fingers away from the hilt. "How's that for last time, Marjolaine?" I questioned the half-blind Bard master. "Now you get to die this time, I'll make sure of that!" I sneered at the woman who started giggling.

"You can certainly try, Kallian." She continued giggling until she broke into fits of laughter, laughter I aimed to end as I pressed my blade into her heart and her heart exactly. I smiled as she stopped laughing, feeling her body grow limp in my arms, but then the laughter started up again, louder this time. I looked to her face to see it in a deranged smile; then I looked to the dagger implanted in her chest and everything was normal, normal except, there was no blood gushing from the wound! The dagger was just in there, like it was plunged in the earth; I gasped as I let go of the creature as she continued her dark laughter, backing into the darkness she originated from, pulling the dagger out of her chest without flinching. "Here, Kallian, per'aps this vill make things clearer." She used the dagger I plunged into her chest and with her other arm hanging in front of her, she cut off her hand at the wrist; everyone gasped when the hand turned to dust as a new one grew from Marjolaine's stub; realization hit me in the face as I examined Marjolaine for the first time.

_She has no fucking aura! Which means she's either a Warden, dying, a Darkspawn or…or…_

"Zat's right Kallian." Marjolaine said as if reading my thoughts. "I did not survive Leliana's blow, I died like all normal people, but unlike most unworthy fools…" She explained as her eyes glowed bright green, marks flashed on her arms as her flesh wrinkled and decayed, and her hair that was once brown turned white; she then looked at me, her laughter echoing from the lifeless mouth that did not move. "…I got to come back!" She was there; then vanished in smog.

_What the-?_

I then felt a lifeless hand on my shoulder and turned to see the ghostly eyes, one bright green, another dulled from blindness, and the laughter, Maker the laughter was enough to scare even the Arch Demon. "DO jou fear me, Kallian?"

"W-Wha?"

"Do jou fear me? I sense Leliana's, but I cannot feel jours, tell me 'onestly and I vill leave jou for now. But if jou _lie!_" She snarled bringing her lifeless arm holding a dagger and bringing it to my neck. "I vill end jour life, jours 'nd hers." I gulped as the voice just seemed to emit from the open, wrinkled scarred mouth. "Now tell me, Kallian the Fearless Warden…do jou fear me?"

_Don't answer Kallian, this is Marjolaine! She'll just kill you anyway! _Leliana pleaded.

_Do you have a better plan? She doesn't die for Maker's sake! _I thought back.

_I side with the Bard, Kallian, if you admit your fear now the people will think you cowardly! _Morrigan persisted.

_But the people must know._ I thought to both of them after a while.

_Know what? _Morrigan asked, not catching on as Leliana sighed as memories of all our adventures flashed in our heads. Of the time we ventured into the Bracillian Forest, facing down the werewolves for the first time, always wondering if our scratches and bite marks will result us in turning into one, meeting the talking ones, facing the nature spirit; memories of the Circle Tower when we were tossed in the Fade, not knowing where to go or how to find each other; memories of facing Flemmeth and the High Dragon; memories of going into the Deep Roads having the Arch Demon just inches away from us; memories of the golems, of being so close to death time and time again whether it was in the Tower when the Ogre was inside, the nights we were ambushed by Shrieks, the night we stood against the undead in Redcliff, all these memories of war, where I acquired my title of Kallian the Fearless Acrobat (or Warden, just depended on the town I was in), but in reality, all that time when I faced foe after foe after foe, I knew, no, I understood that even though the Grey Wardens are fierce warriors that ended Blights and vanquished foes, they are people, and…

"Even the mightiest of Wardens feel fear." I muttered; Marjolaine brought my head up, pointing the other dagger in my back.

"What'd you say, Kallian?"

"I said even the mightiest of Wardens feel fear!" I proclaimed to a gasping crowd. "Duncan was perhaps the bravest of Wardens…" I continued. "…but he is mortal as am I, and he feared his death that didn't come quick and painless; he was left behind, deserted! And he felt fear even then! But he did not flee, he faced his death, and _that _is what defines a person's bravery! So I say this, Marjolaine that I feared the werewolves of the Bracillian Forest, I feared the curse over the people, but I still pressed on to find and rid the elves of the source, the entity known as Witherfang shaking all the way, I quested forth and saw how the Darkspawn increased their numbers by feeding the women, yes _women _their own kind until they transform into the creatures you know them as today, sometimes even into Broodmothers, and let me tell you the if you think the Darkspawn are hard to look at the Broodmothers are a thousand times worse, but I slew the vile thing even though I wished I could flee! I ventured into the Fade even though I hadn't the slightest clue on what to do, where to go, or what I was doing and I faced a malificar twice the size of an Ogre, in fact my first real foe was an Ogre that breached the Warden Tower, I was scared then, and I am shaking in fear now, Marjolaine, but like all Wardens if I were to die by your hand tonight, I will welcome it knowing I will no longer have to feel fear of an early death, or fear the Darkspawn ever again, I will face my death with bravery knowing I did what Duncan and all the other Wardens died for! We die happily knowing that my sacrifice; my life of protecting all was well worth it if I were to only save one person! You heard me right Fereldans I said person! Not a Fereldan human, not a high class Orlesian elf or noble, not a mage stuck in the Circle Tower, not even an Elf clan and colony or a Dwarven community, we do not care what race one hails from, all we care for, all we fight for is the protection of all races, even if our efforts protect even one! Yes I fear the piercing blade pointed at my throat, yes I fear the immortal woman wielding it, and yes! Yes I fear the death that comes after the pain! But I will welcome the release, the escape from this world of corruption and darkness if I am to know that I saved one person, any person from this Blight, and any future Blights, till well after they die from natural causes like age, this is the role of a Warden, this is what it means to be fearless, and this is what it's like to face that which still remains a mystery to us!" I took a breath and turned to look into the gleaming eyes of Marjolaine. "Marjolaine, once a Bard Master, once my beloved's lover, once a backstabbing, lying whore, if you lied to me and will kill me now even you gave me your word that you wouldn't, I will die knowing I did not, _will_ not die in vain! I die knowing that if you go back on your word that the people before me, the people I have met, and the people who only knew be as Kallian the Fearless will find a way to send you back into the Fade and never return into the land of the living! I will die with fear in my heart, fear of you, Marjolaine, of death, of what lies ahead for me in the afterlife, whether I am destined to be welcomed into paradise by the Maker, or cast into the Fade by the same Maker for all the misdeeds I have committed." I took in a shaky breath closing my eyes, preparing for the worst. "Do as you wish, Marjolaine for I have told you all that you needed to know." The crowd waited with baited breath, waiting for Marjolaine to make a move, instead I heard her chuckle.

"Jou are a fool Kallian, to think I am one to break promises that have to do with life and death." She let me go before disappearing again, this time for good, only an echo of her voice remained. "Remember I vill be back for jou, Kallian." I took a breath in and looked to Alistair who had Loghain on the ground, sword ready to end the tyrant's life, only to be halted by his wail.

"Stop! Please! I yield, Alistair, you may have the throne." Alistair growled as I stood by his side.

"No, I think not, Loghain." I gripped Alistair's shoulder, which stopped him from taking the final blow.

"Stop, Alistair." He scoffed at me.

"Are you kidding? He aimed to butcher us! He deserves to die! He deserves no mercy!" I turned to Anora who was in the crowd; she rushed forward.

"Anora what do you think?" I questioned the queen.

"Well…." She trailed off. "…he did try to kill you."

_For the love of the Maker you've got to be kidding!_

_Even the most stubborn of mules choose to move at some point. _Leliana giggled at my disbelief.

"Stop!" We all turned to the source to see the Warden from Orlais we rescued the night we saved Anora. "I have a better idea than wasting his life." He said approaching our group. "Have him join us." Alistair gapped in disbelief.

"Him join us? You must be joking!"

"No I am not, but I don't think it's for either of us to decide." He turned to me pausing before I finally caught on.

"Me? Why? I mean, _you're _the older Warden here!" I questioned my Warden Brother.

"I may be older, but I have _never _heard a speech like that on death and fear even from the oldest of Wardens, you are wiser than I Kallian, this is for you to decide." I was handed Alistair's sword by the ex-Templar himself as my thoughts rambled.

_Do what you think is right chéri. _Leliana said gently.

_Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! _Morrigan chanted in my head. I took a shaky breath, raising the sword above my head.

"I apologize, my friend…"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**_**TADA! You see, I had a plan for Marjolaine all along, even I think having her survive miraculously is stupid. I know this is shorter than usual, but like Marjolaine's reappearance, there's an idea behind it, trust me…ANYWAY **

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
~Runecat311**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: Moments of Stupidity **_

I pushed the door in front of me, willing it to slam shut behind me, but alas the Maker had Alistair place his hand on the door, continuing his onslaught of words.

"What in the name of the Maker were you thinking?" He demanded as I attempted numerous times to avoid him to no avail as he was one footstep behind me.

"I wasn't." I answered bluntly, still trying to get away from the King.

"No you were, because if you weren't thinking Loghain would've been headless and on the floor not in the other room drinking Darkspawn blood!" He said, not stopping his onslaught. "Why didn't you kill him? What prompted you to spare him? Who convinced you that lowlife, that murderer should be spared? I thought you were on my side! I thought we were friends! I thought-!"

"You thought what Alistair?" I snapped as soon as he had me pinned against a wall. "What did you want me to do?" I continued, feeling tears rise to my eyes. "What did you think I would've done? Kill Loghain in cold blood to avenge the lives of our Brothers who'll never come back? Did you honestly take me for a cold blooded murderer? Did you think that maybe I don't _want _to be a killer? Did you think that all I want is to spill blood for the rest of my life knowing that every choice I make inflicts not just my life but everyone else's?"

"No, of course not, but-!"

"But what Alistair, mighty King, betrothed to Anora, master of complaints?"

"Master of complaints?" He said with a hurt tone with an aura of anger.

"Yes that's all you ever did on this little campaign of ours that lasted…how long? Oh yes I remember one and a half years, Alistair. One and a half years of leading this group of ours, having little to none experience with Darkspawn, listening to you complain on how _your life _is because you're a bastard son of the king, and how you get to rule in a shiny castle with a very attractive wife for you to screw every night to have an heir like it's the worst thing that could happen to you, but you wanna hear about _my life_? Or perhaps the lives of the _elven slaves _that are now walking around your castle and preparing our food?" I pushed myself off the wall as Alistair cowered, his aura mixed with numerous emotions as I dug up memories that I kept for so long. "In _my life_ I was born with a curse and a gift, but those two mixed together made my life hell, I had my mother raped then murdered when I was four, I always had to end fights that my hot headed cousin Shianni always had a talent for starting, I was promised to a man I could never love, oh and I was kidnapped on the wedding day, fighting off the men from skills I learned in secret, and when Sorris, another one of my cousins saw what I could do he did not praise me for my bravery, he did not encourage me to fight, he was afraid of me! He couldn't stand to look at me much less hand me a sword; always begging me to turn back, and the one chance I had to prove him that I am not a monster or a murderer or that I was simply wasting time I come into the room where the Arl's son was in the middle of fucking Shianni! After I killed him in a burning vengeance and had Shianni brought to safety and was forced as a Grey Warden did begin to feel the weight of that man's death! I realized I did not wish to kill people, or waste a person's life, or waste my life…" I trailed off as thoughts of my beloved bloomed into my mind, my soul reason for fighting, my soul purpose for living, and my calm center to my raging storm and exhaled remembering where she was. "…but I still live in secret, Alistair, I may be an elf, and you humans may take us for wild dogs, but we have a culture not so different from yours meaning I can _never tell _whom I love or who I am, no one can know for they would not understand, and it'll give _your _kind reason to burn and slaughter my people until there is no one left, not even the Dalish and not even the carriers of the rage of Ragna. _That _is what a real suckish life is, _that _is what a terrible life feels like, and _that _my king is what it means to be an Elf - to carry your pain while carrying your family's-." I panted, relieved that Alistair can finally hear how much of a coward he was being and man up for one, but he didn't move; his jaw hung open slightly as shock filled his aura. I shrugged it off and went to pass him, but he caught my arm; I looked to meet his face, but half way there I met his other hand –his heavy chainmail hand- as he growled in anger.

"Let us get a few things straight here…I never said my life is worse than yours, I did not say I thought you liked to kill, I never said I never knew the struggles your people went through, nor did I say that it is easy being you." I blinked my eyes a few times to make sure I was hallucinating when I saw gratitude and compassion in Alistair's aura. "But then again it's not so easy being me."

"I'm…sorry Alistair, I…" I sighed, scratching the back of my head. "I just…"

"Had too much on your mind?"

"Yes." I said, surprised on Alistair's intelligence level. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Hey it's ok." The friendly bearlike klutz was back and had me in a huge bear hug. "How about a deal; if we seem to have troubles on our minds we tell each other alright? That way we won't blow up in each other's faces."

"Alright it's a deal, now if you excuse me, I have a fiancé to comfort."

"Good luck with that." Alistair said in a way that could either be interpreted as a joke or seriousness.

"Thanks." I said leaving Alistair alone in the room, entering the one across from it where my beloved lay on a bed; Carol was by her side, placing a cloth on her forehead.

"Step back, Carol!" I growled instinctively; she complied with a pale face and frightened and confused aura.

"Madam Kallian! I-I was-."

"Poisoning my beloved!"

"Never Madam Kallian!" Carol whimpered.

"Then why did you betray us?" I growled at the servant, approaching her until I felt a hand on my arm, weakly pulling me back.

"It's alright, Kallian."

"Leliana!" I said shocked turning around to see a paler sick looking Leliana who was recovering from shock –another thing I'll never share with her through the Bond-; my beloved smiled weakly opening her arms wide, motioning for me to approach.

"Come here, chéri." I complied to her command and gently settled into Leliana's embrace, keeping a close eye on Carol.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked my beloved, wrapping my arms around her body, just below her breasts.

"I…I just can't believe Marjolaine is alive!" She exclaimed. "She…I killed her! She's supposed to be dead!"

"She was, but…but she's an undead now, something happened I'm sure of it."

"I…uh…I may be able to explain that." Carol spoke softly; I glared at her.

"Speak now if you truly wish to seek redemption!" I growled in her direction.

"I…please don't think less of me Kallian. I…I've met Marjolaine a while ago, longer than you've been looking for the Darkspawn, four years ago I think. I saw her…her as in Marjolaine…in a bar one night. I had business there, or so I thought, the man I was supposed to meet set me up; he had brought some men with him to 'show me my place' and well…Marjolaine protected me."

"How so?" Leliana asked Carol.

"She told the men if they were to so much as pull a strand of my hair they'd regret it."

"Ah, and let me guess you fell completely for her." Leliana smirked mirthfully.

"Yes. It's like-."

"She knew how to be on your good side."

"I was about to say attract me, but that works too. Anyway, Marjolaine told me a lot of things that night; she told me she was a minstrel from Orlais and needed somewhere to play, so I gave her directions to Loghain –the palace- and she left. Soon I started seeing her every day; then one particular day I asked Marjolaine why she came to Fereldan if she hated it so; she told me there was someone here that she needed vengeance on, but she didn't have the power to do it without dying; that's when I noticed the spell books on her desk." Carol looked through us as if seeing the whole event unfold. "I…have some ability in magic, but the Circle Tower never found me; she knew this and…told me to say certain words from a passage when she had someone sent to me. The next day she left; it was three years after I met her, she left me a note along with that…that stupid book! The note said that she was so close to achieving vengeance and that she had to leave the castle because her target moves constantly; too constantly for her to trust someone to track the person she sought. She also told me to practice all the spells in the book, the ones that seemed powerful that is. I…practiced the resurrection spells on small creatures such as rats and birds; it wasn't until a few days into these experiments I found out the ghastly side effects to the spells. The rotting walking corpses…the immortality…it was beyond words."

"What happened next, Carol?" I asked the elf as she bit her lip nervously.

"The end of the year of worrying, of wondering Marjolaine's whereabouts proved to be in vain for I was greeted by a messenger who told me where the body of Marjolaine lay; I was scared. By this time I moved on to bigger creatures like Mabari and bears, but animals are so much different than humans, I was afraid I'd lose her. When the messenger led me to the place where Leliana killed Marjolaine I sought out her corpse immediately; when I found her body I…it was like something possessed me, Marjolaine was the only one who knew me so closely, so intimately; I didn't want to lose her, so I performed the spell and she awoke, her wounds healed, but, because of my nervousness Marjolaine couldn't see out of her right eye. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't reanimate the dead tissue in her eye; I was scared. But Marjolaine reassured me saying it was a small price to pay for the vengeance she would have on the people she sought. She had the book brought to the Circle Tower by the messenger for the money; apparently the book was a journal of a once mighty Apostate and kept her spells in there." Leliana and I both looked at each other before I asked.

"Carol what exactly did this book look like?"

"It was all black, no design whatsoever, and it felt cold."

"Flemmeth's decoy." I muttered under my breath. "Continue please." I said louder to Carol.

"Marjolaine knew I revived her, but she didn't know the full details at least not until she started to lose her immortality."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well, during my experiments, the revived beings that lived amongst the living beings devoured the living beings when they…transformed, and the revived beings that were isolated from the living kept changing into different forms of rotting corpses until they turned to dust."

"So what you're saying is-?"

"Yes, Marjolaine found out her true power when she was feeling…thirsty." She looked away from us tears in her eyes. "Forgive me Kallian, I was weak, I was desperate! Every time I tried to refuse to help Marjolaine acquire victims she threatened to turn me into the Tower! Life was hard enough as a slave elf, but to be both mage and elf would've killed me, and I absolutely _refuse _to be made Tranquil!"

"Carol, calm down." I spoke gently. "It's alright, no one's going to turn you into the Tower."

"K-Kallian I'm so sorry, if I'd known who she was after I would've left her dead, I swear!"

"It's alright Carol." Leliana smiled, standing from the bed to stand by my side; extending her arms out to the elven slave. "Come here." Carol flung herself in my fiancé's embrace and wept into her shoulder. "At least we know what her weakness is, oui?" She said, holding the elf comfortingly like an older sister would.

"S-So you're not m-m-mad at me?" Carol whimpered.

"No, Carol. We all have our weak moments in life; I too had been played by Marjolaine once. Just remember our weakest moments are where we draw strength."

"Thank you, Leliana." Carol said, breaking away from her embrace and exiting towards the door; when Carol was out of sight I felt a hand at my shoulder; I turned to meet my fiancé's gaze burrowing into mine.

"We have to tell Morrigan about this." Leliana spoke, eyes widened. "She may be able to help reverse this." I nodded my head.

"I couldn't agree-."

"Lady Kallian!" I groaned turning to the bumbling elven male.

"Yes, Glen?"

"I-I'm sorry, I tried to get here as fast as I could but-."

"What is it Glen?" I spoke, humor leaving my voice.

"King Alistair took Morrigan and a few others to Redcliff when the Arl sent a distress call."

"Why didn't he inform me?"

"He said something about being a leader for once."

"Maker's Breath!" I exclaimed. "Who'd he take?"

"Morrigan, Wynne and Zevran."

"One witch, one healer and a rogue?" I exclaimed. "He's answering a distress call not going on a hunting expedition!" I turned to Leliana. "We'll have to talk with Morrigan after we save Redcliff." Leliana nodded.

"I'll be right by your side."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Another short chapter done, don't worry they'll get longer I promise. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15: Moments of Weakness**_

I observed the battle from the white stallion I rode on observing the fight _within _the walls of Redcliff. Wynne whose specialty was healing and defensive spells was in the rear of the group, casting any and all healing spells on any comrades, Morrigan casted powerful bolts of fire, earth and electricity, but even I knew she'd eventually run out of mana, Zevran stabbed and hacked, but he is a Rogue by nature and is really good at sneaking, stealing, lock picking and alley fights not all out battles; the only one doing any real damage was the warrior and my king Alistair bashing heads of Darkspawn and cutting down Shrieks.

"Alright, here's what everyone needs to do!" I shouted behind me at the group I picked as backup (Sten, Shale, Oghren, Leliana and myself). "Sten, you go to support Morrigan she can't keep draining her mana like that for long, Shale you bash through the horde and provide protection for Wynne while she heals, Oghren you go and support Zevran; Leliana and I will come behind you with archery support! Everyone know what they have to do?" When everyone nodded their heads I yanked the reins of my stallion, pulling out my daggers. "Charge!" I commanded the group and Sten and Oghren kicked their steeds for full sprint as Shale jogged behind; I turned to Leliana who was taking her bow out with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought you said you'd be back with me providing archery support." I took me a while to realize she was referring to my led weight daggers.

"Oh I am; these are throwing knives." I smirked tossing one up in the air and catching it in my palm. "My specialty." I said as the Bard giggled.

"That's not the only thing that's you '_specialty_' Kallian." She replied lustfully, causing me to blush; before I could remark on that she added on to her sentence."But you're right; you never were one for bows and arrows." She admitted before kicking her black mare gently, making it walk down the hill; I was swift in my actions to catch up with her horse, putting the stallion at a trot; looking my Bard in her ice eyes. "What's wrong, mon amore?" She asked, sensing my nervousness that took over my blush.

"Leliana if things look bad… or if you… get hurt just leave the battle alright?"

"What? I will n-!"

"Please Leliana, for me." I begged of my fiancé even though I knew that my love and I were bound and that whatever pain we feel will be shared I just needed her to assure me she would be away from the fighting to protect our little one. Her eyes softened as realization began to take hold of her heart and voice.

"I will leave the battlefield at your command, Kallian."

"Thank you." I breathed in relief, motioning to the battle at the castle. "Shall we?"

"Yes, I love it when I fight by your side it gives me no small amount of comfort knowing I'll be there to protect you from getting hurt." We both shared a giggle before kicking our horses into an all out sprint, weapons at the ready. Once my horse's hooves blasted through the door I raised my dagger, aiming it at the head of a Hurlock and tossed it; it hit its target and the Darkspawn fell with a pain-filled shriek. I yanked on the reins of my horse so its hooves beat the heads of the Darkspawn in front of us as I pulled another throwing dagger out of my pack. When my horse landed on the Genlocks below its sharp hooves I was surprised to find a Emissary to my right with a freezing spell glowing from its staff, but before the bastard could hit me with the spell two arrows pierced through the glowing yellow eyes, interrupting the concentration the Emissary had on the spell while a third one pierced its heart, killing it instantly; I turned to the source to see my beloved with a victorious smirk on her face, one hand on her hip, the hand gripping the bow dangling at her side.

"No one harms my Kallian." She put simply as I gazed awe-struck.

"You _have _to teach me how to do that!" I stated open mouthed.

"Oh, so _now _you're interested in archery." She beamed. "Perhaps next lesson you'll focus more on the target and not my breasts." I felt myself flush in embarrassment.

"It's not my fault you don't wear any-!"

"Could you two _please _save your lover's squabble for your tent and _help us!_" Morrigan hissed, battling off several Genlocks while Oghren bellowed out in laughter.

"I don't know things were getting _hot_! What were you saying Kallian that Leliana didn't wear any…what were you going to say?"

"If it's arr mour then you owe me 5 sovereigns Oghren." Zevran smirked slicing at another Genlock as my blush deepened.

"Maker's breath." I mumbled. "You guys _still _make bets!" I exclaimed keeping my foes at bay with my throwing knives.

"I vasn't aware ve stopped." Zevran spoke chuckling.

"Okay, I agree with Morrigan can we _please _drop this conversation!" Alistair spoke in a strained voice, holding his shield up against a Hurlock General as he impaled his battleax against the shield over and over cutting deeper and deeper into Alistair's silverite shield like it was made of tin.

"Leliana, aim it down!" I instructed the Bard who quickly put the creature in her sights.

"I am at your command Kallian!" She called back.

"Fire!" I shouted loud enough for her to hear; she released the arrow and it pierced the General from the side, causing him to fall. Alistair took this moment to behead the creature, ending its life; I turned in my saddle looking over at everyone. "Status report!" I commanded over the calm that feel upon the battle field all too quickly.

"I am alright as are the guards." Wynne reported from her side.

"I too am fine; drenched in blood but unscathed." Shale informed us who looked more black than grey from the Darkspawn blood that covered her.

"I am in need of a new helm, but that was the fault of Darkspawn." Sten spoke.

"I too am perfectly unharmed." Zevran purred in his Antivan voice.

"In need of ale." Oghren muttered.

"We're all fine let's move on!" Morrigan snapped.

"Alright, alright. Alistair is in need of a shield, our armor could use some repairs and Morrigan and Wynne need a break. The others are somewhere nearby so I suggest we locate their camping spot so we can-."

"Kallian, you may want to hold back on that order." Alistair whimpered pointing behind me and Leliana.

"Why Alistair, you want to give the right order this time?" I asked in jest.

"No, not at all."

"Why Alistair?" I asked before feeling hot breath breathe down on me; I looked up and met the gnarled face of an Ogre. "I see." I stated, clicking my tongue; my horse chose to go into panic mode then and bolted forward with Leliana's mare right behind me. I wasted no time and soon found myself standing in my stallion's saddle, the dagger Fang and my other dagger unsheathed; I leapt into the beast and inserted my blades into his chest, digging into his abdomen with my bladed boots. The monster growled and went to pry me off his chest, but I was just out of his reach and I continued to hack and dig into his chest with Fang, letting out enough blood to color the oceans black. I never found the heart of the beast before he started to collapse; I pried my daggers out of him, putting them in their sheaths and got one blade boot off, but the other one was stuck; the Ogre began to sway and I inhaled a shaky breath.

_This is going to be interesting._ I thought as the Ogre began to be claimed by death; his eyes rolled into the back of his skull before he began to fall; I chose this moment to close my eyes awaiting either a humiliating death or an amusing victory. I heard a thud as my death gritted in slight pain, repeating a phrase over and over in my head.

_I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dying, I died._

_Kallian…_ I heard my Bard think.

_I died, I died, I'm dead._

_Kallian…_ My Bard thought more persistently.

_I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm-_

"Kallian! Snap out of it!" I heard my Bard's voice; I opened my eyes to find myself face to face with the dead Ogre. I yelped out in slight fear prying my foot out of it rather quickly, backing away from the torn and gruesome corpse all too quickly as I lost my balance, falling backwards into a pair of outstretched arms. The owner of the arms giggled, lifting me back to my feet. "You are too cute when you are scared."

"I wasn't scared!" I pouted, finally placed on solid ground. "I was caught off guard." I insisted as my Bard began to turn me to face her.

"Uh-huh." She said, unconvinced.

"And it was the face of a mauled Ogre." I continued now facing her.

"I understand." She said sarcastically.

"And it was-."

"Oh shut it and come here!" She said and before I could get a word in her lips crashed onto mine, her arms wrapped familiarly around my waist as I returned the kiss wrapping my arms on the familiar spot behind her neck, but before our kiss could deepen we were rudely interrupted.

"HA! I called it! You owe me Zevran!" Oghren bellowed before turning to Morrigan. "You too Witch, but if you are low on sovereigns, perhaps you could get Oghren's after battle special."

"Ugh! Here! J-Just take the gold coins and _never _offer me that again!" Morrigan looked away placing a bag of money into Oghren's outstretched hand; I rolled my eyes.

"I won't even ask." I stated as my Bard giggled.

"Grey Warden!" I heard a knight of Redcliff call.

"Yes what is it?" I asked as the knight came within talking distance.

"The Warden of Orlais and Loghain have arrived with the rest of your group with a message."

"What is it?" I demanded of the knight.

"It's the Arch demon miss, they said it's leading a horde bigger than we've ever seen to Denirum."

"How long do we have?" I asked.

"According to them, we only have tonight to move your troops here; tomorrow we must face the Arch Demon." He stated; he allowed this information to sink before he continued. "Also the Warden wishes to see you, the king and Loghain." I looked Leliana in the eyes when the knight left.

"I'll see you after the meeting, Leliana." I promised, kissing her lips chastely. "In my room perhaps?" I whispered into her ear as she purred in delight.

"Don't keep me waiting too long, chéri."

"I promise." I said kissing the back of her hand before leaving her to be by Alistair's side.

"I wonder what the other Warden has to say." Alistair spoke as we entered the castle.

"Probably a pep talk like 'don't die and leave the big scary thing to me'." We both laughed at my joke.

"Yes, probably, but we never know until we go will we?"

"Nope we certainly won't." I said, opening the door that led into the room that contained the Orlesian Warden and Loghain. "After you." Alistair entered and I was soon behind him, closing the door behind us.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Maker's breath I need to stop underestimating everything! _I thought feeling weak kneed and weak minded. As it turns out the Grey Wardens only live to either waste their life protecting the people or sent to be sacrificed by slaying the Arch Demon because Blights only end from the slaying of the Arch Demon, and the Arch Demon is only truly killed through the Warden allowing the power of the Arch Demon to be sent into their body which ends up killing them because of the taint. The taint is amplified and ends up burning our bodies, killing us instantly. _This is all the fault of man!_ I thought with loathing. _If it weren't for them then I wouldn't be here! I wouldn't have left Shianni and my home and I wouldn't have been a Warden I would not just be a pawn to a shem and I…_ My eyes widened at what I was about to think. _I wouldn't have found Leliana, I'd live in a world of torture, and I would've never known that Leliana is my Nuller._ I smiled to myself, feeling power boil in my blood, allowing my knees to correct themselves as I stood straighter, bolder, ready to face what was to come. _If it's to save my beloved and every family member I'll even return to the Fade and never return. _I thought, straightening my posture to grab the handle of the door to my room, giving it a shove to find a figure sitting in a chair. I approached it thinking it was my fiancé herself only to see the last person I'd think would be in my room.

"Don't you have a room of your own, Sister?" I teased the witch as she stood, only to change my approach when I saw the stone cold look on her face. "Are you alright, Morrigan?" My bound sister looked taken aback but swiftly changed the expression she displayed and nodded her head.

"I am fine 'tis you I worry for." Morrigan stared at me through unseeing eyes as her next words pierced through to my soul. "I have a solution for your problem."

_****_

"…and furthermore, you carry a child with you, _Kallian's _child…" Wynne continued to lecture me from across the table we were sitting at.

_I really couldn't care in the slightest about _**your** _concerns, Wynne. _I thought, staring down at my food, chasing a pea around with a wooden spoon. _The concerns I ever will consider listening to are Kallian's. _I smiled a bit to myself. _Well her concerns __**and **__desires…especially her more intimate ones. One thing I am certain of though the minute I walk through Kallian's door I will not hesitate to-._

"Are you alright, Leliana?" I jerked my head up to meet Wynne's eyes who turned her tone of scorn to one of concern. "You seemed to get rather flushed."

"Oh it's nothing." I attempted to assure the mother figure.

"And you were licking your lips quite often, are they dry?"

"No, I'm fine."

"And your eyes glazed over, and you had a very peculiar look on your face." She could no longer hide her amused smile; I smiled back at her.

"You know what I was thinking of this whole time, don't you?"

"Oh, just go to her, I kept her waiting too long as is." Wynne said indicating the staircase with her head. "But remember what I told you-."

"I know, I know, I shouldn't battle in the fight with the arch demon. I'll consider this immensely, Wynne."

"You know even for a Bard you are such a terrible liar." Wynne said, massaging her temples.

_Only to you, wise old woman. _I thought, taking the stairs two at a time. _Now to get to the needs of my beloved. _I thought pushing the door open at the top of the stairs; when I was close to the door I sought for I nearly jumped at the sight of my fiancé slamming the door behind her, leaning up against it and putting her head in her heads.

"Maker, forgive me, I was not strong enough!" I heard her mumble.

"What do you seek forgiveness for Kallian?" I asked; she shot her head up, paling at the sight of me. "That is Alistair's room isn't it?" I asked, approaching her, fear quivering in my gut.

"Leliana I-."

"What were you doing in Alistair's room that you beg the Maker for forgiveness!" I practically screamed, wanting to understand; battling a losing battle with the fear slowly claiming my heart.

"You think that I…." Kallian pointed to herself, then at the door; then sighed sadly; shaking her head. "Oh Leliana, for what I did, I only _wish _that I just did that."

"Kallian, what happened?" I asked, pulling my lover in my embrace, leading her into our room; once there I led her to the bed, pulling her in between my legs; stroking her back as her head rested on my shoulder. I could tell she was battling against the urge to cry.

"Leliana…I'm sorry." She said in a shaking voice.

"What are you sorry for, chéri?" I asked soothingly, still stroking the back of my small lover.

"Morrigan…entered my room…" She began; already I could feel my shoulder getting damp with her tears. "…The Orlesian Warden told us how to kill the Arch Demon…he said that a Warden had to kill it, no one else."

"Why, Kallian?" I asked, although something in me already knew the answer.

"Because the Arch Demon's soul will be attracted to one who possesses the taint; that person receives the soul and taint of the Arch Demon and is…destroyed." My eyes shot open and my grip on my lover grew tighter, more possessive, not wanting her to confirm my worst fears; she chuckled mirthlessly. "That's right, Leliana. If Riorden falls…I would go to sacrifice myself to stop the Blight."

"Would? You mean you changed your mind for the sacrifice because of our Bond?" She sighed, shaking.

"No Leliana, your death would mean the end of the world, because of the youngling."

"So you plan to severe our Bond? Is _that _what Morrigan offered?" I asked desperate to keep my lover to me, not wanting to lose her.

"She gave me two options, mon amore." She said, pulling herself closer to me. "Option one she'd allow me to go with what I planned and offered to severe our Bond… and option two…o-option t-t-two…" Her voice quivered.

"What was option two, Kallian?" I cooed into her ear; she inhaled sharply and exhaled calmly.

"Option two was I was to convince Loghain or Alistair to…impregnate Morrigan with a tainted child that would absorb the Arch Demon's power." She did not hide her tears or her sorrow anymore and balled into my shoulder, wrapping her arms around me; I did the same, kissing the neck of my lover.

"You went with option one didn't you, Kallian?" I asked. "Because you were against the thought of option two?" Kallian cried harder into my shoulder, words could not form from her lips.

_No, mon amore; I was too selfish to ever let you go._ She thought to me as my heart swelled with happiness that I could keep my beloved. "I wanted to live to marry you, Leliana, to be the one to tell my father I fell for a beautiful woman, I wanted to…to…" She let go of me as I lessened my hold on her; she brought her hand from my shoulder, slowly down the center of my neck, down my chest, finally resting on my still unshowing womb. "…I wanted to live to see our child and help to raise it." She spoke with confidence; I tightened my hold of her again, pulling her lips onto my hungry ones, so overwhelmed with emotion from Kallian finally putting the words 'our' and 'child' together, but more moved with the fact she said 'child' as a term of endearment instead of a scorn-worthy object. We separated when Kallian suddenly pushed away.

"Ow, numb arm." She said, bringing it out from in between us to shake it; once the feeling was returned to her arm she turned back to me, eyes shining in lust, posing seductively for me, and even though she still wore her armor she looked so irresistible.

_But then again she is __**always **__irresistible to me._ I thought as my Warden purred like a feline, gliding her hand downward to my exposed cleavage, gripping the point of the 'v' of my dress with her index finger, tugging it teasingly.

"Tell me what you're thinking lover, then we can resume our original plans." She purred into my ear, making my face flush.

"I was…" I cleared my throat as those lake water eyes bore down at me lustfully. "I was just thinking how you seem so irresistible to me; how you _always _seem so irresistible no matter what you wear…or lack wearing." I added the last part, pulling her chest piece off in one swift movement, raising my eyebrows at what I saw. "No chainmail? And the padding is sowed on?" The elf now wearing only her brazier, leather shoulder plates, leather gloves, and leather leggings with leg armor shrugged her shoulders.

"Chainmail doesn't come in my size." She said matter-of-factly, gently pushing me on my back, straddling my hips, one hand yanking at the point of the 'v' of my strapless gown. "Besides I didn't see you complaining about it before." She purred, smiling a wolfish grin; pulling on my gown slowly, exposing only my bra concealed chest.

"N-No fair." I remarked playfully as she lowered herself so her tongue licked my cleavage as her hands caressed my individual breasts. "I'm supposed to be the seducer, not the seduced." My lover giggled, rising from her position so each hand was on either side of my body, giving me a view of only her face, her dangling blood-red hair, her abnormally small ears, and her concealed chest.

"I did learn from the best, mon amore." She said, bringing one hand up to caress herself, starting from just above her cleavage, slowly bringing both hands to the separate straps of the aggravating article of clothing that hid one of her physical features I adore.

"I should've never showed you how to strip tease." I mumbled as my lover took her sweet time to bring her straps off her, feeling myself grow hot and already wet with arousal. My lover growled lustfully, lowering herself so her chest was within my lips reach, I felt myself shudder in desire as I realized the kind of bra she was wearing.

_Y-You're wearing the bra I bought you._

_I thought it'd be fun to wear it during our last night of this adventure._

_Je t'aime, mon chéri._

I lunged my head forward, biting down on the clip to release my beloved's breasts; I flipped us so I was on top of her, releasing the clip from my mouth, bringing my hand in between her breasts; pulling up so her chest could finally be exposed. I caressed her hand-size breasts, receiving moans of pleasure as she tossed her head to the side; this I would not allow.

"Look at me when I pleasure you, chéri." I spoke, bringing my hand to her cheek, bringing her flushed, aroused face to meet my gaze; her eyes clouded in lust, her normally pale skin reddening with it, her scent mingling with it, her bottom lip trembling because of it. I sat up and quickly took off my gown, casting my bra aside before returning to my lover; I sealed her trembling lips with my confident ones, caressing her muscular body, starting with her arms, then I fondled her chest again before tracing the lines of her muscled abdomen. Her body shook as I discarded the rest of her armor (except the leggings), and reached my hand to relieve her no doubt pulsing, hot centre by first pulling off her leggings I yanked off her leggings from the crotch area; I giggled when I realized just how aroused my lover was.

"Oh, Kallian you are so wet." I giggled in her ear as I felt her blush against my cheek.

"I always am when I'm with you." She said; my hand slid inside her panties, rubbing against her dripping entrance as her hips rocked to my movements.

"L-L-Leli-ana." She murmured, her lips, continuing to tremble with arousal; she whined with each thrust that brought my finger closer to her inner entrance; I decided to finally pleasure my feline-like elf and entered her, thrusting my finger hard and rough the way that always makes her-. "Leliana!" She cried out as she came into my hand and her panties; she panted as she came down from her high when I sat up and retracted my hand to taste the sweet nectar of my lover. Suddenly, with renewed energy, she gripped my waist, slipping a leg in between my legs and drove her knee up into my most sensitive and wet area.

"K-K-Kallian." I stuttered her name as her knee ground into me, chuckling.

"My, my, Leliana and you said I was wet." She purred. "Are you always so wet when you know I'm about to please you?"

"Y-Yes-s-s." I answered, grinding my hips in anticipation for my lover to release me. She read my mind and sat up, removing me from her knee.

"Oh Leliana, you'll enjoy this." She murmured, sliding my soaked panties to my shaking knees, the tension building inside my gut as my lover had me sit in her lap, her hand stroking my inner thigh. "You ready, Leliana?" She asked nipping my neck; my breathing hitched and I groaned with longing; she giggled –the sadist-. "I'll take that as a yes." She purred, turning my body so I was facing hers; her hand supported my back as her finger immediately entered me; I moaned in lust, rocking my hips to encourage her to make me cum. She kissed my neck as I arched my head back; she drove her finger up as I came down on it.

"Oh Kallian!" I screamed as I came for my perfect lover, my Messenger; my Ragna. I felt exhausted and leaned into my lover as she pulled us on the pillows, my arms wrapped around her small waist; her arms wrapped around my neck. I rolled so she was in the crook of my left arm, her ear resting on my heart, falling asleep to the sound.

"As long as this heart keeps beating, I have something to live for." She murmured, tightening her hold as I stroked her hair of blood, kissing her forehead.

"Every beat is for you, my Kallian."

"Every breath is for you, Leliana, for you are the air I breathe." I smiled, feeling myself drifting to sleep. "I love you, Leliana."

"And I love you, Kallian." And with that we both escaped into our dreams, not aware of the war we'd face the next day.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16: Final Battles and Final Farewells**_

_Thump, thump. _The sound I heard in my ears when mother taught me to battle. _Thump, thump. _The slow pacing sound my father made late at nights after my mother's death. _Thump, thump. _The sound of copper head's corpse hitting the ground at my feet. _Thump, thump. _The sound of my Nuller's tapping foot when I first met her, when she stopped me from killing the soldiers. _Thump, thump. _The sound of Marjolaine hitting the ground at my lover's feet. _Thump, thump. _The rushing sound of my heart during the first time Leliana and I made physical love to each other. _Thump, thump. _The sound of the nerves hitting my stomach when Morrigan gave me my options regarding the Arch Demon. _Thump, thump. _The sound I awoke to the morning of my final battle. _Thump thump, thump thump. _The sound of my lover's anxious and desperate heartbeat to keep me from going off into battle; I felt her grip tighten around my waist with one arm, while the hand from the other arm gently scratched the back of my head.

"Do we really have to leave?" She whispered; I nodded my head against her chest.

"I'm afraid so, my Bard." I responded; my lover groaned in anxiety and annoyance. I pulled us both up in a sitting position, embracing her. "Hey, don't worry; if Morrigan is right and Alistair did…follow through with the plan…I will not die from this battle."

"How do you know?" She asked. "There will be more than just the arch demon to worry about, chéri."

"All of which I have defeated before." I stated.

"And what will happen if Alistair didn't 'follow through' with Morrigan's…plan?" I sighed, wishing my Bard would calm down.

"Morrigan said if I earnestly tried…and failed to convince Loghain or Alistair…she said she'd have a backup plan."

"Axle." She stated.

"Yes." I confirmed before a wave of guilt racked through my soul."I hope the Maker can forgive me for what I did…for being so selfish."

"Chéri…" She cooed into my ear, stroking my back like she did last night. "…I don't think the Maker would punish a parent for wanting to live to see its child."

"I hope you're right Leliana." I said. "I hate to think of where you'll be without me."

"What do you mean Kallian?" Leliana asked.

"Well…there's the undead Marjolaine that currently stalks you-."

"Created out of fear and want." She stated.

"It doesn't matter what Carol wanted all that matters is that she's still alive and I'll put my life on it in saying she _will _appear in this battle."

"If she does, I know you'll be there to protect me."

"But what if we're-."

"Hush, Kallian." Leliana said putting a finger to my lips. "Do not dwell on the 'if's of a battle or you'll surely lose; here, let me help you dress for your last victory, chéri."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I paced and paced and paced until I could hardly stand it.

_Was that the right thing to do? _I thought. _To have sex with Morrigan? Sex resulting in a child? _Sure I wanted that –a child of my own- especially with someone as lovely as Morrigan –no especially _with _Morrigan- but that child…it will be used to save more than one life by absorbing the Arch Demon because of my taint. I've been a Warden before I even met Morrigan, and when I met her…ah the fun times we had always bickering back and forth, me always teasing her, both of us wanting something more…and it was finally offered to me, but Maker, was it right? _Yes. _I thought at last. _But if it wasn't then it's so worth it. _I heard the door open and saw the person I've been waiting for.

"Hello, Morrigan."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_And why can't you tell me who is the father of the child destined to absorb the soul of the Arch Demon is? _I thought.

'_Twas my decision to make not yours! _My bound sister thought back to me.

_Well, I just wanted to know if my coercion was worth the effort. _

_Believe me Sister, it was. _She thought back to me.

_So you are pregnant?_

_Indeed._

_But you refuse to tell me who the father is?_

_Oh, it's like you can read me like a book._

_No need for sarcasm, Morrigan. _I thought, glaring at the witch sitting across from me before lightening with gratitude. _For what it's worth…_

"Thank you." I spoke to the woman, catching her off guard.

"I'd do anything for my Sister." She smiled solemnly. "You are my only true friend in this world, Kallian. You're brave, intelligent, and you know when peace is completely out of the question."

"Thanks I think."

"You're welcome, Kallian." Her smile turned to one of amusement and we both ended up laughing before Morrigan remembered something. "You remember what to say when you see 'Marjolaine' at the battle do you?" I nodded my head.

"Of course." My statement made Morrigan sigh in false loathing.

"Sure when something concerns your Bard you'll remember how to cast a complex spell, but when it comes for our concern, you can't even remember how to roast a rabbit."

"That's…not entirely my fault…." I defended myself weakly.

"Are you two going to chit chat until the battle's over or are you going to put your asses into gear?" Oghren bellowed, making us jump out of our seats. "We're moving out!" The armored dwarf bellowed, pointing with his battle ax towards the exit.

"Watch where you swing that, Dwarf!" Morrigan nearly screamed. "You nearly severed both our heads." She said with a glare as we both walked out the door and into the courtyard; I climbed onto the black stallion in time for Leliana and her white mare to pull up beside me.

"Are you ready, Leliana?" I asked, feeling her anxiety and nervousness engulf my being that was answer enough. "Me too." I said, turning to Alistair riding a chestnut stallion on my other side. "I'm sorry I made you…you know." Alistair smiled, putting his horse at a trot, motioning for me to do the same and be at his side in the lead.

"She didn't tell you did she?" He asked; I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Tell me what?" I asked of the human king.

"I didn't go through with it."

"What! You do realize that was our only way of living, right?" I asked, feeling desperate; mentally slapping myself after the words were spoken.

"Her backup plan." We said simultaneously.

"I hope it works." He said, kicking his horse to a run; I did this too. "I don't really feel like dying today."

"How do you know it won't be me?" I asked.

"Or me?" We heard a disapproving voice behind us, breaking in between us.

"Hello Loghain." I said, forcing politeness. "Glad to see you're _now _interested in participating."

"The witch denied me, kni- uh- I mean Commander."

"What!" I exclaimed.

"And me, well she asked my opinion first, but when I was stuttering she left my room mentioning-."

"The backup plan." We all spoke simultaneously.

"That bitch!" Alistair exclaimed. "She was going to go through the 'backup plan' this whole time and she _still _asked for you to convince us! Why'd she do that?"

'…_I never trusted anyone this strongly before.' _I remembered the night she entered my room. _'I never felt this strongly to anyone before either, not even Axle.' _

"It was a test." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Uh…I said maybe she didn't like the thought of being in the same room of either of you two when she rests."

"You're probably right; she never really liked me that much." Alistair said.

"Shame, I didn't bed a woman since that Marjo-lane or whatever her name was." Loghain said sounding disappointed.

"It's _Marjolaine_!" I corrected. "And besides she's a living corpse for Maker's sake!" I spat in disgust.

"Oh, I knew that."

"You _what?_"

"Like how the council let slide that you are bedding a certain Orlesian outlaw and decided to let _both of you _live with every one taking a vow of silence."

"That's different!" I growled. "Leliana and I are in love; you were using Marjolaine's demon controlled corpse for information, but little did you know that-."

"The demoness was using me as protection from you and Marjolaine's previous lover? I knew that too." I was red with fury now.

"And did you know how to kill-?"

"Kill her with a highly enchanted weapon like your dagger or this longsword I always carry?" He asked unsheathing his sword. "Oh but you need to speak an enchantment for that don't you? Like 'Disparaissent dans les-?'"

"Sh! Not out loud, you'll banish our whole army to the Fade!" I scowled.

"I know." The big nosed human smirked; I shook my head, turning my eyesight to get Alistair's attention since he was talking to the elder Warden who recently showed up. "How much farther, your Majesty?" I smirked at the blonde human who didn't blush or scowl at my remark, but motioned ahead of us.

"We're there." He said gravely; I looked and saw everything that was once Denirum in ruins. We were all silent; Alistair turned his horse around, and we all did the same. Alistair dismounted and motioned for me to do the same, which I did without hesitation; he ran up to a destroyed what looked like the remains of a caravan, waving his arms to get the solder's attention. He reached the top, as every pair of eyes human, mage, elf and Dwarf gazed upon him. "Before us stands the might of the Darkspawn Horde, gaze upon them now!" He pointed to Denirum and the eyes swiftly followed his command. "But fear them not!" He said, bringing his arm down as the crowd's attention was once again on him.

_Thank the Maker I'm not up there! _I thought with a sigh of relief.

"This elf beside me is a native of the Alienage of Denirum!" He proclaimed, motioning to me; I felt the eyes of everybody rest on me as I took Alistair's cue and walk up beside him, still aware of everyone's gaze on me. "She has risen to the ranks of the Wardens! She is proof that glory is within reach of us all! She has survived despite the odds, and without her none of us would be here!"

_This is about you buddy not me! _I thought in aggravation as I felt all the auras of every single person flood in my direction and into me; auras of awe, of trust, of fear and courage; all auras surprised by my survival and achievements. Finally he stepped down and all eyes were on him again.

"Today, we save Denirum! Today we avenge the death of my brother King Callian, but most of all today we show the Grey Wardens we remember and honor their sacrifice!" He proclaimed as we both leapt on our horses; he unsheathed his sword as he finished his speech. "For Fereldan! For the Grey Wardens!" He pointed his sword me, the last of the grey Wardens and our original group hung back as the soldiers charged not as elf, mage, human and dwarf, but as one combined whole, fighting together for everyone in our world. When the last of the troops moved and our forces could enter Denirum did Alistair give the command to move, but I still remained behind, waiting for a certain white mare.

"Kallian! Kallian, help!" I heard her voice; I jerked the reins hard left in time to see my beloved chased by five shrieks. I charged forth, unsheathing my twin elven swords Draco and Hydra (two identical silveritte swords of average height, curved to resemble two dragon fangs). Leliana saw this and jerked her reins in time to avoid us colliding; I ran down the middle of the shriek pack, raising my daggers so they sliced through each shrieks chest before rising them in a striking position (Draco higher than Hydra) spearing the last one through the heart and stomach; Draco's enchantment absorbed the life of the shriek, making it glow red with power. I smirked to myself.

_Why didn't I think of using these before? _I asked myself.

_Kallian snap out of it! You'll be consumed with the power._

"Huh?" I shook my head, looking down at Hydra, which was glowing green.

"The more you're absorbed in Draco's power, the more of your power is absorbed through Hydra."

"That's right." I mumbled as Draco continued glowing red, but Hydra stopped glowing; I turned to Leliana with a smile on my face. "Don't worry I won't over-use these blades like Marjolaine did."

"I know you won't; like you said desperate times call for desperate measures." She smiled. "Besides you're already faring better than Marjolaine or me; it took me ages before learning to restrain Draco's temptation, but Marjolaine loved the rush too much." She looked down at the ground; I shook my head and lifted her face to meet my gaze.

"Leliana, I will never touch these blades ever again after this; I promise." Leliana smiled at this and kicked her horse in a trot.

"Come on, charmer, we have a battle to fight."

"Let's go." I said, kicking my horse into a gallop; we matched each other's pace; we were so close to the gates before our horses were brought down with two arrows. They fell and so did we; we tumbled downhill until Leliana landed on top of me; her face hovered above mine. Sweat glistened all over her body and Darkspawn blood glowed in the blood red sun; she was panting from exhaustion already and the day wasn't half over.

"Well this is a familiar position." Leliana smiled.

"You alright?" I breathed; she nodded.

"Just…a bit shaken is all." She admitted; her eyes widened in worry then. "What about the-?"

"'orses? I'm afraid zey became my apitizer." We heard a familiar voice; I turned and saw the living corpse of Marjolaine standing near skeletons of horses.

"Oh Maker!" Leliana exclaimed, covering her mouth.

"'ou are next, mon chéri." Marjolaine's voice sneered in that always open mouth and hollow, glowing green eyes.

"Bring it on, Marjolaine, I will not run." Leliana spoke, standing.

"But, Leliana-!"

"No buts, Kallian." She said boldly, but her body was shaking.

"But you don't even know what to use!" I exclaimed; she spun Draco and Hydra and realized she swiped them from me.

"Okay, maybe you do, but you don't know what to s-!" I was cut off when she flashed the Orlesian spell engraved in Draco. "Okay you do, but-."

"Don't worry about me Kallian, just sit back and enjoy the battle." She all but hissed and saw that she was allowing Draco's power to flow in her; I was worried for a second.

_Don't worry, Violet is unharmed by Hydra and will remain to be…as long as I concentrate._

_Here, let me. _I thought concentrating on our Bond so it was my power that Hydra sapped, not Leliana's and not Violet's who has yet to be born. _Now you don't have to worry about succumbing to greed._

_Kallian….thank you_

_Go get her, mon amore. _Leliana nodded her head once before lunging to attack Marjolaine's corpse, who blocked it in a swift movement.

"Oh…this body does have quite the remarkable power." Marjolaine's corpse purred in a voice that wasn't hers.

"Y-You aren't-?" Leliana stuttered.

"No, I am not Marjolaine." The corpse would've smiled if her face wasn't frozen. "You mortals are so humorous with your own personal fears and beliefs." The demoness voice purred. "Like how the elf tried to bring Marjolaine's spirit back to occupy her body; the fear and doubt she had in her power. She was right to doubt." The demoness began to morph. "She was right to fear as you and all others should fear me." The demoness transformed its face resembling my father's face and eyes glaring at me. "You should fear me you whore of a dyke!" The face transformed again into Flemmeth. "Or me you fool." She cackled transforming body and face into Marjolaine. "You mortals have much to learn about resurrection, the Fade, your emotions, this world and how it's all connected." The demoness purred with Marjolaine's smirk. "We demons can smell your emotions, we can see them we can _feel them_." The demoness strolled over to the frozen Leliana, caressing her neck and face. "I can feel the lust you desire for your lover, I can feel your greed for the power to end this, I can feel her selfishness to live to see you every waking day she has left, but since I relish in a mortal's fear your fear is so…irresistible to me. The fear of losing her, of losing everything you hold dear, the fear of losing Fereldan, and the fear of losing this battle sing to me like an ancient elfish song; your fear radiates off your body like the desire both you and the elf have a terrible yet amusing time controlling; the scent of your fear…" The demoness inhaled deeply as I stood weak and powerless to stop her…it…whatever. "…Oh Maker that scent…." The demoness exclaimed. "…The scent of your fear is about as tempting as the demons that crave the physical touch you mortals desire in equal feeling. Your scent is so alluring, so tempting; so…addictive." The demoness in the form of Marjolaine caresses down Leliana's shoulders to her arms locked in battle ready position; the demoness giggled when Leliana's arms refused to obey the gentle caress of the demoness. "Now, now don't be like this. Let your fears engulf you; it'll be the last thing you feel I promise." The demoness purred; her mask of calm and serenity nearly melted when Leliana continued to look blankly ahead, her arms remained locked in position. "Come now chéri, you must know you cannot win this." The demoness said in Marjolaine's voice, her good eye glowing brightly while the blind one shimmered; that sparked something in Leliana who glared at the Marjolaine impersonator.

"Yes I can!" She growled taking Draco to slash at her heart, but was blocked by her arm which was severed and fell to the earth in dust; Marjolaine's eyes started to dim.

_Leliana…kill her quickly. _I thought feeling a bit weary as Hydra continued to sap my energy.

_Oui, chéri. _She thought and charged at Marjolaine, spearing her in her heart. "Disparaissent dans les ténèbres!" The light in Marjolaine's eyes flickered and then disappeared. "Good-bye, 'Marjolaine'!" Leliana hissed and retracted the swords as the corpse diminished into dust, the demon spirit vanishing back to the Fade; she immediately tossed the swords at her sides, no longer wishing to sap away my power and energy. She rushed to my side, catching me as I fell from the power rushing back into me; she smiled down at me, brushing a stray hair away from my face. "Are you alright, chéri?" She cooed.

"I-I'm fine, Leliana." I said, seeing her start to tear; I gave her a small smile. "You did it; she's finally gone."

"Marjolaine was always gone, Kallian, but my fear was not; today I conquered my fear." She smiled through the tears; I then realized where we were.

"Come on, we have to finish this, Leliana; to put to rest everyone else's fears." I said, trying to stand, but failing miserably as I recoiled with whimpers of pain.

"But you're weak; you need to rest." Leliana succeeded in pulling me back down.

"Leliana, if I don't kill the Arch Demon, who will?" She sighed, defeated and helped me up.

"I will be by your side _at all times_!" She said persistently.

"Alright." I smirked. "We just need to go in, secure the Market District then go to the Arch Demon; simple, yes?"

"Kallian! There you are!" Alistair called as we entered the gates. "Where did you and Leliana disappear to?"

"We-." Leliana attempted, but Alistair cut her off with a 'please-don't-tell-me' look.

"Never mind we are in trouble." Alistair replied calmly. "The Arch Demon is at the tower, Riorden is going after it, a fraction of the horde of Darkspawn is on their way to capture Market District,-."

"The one we just secured." Morrigan cut in with a glare as the others surrounded us after realizing where I am.

"Right. Riorden says that you need to pick three people to go with you to capture and secure the Elven Alienage, Palace District, and the courtyard of Fort Drakon before you storm the tower." I nodded my head; thinking of who to take with me. My choice came to me like a flash of lightening.

"I'm taking Shale, Morrigan and you Alistair!" I proclaimed before turning to Sten, Oghren and Loghain. "You three are or used to be commanders and or generals, you three think of a way to secure this area and keep the Darkspawn from breeching it!" I turned to Zevran, no longer paying attention to the men behind me. "You Zev get a fun job."

"Oh? This depends on what your definition of 'fun' is."

"You remember those traps we made but never used?"

"Indeed."

"Well I need you and Mutt to take those traps and lay them out for the incoming Darkspawn on all areas my group will capture and this area's perimeter."

"This is indeed fun, but I don't think that Mutt will be much use laying the traps out."

"It's for protection, Zev." I stated without amusement to get him focused on his job. "Mutt is fused with Darkspawn blood like I am meaning he will sense the Darkspawn before you do."

"Ah, I see. May I say a proper farewell to you before I leave?"

"Alright Zev." I smiled weakly for we both knew the odds of us seeing each other again were slim.

"I just wished to say that fighting by your side was an honor and privilege to me." He bowed low before me; when he stood he was smiling. "If you don't come back…you will be sorely missed."

"Thank you Zevran." I said to him, bowing my head; he shrugged.

"Who else has a lover that encourages me and the others to bet on certain activities you and her do?" He beamed while I rolled my eyes.

"Get outta here before I kick your ass."

"On it, commander." He winked with a mocking human salute before leaving.

"And don't call me that!" I growled before feeling something nudging my leg; I looked down to see the Mabari who I met before I met the assassin whining with such a morbid look on his muzzle. "Hey boy, it'll be alright, I'll be back." He barked once and ran off with Zev.

"Any instruction for me, Kallian?" I turned to be face to face with Wynne; I inhaled sharply with one finger up and exhaled.

"Just…keep an eye on Leliana." I stated turning my raised hand into a fist. "Don't ever let her get hurt."

"I'll try my best."

"I needed you here not just because on my selfish intentions." I stated.

"I know."

"You…know?"

"Yes, but I wish you wouldn't worry about how much longer I have to live because of the spirit."

"I just…-."

"I know, I worry for you too at times." Wynne touched my shoulder; I met her smiling gaze. "Come back alive now, won't you? I will be most upset if you don't."

"I'll try." I assured the mage before she walked off.

"Don't we get good-bye's too?" I heard a voice similar to one Oghren has when he's drunk and turned to see the dwarf with watering eyes and somewhat trembling bottom lip with Loghain looking at me with an expression similar to that of a proud father and Sten looking more morbid than usual. The scene would've been humorous on normal standards; I shrugged my shoulders and nodded.

"Alright, what do you-?"

"COME BACK ALIVE FROM THIS, KALLI! PLEASE!" Oghren all but bawled when he cut my breath short by ramming into me.

"I-I'll be fine, Oghren."

"I'm…I'm sorry." The dwarf said releasing his hold on me and backing away to look up at me. "I'm supposed to be a warrior not a sack of sod."

"It's alright, Oghren, we've been through more than just a pair of average warriors."

"That we have, Warden! That we have!" He beamed. "Thank you for reuniting me with my lover." I chuckled shaking my head.

"Happy to help, Oghren." I stated cheerfully. "Anything else, Oghren?" I asked.

"Uh…well…in case you don't come back…" The dwarf started. "…I want you to know it was a sodding honor to fight with you."

"The honor was mine, Oghren." We both put our right hand over our chest and bowed before the Berserker left and Loghain stepped forward.

"Look…I know we haven't been on good terms…"

"Eh you only tried to kill me countless times and even sent an assassin that I ended up befriending-."

"My point is…" Loghain said with his hand raised. "Is that I'm sorry. You are an excellent rogue, Kallian; to defeat me in my own game and to show mercy…that takes more strength than I can manage."

"Thank you, Loghain."

"Thank you for letting me live to see the day we take back Fereldan." He stated leaving me with Sten the only male I seemed to form a bond with that wasn't originally due to their attraction towards me.

"So the final battle against the arch demon."

"Your disappointed that I didn't pick you to go with me."

"Yes. I want you to know I'll be leaving for my people no matter what happens here."

"I would expect no less, Sten."

"Ah…this I will never understand."

"What do you have trouble understanding?"

"I have trouble understanding how a creature so fragile as you can carry an intellect similar to a Quanari"

"Pardon?"

"When I met you, you seemed fallow, undeceive; dull, but you have proven to me what a great warrior you are; I wish you luck on your final battle, sister."

"Thank you Sten." I bowed my head to the dark skinned extremely strong entity and watched him leave.

"A-hem." I turned to the voice and saw my beloved with a grim look on her face and felt a wave of guilt and prepared myself for the worst. "Why, Kallian?" She begged of me with those spheres of ice brimming with salt water. "Why are you leaving me here?"

"Leliana I-."

"Don't, please." Leliana said cutting me off with a raised hand. "I said I'd be at your side _at all times_! Why can't you allow me to do at least that in our final victory?"

"Because Leliana…" I said calmly; approaching my love to place a hand on our daughter. "…it won't be just you that gets hurt."

"I…" Leliana cast her head to the side, defeated. "…I see."

"Leliana." I cooed tilting her chin up to look at me again. "I love you and I will come back for both of you."

"Oh Kallian!" She nearly melted in her tears as she flung her arms around me, uniting our lips one last time before I set off for my final battle against this Blight.

"Kallian!" Alistair persisted. "We need to go now." I broke apart from my love giving her a small smile before leaving with the others.

"Don't worry, Alistair." I said seeing his aura swirl with worry. "This will be easy."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_This will be easy. _I thought. _Give Wynne an excuse to leave and I can meet Kallian at Fort Drakon and she can't do anything about it. _I scanned each person present. _ The men will be busy setting up the fight I won't even be apart of…_ I thought, casting my glance from the dwarf, the Quinari, and the elderly man to the direction Zevran disappeared to. _Zev will be back before the plan is even made and Wynne will never let me out of her sight unless…yes that's right…I have to do this if it's to be at my love's side….but timing is everything. _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The man paced the cliff now formed on the tower.

_Timing…timing…be patient Riorden…_ The Grey Warden thought as the dragon below him flew circles around the battlefield at the ground.

"Timing is everything…" He mused and after the fifth time the dragon circled the tower the Warden leapt with the stealth and grace of a pouncing feline right on top of the dragon. The beast reared it's corrupt head in attempts to fling to human off, but he dug his sword into the fragile flesh of its wing bringing both beings down upon the tower, but only one still lived.

_****_

"This is it!" I shook with nervousness until I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder and a warm presence enter my mind.

_You will return to the Bard, Kallian._

_Who's the father, Morrigan? _

_Who do you think?_

_Just tell me._

_Have you noticed there's an elf missing? _

_Axle!  
There, twasn't that hard was it?_

_You could've just told me._

_But you would've figured it out eventually._

_Just…watch my back out there ok?_

_What else have I been doing this whole time?_

I shook my head and started to push the door open until I heard Shale clear her throat.

"Yes, Shale?"

"I wanted to say…."

"Yes?"

"Don't get squashed out there." I sighed as I heard Alistair and Morrigan sniggering, stifling their laughter.

"I'll try, Shale as long as you squash some Darkspawn."

"That'll be fun." I heard Shale all but squeak as she rushed past me and barge through the door to the first wave of Darkspawn protecting the Arch Demon.

"Maker's Breath this is never easy." I muttered before charging into the first Genlock to get within range of my blades.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I waited patiently from an alcove above the door my beloved Kallian would emerge from; beholding the sight of thousands of Darkspawn protecting the Arch Demon. It was easy to escape from Wynne once her attention was focused on a wounded comrade from the assault the Darkspawn made. I sat waiting for one of numerous battle strategies performed by Kallian, but I never expected for the sight of Shale running –or is it skipping for a golem- squealing like an overjoyed infant right into the protective Darkspawn, this assault of the golem was followed by Alistair bashing his shield against the Darkspawn to the left of the golem; as the Darkspawn started flowing through the gap the two had made continuous fireballs were being shot; then my Kallian charged forth taking on the Darkspawn one at a time with Shale and Alistair on either side of her and Morrigan right behind her. It wasn't until I beheld this formation did I understand what Kallian had in mind: she was going to the Arch Demon by forming a wedge of power to push through the myriad of Darkspawn in front of her intended target.

_She will need aerial assistance. _I thought with a smile pulling out my bow and taking aim at a shriek emerging from the outskirts of the group.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Alistair, hold your shield in front of you and bash those skulls in! Morrigan put a flame wave on those bastards! Shale…keep doing what you're doing!" Everyone did as they were told, hacking, bashing, impaling and burning. "Come on we're half way there!" I called hacking into another Genlock.

"Tis impossible to reach unless we receive further assistance."

"There's no one else to-." At that instant an explosion occurred in front of us, clearing a majority of the Darkspawn. "Morrigan I thought I told you not to use a fireball in your condition!"

"Twasn't I, Kallian."

"Then who-?"

_It's me, mon chéri._

_Leliana? What are you doing here?_

_Don't worry Violet and me are safe where we are._

_Where-?_

_Behind you, mon chéri. _I looked behind me, my daggers in a blocking position, and there she was all clever smirks and cocky smiles; she waved to me in her alcove above the door and gave me a small wink. _Quit staring, Warden you have an Arch Demon to slay. _I chuckled, returning to the fight hacking at the Darkspawn that came my way, constantly checking my group's status, and praising my love and the Maker for every handful of Darkspawn that were blown up by Leliana's exploding arrows. After hours of this I hacked at a Hemlock and gazed around my surroundings; there were only a few stragglers, but not enough to be that big of threat, and the Arch Demon was right within my line of sight. We met each other's eyes both of us respected leaders for opposing sides of a war that'll last even after we are gone, both of us knowing that we were in each other's way in achieving victory. I was mesmerized by the piercing yellow eyes I have seen before; eyes that had tempted me once, but could never beat the call of my lover.

_You will die!_ We both thought, both of us gasping in surprise, but the Arch Demon, my greatest advisory chuckled an evil laugh.

_So we meet again, my runaway daughter._

_I am no daughter of yours._

_You drank the blood of my son, the blood entered your system. That blood is my blood._

_And…?_

_All Darkspawn carry my rage, my brute, all Wardens carry my burning desire, my intelligence, and my persistence, but you, dear daughter are a rare case._

_No I am not! I am nothing like you._

_Oh but you are. The natural leader instincts, the bloodlust, the rage; even before you drank my blood you belonged to me._

_No! I am Kallian Harmonious-Tiberius, descendent of the cursed elf Ragna! My rage and bloodlust which is to be quenched by your death is spawned by her age old feelings she held for humans!_

_Then how are you a natural born leader? Face it my darling daughter you are me._

_NO!_

I charged forth, daggers ready to end the miserable wench, the everlasting entity; the enormous monster, not bothering to think of the outcome of such a rash decision. The monster flapped its enormous wings once and I was blown back.

_No being human or golem can approach me, naïve daughter._

_Stop calling me that! _I snarled; I looked around, wondering what to do, but it was impossible to concentrate with the Arch Demon boring into my mind, trying to gain control over my body.

_Fight for me, Ragna, show your true form._

_Ragna is gone! She moved on, I hold none of her rage!_

_Of course you do, it still lingers within you; your abomination has yet to be born. The curse boils in your blood; it sings to me, the taint gives it a beautiful melody to dance to. Can't you hear it, my young one? Can you feel it? _

_Stop it, stop it, stop it! _I tried to cover my ears as I heard a terrible scream. I crumpled to the ground as my mind burned from the fire. I screamed as rage and an unsatisfied thirst for blood a thousand times worse than anything I felt from Ragna. _I…said….__**Stop!**_ I stood, still feeling the rage, still hearing the screams, still losing everything that made me in control from lashing out at my allies. My eyes locked with the bright, glowing eyes of the Arch Demon and I felt my will crumble, feeling myself melt from his gaze. Suddenly two arrows pierced his glowing eyes; the glowing spheres of fire now gushing black blood as the beast roared in agony.

_Are you alright chéri?_

_Yes…fine. What happened?_

_The Arch Demon tried to sever our Bond. I have been trying to bring you back to your normal state while the others protected you from the regrouping Darkspawn ._

_How did you know to shoot out its eyes?_

_I noticed how the Arch Demon's eyes glowed brighter as our Bond was fading away and…_

_What else, Leli?_

…_the more often you screamed and thrashed in pain the brighter his eyes glowed._

_I'm sorry I worried you, Leli._

_You will have time to comfort me another time, Kalli, but now you must kill the Arch Demon._

_Yeah, but how?_

_Look behind you Kallian._

I looked over my shoulder to see a staircase leading to an open roof tower; inside that tower was a basilica! _What are the odds?_ I wondered climbing the stairs and mounting the basilica. _Shit! I don't know how to work this! _I glanced at the handles, the trigger, the…I think it was supposed to be a compass.

_Kalli! Kalli, listen to me! _I snapped out of my hysteria from Leliana's voice. _Alright, it's simple really. Do you see the flattened crosshair?_

_Uh…yes._

_Pull that up and aim the Arch Demon down. _I did what she said, pulling the crosshair up and putting the thrashing and wailing Arch Demon in its center. _Now all you have to do is pull the lever to your right._ I gulped, praying to the Maker that this would work; I brought my shaky hand to the lever on my right as the Arch Demon began to breathe dark tongues of flame similar to the blood of the Darkspawn, the scourge of all things alive. I gripped the lever, taking a deep breath in as the Arch Demon continued to thrash and growl in pain; this was it now was the time to end this war, now was the time to kill the thing that brought fear to the hearts of every living being, now was-.

_Oh hurry up your brooding monologue and kill the damn thing before we're all dead! _Morrigan thought scathingly. I rolled my eyes and pulled the lever sending the giant arrow through the Arch Demon's cold, black heart. The Arch Demon fell to the ground in a blood-curdling roar; I leapt from the tower, landing on my feet and sprinted to the foul half dead creature. On my way I gripped the handle of a broadsword, wielding it off to the side as I continued to sprint to the recovering demon; it raised its neck, lifting its blinded head in a last attempt to defend itself. I slid on both knees, lifting the sword above me, slicing its neck open as black blood splattered all over me; the Arch Demon screeched in pain and I yanked the blade from its neck, stepping away as its head landed at my feet. I could feel its hot breath at my feet, I could hear its growls of pain as it fought to remain alive; I lifted the broadsword above my head, infuriated with the creature at my feet.

"Die damned creature!" I cried and sunk the blade into the beasts head, knowing I would end its life. What I didn't know was what happened next; a bright light emitted from the Arch Demon's wound and before I could even react the light filled the area and the vile thing I slew blew up in my face.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Today is the day we remember our triumph over the Darkspawn!" Alistair declared. "Today I take the throne along with my bride, Anora; today we remember all those who fought so we may live to see another day." The king continued his speech. "We especially remember an elven woman who if it wasn't for her we all wouldn't be here, and it is with great honor that I can say she is here among us still." Alistair motioned to where I was standing, not at all wanting to go up, I was wearing a dress for Maker's sake! As soon as I had a thought of backing up to a corner, while everyone was still looking around in confusion, I felt a hand grab ahold of my ass. I yelped while jumping from the place I was hidden and reluctantly stepped towards the King.

_Why did you do that? You know I hate being stared at! _I thought to my Bard.

_You look so beautiful in that dress, that's why. _Leliana thought back to me with a purr of lust. _Also you are so wild in bed when you finish battles or after you got done being so nervous._

_Leliana! _I felt myself blush as I neared Alistair, my nerves set aflame as my Bard giggled both physically and through our Bond.

"This elf, who you should know as Kallian the Grey Warden has slain the Arch Demon and lived, the first in over centuries!" The crowd gave their applause before Alistair continued to speak. "From now on, Fereldan will be different." Alistair motioned for Leliana to approach, and she did so without hesitation. "From this day forward, because of her valor, loyalty and bravery, this Orlesian is now a citizen of Fereldan and you will treat her as such when she is relieved from her Chantry duties!" There was some applause before Alistair spoke again. "I also feel also that Fereldan will be a city where gender doesn't matter in marriage. From this moment forward all same sex marriages can and will be tolerated and accepted without fear of the Chantry!" The crowd gave applause and I looked to my Bard in pleasant surprise. "We will also give full authority over to the elves in the Alienage, the mages in the Circle tower and land to the Dalish!" Alistair continued as different parties all gave their applause. "And Howe's estate will belong to the Wardens; his family will have to find another place to live for what Howe did to the Couslands." The crowd screamed their approval; Alistair turned to me. "Kallian, you were native to the Alienage, do you wish to be its representative?" I heard a whistle of approval (from Shianni no doubt) and all elves that lived in the Alienage (there were few) cheered for me to represent and lead them; I shared a look with Leliana.

_You thinking what I'm thinking?_ I sent a smirk to Leliana who giggled through the Bond.

_Don't I always?_

"I'm sorry Alistair, but I can't accept." Gasps echoed through the crowd; I beamed as I moved through the crowd. "I know a perfect representative for the Alienage…" I continued, slowly making my way to my intended target. "…this person is witty, bold, most courageous and hard-headed person I have ever met…" I finally met my dazed cousin and continued moving my way to her. "…this person also always speaks her mind and will not back down for what is right…" I placed my hand on my cousin's shoulder and smiled to her. "…She is also my cousin Shianni." I tilted my head as she opened her mouth in shock. "What do you say, cousin, want to be the elven representative of the liberated Alienage?" At first I thought Shianni would decline she was that quiet, but suddenly she burst into laughter and embraced me.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" She let go, tears leaking from her eyes. "Thank you, cousin!"

"You earned it Shianni." I smiled as the elves around us cheered and clapped in acceptance. Alistair smiled, shaking his head as he laughed.

"Let the celebration begin!" Everyone left to do as they wished (most of them came to talk with me) I finished talking with another elf I never knew when I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned and saw the face of my father.

"There she is, the Grey Warden who saved our lives." He said pulling me in a big hug; I returned it and he let go to study me. "My you have gotten stronger since I last saw you."

"Thank you father." I bowed my head and allowed my father to continue talking when he gestured to Shianni who was toasting with a whole group.

"You made Shianni very happy. She'll be a good leader.

"Yes she will." I nodded my approval.

"You would've been a good leader too."

"Thanks, but the Wardens still need me; I'd be too busy."

"Ah so I take it you won't be settling down with a nice elven man anytime soon."

"Well…Father about that-."

"You didn't spend a night with that elven assassin that kept eyeballing you, did you?"

"What? No, no, no. Zev's just a friend, father."

"Oh what a relief, anyway, you were saying?"

"Uh…right…Father, I'm in lo-."

"Warden Kallian! Warden Kallian! I must speak with you!" I heard Wynne's voice sound behind me; my father chuckled.

"Well I can't keep you forever, go talk with your fans; I'll catch up with you later."

"Yes, Father." I waited till my Father went to Vanessa's side and I left to see what Wynne wanted; I was suddenly pulled into a corner away from the public view with a pair of arms around my waist; feeling someone's hot breath flying down my neck. I heard a giggle before I felt teeth nibble my ear tips and hands caressing my sides.

"It's alright, chéri. There's no more nasty Darkspawn here that can take you away from me." She purred into my ear, kissing where my neck met my shoulder causing me to give a low growl. "You are so feral when I catch you by surprise, mon chéri." She said huskily while inching her hands up my green trimmed blue dress to my breasts. "And I absolutely love the sound you make when I do…_this_." She squeezed my breasts, earning a gasp to escape my lips. "You sound so much like an aroused young woman instead of the mighty and brave Grey Warden everyone _thinks _you are." She whispered, sending a shiver down my spine; I gulped hoping Leli wouldn't sense my aroused state from the wetness that pooled in my undergarments or that she would at least not try to tease me or get me to beg for my release in front of so many people. Alas, I was gifted with a lover that knew my bodily functions and desires more than I could ever even try to understand. "Mmm, wet already and I've hardly touched you. Good thing I have Shianni having her and your father leaving a bit early this evening so I have all the time in the world to satisfy your desires."

"W-What?" I asked coming out of my dazed state. "When- How will-?"

"Alright you, just because you are the representative of the elven Alienage, it doesn't mean you can pick a drunken fight."

"Oh...I used to know of an Orlesian lass! Who smelled of wine and had a nice ass! She acted, dressed and spoke like a whore! I gave her a smile and asked when she opened her store…"

_Oh Maker!_ I mentally slapped myself hoping Father wouldn't ask Shianni where or who she picked up such lyrics from or ask me where _I _learned those lyrics. Father swiftly followed Shianni and now I couldn't give any reason to say 'no' to Leliana's advances. My beloved Bard took full advantage of that and pulled me to her so I was forced to turn around and face my lover who smiled predator-like.

"What? You thought _you _are the only one I taught that song to?" I rolled my eyes.

"You are so crazy sometimes." I mumbled.

"Like you'd have me any other way." She whispered, leaning in so our lips finally reunited in a breathtaking kiss. Immediately I licked her bottom lip, demanding entrance which she granted kindly; our tongues danced within her mouth, my arms placed around her neck, her hands exploring my body and squeezing my breasts. Leliana smiled into our kiss, wrapping her arms around my waist as she somehow figured I was dripping wet from arousal and my desire to be loved by my beloved who carried our magically conceived child who would carry the rage of Mirtha. Leliana moved her hands to my thighs, inching the first leg up to wrap around her waist; I knew what she wanted me to do, but I protested by putting my leg down and breaking away from the kiss. "What-?"

"Wynne…told me….not to…do certain things….to you…in your current state." I gasped, trying to regain my composure while simultaneously trying to control my desires that Leliana ignited.

"Do certain things? Like what?" Leliana asked amused and somewhat aggravated at Wynne's orders.

"Like…I can't have you carry me like we used to it will harm Violet."

"Not yet, I'm not showing at all."

"She also said not to…er…she told me it wouldn't be wise if I…if-." I was cut off by Leliana capturing my lips in a 'please shut up' kiss. When we parted she caressed the side of my face, smiling down at me.

"I understand you don't want me or Violet to get hurt or worse, but it'll be alright, Kalli. You don't have to follow Wynne's orders to please me or show me that you care for Violet and I's safety just be yourself."

"I'm sorry, Leliana. I just-."

"Shh, it's alright, Kalli." She whispered, stroking my cheek and kissing the cheek that she left untouched before staring into my eyes. "I love you, Kallian."

"And I love you, Leliana." I smiled, letting her take lead in another kiss that ended in a tongue tie and allowing her to tempt my legs to wrap around her waist so she could swiftly take us into the room Alistair gave to us knowing full well that we may need it for tonight. Once we were in, Leliana made sure to close the door before placing me on the bed so I was laying down while she peered down at me on all fours. She smiled as I felt a shiver crawl down my spine; I placed my arms above my head, rising an eyebrow at my beloved.

"What do you plan to do to me?" I purred using that 'helpless woman' voice that Leliana so loves to hear from me. She giggled as she pulled at the dress from my cleavage, nipping at my neck causing me to gasp and shudder in arousal.

"First off I'm going to take off your pretty little wrapper." She purred as she slowly pulled off the wretched dress she forced me to wear. "Much better." She breathed huskily as she rid herself of her dress as well; I couldn't help myself as my hands reached for my beloved's breasts that have grown in size since the last time I saw them. She moaned arching her back into my touched before she regained her senses and grabbed my hands and placed them on either side of me; she clicked her tongue and shook her head. "_Tsk, tsk._ Normally it's _my _hands that need to be put on a leash." I moaned then chuckled at her implication.

"You're not going to try and tie me up are you?" I pouted speaking in the girly voice that I knew was beginning to strengthen Leli's arousal. She smirked down at me and grabbed the golden rope that held the bed curtains in place and tied my hands to each of the bedposts; I flushed and felt myself grow wetter with what my Bard was doing to me. "You're so mean." I stated as she leaned in to continue nipping my neck.

"No, this isn't even close to mean, mon chéri. I'm just getting started."She whispered huskily as she cut off my bra with a blade on the nightstand and she began to nip, suck and fondle all the sensitive areas of my upper body; each touch earning her a high pitched 'damsel in distress' gasp or lustful moan that had my undergarments drenched in my liquid arousal. Leliana noticed this as she kissed my neck while making circular motions over my breasts; my arousal made her giggle. "So wet, chéri and I'm not even close to being finished with hearing your sounds of arousal." I lay panting with my head cast to one side; I refused to make eye contact with her in case she wanted something of me for her to relieve me of the built up heat within me. "Kallian, look at me." She practically sang in that alluring voice of hers; she chuckled when I refused and began kissing my cheek. "Tell me what you want and maybe I'll think about it." She said in between kisses; I shuddered in arousal and took in gulps of breath.

"Please…Leliana…"

"Yesss?" She asked in a sultry voice.

"Please…please…" I couldn't say it both from my shyness to saying it and also because I was running out of breath, but this did not stop Leliana from trying to get it out of me.

"Please what, Kallian?" She asked lightly scratching up and down my neck and kissing all over the side of my face. I shuddered in arousal; I turned to face her in the eyes as I found the courage and the supply of oxygen to say what she wanted to hear from me.

"Please…fuck me, Leliana." Leliana giggled and kissed my lips.

"As you wish, my Grey Warden." She smiled kissing down my body, hitting all sensitive areas earning her the sounds she is so addicted to, until she reached my drenched undergarments. She removed them with a smirk and a chuckle. "Dear Maker, I haven't gotten you this wet since our first night together." She said spreading my legs apart; she began to rub my already throbbing pussy, teasing my entrance every now and again. I cried out in want and desire, grinding my pussy into her hand as she began to tease me not only with her hands but with her words as well. "Do you want me to enter you, Kallian? Hmm?" She asked rubbing my pussy harder; I arched my back as I cried out.

"Yes! Yes! Please, Leliana! Fuck me! Make me cum!" Leliana purred at my sudden feminine voice as she began to slow down her rubbing, teasing and circling my entrance with one finger while she rubbed my clit with another.

"I will make you scream my name when you cum, Kallian." She said poking her finger just barely into my entrance. "I will make you cum as many times as I want you to." I shuddered already feeling the first orgasm about to come, but horrified when thinking about how many times Leliana would want me to cum for her until her desires to hear me scream were satisfied. Leliana sensed this and began to retract her teasing finger. "Maybe we shouldn't. After all you have had a very long day, maybe this'll be too strenuous on your poor little elven body."

"No! Maker's breath, Leliana, No! Please, I need you; I _want _you! Please; make me cum as many times as you want." Leliana smiled, again just barely putting her very skilled finger inside my entrance.

"Are you sure you're ready, Kallian?"

"Yes…just please…stop teasing…"

"As you wish." She said and drove her finger inside of me and I immediately climaxed; making Leliana giggle in that dark way of hers. "That was built up for some time now wasn't it?" I nodded, out of breath from screaming her name from the orgasm.

"Uh-huh."

"Well that's one down and many more to go, mon chéri." She purred as she pumped inside of me. "Oh you are so tight, chéri. One would think you're still a virgin."

"T-That's…because…I…I…ooohh, L-L-Lelian-n-na!" My wals clamped onto the Bard's very skilled fingers as a second orgasm ripped through my body.

"Ah, much better." She purred as my walls relaxed on their hold on my lovers' finger, giving her more room to explore. "You are so easy to cum tonight, chéri." She said as she pumped harder and faster within me. I couldn't answer except in moans or cries of ecstasy; I was flushed from the back to back climax; I moaned louder as I felt my walls tighten around Leliana in preparation for another climax.

"Yes…yes…oh Leliana, yes! So close, oh please faster mon amore!" I cried, but instead of feeling the fires increase and my beloved speed up to my desire she slowed down considerably until she stopped with her finger still inside of me. "W-what are you-?"

"Shhh, Kallian, it's alright." She soothed as she caressed my stomach with her free hand, bringing her body up my hot body to my lips, deepening it almost immediately and starting the roaring fires I thought were doused; I felt my walls throb and constrict around Leliana's finger. I moaned and whimpered into the kiss as she began caressing, squeezing and pinching my breasts; I realized what she was doing. She will make me cum alright, but this will probably the slowest orgasm I will ever have with Leliana since her finger refused to fucking move. She realized my frustrations and sent me memories of our nights together or every touch and kiss that turned me on or aroused me; this made my walls throb and tighten around my lover even more. I felt the fire rage again as Leliana continued to be rough on my mouth, mind and body; my moans and gasps reached octaves higher than my normal voice and all of them were swallowed by the woman that could bring me such pleasure. Very soon I felt my walls clamp down on the finger inside me and I came as I screamed into Leliana's mouth. Leliana removed the finger inside of me; her hand was drenched as well as her finger. She licked her finger and hand clean before lowering back down my body; I moaned tossing my head to one side.

"Oh no…" I whimpered as Leliana began to lick at my entrance. All the time I have spent with Leliana I learned many things; one of them is that when it came to pleasuring and teasing with a tongue, Leliana sure knows what she's doing. Leliana's eyes gleamed as she continued to lick at my sopping entrance; she bit and sucked at my clit causing to make me flinch or twitch each suck or nip had me emit a high pitted moan or cry of pleasure. "Please Leliana…Pleas-s-s-se! I'm s-s-s-s-so-o-o close!" My plea ended in a shuddering moan as Leliana's tongue plunged into my sore and pulsing entrance. Each thrust she made towards my g-spot she expanded her tongue, and every time she thrust down her tongue became narrow or normal sized; I grinded into her movements, pushing her head into my pussy for her to reach my most pleasurable spot. "Oh yes, Leliana! Just…a bit…m-m-more." I shuddered as Leliana continued to pleasure me with her skilled tongue; after what seemed like an eternity, Leli's tongue reached my pleasure point and she licked at it as my walls tightened again. "Ooooohhhh Leliana!" I came into her mouth and she swallowed all of my cum. She retracted her tongue and sucked at it once more making me writhe underneath her. I panted; I thought we were done when she approached me, but alas, Leliana's hunger still was not satisfied. She removed and cast aside her own undergarments, straddled my pussy so both our womanhoods were hitting each other, wrapped her arms around my neck and began to grind into my pussy."Oh Maker's breath, Leliana!" I cursed in aroused and heated frustration.

"It's alright, Kallian." She whispered huskily as she ground harder into me. "This is the last one, I promise." She picked up the speed of her grinding and I could feel myself grow hotter and tighter or was that Leliana's own arousal shared through the bond? I didn't know and I didn't care as Leliana claimed my lips again in a kiss that again had her tongue enter my mouth immediately after our lips made contact. We both moaned and gasped as Leliana and I ground into each other; I could feel the coil within my gut tighten to the point of breaking. Leliana broke the kiss and I knew from her labored breathing she was about to come. "Ooohhh Maker, Kallian!" She moaned as she ground harder and faster into me. "Just…a bit…ohhh Kalli!" Leliana was cut off by her own pleasure as she came while screaming my name. Afterwards she chuckled and ground into me as fast and hard as she could. "You are _so unfair _Kallian." She bit my bottom lip, making me whimper as the coil was at its breaking point. "Cum for me, chéri. You know you want to."

"Oh, uh, oh Leli!" I moaned, unable to say much else. "Leliana!" I cried out and I came for my beloved Bard one last time that night; I collapsed as soon as Leliana stopped, panting and shivering from the sweat. Leliana noticed this and caressed the side of my face.

"Awww, chéri." Leliana purred and lay by my side pulling me into her so we were facing each other. She stroked my hair as I continued to shiver and she pulled a blanket over us. "Did you like that at all chéri?" She whispered kissing the top of my head and gently rubbing my back so as not to start me up again; I nodded my head.

"Yes…I loved that a lot." I looked up at my lover. My arms went around her waist. "And I love you so very much."

"I love you too, Kallian." She said now gently rubbing all over my body. "I'm sorry I had Wynne pull you away from your father right before you were about to tell him about us."

"It' alright, Leliana. That probably wasn't the smart time or place to do it anyway."

"No I agree, but I'm sorry all the same I just couldn't help it I had to see that cute little ass of yours." She smirked in a perverted way and swiftly grabbed ahold of my ass cheeks; I yelped which made my lover giggle. "I'm sorry." She said when I gave her a look. "In all seriousness, when do you plan to tell your father? Sometime before Violet's born I hope?"

"Yes, after my fathers and Vanessa's wedding." I said, reaching over Leliana, grabbing the card Vanessa gave me during Shianni' 'truth or dare' and held it between me and my lover. "It's a few days from now; after they are married…I'll tell them." I said tossing the card and remembering where I tossed it; Leliana read my expression and sudden change in attitude.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Yes please." I said quickly, pressing myself closer to Leliana who awed and stroked my hair all the way down my back in a soothing motion. I then remembered something else important I had to tell Leliana. "Leliana, the Wardens are going to make me Warden Commander sometime soon…"

"That's great, Kallian!" She giggled in pride.

"But a little while after that they're sending me away."

"Where? When?"

"They are sending me to Howe's old tower a few months after I am Warden Commander when Denirum is rebuilt."

"How long till they send you away?"

"A year at maximum."

"That's how long until I have to plea for my departure to the Chantry council."

"So we will be separated during this campaign of mine."

"We would be anyway, since Violet will be born sometime within that one year period."

"You're right. I can't believe we'll be separated!" I cried, pressing myself close to Leliana who embraced me.

"Shh, it'll be alright, Kallian." She soothed as tears fell from my eyes. "It'll only be for a short time and we'll see each other again."

"B-But what if you get hurt or worse while I'm gone?" Leliana giggled.

"Shouldn't I be the one worrying about this since you are the one fighting Darkspawn?" I felt myself blush and stopped crying when I heard her reasonable answer.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry for showing emotions, Kallian." She scolded half-heartedly.

"Sorry."

"Don't say sorry for being sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"Kallian you are so submissive!"

"I didn't see you complaining a little while ago."

"I wouldn't have you any other way." She smiled and we kissed each other's lips chastely.

"I wonder what'll happen to the others, or what awaits for us in our future…"

"Only time will tell, mon chéri, but right now I think it's time the Grey Warden rests fully for the first time in two years." She said seeing my eyelids droop.

"But…what about returning the favor…I'd hate to have you-…"

"That was my intension, Kallian. I wanted to make you feel good; I wanted to treat you like a lover should treat you. Don't worry about returning the favor, my beloved Kallian; you have done so much for people already. You always gave, but now I just want you to receive."

"…But I-."

"Shhh, Kallian, just relax, close your eyes and rest; I'll still be here when you wake up." Leliana's voice was so tempting and so alluring I gladly followed her command and slept in her arms, no longer fearful of the Darkspawn.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Sten returned to his people with numerous amounts of information on the Darkspawn, and thanks to Kallian, he also brought back with him a new philosophy that the Quinari –after many fights and counsels- accepted. This includes having a Quinari chose his occupation, fair treatment to those blessed with magic, and the right for the women to fight.**

**Oghren returned to his old lover and sired a son. He now lives with his wife and child.**

**Carol was eventually found out and placed in the Circle Tower, her resurrection attempt of Marjolaine was also found out and she was placed under careful watch; eventually she proved her worth and became one of the most successful mages and mastered the art of expulsion of demons, exorcisms and destructions of demons. She also found a lover in later years named Luna and ran away with her to live among the Dalish.**

**Lara became leader of her clan –a very good one too- and with Tamlen by her side her clan became one of the long lasting Dalish clans.**

**Luna was trained by Lara and was taught about Mirtha and her story, but surprisingly she did not get possessed by Mirtha's spirit while she threw an occasional temper tantrum, in fact she became one of the most understanding and peaceful elf in existence, this was thought of by both human and elf –they finally agreed on something-. No one understood why Mirtha's spirit was no longer present in her decedents, but for some reason Kallian knew.**

**Shale left with Wynne to rediscover her mortality and morality, she has grown an attachment to the Quinari and joined Sten's clan.**

**Wynne left the Circle Tower after a while to do moral works while she was still possessed with the spirit that kept her alive.**

**Zevran stayed in Fereldan to help rebuild; he later conscripted to be the king's personal spy and was very good at it.**

**Alistair married Anora and kept Loghain alive –surprisingly- and while the blonde buffoon did the socializing and charming, Anora did everything political-wise, some called it a match made in heaven and Alistair couldn't agree more.**

**Mutt stayed with Kallian and Leliana as their guard dog until he died a few years later –Mabari don't last that long-.**

**As for the Dalish, werewolves, Fereldan and Ostagar…they remained the same.**

**As for Morrigan and Axle….they disappeared never to be heard of again….OR WILL THEY? ….Seriously will they cuz other that a story based off of Awakening I don't know if I'll do much else…ideas?...Comments?...complaints?...ah whatever I'll figure it out LOL.**

**~Fin**

**PS To be continued in Kallian's Awakening**

**Thank you to the following:**

**All if any fans of this Fanfic**

**All fans of fem elf/Leliana pairing**

**All people who put through with this story**

**The voice actress of Leliana for making the voice of the only bisexual female in the game and making her sound oh so sexy–LOVE THAT LADY-**

**Bioware for making such an AWSOME game**

**Bioware –again- for creating Leliana**

**Bioware –once more- for making lesbian/gay relationships possible in the game**

**The God that created me so it was possible to have this story created**

**My mind for giving me the numerous original ideas**

**My girl for giving me some ideas for lemons instead of the overly disappointing black out scenes**

**Elves cuz they're AWSOME XD**

**And finally any and all homosexual/bisexual couples/individuals/toleraters without life would be so cruel and stupid without y'alls open mindedness**

**Elizabeth Carter for her accurate knowledge of DA and her AMAZING mass effect stories**

**All people who corrected me on my French cuz…I don't know Spanish, Japanese or French **

**AND**

**All woman no matter the race, appearance, mental/physical disability, religion, figure or sexual orientation cuz let's face it y'all are beautiful **

–**unless you're the kind that likes to bring people down or start shit cuz that's not nice DX –**


End file.
